I've Got the Umbrella
by BluBooThalassophile
Summary: Hopes for a Bastard 4... He knew it! There was NO way that this should have been this easy. And HOLY SHIT! That's his head! That's an axe! Time to call the little bird! They are in over their heads! There's an Amazon, a clone, and is that... nope, uh-uh, no. Just no. He quits!
1. In the Ashes and Ruins of Old

**Part 4 for my series: Hopes for a Bastard!**

 **Part 1 for Hopes for a Bastard: Give Me Back My Mind!**

 **Part 2 for Hopes for a Bastard: Rock Meet Bottom**

 **Part 3 for Hopes for a Bastard: Holiday Express Shipping**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **In the Ashes and Ruins of Old…**

She stood there trembling in the rain and ruins of her once great home. The bodies of her tribe were litering the desert ground and their home ablaze as the rain fell from the angry sky.

She screamed then as she felt her rage pulse outwards to crumble in her hands as she drove her fingers into her hair and collapsed to her knees with the tears falling from her eyes. What had she done!? Oh what had she done!?

A terrible though struck her as lightning cracked overhead and she ran for the temple, she shoved the doors open, not caring about the ruins. Skidding to a halt she stared in horror at the sight before her. Her eyes widened as she stared at the people before her.

Her lover's golden armor, and the blood on her white linen stained with the blood of their sisters as she stood there. Her friend's dark eyes flicked up to her, and she summoned Mistress to her hand as she stared at her lover and friend.

"So one of you lived," the green cloaked woman chuckled, which had her eyes flicking to the other two people in the temple of Ra.

The first was a woman, her amethyst hair curled in a magnificent mane around her, as her ruby eyes bright with hatred. The second figure was smaller than the woman, a girl with strawberry blonde hair green eyes.

"Release Bow, Akila," she spoke to her lover then.

"That is no way to speak to the Shim'Tar," the purple woman spoke cruelly. "Kill her."

"Akila, no, don't make me do this," she pleaded as she stared at her lover. Akila's head cam up slowly, her round soft features were hard then. Those dark eyes were cold, and cruel as they stared at one another, and all of Akila's dark braids fell around her face, the beads clattering and jangling. Once those eyes had looked at her with love, and now… it chilled her heart seeing that hatred there.

Her lover raised the bow still, and she hefted the axe into her hands. For a long time she felt like she just stared at her lover, but then that arrow was let loose, she ran. She charged her lover and the attackers

"Pain," the little girl whispered and she howled as she fell to the ground writhing in agony as it felt like there was now something tearing her brain apart. The excruciating pain had her screaming as she clutched her head.

"I believe Black Mask will be pleased with the newest addition to his shipment," the purplette spoke. "May Queen Hippolyta be pleased as well."

She screamed in agony as smoke wrapped around her lover and the girl from purplette then there was nothing. Collapsing on the alabaster stones of the temple as she gasped for breath. The tears fell then as she gasped in sobs at the pain of a lose she could not identify other than everything was gone.

Her home was gone.

* * *

It was September as Raven pulled her hair back and fixed her earrings; a habit she had kind of slid back into after the Christmas Party last year.

"Rae, are ya sure ya wanna do this!?" Harley asked.

"No, but, better to go anyway," Raven admitted.

A lot had happened in the last nine months since the New Year.

Victor had gone to the Justice League, he was making leaps and bounds of improvements there. Apparently the JL had not been expecting Victor to come barging in with a lot of changes.

Dick and Kori had had a daughter in March, her name was Mar'i Garyson. She was adorable with smaling black hair and glowing green eyes, with the same orange skin of her mother when she wasn't wearing an image inducer.

Tim was a leader of the Titans his team was officially composed of Conner Kent, Chris Kent (a different Kryptonian who had fallen out of the Phantom Zone when Raven's own powers had apparently gone wonky at her bleeding out; opening different portals and shutting them), Cassandra Sandsmark, M'gann Morrz, Bart Allen, Jaime Reyes, and Connor Hawke. He was rather pleased with his team, and they were making good headway in the hero community.

Garfield hadn't gone into hiding after his fall out with Tara but wherever the hell Tara was, was an entire unknown since she had vanished. Gar was actually working on making a big difference in teaching the other kids that the Titans had.

Damian griped about his team that was composed thus far of Jon Kent, Irey West (long, long, LONG story about that one's arrival, but another time traveling speedster), and William Clayton (who had recently picked up being Speedy on Team Arrow for his aunt's memory), and Melvin (Melvin wanted to punch Damian every time he opened his mouth, so Raven felt those two were even).

Damian also bitched about Rose Wilson's tentative ties to hanging around the Titans because of her brother; Joseph Wilson, a.k.a. Jericho, joining the Titan main HQ to help Garfield out with the Titans. Garth and Donna had also joined the HQ Titans to help with training as Raven was slowly backing off of the Titans. Vic was with the JL, Dick and Kori had slowed down greatly to be with their daughter; even lived in Gotham at Wayne Manor for the time being because of Mar'i's powers.

Jason and Roy had started a renovation business, and were doing fairly good with revamping warehouses into apartment complexes. They were doing good; and they both had no idea what they were doing with Lian, but Raven found it good for the two of them to have Ace and Lian to keep them on their toes.

Now, Raven…

Well, she had decided that maybe she should try civilian life. In August she had moved to Gotham, to live with Harley and Ivy for the time being, and to sign up for college. She had enrolled at Gotham Community College at the insistence of Stephanie Brown; who had also ditched the Titans and moved back to Gotham. So Raven was starting college classes with Stephanie Brown. They weren't friends, but Stephanie had decided that that was what they were doing, so Raven was getting used to having the new eighteen year old around and pushing her with bossy demands.

Harley and Ivy had gleefully started helping her start school, and at twenty now Raven felt a bit old to just be starting college, but she was doing it.

She also found she was sucked into much of the batfamily drama. Including babysitting Terry, Helena, Lian and Mar'i; which was fine with raven. She didn't mind kids; she still talked to Melvin, Timmy, and Teether weekly and had even helped set up a fostering program with the JL for Waller's victims. Though, Big Barda and Scott Free had had a bigger part of setting that up, after all, they had taken in Melvin, Timmy, and Teether.

But that brought her to this day, late September after starting classes and getting her life on track she was stepping out of her comfort zone.

Raven had been avoiding the persistent hounding of one Alice Williams, a woman whom Raven had no interests in meeting. Bruce had even relayed that message to Alice for her. But Alice's accusations were now getting front page news and Raven didn't like it. She did not like it at all, which was what had her reluctantly agreeing to meet with Alice Williams today.

"You don't have to go," Ivy said walking into her room. Raven stood and fixed her blouse a bit. Rachel Roth did not look like a half done girl, she wore clothes and actually looked decent. Rachel was often times in the news because she hung around the Waynes; something for which Raven cursed Jason for. But the rest of the family wasn't so bad either, it just annoyed Raven to see her face splashed on the front page with wild accusations or stories.

"I know I don't, but… I need her to leave me alone!" Raven sighed.

"Kay, we'll be here when it's over," Harley said.

"Thanks," Raven nodded as she grabbed her birthday gift from Jason and walked out of Siren's headquarters. She pulled on the leather jacket against the Gotham crisp air and damp mist.

She didn't hail a cab, though she did take the railway system to the diner she had agreed to meet Alice at. Raven often wondered how in the span of a year her life had gotten to be so drastically different, but she guessed it was a hazard of being tied up with Bats. She didn't mind, she had actually come to adore Harley and Ivy, and she and Victor were always good. Melvin, Timmy and Teether were also fantastic. Overall, Raven felt good about her family, and felt no need to hear out this Alice's demands.

It took her thirty minutes to get to the diner, and she walked in to the restaurant and spotted Alice almost immediately.

The woman was not small, an athletic woman though, shapely, a bit plump, her face was proud, and sharp, but also sad. Her black hair was in an array of wild curls, her brown eyes were light, and her copper skin stood out against the white of her blouse. Raven took a steadying breath as she walked to the table; knowing that that woman was Alice and sat across from her.

"Rachel!" Alice smiled.

"What do you want?" Raven asked flatly.

"I…"

"My mother never said she had a sister, and if this is a roose for the Wayne Fortune, I'm not a member fo the Wayne family, nor am I dating Jason Todd, so what is it!?" she demanded sharply.

The waitress came over and Raven asked for tea as she waited.

"I don't care about the money," Alice sputtered indignantly which had Raven believing her a bit. The emotions she felt off of Alice were too genuine to fake.

"Then what is it?"

"I… this was Angela," she said as she opened up her purse and pulled out a photo. Raven tensed slightly but looked at the photo then back at the woman. The woman was a woman Raven would know anywhere, which had her slowly reaching over to trace the face.

"Mom?" she whispered. That was her mom, Arella, sitting on a horse, with the younger woman, Alice, beside her on another horse. "Where did you get this?" Raven asked icily.

"That's my sister Angela and I in Farmington, New Mexico, on our old ranch," Alice said. "Our father, your grandfather, was a Holocaust survivor, he survived Dachau, your grandmother, my mom, her name was Oolijee, she was a member of the Navajo Tribe."

"What are you playing at?" Raven asked again as she gently pushed the photo to the side. Her mother was of earth, human, Raven had always known that because it was hung over her head during her time in Hell.

"Can't I want to know my niece?"

"My mother never said she had a sister," Raven answered tartly. "And I do not appreciate having my name, and the name of my friend's father being dragged through the mud. Now I've come here to tell you to leave me alone."

"Wait!" Alice grabbed her wrist when she moved to stand.

"Mrs. Williams, I have two moms, and a big brother, I don't need more family."

"Angela disappeared twenty-one years ago, where is she?"

"Dead," Raven answered honestly and she turned to look at the woman. "My mother is dead because I opened the door for my father and he killed her."

Alice looked like she had been stabbed as all the color drained from her face. "And you saw it?"

"Yes."

"Oh Rachel, if I had known you were out there…" Alice came around to hug her and Raven moved out of the seat to stand.

"Now you know what happened to your sister, please leave me be," Raven asked.

"Wait, here, this is for you, and if… if you should ever feel like talking, my numbers are on the back," Alice said handing Raven the picture of her mom on the horse. Raven looked at Alice for a long moment before she took the photo and walked into the rain.

Some things were best left in the past, and why ever her mother had severed ties with her family, Raven was sure it was for a good reason and she wanted to keep her distance too. Her phone rang, she pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey little bird," a familiar voice greeted her.

"Can I come over?" she blurted out, cutting off whatever Jason was about to say.

"What happened?"

"Can I just come over?"

"Of course," he said.

"Thanks," she hung up, turned into an alley, walked through a portal into his home as she walked right up to her best friend and her head fell onto his chest as she stood there.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I met Alice today."

"Oh."

* * *

 **I'm feeling pretty content at the moment. Caught up on Tumblr, Ao3, so I've decided to spoil all of you.**

 **Here's Part 4 Hopes for a Bastard!**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella =)**


	2. From the Ashes

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **From the Ashes...**

Bruce sat in the park, Terry, nearly two was playing in the sandbox, Helena was napping in her stroller, and Bruce's newest charge would be coming to meet him here.

Well, not another charge, the lad had yet to agree. But about six months ago, on a patrol Bruce had been entangled with a war against Riddler (again) and Riddler's obsession with only the smart getting out alive. Bruce had met the teen when he had taken a bad wound and the teen had hidden him in his squat. Helping him, and Bruce had slowly been reaching out to the kid. First as Batman, now as Bruce, and today he was here with a proposition for the lad.

The gangly black teen came swaggering over to him, his hands shoved in his hoodie's pockets, his medium length dreads drawn back in a small tail. The teen looked him over carefully before sitting down on the park bench.

"I was told to meet you here, Mr. Wayne," the teen said carefully.

"It's Bruce, Duke," he said as he looked away from Terry for a moment to look at the proud teen.

"I… I'm not sure about what you want, I haven't told anyone…" Duke said nervously.

"I am not worried about that Duke," he assured the teen. The kid was of the few to know his identity outside of the life. And Duke had started chasing him around Gotham in a yellow hoodie, going by the name Lark. Bruce would prefer to have the teen safe and properly trained before something bad happened to the kid. He couldn't allow that to happen. He just… he couldn't. The simple reason for that was because, he couldn't let this kid be on the outskirts like Stephanie nor killed like Jason.

"Then…"

"I want to offer you a home, with real training, and proper living conditions. An education, a chance at a life outside the hero world and the hood, outside of Gotham," Bruce said.

"What…?"

"Duke, I am offering you my home, some place where you'll be safe."

"I'm no charity case," Duke said defensively.

"I do not do charity cases, Duke," Bruce said sternly. "I have taken in Dick, Jason, Cass, and Tim not out of charity, but you have potential Duke. Too much potential to stay stuck, running on rooftops, without training to make a difference. There are more ways to help the world than fists," Bruce admitted as he looked over at Terry who was scowling at his shovel.

"like you do?" Duke huffed.

"Like Wayne Enterprises does," he countered.

"Why do you want to do this for me?" Duke asked.

"Because…" Bruce faltered then. He cared, but he was the reason that Duke's parents were dead from the first Riddler War on Gotham, shortly after Jason's death. The kid, the teen, he'd been alone for years since then and that unsettled Bruce greatly. Especially with how smart Duke was.

"I am not charity," Duke huffed. "And I'm not your black boy either for publicity."

Those words struck a cord in Bruce as he looked at Duke then carefully. "My second eldest said something similar when he first accepted help," Bruce said.

Duke stiffened at that then.

"He was twelve at the time, he had been on the streets for three years by then. I do not see you as charity Duke, I have charities to help children in need of the help. What I see in you… that's greater, it is not publicity or anything else that you think. I see potential too great to squander."

"You're serious?" Duke sputtered.

"If you accept, yes," Bruce said as he watched Terry toddle to him, with determination before he caught Bruce's knee. Bruce picked up Terry and looked at his son.

"And your… wife? She's okay with you just bringing home strangers?" Duke sputtered.

"The offer stands," Bruce reiterated.

Selina wouldn't be thrilled about him bringing home another child, because they had Terry, Helena, and Mar'i all there. But, Selina, despite her reluctance to love his children, she loved them deeply and truly. She didn't like loving others, it was her fear to lose them, the fear was amplified after Jason's death, and that fear had her hesitating. But she would come to love Duke, not now, but in time. Duke was someone Bruce wanted to help, like he had for his other children.

"I…" Duke bit his lip.

"Da! Juice!" Terry demanded his hands flying up and he smiled broadly. Duke was startled, and Bruce saw his toddler get up and nimbly make his way over to Duke, Bruce fished through Selina's designated, Alfred stocked, diaper bag for all essentials. Essentials for Lian, Mar'i, Terry and Helena; somehow, they (Him, Dick, and Jason) all continuously juggled these children. And yes, it had not escaped his or Dick's notice that Jason was the favorite of these kids.

"What the!?" Duke caught the toddler who tapped his cheek with a broad smile. "Uh…?"

"Just hold him." Bruce dismissed as he found the juice bottle.

"Little monkey," Duke muttered.

"Juice-Juice!" Terry demanded. Bruce handed the bottle over to Terry.

"This isn't some crazy white boy stunt?"

"Duke, I'm offering you a home, not a publicity stunt. You have seen my home, seen everything, this is the offer, so you stay safe." Bruce said as Terry sat against him. Bruce slid his fingers through his son's thick black hair and Terry looked up at him with large, icy blue eyes.

"I… I think…" Duke looked nervous. "You for real? This isn't a stunt, or a sympathy pull, or some jacked shit like that?"

"It's real," Bruce said.

"Fine," Duke sighed, looking defeated. "They're tearing my building down this month, I don't want to be on the streets. People disappear from the streets."

Duke shuddered.

"I'll get Alfred to help you collect your things," Bruce said.

"This is just temporary," Duke said sharply.

"Whatever you need." Bruce assured the teen. He was just relieved that Duke was going to come with him though. Another child safe, rather than on the outskirts. Bruce did not want something to befall this young man as it had Jason, or Stephanie. He wanted to get the lad safe first.

* * *

Jason was sitting at his battered kitchen table, Lian giggling as she chased Ace (that's what he had named the German Shepard puppy that Damian had gotten him), and Raven sat there with her chin on her knee as she stirred the tea he had made when she had arrived.

"You want to tell me how things with Alice went? Or just sit here stirring a hole into my cup?" Jason asked her as he watched Lian. Nine months since Roy and Lian had moved in, and things were… okay. Figuring out how to keep Lian alive, and safe; a lot more difficult than he had initially thought. But it was fun, Lian was an interesting little bundle who always had him curious what she'd do next.

Roy was doing good, sticking to his AA meetings, working hard with his program, and slowly he was making amends with Oliver; though those were controlled meetings. Meetings that Felicity and he would coordinate so neither of them could wail on each other. But slowly, and surely, Roy was making amends and bonding with the Arrows again.

Thea's funeral had been a beautiful service, one which Jason had attended with Roy and Lian; uncomfortably so. And that had kind of been the sad starting point for Roy and the Arrows; somehow Jason found himself being sucked into that mess too. Felicity always called and texted him, and if this phone didn't happen to be Cyborg proofed and Raven magic certified, then he was pretty sure Felicity would know where he and Roy were hiding out.

This was also the longest Jason had stayed in one spot, since his resurrection at least, and it was making him antsy.

"She's legit," Raven sighed finally as she pulled out a photo and handed it to him. Jason looked at it, there were two beautiful women on horses, they had copper skin, dark eyes, proud sad features, and broad smiles. They were model level of stunning, and… Raven, despite being gray, looked exactly like the one on the left. Exactly, minus the forehead and a few minor alterations.

"Bruce ran the DNA, my human half matches Alice on the maternal side," Raven groaned rubbing her eyes with the heels of her hands. Jason set the photo down and took a sip of the tea as she watched Lian tiredly.

"What do you want to do about it?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Raven sighed. "She stalked me, Jason. She has been sending lies to the tabloids about your family, and my relationships with them, and… My mom, my mom never said anything about having a family or sister, or anyone on Earth! She said her name was Arella, not Angela!

"My mom, she obviously had a reason for that."

"What reason?"

"All I know was that my mom was drawn into a cult, she was young, and naïve, and easy prey. She was brutally raped, and married to the most powerful demon ever, and fled. She found sanctuary with Azarath. I, there just… there was a reason, for the lies, for her leaving her family, I don't… I think it was probably a good reason, I just don't know it." Raven looked tired then as she looked at him.

"Don't look at me, my moms are adopted."

"I just… I can't have her close to me." Raven sighed.

"You don't honestly think you're being hunted by a cult, years of nothing Raven," Jason pointed out.

"Last year, Trigon," she snapped.

"Okay, point, but you don't know that there's a cult of Satanist worshipping you, what's the harm in letting Alice in? It's not like she'll kill you," he pointed out bitterly.

Jason had had an encounter with Alice Williams when he had been out with Terry, Helena, and Lian for the day. He had been suckered into watching them by Selina who had an emergency to attend to (Kori's labor), and he had reluctantly taken on three babies. Alice had ambushed him when he had gone to the park on subtle recon of one of his targets; Black Mask. Best cover ever was three babies, but Alice had stormed up to him and made a scene, so the recon was a bust sadly, but the earful he had gotten about kidnapping Rachel Roth… It was enough to have his eye twitching, Terry balling, Helena screaming and Lian in tears. Which was a triple handful, far more dangerous than any fire fight he'd been in.

"But what if they go for her?" Raven asked. "She's got a husband, three kids, and lives with her elderly father in her home, they life in Water Mill, Long Island, New York, I just…What if I cause something terrible to happen to them!? I can't take that! It's not like Melvin, or Timmy, or Teether, it's not like Vic or Harley or Ivy, it's not like the heroes, she's a civilian! And that cult, the only thing my mother and Azar would ever say about it was that it was dangerous and persistent. What if they go after Alice and her family."

"Fair point," Jason surrendered.

"I just… I need her to stop this," Raven sighed tiredly.

"You have a place to hide out for now," Jason said as he stood to get Lian who was looking ready to take a header into the wall; which wouldn't be good for her.

"Thanks," Raven sighed. "How's the Black Mask thing going?"

"It'd be easier if I wasn't babysitting all the damn time." Jason huffed, Lian giggled as he scooped her up and she wriggled up to his shoulder, smiling as she laughed in delight about her vantage point no doubt. Lian liked being high up for some reason; probably some weird ass Arrow trait as Roy liked vantage points too.

* * *

She stood there in her armor as the rain slid over her and she glared at the sight of the city.

For months she had been tracking down every possible hint, or clue, every possible whisper and rumor for the Black Mask. He would lead her to the purple haired sorceress who would take her to Themyscira, and she would wreak her revenge.

In the past months since the destruction of her home, her world, the slaughter of her sisters, the loss of her love, she had been forced to abandon the ruins and flee into man's world. This dsgusting world, she despised it, men were pigs easily seduced and manipulated with a mere batting of the eyes. She was unimpressed as to what man's world had to offer thus far, and found the inhabitants weak and useless.

She stalked for the city where she would find the Black Mask, even if she had to tear it down brick by brick. There was no way the death of everything in her world would go unavenged, and she was going to have the Amazon Queen's head on a platter, first though, she was going to find Black Mask and see what the purple haired sorceress had wanted with the man.

And only when he was on his hands in knees, thoroughly broken, would she destroy him without mercy. She would use him as a message to the world.

Bana-Mighdall would not die unavenged.

* * *

Dick sat in the park of Central City with Wally, Mar'i was in a carrier strapped to his chest, sleeping at the moment. Kori was out with Cass, Stephanie, and Selina for a girls day (Selina had said post birth day spa day, long over due)

"You know, with the image ring she looks exactly like Kori," Wally said touching his goddaughter's hickory colored cheek as she snoozed.

Dick grinned as he looked at his daughter. Image inducer or not, she was fucking adorable! Without it she had this flaming black hair that stood up every which way and she looked like him, a lot like Kori with her pumpkin colored skin. But with the image inducer she looked exactly like Kori did when Kori wore her image ring. Which was stunningly beautiful as always. He smiled at his baby as he felt a wonder filling him, she clutched his shirt tight as they sat there in the park.

"She's going to be gorgeous like her mama," Dick predicted as he touched his daughter's hair, the tight black curls felt rough and he could feel the heat of her flames licking at his skin.

"You like being a dad, everything you thought it'd be?" Wally chuckled as he took another bite of his hotdog.

"It's better, I swear Wally this is everything," Dick said as he looked his baby over. She was perfect, stunningly perfect. "What about you and Irey?"

"I don't know… That's… I'm not sure. I look at her, and some days it's like: 'Shit, I helped create that' and then there's days where I'm like: 'I have no idea what the hell I'm doing, I'm not ready to be a dad!'," Wally sighed. "It was easier when I didn't know that it was Artemis Crock I married, I didn't… I don't know, I feel like I got this noose around me, a weight, and Artemis has no idea. She still thinks Irey is my stupid teenage mistake, and she loves hanging out with Irey, but I honestly don't know… it's just hard."

"Do you like Artemis?" Dick asked. He was informed of the Artemis-Wally thing buddying because Wally's kid from the future, Irey West, hadn't informed them who her mom was. Irey didn't know that Caitlyn had done a DNA test and told Wally, so Irey thought Wally didn't know.

"I don't know about that, I do know I love Irey, and I love her so much I just can't seem to stop. But I don't know about Artemis, it's complicated… And Artemis is trying to keep me away from her, because I guess from her point of view this is all 'all of a sudden', and it is, but I can't tell her that we are married and have twins in the future, and that one of our twins is currently stuck here in the past because her powers are coming in and she can't control them. I can't shove all that on Artemis when she just… she's Artemis," Wally sighed.

"I asked Artemis out on a date. You know to test the waters, see if it's there. The way Irey talks about her mom though it's like Artemis is the perfect woman for me. And I don't want to scare her off, but I can't lose my kid Dick. I can't, I fucking love Irey, adore her, I like hearing about her days, or seeing what she'll do next. I find it hilarious she loves Kim Possible and tried to talk me into changing her name to Kim when she's born.

"But I don't know how I feel about Artemis. Just a lot of pressure not to lose Irey," Wally said.

"I'd say I get it, but… I can't," Dick admitted.

"Artemis isn't all bad, is she? Snarky, mature, annoying, but, she can't be all bad? She's Irey's mom! And Irey is perfect!" Wally sighed. "I don't know, it's just confusing and complicated."

"That it is," Dick agreed.

"When are you and Kori tying the knot, I mean, you got the kid and everything, shouldn't you two be getting hitched?" Wally smacked his shoulder playfully and Dick chuckled as he looked up from Mar'i at the park then.

"That's kind of why I'm here," Dick admitted.

"No shit! Really!?"

"Yeah, I got my mother's ring from the vault, and everything," Dick admitted pulling out the simple ring to show Wally.

"You're serious!" Wally grinned.

"Dead serious," Dick admitted.

"About damn time, thought you two would never tie the knot!" Wally chuckled looking at the ring.

* * *

Raven sat there feeling complicated as she stared at the tea before her. There was a lot in her heart of hearts involving Alice Williams and her family. Bruce had been kind enough to hand her a deep search file to her about Alice Williams, Victor had even helped compile the information. Harley and Ivy also had dug into the family, apparently tailing them. Though Raven would admit how those two could pull an inconspicuous tail was beyond her.

She didn't know how to feel about this, she didn't, she really didn't and that scared her.

What scared her more though was that Alice would not let up.

The woman had broken into her apartment in San Francisco (the private one she had taken up because she was going to try to be independent of the Titans for a bit). The woman was persistent. And that was something that worried Raven because what lay in the past.

Raven knew about her mother's cult, or what little she knew of the cult, it was dangerous. It wasn't like she could protect civilians from a threat even she didn't know.

The only reason Raven knew that she hadn't been attacked by whatever it was that had forced her mother to marry Trigon, was because she stood in the light as a Titan. She was a hero, she was a public figure, she was not someone who could simply disappear and not be missed. Now there was a civilian prying into the dangers of her life and while Raven was curious about Alice and her mother's family, she wasn't so curious to put the civilians in danger.

"Babysitting beats worrying about invisible threats," Raven said icily.

"I am a Bat, invisible threats are our specialty," Jason countered tiredly. He bounced Lian a bit and Raven had to admit Jason was rather uncannily good with kids. Raven thought it amusing for someone so anti-people, he was really good with kids. Adorably good with kids.

"You are not help in this matter," Raven grumbled as she huffed out a stray strand of her hair. Jason frowned and sat again.

"You keep shoving my family at me," he said as he looked at Lian who was balancing on his knees. "Seems fair I shove you at yours," he spoke 'baby' as he played with Lian. Lian squealed with delight as she squirmed.

"You'd be a very good dad," Raven mused.

"No I wouldn't," Jason said.

"I don't know, you're pretty solid with Terry, Helena, Lian and Mar'i," Raven pointed out. "Girls do find that attractive, and you don't play it up, so I mean it. You're good with the kids."

"I'm not dad material, Rae," Jason said as he looked at Lian, she gave him a droolly grin as she squirmed more. Raven softened, Jason was too good with people and kids. He just didn't give himself enough credit unless it was a high stress situation and someone had to stay level headed.

"We'll see when you have your own ninja kid!" she snickered.

"Not funny!" he snapped.

"Oh, what if Rose is the mother! you two would have gorgeous babies!" she mused.

"don't curse me, please!" he whined.

"Nonsense, to curse you and Rose to have a child together would require fresh chicken's blood, black and green paint, six goats, three liters of salt, a bit of black pepper, twenty-seven candles, and a bit of norse magic," she dismissed.

"Please don't… ever," Jason said looking ungodly pale which had her smiling as she took Lian from him.

"I think the demon just scared your daddy, Lian," Raven informed the baby who laughed and clapped her hands as she grabbed Raven's hair. the innocent fascination in Lian's eyes was so precious that Raven hugged the little girl to her. "How goes the Black Mask case?" Raven asked remembering Jason's long term project.

He groaned as his head fell back and he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Fucking long, Roman Sionis is a whack job with some B&D kink on the extreme with a paranoia to match B's. Seriously, when Roy gets back I'm going to go after him, if I take over his control of Gotham crime that'll drop a lot of the murder rates, he's killing kids. But I'm more curious about his kryptonite storage, no one aside from Lex has that much Krypotnite; not even B."

"Well, you and Roy can go investigate it, I'll keep Lian for the week with Donna," Raven said.

"Don't you have school?" Jason asked her skeptically.

"That's why I said Donna would help," Raven defended. She and Donna had been helping the guys out with Lian when Jason's vigilant job had him in a pinch. Raven was about ninety percent certain that Donna was doing it because she had an attraction to Roy, ten percent chance on Donna doing it because she was interested in Jason. Raven wasn't really entirely certain she was reading all of Donna's emotions right. They were difficult to pin down at times.

"You and Donna, volunteering to take Lian?" Jason gave her a skeptical look.

"I might not have all the facts in your pet project, but I know it's important." Raven said. "Also, he's smuggling magic artifacts, which has to be stopped, because certain things should not be in the hands of mortals."

"True, alright, you got yourself a deal." Jason said.

"Yes! You hear that Lian, Donna and I get you all to ourselves!" Raven grinned at the girl.

"Have you heard from Constantine?" Jason asked suddenly which had Raven looking up.

"No, not since Christmas, think something's happened?" Raven asked as she played with Lian's hands.

"I don't know, I can't find them, and you can't either."

"I will see if I can," Raven said. "I know how the House of Mystery feels, I think I could track it down," she offered.

"Please," Jason said. Raven nodded as she stood and handed Lian back to Jason.

* * *

Constantine struggled to keep the shield up as the demon lunged at him snapping it's jaws. Zed was weak, she was currently cradled in the arms of Black Orchid.

"She is fading," Black Orchid said. "The disease is making her too ill."

"Back to the House," Constantine ordered as he let another pulse of magic. He barely stumbled back into the house, gasping for air as he collapsed.

He'd be on this fight for years, fighting the Brujería. There was something amiss though. The Archangels, the other angels, they weren't fighting this war. Hell, the Divine barriers were getting so dangerous weak between the living and the dead that it was going to cause an uprising.

Now that wasn't a big deal to mortals, but it was important.

The barriers were so weak that the Devil had escaped his prison, leaving his brother Michael in his place. Lucifer was Lucifer Morningstar of LA and owned a club called Lux. Gabriel who was usually was missing was now turning up, as were the other Archangels, and they were turning up on earth. The other angels were too. And his bloody angel Manny had vanished altogether! The fury of that had spurred Constantine on his trip to Lucifer's prison in seeking of answers from the Archangel Michael, though Michael had said nothing.

Whatever was happening in the Heavens it was being ominously silent, and Zed couldn't see it anymore.

"Zed!" he scrambled over her and checked her pulse.

"She is dying," Black Orchid said. "The strain of Sight was too much, seeing the Heavens…" Black Orchid trailed her fingers over over Zed's cheek.

"I'm taking her to her room, there's medicine for her there," Constantine scooped her up and hurred for where the meds were. "Contact Chas! Have him meet us in Atlanta!"

He got Zed to the bed. He scrambled to grab the right meds, coaxed them down her throat and waited.

He waited for them to get to Atlanta, Chas walked into the room and Constantine looked up at his friend.

"Get the cab, we're going to the hospital," he said as he carefully picked up an unconscious Zed. Her curls were everywhere, she smelled of foreign spices, charcoal, and paper, she was so slim and underweight in his arms; all her meds had caused this. Constantine got her out of the House and they were in the cab. Chas gunned it.

"Don't leave just yet love, there's still much to see, and do," he whispered into her curls as he kissed her head and held her tight. There were tears streaming down his face as they made it to the hospital. At the emergency entrance, in the rain Chas opened the door.

"Help! Help! I got an emergency here!" Constantine shout as he ran into the hospital through the emergency room. He put her on a gurney as doctors pushed him away, he shouted that he wanted to stay, barely managed to say she had cancer before she was gone, and Chas was at his side.

* * *

Roy sat with Oliver in the Queen Mansion kitchen, just him and Oliver, for the first time in years, with a cup of coffee between them.

"About Thea…" Roy started as he broke the awkward silence they had been sitting in for the last hour.

"Thea loved you Roy," Oliver said tightly as he cut off the argument and Roy looked up at his mentor then.

"I just… I'm sorry," Roy whispered.

"Roy, there is… I'm sorry." Oliver said. "I'm sorry I failed you so badly that you felt you couldn't call on me for help when you were stuck with Jade, Slade and Prometheus, I'm sorry that you felt that you had no one to turn to and I'm sorry, so sorry, that Thea died, but that wasn't your fault. She would have come to help you no matter what. Her death is not your fault, it's Prometheus' and one day, we'll get him."

"I just… that was my fault, I should have…" Roy sighed.

"How is Lian?" Oliver asked, he'd rather talk about his first granddaughter than dwell on the pain of losing Thea. He was still angered by her death, and he would kill Prometheus when he saw him, but for now Roy needed him and he was focusing on that.

"She's good, she follows Jay around a lot," Roy smirked.

"Jason seems like a good guy," Oliver said.

"He's been a great friend," Roy said. Oliver nodded, he had kind of been forced to accept the wayward Bat as a part of his family because of Lian and Felicity, but he didn't mind the standoffish young man.

"Roy…"

"I'm sober, nine months, I go to AA, I'm working my program, even talk to my sponsor and Jay. I'm also going to counselling, JL recommended shrink, I… I get I'm a wreck," Roy said weakly.

"You were never a wreck Roy, just made bad choice, I made them too," Oliver said calmly.

"Not like… not like me," Roy whispered.

"You're healing Roy," Oliver assured him.

"Thanks," Roy gave a weak smile and Oliver nodded. He didn't know what to say to Roy but he accepted that he couldn't keep pushing the kid down and away. That wasn't helping anyone.

He wanted to be better for Roy, and for all the others who were under his care. He couldn't stand thinking that he had failed them, that thought was intolerable. Also, he now called Bruce about twice a week for advice or bitching; Barry too. Barry and Bruce were now the people Oliver trusted the most outside the Arrows with helping him with his family.

Tommy, John, and Felicity were also there for him, but he was finding an outsider could frequently point out where he was going wrong and be honest about it.

"When is Felicity due?" Roy asked.

"February," Oliver smiled.

"You'll have a kid younger than your 'grandkid'," Roy mused.

"Don't start, Connor already did."

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella =)**


	3. Wake Me Up When It's All Over

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Wake Me Up When It's All Over…**

Raven stood with Lian as she walked over to Jason, he blinked twice at this action.

"You take her, I'll hunt for Constantine," she said and Lian made a grabby motion for Jason. Jason just sighed as he accepted the baby.

"I don't get why kids like me! I'm not that likeable!" he grumbled as he held Lian.

Raven smirked as she discarded her jacket and walked for a secluded area to focus. She didn't point out that Jason was one of the best people she had ever encountered and like her babies had instincts about who was good, who was bad, who was safe. Jason was safety. He wasn't good, he wasn't bad, but he was safe and he was a protector, it was why it was so easy to rely on him and find refuge with him. No one would ever hurt Lian with Jason around.

Pulling up her long hair Raven twisted it into a knot before hopping up into the air and focusing on the pushes and pulls of the House of Mystery's magic.

Her breathing slowed as she calmed her emotions and mind, letting everything still within her. Her second eyes opened to see all the magic of the multiverse and she stretched her soul out as she focused for the familiar pull of energy. Reaching forward she started filtering the masses of magic, pushing through the multiverse, the dimensions before she found what she sought. It was on this plane.

Gingerly Raven lifted her hand as she lightly pulled on the magic, letting it materialize for her like a door would. She grasped the energy then pulled it open as her eyes snapped open. Opening her mouth to call for Jason she yelped when she was yanked into the House before she could speak. The pink fairy like thing that had grabbed her now spun her around a coat materialized as she was shoved into it.

"You must go, Emory University Hospital Midtown, quickly, Zed needs help," the woman spoke.

"Uh… okay, let me get Jason," Raven said.

"No, now!" the woman snapped, and Raven gasped as there was a snap, the world spun as she was shoved through a literal door that materialized, her hair came falling undone and she smashed right into a solid body.

"Ow," she muttered. "Sorry, pardon me," she pulled away from the man's back and saw… Constantine!

"Raven!? What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" Constantine sputtered catching her arm before she fell on her ass.

"I was looking for you!" she gasped.

"What?"

"Jason was concerned, we hadn't heard from you since Thanksgiving!" she stated.

"This way," Constantine guided her into an empty room.

"What is going on?" Raven asked.

Constantine rubbed a hand over his face, looking more haggard than usual as she waited for him to answer her question.

"For about six years Zed has had a benign tumor in prefrontal cortex of her brain. For years we managed it with healing potions, and spells. The last two years there's been a deterioration of this, and we've come to medicine," Constantine said. "It's now a terminal tumor," he whimpered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as she touched his shoulder, she'd have taken this from Zed.

"Zed… Zed said it was her time," Constantine gasped, and Raven pulled the larger man into a firm hug because she didn't get it, but she could feel all the agony of this radiating on him.

"Let me call Jason, he'll be here," Raven murmured.

"No, no, they're running scans right now, I'll… We'll… she's dying Raven," Constantine said. "She won't let you save her, and she doesn't… She doesn't want to be saved."

"We should still call Jason," Raven said as she held him.

"What do I tell the kid?" Constantine demanded. "Zed won't be saved."

"He still needs to know, and hear it, and say goodbye," Raven pointed out.

"Fine, fine, but… stay," he whispered.

"I'm here," she promised the older man. Constantine nodded and collapsed in a chair, Raven pulled out her phone, squeezed Constantine's shoulder before she dialed Jason's number.

"Hey," Jason greeted.

"Atlanta, Georgia, Emory University Hospital Midtown," Raven said levelly.

"What about it?"

"Get Donna or someone to watch Lian, Jason, when you have I'll open a portal and bring you here."

"Rae, what's going on?"

"Just do what I asked Jason, we'll talk when you're here."

"Fine, but I hate hospitals," Jason said sourly. She hung up and waited with Constantine. Jason texted Donna had Lian and Raven reached out her empathy, opening a portal before Jason as she caught his wrist and pulled him into the hospital. He didn't stumble into her though he felt perplexed, worried and confused. Raven felt every emotion as it collided, despite his apathetic façade.

"What's going on, Constantine?" Jason asked. "Where's Zed? Why the fuck are we in a hospital? And where the hell have you been!?"

"Jason," Raven stepped between him and Constantine, firmly pushing her hands on his chest as she stilled his advance. His eyes flicked to her then to Constantine and back. "Sit down."

"What is going on?" he asked slowly.

"Zed's dying," Constantine said standing. "Has been for about two years now," he stated.

"What?" Jason snarled lowly and Raven could feel his hackles raising as he slowly stood to his full height again. He towered over her, and Constantine stood there looking miserable and sick, Raven pressed a firm hand on Jason's chest as she glared at him.

"She didn't want you to worry about it kid," Constantine snapped.

"Worry!?" Jason roared and Raven held her ground between the men, Jason wouldn't hurt her, she knew that, so she would just stay here so he couldn't hurt Constantine.

"She saw this coming long before we did," Constantine snapped. "She's refused the aid this long because she's remained firm on this being her time."

"You didn't…" Jason growled.

"Don't start on me boy," Constantine started. "SHE made her choices, I respected them even when I hated them."

* * *

Jason wanted to leap over Raven and tear Constantine limb from limb for the first time ever for this emotion of helplessness and this news. Zed was dying! DYING! And Constantine was just standing there!

"Enough, both of you, this won't help Zed. Go, go smoke, I'll be here for her when she gets back and she and I will have a chat about this," Raven shoved him out of the room. "No bruises when either of you cool your heads and get back!"

Jason snarled as he glared at Constantine with a green tint in is vision. He wanted to hurt Constantine for this. They were outside in the light rain and Jason glared at the man he had dared to trust. Now he regretted that as Zed was dying. Maybe Raven could save her…

"She won't," Constantine said suddenly.

"Won't what?"

"Zed, she won't let the Gem save her," Constantine sighed miserably.

"Why not!?" Jason snapped pulling a cigarette because he'd kill Constantine if he didn't have something occupying his hands.

"Because she SAW this, before she Saw You!" Constantine said softly.

"So you're letting her die because of something she saw!?" Jason sputtered. He was furious and hated this. He despised this. Zed shouldn't be dying! She Shouldn't! Zed was… Zed was perfect. Zed was special and perfect. He wanted her to be here, and safe. Zed, Zed was… like his mom.

"She saw it before she even met me, it's WHY she sought me out all those years ago. She wasn't looking for a cure though, not looking to be saved, not looking to be anything except Zed Martin and help me with something most Hunters, Alchemists, Magicians, Monsters, Angels and Demons alike wouldn't tangle with. This isn't Purgatory, or other gods, it's Darkness, the very Darkness that seems to have created monsters like Trigon. Zed came to use her gift, consequences be damned, to help me out before I even knew I was in the middle of a bloody war! I didn't ask her to do any of this!" Constantine snapped.

"I didn't want her to die, I bloody love her! I love her like I couldn't love Zatanna. Zed has been my best friend, my lover, my confident, my pupil, and my only hope some days, so don't think this isn't bloody killing me as much as you. Zed is someone I love very much, and I am losing her, don't think I didn't try to ask her to let me save her. But this is a war that saps you of your soul and life, and she doesn't want to be saved," Constantine growled.

Jason glared out at the street as he let the smoke out and closed his eyes. He didn't want to lose Zed. The thought was shattering to him as he closed his eyes and fought the tears at the knowledge Zed wouldn't fight this.

* * *

Raven stood when Zed was brought back into the room and looked at the doctors.

"This is Constantine's daughter, Rachel, she's alright," Zed rasped as she slumped in her chair.

"I got her, thank you," Raven said. Once the attendant was gone, Raven levitated Zed to the bed and got her comfortable. Sitting on the edge of the bed she looked at Zed, not touching her to refrain from doing what she wanted which would be healing Zed. Take the pain and illness.

"I'm not Constantine's daughter," Raven pointed out as she smiled a bit at Zed.

"Yet," Zed smiled.

"Oh, so this is a decree from the all-knowing Zed? I have to warn you I have two moms who don't seem inclined to share me, and I already have a shitty father waging psychological warfare on my mind," Raven said blandly.

"I will not reveal anything then," Zed chuckled.

Raven sat in silence with Zed for a moment before she offered. Only offering once she was sure she could walk away if rejected. "I can take it, Zed."

"If I wanted you to have it I'd have offered it to you, Raven," Zed pointed out weakly and she smiled a bit. "Oh, I have lived long enough."

"You're still needed," she argued gently.

"Not as much as you would think."

"Do you see your death as meaning nothing to us Zed?" she asked.

The older woman sighted, her curls were a bit flat, her amber eyes dimmed a bit and she smiled weakly. "No, I know it will hurt," she murmured. "But Raven, there will be other losses, far more painful than my own, betrayal from places you would never expect, threats from places we have forgotten, love in the most unexpected places, and family there to embrace you. My death, it is my stepping off point, but it's merely a moment in an endless line of coming possibilities."

"You see all that?" Raven asked blandly.

"I've seen it all," Zed sighed painfully. "My death, it is merely one of all, because we all die Raven. Death is waiting for me, and I don't mind going. I've fought my battles Raven, it is my time. And I'm alright with it."

"But…"

"You're not taking this from me," Zed rasped and smiled. "It's time for me to let go."

"And what about Constantine and Jason? What about everyone else?" Raven asked desperately. She didn't know Zed well enough to make arguments for her to stay and live.

"Mmm… Constantine will have an epiphany one day, meet a bunch of people who will save his soul, and have a family, and Jason… he's got a lovely little angel looking out for him, plus a colony of Bats, a Cat, and a bunch of outlaws," Zed said with a smile.

"You're really alright with dying."

"I've lived my life, Raven, and I am very happy with how it turned out. Constantine will continue without me, as will Chas, and Jason, even Black Orchid will live without me. There's life to be lived Raven, I lived mine, now I would like to say goodbye to my boys if you don't mind."

"Alright," Raven nodded as she stood.

"You're so much more than a demon, Raven, never forget that," Zed said.

Raven turned to the older woman but said nothing as she walked out. Raven knew better than to think herself more than a demon, she was a born monster, and she accepted that. She walked to where the guys were, her own emotions roiling within her and she couldn't contain the turbulence as the rain came. Raven shuddered at the cool air when she found the men.

"Zed would like to see the both of you, now," Raven said. Jason's eyes flicked to her, they were green and she felt the Pit pulsing just beneath the surface. Constantine's sorrow was drowning her though as he snubbed out his cigarette.

"Rae…" Jason started.

"She said no Jason, this is what she wants," Raven said softly as he passed her. She stood there for a long moment alone before she felt something in her snap that made her want to scream as she felt their pains from here and she couldn't stop them. There was a pulse of emotions from her as she felt the power of the weight crushing her and she wanted to shove it off. She wanted today to have never have happened. She wanted to take Zed's pain away. She wanted None of This.

Raven finally screamed as the rain came down harder and stood there with her hands buried in her hair as she struggled against the tears.

Oh the pain, she could feel Jason's and Constantine's pain and it was like she was being stabbed as she felt her own pain tearing at her heart, breaking her down.

Gasping against the pain she collapsed in the rain and she felt it pulsing painfully. There was another presence with Constantine, Jason and Zed and she released a shuddering breath. She could feel it, feel it as it slowly took Zed's pain, embraced her left and pulled her soul away from this plane, she could feel it as Zed's soul slipped from this plane. She cried as she rubbed her eyes from the tears the rain was pouring harder, and she shivered against the pain as she tried to catch her breath.

 _Please be good to her, she deserves the best, she deserves paradise, please,_ Raven pleaded with God for the first time in her memorable life.

The world was a dimmer place without Zed Martin in it.

Raven knew that it was, for she had barely known Zed Martin and could attest to this world needing more people like Zed. And Jason had still needed her. Constantine had also needed her, and Raven felt their pain shattering her psyche at this moment as she curled up in the rain and cried against the pain. She couldn't take this away.

* * *

"Hey boys," Zed smiled when Jason walked into the room.

"Let Rae…" Jason started.

"Jason, I'm tired, and I have things to say before I go, so shut up," Zed ordered. His mouth snapped shut. Constantine was by her side, taking her hand, kissing her knuckles as he sat and Jason shoved his hands in his pockets as he moved to her other side. Her breathing was labored, her eyes half lidded.

"You'll know when the time comes but you know what to give that idiot, I left it on your nightstand, Orch will remind you," Zed said to Constantine.

"Zed…" Constantine started.

"Shut up, you're not a killer, this isn't because of you, I was going to die like this long before I met you. Just leaving made me die with people I love rather than alone and scared. Take care of the kids, don't forget to eat, and don't stop fighting, you're winning," she whispered and smiled. "You're needed here, not your brother or anyone else, no one could do this better than you do, John. I trust you," she said.

"Tell Chas to spend time with Geraldine, and to make up with Renee, life's short, and he's got a long one, he'll need them. Don't push each other away, you two have been through too much.

"And tell my father to go fuck himself, Hell will come soon enough.

"Jason," Zed turned to him. He stiffened when she weakly reached for him. Catching her hand, he stared at her amber eyes. "It's okay. Be angry, be pissed, be furious, but don't forget to live. You're free to live, Jason. There's life, don't… don't stop living because you're angry.

"I love you, but you have to live. Live Jason, you're here for a reason. Protect… protect them, but don't forget to live, and love."

"Zed…" he started.

"Time for me to go, I had a good life," she smiled weakly. Constantine was glaring at the door.

"Don't take her!" he hissed.

"Who is it?" Jason asked as he looked at nothing.

"It's Death," Zed whispered tiredly. "And I'm ready to go," she turned to Constantine. "It's okay, it's alright."

"No it's not!" Constantine said.

"I'm ready."

"I'm not!"

"I'm so happy you saved me," she murmured, and she was smiling when Jason would swear he felt her leave. Constantine cried out an inhuman sound that Jason couldn't identify as Zed's machine screamed.

"Zed?" Jason shock her shoulder, she felt frail. She had never been frail or felt frail. "ZED!?"

Doctors came running in and shoved them aside as they started in on compressions, Constantine was crying and just stared at her.

"Do something!" Jason shouted desperately.

"Come on, this way, the doctors will do everything they can," a woman took his elbow. He stumbled out of the room and watched helplessly as Constantine slid down the wall and the doctors tried to save her. But he could feel it, she was gone. Zed had left.

He cried.

* * *

Lounging in the dying heat of summer she stared at the clean clear waters of the Mediterranean. A light breeze ruffled her hair as she lounged there. The girl sat beside her, her little demigod, staring out at the ocean. The slave behind them standing sentry.

"I don't want to do this," girl whimpered.

"Mmm, you know what makes me the most powerful woman in the world?" she asked as she caught the girl's chin and tilted her head back. Those strawberry blonde curls bounced in the wind and those green eyes were shining with unshed tears as she sat there.

"Because I don't do what everyone else does," Circe said. "We are here to change the world girl. With you as my secret weapon."

"I don't want to…" she started.

"You want a world free of men, of pain, I will deliver it, but I need you're beautiful mind," Circe promised kissing the girl's brow as she stood. She looked over the glittering waters to where Themyscira was hidden somewhere. She would destroy Hippolyta, and the Amazons would perish.

It was time for the tyranny of man to end, this world had suffered too long under the ignorant rule of men, and she would end it. It was time for the men to learn they were the weaker sex. But first, she would destroy the Queen of Amazons so that no one would dare to oppose her claim to the throne. With an army of Amazons, the Bow of Ra and a demigod, with her magic, she could change the world.

Men would finally see just how pathetically weak they were and she wanted them to see it. To see the damage they had inflicted on their 'weaker sex' and to end their reign on this world. Men were only needed for breeding and a select few could be used for that. Hippolyta would finally see that she was weak for not eradicating the problem, where she was strong.

The Bana-Mighdall Amazon stood there silent, her eyes were glassy and her dark hair loose. The Amazon looked at her without expression or care.

"The Themyscira Amazons destroyed your home and killed your sisters and your lover, we are close to avenging them," Circe lied as she walked past the woman. The girl was under the guard of the Bana-Mighdall Amazon, and would not be able to escape.

Everything was falling neatly into place, and she could see it coming to fruit now. The dreams she had had as a slaved girl were about to come true and her captors would encounter her wrath. A wrath that had not simmered in a millennium. The pain and humiliation of what she had endured was going to be felt by all, and she would have them suffering as she had.

No one could stand against her, and she would destroy them all.

The feeling was immensely satisfying knowing that she could and would now have the power to break her tormentors.

* * *

She stood there in the House of Mystery and wished today had never happened as she sniffed. Zed's death had happened four hours ago, and Raven hugged herself a bit as she stared at the fire of the study. Jason and Constantine hadn't said anything since Zed had died. Neither man seemed inclined to do anything as she stared at the dancing flames.

"What are you fighting?" Jason asked suddenly.

"Nothing you can kill with a gun," Constantine answered.

"Did it kill her?" Jason asked.

"No."

"She shouldn't be dead!" Jason grounded out and Raven turned on the men. Jason threw his glass of liquor into the fire before storming off and Constantine sighed as Jason slammed a door. Raven closed her eyes and let out a steadying breath. She could feel how Zed's death was tearing them apart.

"He'll be alright, kid has a way of working through grief by tearing monsters apart," Constantine informed her.

"I am aware of how Jason processes grief," Raven said as she walked to the older man and sat in the chair across from him. "I am aware of how I handle grief. However, I can feel your emotions Constantine, and I don't feel right leaving you alone, I feel this House too, and I'm not sure I should leave you alone."

"Raven…"

"No, I'm an empath, empathy never lies, people might hide things from me but you cannot lie to me. I know what you are feeling because I feel it as my own."

"I've lost others, Raven, I'll lose people again, I'm a killer and a curse, I am used to the pain."

"What did Jason mean by what you're fighting? What are you fighting?"

"A darkness as old as God Himself, Gem, you don't want to get into this war unless you're willing to die, and you have too much to live for to die for this," Constantine said.

Raven nodded as she stood. "I'll call someone for you," she murmured.

"No need, Chas will be here, go, I need… I need time alone. Go make sure the kid doesn't do something stupid," Constantine said and she moved to leave when he caught her hand.

"Zed might not have known you really well, but she was very proud of all you could and would do, Raven, she said you were an inspiration," Constantine said.

"Call in the morning," she said softly. With reluctance she walked out of the House of Mystery, out the door into Jason's ware house where she could feel the Pit's fury fueling him as he tore apart his work out area in the locked up room.

"He came in looking ready to murder someone," Donna said looking over at her.

"Yeah, he lost a friend today," Raven sighed as she pulled off the jacket and rubbed over her sensitive eyes as the tears continued.

"I didn't know," Donna started.

"It's fine Donna, just a rough day, I'll be back in the morning," Raven sighed as she walked through a portal to her room in the Siren's HQ.

* * *

Jason roared with fury as he tore the room apart and finally collapsed against the door and felt the tears streaming down his cheeks and he closed his eyes as he pressed the hells of his hands into his eyes, fighting the pain of this. It was consuming, drowning and he wanted to tear the world apart.

Last time he had torn apart a terror cell, now there was nothing to destroy and that had him sitting there to deal with the pain of it. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

A shuddering breath escaped him as he sat there and struggled to just breath with this pain pressing down on him, suffocating, heavy. He didn't know how people lived with this pain without something to hate because he couldn't hate Zed or Zed's brain tumor.

He so desperately needed something to do, something to destroy as he felt this pain. Reluctantly he looked up at the collage of survalience he had going on Roman Sionis and got to his feet.

Being able to destroy something evil, he could do that, this fucker was evil, he could live with ending him.

It wasn't what he wanted, but he needed to destroy something right now and this was a good pick as any.

He got to work on devising his plans of attack as he ignored the pain that was drowning him.

* * *

Roy walked into his home, tossed his keys, ruffled Ace's head as he walked to the couch and fell onto it with a groan. He and Oliver's hashing out things had sucked and now he was home as he rested his foot on the coffee table and let his head fall back.

Long day…

It was two in the morning now, and he felt like he had been put through the blender.

There was a soft moan, his head snapped over to the sound and he saw Donna walking towards him, wearing his Captain America shirt, her wild black curls were everywhere and she fell onto the seat beside him.

"I thought Jay had Lian tonight," he said sitting up, propping his elbows on his knees as he looked at Donna.

"Long, bad day for Jason and Raven apparently," Donna sighed.

"Great that's three of us," Roy grumbled as he rubbed his face over.

"That bad of a time with Oliver?" Donna asked.

"No, just a bad day, just… painful. We'r getting better though," he admitted as he lit his head fall back.

"Mmm, I do not think Jason will be well soon," Donna admitted.

There was a muffled sound and he quirked his brow at her as he stood.

"He has immersed himself in his pet project, he hasn't been asleep, Raven left shortly after they returned," Donna supplied.

"You… you can stay, Donna," Roy offered.

"Shall I just move here? I am always here when I am not with the Titans," she teased.

"Why not?" he said seriously and blinked dumbly at his answer as she stared dumbly back. "Look, we're good friends, and it's great having you around. Jay likes you, I like you, Lian fucking adores you, and I don't know, you need a place in your off time to crash, you're always here, so why not? I'm sure Jay wouldn't mind rigging up a room for you," Roy said quickly.

"It would not be appropriate…" Donna started.

"We're just friends, nothing scandalous going on here. Unless you count stealing all my shirts, but I don't think that counts as Raven's always stealing Jason's clothes. And she's always here so I'm sure we could offer her a room too if that'd make you more comfortable," Roy rushed.

"You're… you're serious?" she stammered.

"As friends, nothing else, I'm in recovery, Jay is… I don't know honestly but I don't think he's going to be weird about it," Roy smiled weakly.

"I… let us speak of this when we are not exhausted, and hurting," Donna decided.

"Probably for the best," Roy agreed in relief as he took the couch again.

"Roy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think of me as a friend?" she asked looking at him over the couch.

"That or a freaky fangirl for a Bat, but Jason wouldn't let you hang around if that was the case, no offense, and neither would Raven, so yeah, I think we're friends. You were nice to me despite me detoxing," he shrugged.

"I think you are a friend too Roy," she smiled.

"Night, take the bed again, I got the couch," he sighed as he waved her off. Tomorrow, AA, breakfast with his sponser, then he would be working on a job Jason had lined up, and maybe he'd have time for an obstacle course and archery. Plus he got Lian tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

She sat in the hotel, under guard and she shook as she pulsed her mind out seeking help, seeing refuge. She felt a painful power pulsing, manipulating the weather and emotions of people around, and she hesitantly latched onto that mind.

Slowly she followed the power, unraveling it before she found herself standing in the mind.

She gasped at the starfield overhead being unfamiliar, the power of the mind here, the serenity here. The water, the stillness, there were birds overhead, black, large wings, and red eyes.

She gasped as she stumbled back a few steps at the sight of the red demon standing tall, the flash of white flew over her, as it turned black and into a massive bird diving for the demon. It was larger and more powerful than any god she had met.

"This Is My Mind! You Shall Never Control Me!" the black bird roared.

"Stupid Girl, you and I, we are one and will always be," the monster rumbled.

"No, We Won't!" the girl was back, in white robes as there was a wave of darkness the monster screamed as he vanished then. " **My** head, **My** dreams, _**You are**_ _ **Nothing**_ _ **here**_."

The woman turned to her, as she stared, and she stared at the white glowing eyes of the woman.

"You do not belong here," the woman spoke in a smoky monotone, her face in shadows, and a white cloak around her shoulders with the hood up.

Lilith gasped as there was a gentle pulse of darkness shoving her back to her mind. She jolted up then and shuddered.

That was more power than Circe, she would find a way to stop Circe.

That woman could help!

* * *

 **Before you all hate me, know I cried all day today writing this too. So please don't hate me.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella**


	4. Let It Begin

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Let It Begin…**

Raven had figured out Jason's process to grief, he was leaping head first into a project that would let him ignore his emotions. And Raven didn't know if that should be bad or good as she stood there in the warehouse after seeing Jason walk by absently, completely unaware of her.

"He's been like that for four days now, anything I should be aware of?" Roy asked as he sat at the table with Lian. Lian was munching on oatmeal happily.

"He lost someone who was important to him," Raven said.

"Who?" Roy asked sipping his orange juice.

"Her name was Zed, she was Constantine's lover and friend, she was very kind to Jason from what I've gathered, and very important to him," Raven said as she took a small bite of her cereal. The crippling pain she felt from Jason was enough to have her losing her appetite, but she forced herself to eat. Constantine was in Chas's care, Raven had found that out yesterday, and Jason was a whirlwind of rage, pain and focus. He was on a dangerous hunt.

"He had a friend named Zed? He never said anything," Roy muttered.

"Jason has many secrets, even from me," Raven softly murmured as she gave up trying to eat and settled on sipping her tea as she closed her eyes.

"Well, we all have secrets, you and he though are taking the lead in the secrets department in my opinion," Roy sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"How are you, Roy?" Raven asked.

"I'm good, making my amends, go to a meeting a day, talk to Felicity every other day and Oliver and I have started meeting up. So far he doesn't make me want to go get smashed, but you know… I got his little sister killed," Roy sighed. "Tommy hates me, but I got Thea killed so I guess that fair."

"It takes time," Raven said softly.

"Rae, it's not really something time heals, not this time. I fucked up, I got my best friend killed, and she… I loved her Rae, I loved her and I got her killed. Do you even realized how fucked up that is?" Roy asked.

"I wanted to meet my father and opened a door to extinction for my home world, murdering my mother, mentor and friends," Raven pointed out.

"Well, we suck," Roy muttered.

She said nothing to counter this, and sipped her tea.

"Anything I should look out with the idiot?" Roy asked. "I never seen him like this," Roy admitted.

"I don't know," Raven admitted softly. "This pain, it's just another thing to pile onto his other pains, he won't speak to me about it so I do not know how to help him. I just feel it, and it's killing him."

"Anything I could do to help him out?" Roy asked.

"I think just being here helps, but I don't know. It is difficult to get a read on Jason, he isn't concealing his pain or fury, or hatred, he's focused?, it, and I can't gage how he is doing emotionally other than he is hurting. Which is difficult to endure because I do not like my friends to suffer like this," Raven grumbled.

"You'd really take the pain of the world away wouldn't you?" Roy asked her.

"I don't know," she murmured. "When I was a child I would, I did not mean to, but I could not bear others to be in pain, which is why I would take it. If I had this wonderful gift of empathy then why not use it? It wasn't like I couldn't take the pain. But it is wrong, I was wrong, to rob people of their emotions and will, it did not end the suffering, merely replaced it with a different kind of suffering."

"So you aren't tampering with other's emotions anymore," Roy surmised.

"No, I will heal people, but I do not replace their emotions or pain, it is not the solution even if I were to wish it so."

"When you heal people…" Roy started uncertainly.

"I do not heal them how you think, I take the pain into myself, I take the wound for myself and I feed back the health," Raven said. "It's a loop, a replacement, as I syphon of the pain and wound I return the health and heal them."

"That's gotta suck," he decided.

"It is… painful, but worth it. I can take the pain Roy, I do not like watching the ones I care about suffer. But this pain, this wound, I can't take, it's not one that heals when I take it."

"Alright," he nodded. "I'll look out for him. in the mean time, would you possibly consider setting up a room here?" Roy asked.

"Why?"

"Well, you're here all the time anyway, and I kind of said something stupid to Donna I can't take back, and she might be serious, and if she is, then I'd like for her not to be uncomfortable here," Roy sighed.

"What did you offer her?"

"A place to live, she's here all the time when she's not with the Titans so I don't know, it made sense, but I get it if she's not comfortable living with two guys, a dog and baby," Roy shrugged.

"So you want me to pretend to live here so she won't think she's the only girl here?" Raven chuckled.

"You practically live here, this is what, you're second or third home after the Titans and Sirens."

"True," she conceded. "I will think about it." She offered as she picked up her bowl and put it in the sink.

"Kay, thanks, and I'll watch over Jay keep in touch," Roy said as he got up and gave her a light hug. Raven hugged him back as she picked up her bag and opened a portal to go to school. She walked into the Gotham rain and took a steadying breath.

She couldn't take Jason's pain, that would merely lead to a different kind of pain for him.

She'd just have to be here to watch over him and keep him safe.

This is what friends did for each other.

* * *

Duke had landed on a different planet! A Crazy Planet!

Seriously, he thought he knew the Bats; he'd been in the Cave, seen them decompressing, relaxing and unwinding.

But the upstairs life was VERY different from the Cave life.

And the Manor life was VERY different from the Public Personas each Bat had.

Alfred Pennyworth, the butler, and to the public just a butler. Butler his ass though, that man was an angel or a demon or something, but there was no humanly way possible for Alfred to do everything he did.

Bruce Wayne, a.k.a. the Batman, to the public was a wholesome, smooth, charismatic person. Really, Duke had never met a more exhausted, emotionally stunted, exhausted man in his life.

Dick Grayson, a.k.a. the Nightwing, to the public was a suave, genuine, sweetheart person who had girls swooning left and right. In reality, Dick was so whipped for his girl that it was kind of embarrassing and he was the second dad of this family despite being the eldest son.

Tim Drake, Red Robin, he was this child prodigy, brilliant mind set to run WE without aid of anyone. Reality, Tim was so sleep deprived that he didn't seem to know up from down and had the coffee in an IV practically.

Cassandra Cain, Black Bat, was the mysterious, American sweetheart good girl of the Waynes, who was shy. Reality, biggest prank orchestrater ever, and easily the most devious of the Bats; also, a total badass sweetheart.

Damian Wayne, Robin, the biggest brat ever sired, who believed he was a prince. Most awkward, angry little version of his father that it was hard to tell his public persona from his real persona and Robin.

Terry McGinnis was the baby of the family and had no distinction of his brothers being different from the rest of the world. Also ran to the door faithfully whenever it opened looking for Jay.

Helena Wayne, faithfully followed Terry's footsteps in search for Jay. Usually holding onto Titus (the great dane).

Kori Ander, a.k.a. Starfire; someone he hadn't met until four days ago and he saw her fly by in all her fiery glory to kiss Dick Grayson on the mouth and have him all but a puddle of goo before running off. Duke had been furious until he saw Kori slip on some ring and look like the model that Dick was dating, then a lot of things had cleared up.

Stephanie Brown, Spoiler, the public saw her as the sidekick to the Waynes, a hang on for Tim's money. In actuality she was the only reason Tim was functioning, and kept everyone on their toes, instigating legendary prank wars for the Bats; usually with the aid of Cassandra Cain.

And finally, Jason Todd, a.k.a. Red Hood, and Duke had no idea about him as he hadn't really met him outside of the Cave. But he must have been different with how Terry and Helena screamed for him whenever the door opened. Mar'i also seemed to be in on this as she was often times floating and being dragged by the shirt by Terry with them to the door. At least that's what Duke had seen in the last four days.

Then there was the matriarch of this home whom he could not get a true read on, Selina Kyle. Publicly she was charming, endearing, bewitching, privately though, he was pretty sure that she was all that even privately plus a hellcat.

But in the four days since Duke got dumped into this alien life he had had the following happen to him: lost all his shoes, but only the left ones, what was up with that? Nearly lost his head, literally, when Damian had come after Tim, which had led to Dick head locking those two and dragging them off. Tim borrowing just about all his books, and scribbling notes in them. Dick challenging him to Twister and Duke was pretty sure the guy was an invertebrate because that just was not humanly possible. Bruce had called him by every name but his own. Terry had clung to his leg like a lead weight for three hours screaming for Jay. Helena had cried with Terry. Mar'i had almost blasted him when she cried, her mother caught her.

Duke looked up from where he was sitting, in the extensive library (this was about the only reason he hadn't gotten mad at Tim for writing in his already written in books) when she walked in with a baby on her hip and another on her heels.

The dog was following Terry faithfully.

"Heyya kid!" she smiled as she set Helena down. "So how ya doin'?" she asked.

"I um…" Duke stammered as he was pinned by those brilliant green eyes.

"I don't bite, I'm just asking how you're doing."

"This is temporary," he promised.

"Kid, this could be permanent if you want, but that's not what I was asking," Selina said.

"I just…" Duke frowned. "I'm doing okay here."

"Good, the horde treating you alright?" Selina asked.

"Yes?" he managed. Training was more intense now that he was here, and none of the others seemed to even be phased by it.

"You know there's no time clock here, right?"

"My last place was being torn down, I don't want to be in the system and people disappear off the streets," he muttered.

"Kid, that wasn't what I was saying. I'm saying you can stay as long as you want. Or as long as you need, this can be your home too," Selina said.

Duke didn't point out that Bruce was the head of this house and that he might not last long enough to stay. Best to be prepared to leave. He wasn't a charity case, and he refused to be a publicity stunt.

* * *

Jason spent the next four days pouring over every possible attack he could do to Roman Sionis, and how to bring down the Black Mask and seize control of his operation. He needed the expansion as Red Hood anyways, and it would make his criminal enterprise the largest in the world if he did it successfully.

Controlling crime was not ideal, but his aggressive style, and micromanaging of his organization had dropped the numbers of kids hooked to drugs, and the murder rates. Bruce might not like his style but there was no arguing his results.

Leaning back, he glared at his plans.

The only problem was Roman's shipment, Jason knew it was from Lex Corp., and it was an under the table deal as it was off of Lex's books. The weakest point of this entire thing would be the transit, which was by train which presented a different set of problems. It would mean going into Gotham to handle this, and Jason wasn't sure he was prepared to have Bruce butting in on what Jason really did. Then again, he was betting Bruce didn't know as there had never been a move against his criminal enterprise.

Rubbing his eyes over he groaned as he tried to think of another way to do this. One that didn't land him intercepting a train to Gotham.

But he had nothing.

Getting to his feet he decided he needed food. Better to get it now than listen to his stomach growl all day. Walking out of his work area he found Roy with Lian.

Roy was stretched out on the floor, tinkering on something and Lian was sitting on his back as she played with an arrow. Jason frowned as he picked the arrow out of her hands, she pouted and whined, he scooped her up. Roy was completely absorbed in whatever he was doing which had Jason scowling. Living with Roy was like living with a mad scientist, it was infuriating. Roy had lit him on fire in the shower once just to see if his fire-retardant chemicals would work!

Roy jolted and looked over at him with large green eyes.

"What the fuck! Don't do that! Could have had us all going up in a glorious explosion," Roy sighed.

"What exactly are you working on?" Jason reluctantly asked. Lian was now smiling and snuggled into him.

"A bomb," Roy answered.

"And you're working on it with Lian on your back!?" Jason sputtered.

"She was perfectly safe."

"What the fuck were you going to do if it blew up!?" Jason demanded.

"It wasn't going to," Roy promised.

"And what the fuck were you going to do with it when you were done with it!?"

"Put it in a box," Roy answered.

"What the hell is a box going to do!?"

"Fuck!" Lian shouted which had whatever Roy was about to counter with muted as they both stared dumbly at the giggling girl in his arms. She was grinning with inane triumph which had Roy glaring at him.

"You did this," Roy growled.

"I wasn't the one building a fucking bomb with the kid on my back!" Jason defended.

"Okay, fine, we're both morons," Roy sighed putting his project down and getting to his feet. "How are you holding up man?"

"I was going for burgers and beer for me," Jason answered.

"Jay you know that isn't what I mean," Roy said dusting himself off.

"I don't think you're an empath demon so don't worry about it," he snapped as Roy put his project out of Lian's possible reach. Jason picked up his favorite leather jacket he pulled it on. Putting Lian on the work table as he grabbed Lian's light little sweat shirt and zipped her up, before picking up her shoes and putting them on her feet. The toddler was smiling as she sat there with his undivided attention.

"Fuck!" she giggled.

"I will pay you not to say that," he said as he looked at her bright green eyes.

"Fuck!"

"I'll give you a car, any car you want for your sixteenth birthday but please stop saying that," he bartered.

"Dada!" she announced as she clapped her hands.

Jason face palmed as Roy was roaring with laughter behind him. He wasn't winning tonight, he could already see that. Roy scooped up Lian, Jason ruffled Ace's ears as they walked out of the warehouse and Jason locked it up out of habit.

"Jason, seriously," Roy said as they walked down the docks.

"What the fuck!? Are you turning into Oprah on me?" Jason demanded.

"You've been holed up in that room for four days, Lian, Ace and I haven't seen hide nor hair of you, so I can be legitimately concerned for my roommate and friend, and Lian's second dad!" Roy defended.

Jason growled as he rubbed his hands over his face then he glared at Roy.

"I'm fine."

"You know what fine stands for?" Roy said.

"What the fuck Roy!?"

"Freaked out. Insecure. Neurotic. Emotional. Come on talk to me," Roy coaxed.

"What the hell are we? Girls all of a sudden!?" Jason demanded.

"No, we're human, and you can't keep all this shit secret," Roy argued.

"Watch me," Jason snapped and stalked for the street.

There was a lot of shit he didn't tell people for a lot of reasons. Mainly because he didn't _**want**_ to talk about it.

Roy was fine as a friend and roommate; Jason had come to tolerate him, but Jason still expected some level of privacy. Prying into emotions and feelings; not happening. And Jason just didn't give a fuck if that was unhealthy or not. He didn't want to have them pried at. Some shit was left just with him. And losing Zed was fucking hell. He despised that she wouldn't let them save her and he hated her for being willing to die without a fight. The fury he felt for her permission to be angry was all consuming; and the anger was drowning the pain right now.

* * *

Okay… Selina accepted these facts as a part of her life:

1\. Survival of the fittest.

2\. Gravity brought all things down eventually.

3\. Thievery paid well so long as one wasn't caught.

4\. Bruce Wayne was the love of her life, and right now she wanted to throttle him.

Selina wasn't going to turn the teen out, no, she wasn't a bitch. But she was not pleased with Bruce going behind her back and taking the kid in (not that she would have turned the kid away, Nigma was a dick for all his survival of the smartest campaigns). And it wasn't even about B taking the teen in that upset her. What had her wanting to punch Bruce was the fact he thought she would turn the kid away and didn't bother to consult her!

She had never turned away his kids.

When he had taken in Dick she had thought he was nuts, because what did B know about kids? Also, Bruce was barely twenty-six when he had done that. The wild rumors of Bruce having a teen romance and unknown love child had surfaced, but it was all fine. And Selina had taken to Dick rather quickly, though she wanted to strangle B for letting the kid be Robin. Selina loved Jason, even adopted him last Christmas; despite Jason being a grown ass man, he was her Robin and her baby. She adored Tim, would die for that teen, and scratch the eyes out of anyone who dared to threaten him. Tim was just precious to her, and her baby bird would not be harmed. Cass had been easy to love, and Selina wondered when the little Bat had crept up and into her heart, but Bruce's daughter was a lot like him in the quiet stillness that was Bruce.

And alright, she would admit it right now; it had crippled her knowing that Bruce had loved another woman, loved her enough to marry her when he was younger. When he was discovering himself. When she hadn't been there and hadn't been enough for him. And though she despised Talia al Ghul with a fiery passion, she did not hate Damian al Ghul-Wayne. No, she had, at first, been painfully hurt by his existence, because it was like a slap to her face in her mind. There stood a kid, her lover's (now husband's) child and he had her lover's eyes, he had B's nose, he looked like B did. There were minor traces of Talia in his appearance, his skin tone was hers, his cheek bones were definitely hers, she was also sure that Damian shared his eye brows with her, and his temper.

Looking at Damian had hurt, until she started actually seeing that awkward, angry little Robin for who he was. A mini version of his father which had had her coming to love the kid and happier to take him into the family.

Damian was also proving to be an excellent brother.

Then there was the pain of Terry, but that was more of a pain of violation. God Bruce must have felt violated, he had two kids he hadn't consented to having then, both created because he was the Batman and people wanted to replicate that. Terry though, as much as it hurt to see him, had stolen her heart, and was her kid in every way. She'd gut whatever idiot thought differently and had even been pissed off enough to go after the press who had printed lies about her feelings on Bruce's hoard of kids.

Hell, she even considered Mar'i Grayson her granddaughter! That should speak to what she thought of Bruce's kids!

Helena might be her 'only' child, but Bruce's hoard was hers' in a way. Which was why she was sitting in the library with Terry, and Helena, Mar'i was with Kori who was napping right now, and her head came up when Bruce walked into the library.

"You're mad at me," her husband blurted out.

"Astute observation, detective," she replied, not looking up from the baby book she was reading. Helena was babbling in baby as she stood there wiggling. Terry was playing with blocks and the Alfred the Cat at the moment.

"I… I didn't want you to be angry about Duke living here," Bruce said.

"Oh, I'm not angry about that, trust me. Duke is more than welcomed to stay for as long as he needs, hell, he can even be adopted into this lunacy," Selina said and now she looked up at her lover. His blue eyes were confused, and that angered her as she stood and stepped over their daughter to him. "What I am mad about is that you would dare to think that I would refuse the kid. Have I not proven enough that I care about you and your hoard?"

"Selina…?" he started.

"No! You zip it. I have loved every single one of your kids, not like my own, but they're mine in a way. I wouldn't be upset about you bringing another teen in need to your home. I am upset that you thought so little of me to think that I would dare to turn him away.

"I haven't turned Damian away, and I hate Talia, I despise the fact she dared to have your child, that she did that to you, but I love Damian anyway. He's not mine but he's mine, despite whatever his idiot father and evil bitch mother think.

"I never turned Terry away. Goddamn it Bruce you have no idea how much it hurts! It hurts to know you think so little of me that I would turn away a kid in need, and I never turned away Damian or Terry, and they're more of a slap to my face than Duke. I am furious that you would think so little of me!" Selina snapped.

Helena fell with a hard thud, bursting into tears. Selina ignored Bruce as she scooped up her daughter, gathered up Terry and stalked past Bruce.

For as much of a genius as her husband was, he was a fucking moron when it came to people.

* * *

He stood in the warm gardens of his palace in the South, looking over the rare animals of his palace when his father flew towards him, his flaming yellow hair, and radiant amber skin shown in the sun and jungle's light as he landed beside him, his green eyes were serious.

"My son, X'hal smiles on you," his father smiled lightly cupping his cheek before pulling away.

"Father," he smiled as they started walking.

"There is a war coming my son, and if it should ignite then I fear all of Tamaran will perish," Tharras said. The heavy jewels and armor they wore was soundless as they walked.

"And what would you propose father, we follow the guide of a weak King, one who should have never had the chance to rule after selling his daughters to a warlord," he sneered.

"Yes, but now the King is dying, and Tamaran shall follow in the hands of his son," Tharras said.

"And what would you propose?"

"Peace. King Myand'r had two daughters, Komannd'r and Koriand'r, one is lost to us, and the other…" his father trailed off.

"The other?" he asked. He had heard the whispers, and rumors of Koriand'r, heard she had returned briefly to Tamaran to renounce her claim to the throne.

"Koriand'r is on earth, it would be in our peoples' interests if you could… woo her back. She is a might warrior, and a union between you two would prove to be prosperous for all of Tamaran. You are a worthy challenger for a warrior like her."

"I've heard she is infertile."

"That can be sorted out later, for now we must save Tamaran from Myand'r's heir," his father said.

He nodded, not in disagreement or agreement. The truth was far too complicated to worry about for him at this moment. The future too perilous without King Myand'r to contemplate the truths. Tamaran would need a strong ruler, a firm ruler, a warrior again, Kori was the desired ruler and with her many supporters he saw no foreseeable complications to her claim on the throne.

First though he would have to commission a sizeable dowery and an ambassador party to Earth. He could win Koriand'r over, he was sure of it.

"Prince Karras, we leave Tamaran's future to you. May X'hal smile on your success," his father smiled. Karras smiled back as his father touched his cheek and walked off. Tamaran needed sure leadership, he would do this. Peace was needed for Tamaran to thrive, and war was always so imminent. He would do this, for his people.

He closed his eyes as the sun lit a fire in his skin and he could feel the emotions pulsing in him.

* * *

She sat in a filthy bar, in man's world and was vastly unimpressed as she took a sip of the alcohol. They would not speak of the Black Mask or his operation. All she had was the information that there was some sort of shipment coming in on a train on Friday. But other than that, no one could say who, what, when, where, or how this was coming to be. Which infuriated her and had disheartened her.

Perhaps this was all a lie, perhaps she was wasting her time.

Then again, the Bow of Ra was not a play thing, and it was in the hands of the Shim'Tar, which was a very bad combination as Akila seemed to be bewitched by that woman or the child. Someone's wizardry had a hold on Akila and Akila had the Bow, which was lethal.

It was her duty to stop the abuse of this power. That sorceress was up to something truly dangerous. She would stop that woman, even if she had to tear the world apart. Which she was coming to think she just might have to do. Frowning she slammed her drink down and heard the outside commotion of the city. This city had vigilantes

She pulled her hood up and walked out of the bar, she could not allow the Bow of Ra to be in the hands of Man. That would destroy them all.

The rain hit her icily, and she just moved forward hating this world.

* * *

Lilith sat in her room meditating and reaching her mind outwards in search of that power. That power was a threat to Circe and she needed it. Slowly she tried to stretch her mind to find the taste of that dark power, though she was unsure of what she was seeking this time. The power had been silent, for the last few days. Which confused Lilith greatly.

Power like that did not vanish just because. It was power like that that ruled the world. It wasn't something that just vanished.

She could feel the gods' indifference from here, but she could not feel that power here. It was as if the power had just vanished.

Opening her eyes she bit her lip, she couldn't, she wouldn't let this happen. She could stop Circe, she just… she couldn't do it alone.

Power like that though…

Power like that could stop gods.

* * *

"The preparations continue, though there are missing parts," she said standing beside him.

"Everything must be perfect," he said as he looked at the chambers.

"Would it not just be easier to take her?"

"She would fight her place, but she will have to accept her place," he assured her.

"And if she should not?"

"It is her destiny, there is no choice, for her, and she shall feel her calling soon enough and be honored by it, and I," he smiled.

She would have a great honor, and she had yet to come to realize it. But in time, even she would see it.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella =)**


	5. The Simple Things in Life

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **The Simple Things in Life…**

Jason sat at the bar of the restaurant, Lian was sitting on his lap, the game was on, and Roy sat beside him munching on fries. Sipping a beer he watched mindlessly as the skaters glided over the ice after the puck.

"You want to talk about it?" Roy asked.

"No."

"What do you need? Because holing up will have Lian upset," Roy said. Jason rubbed Lian's belly as she munched on a fry.

"it doesn't matter," Jason said.

"Okay, you're going to be an asshole, now it's me or Raven, and if it's Raven she'll force you to talk about feelings, you know how Rae is, and if it's me we can go blow some shit up," Roy said.

Jason grimaced. For as much as he adored Raven, because she was Raven and the best friend he had ever had, she was an empath and she hated people in pain. He was in pain, and if she was around him… she'd take the pain someway or she'd pry to get him to let it go. Jason didn't think he could handle that right now

"Fine," he groaned as his head fell back.

"You know she loves you because she wants to take the pain," Roy pointed out.

"It's maddening," Jason muttered.

"When she first came to earth she hated pain so much she kept taking it, or running away from the pain," he chuckled.

"I bet three years in hell as an empath pain hurts her a hell of a lot more than us," Jason sighed as his head fell back.

"Probably, being an empath must be hard."

"Probably," he admitted. "Fine, I got a job, but it's not really a long job."

"Fine, when do we start?" Roy asked.

"We'll need a sitter for Lian," Jason said as he took a sip of the beer.

"Pretty sure the girls will do it. I think I accidently got Donna moving in, Rae will too if it makes Donna comfortable," Roy winced.

Jason sighed as his head dropped and he looked at Lian. "Your dad is a moron Lian."

"What!?"

"Dude, women are high maintenance! Why the fuck would you offer that!?" Jason demanded.

"I didn't mean to, but she's always there! I didn't know I was offering her a room until it popped out of my mouth!" Roy defended.

"Then keep your mouth shut!"

"Oh come on, they both have toothbrushes, shampoos, conditioners and hair shit there, plus they have clothes, and they steal our clothes, seems normal they just move in!" Roy defended.

"What are they!? Our girlfriends?"

"Fuck no! They're both friends, and Donna's practically Lian's mom," Roy defended.

"Fan-fucking-tastic, what's next? You going to marry Donna?" Jason snapped.

"No!" Roy sputtered. Jason groaned as he glared at the ceiling then.

"You're a fucking moron!"

"Oh please, with how you and Rae are why don't you two just tie the knot now and save us the trouble of it later."

"One, she's the only friend I got. Two, no, no on so many fucking levels. And three, NO!" Jason snapped.

"What am I!? Chopped liver?"

"At this point, YES!" Jason hissed.

"You know our employees think we're married, right?" Roy asked.

"Why would they think that!?"

"Kid, dog, and the fact that we live together?" Roy supplied.

"I hate you," Jason muttered.

"You love me and you know it," Roy batted his lashes.

"Remind me again why I agreed to help you out?" Jason demanded.

"Because you are a better person than I am," Roy said.

"Oh right, Raven suggested it as my repayment to you for keeping my only friend alive," Jason countered.

"Kill joy."

"Fine, we'll get the girls to watch Lian for the weekend," Jason surrendered.

"The weekend?"

"It shouldn't take that long to blow the place up," Jason shrugged. It wasn't like Roman would be expecting him. Jason was good so long as he had the element of surprise to inflict his wrath, and even if he didn't… well, there weren't many more lethal than he. Jason wasn't bragging, just being honest, he was lethal, and had bested Ra's al Ghul, which was no easy feat.

"Alright, I'll call Donna, you call Rae," Roy offered.

"Fine," Jason surrendered. He didn't mind going to go blow shit up, and annihilating Roman Sionis' plans, but he refused to have Raven prying into his feelings. He might like her, he might adore her, but there was no fucking way he was going to let her pry into his psyche or emotions, that was a ticking time bomb to ruin their friendship.

"Glad you see it my way," Roy toasted his soda and took a sip of it. "I miss beer," he whined.

"And that, Lian, is how we know your dad is ready to go home," Jason informed the little girl who stared up at him with large green eyes. "Let's go," Jason grabbed Roy's shoulder as he paid and walked out with Lian on his hip.

"Being sober sucks," Roy muttered.

"No it doesn't, and being sober beats being a drunk dumbass," Jason said.

"And what are you?"

"I can't get drunk," Jason countered.

"If only," Roy sighed wistfully.

"If I could I'd be smashed, and a functioning alcoholic," Jason shrugged.

Roy laughed as they walked down the street. Jason just resigned himself to the silence. He didn't want to deal with this shit, he didn't want this, he didn't need this, and he didn't want to deal with this… this mess Zed had given him permission to feel. This would be so much easier if she was just willing to let Raven save her, then he wouldn't…

Well, that might not be true, but he wouldn't have to be dealing with it on top of everything else in his life. He just wanted everything to stop. Just stop.

A moment to stand still.

He didn't… he didn't want to be here anymore, or ever. He wasn't supposed to be here.

He shoved the thoughts away quickly before he fell down that rabbit hole; again.

* * *

Raven woke in the morning with an annoying, blaring alarm going off. With a groan as she rubbed her temples, the books from her homework were scattered around her on the bed, groping for her phone. The producer of the offending noise.

"Hello?" she yawned answering it.

"I need a favor," Jason's voice filled her ear which had her groaning as she stretched.

"What is it?" she sighed as she got off her bed then. Padding through Siren's HQ she scratched her scalp and made it to the kitchen for some tea. Opening the cupboards she pulled out the kettle and started prepping her tea.

"Roy and I got a job, for the weekend," Jason supplied.

"Mmm, so what's up?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Could you watch Lian?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Raven looked at the note on the table of the kitchen and sighed.

 _~Out for Breakfast! Call if you need us! See you tonight! XOXOXOXOXOXO_

"You're a life saver queen," he sighed.

"You could just give me waffles, I am a benevolent Queen of Hell after all," she replied dryly.

"How about dinner instead?" Jason offered.

"You cooking?"

"Yeah, I got a recipe I wanna try," he supplied.

"Oo! What?" she asked as she opened the fridge and pulled yogurt.

"Sweet chili steak," Jason answered.

"Sounds yummy, sides?" she asked.

"Undecided, so you in?"

"Sure, call Donna, she and I could talk this weekend about a few things," Raven yawned as she moved her hair off her shoulder and sat up on her counter as she rummaged for a spoon.

"This about Roy's offer for you two to move in?"

"Only if you're comfortable with it," Raven said as she pulled out a fork and noticed the full sink. Sighing she resigned herself to using the fork and doing the dishes after eating.

"I don't mind _you_ ," Jason stressed. "I am not comfortable having Donna there."

"Why?"

"Well, you're… you, and she's… Donna!" Jason explained as if that was an explanation.

"She's not going to be there all the time, Jason, and she's not that bad."

"Why don't I just make this a fucking apartment complex!" Jason hissed.

"Ah, so this is about space, if you're not comfortable with it, talk to Roy," Raven said as she gave up on the fork and settled for sipping the yogurt.

"I can't now that he's offered it," he grumbled. "And what the hell are you doing sunshine, that is a god-awful noise!"

"I don't have a spoon, and I just woke up. You little sisters are demanding!" Raven stated.

"What?"

"Stephanie, she's roped me into the school thing, and Cass has aided her in making my life that of a miserable college student living at home with my new moms, who fully encourage this endeavor, but don't clean the house," Raven sighed as she stood.

"That's a girl thing."

"Excuse me!"

"Deny it all you want, but I saw your bathroom in San Fran, all the hair!" Jason shuddered.

"I will knock you on your ass for that, I am clean."

"You are not."

"But you're alright living with me?"

"You aren't so bad, it's not like Kori," Jason said.

"Fair enough," Raven admitted. Her kettle screamed which had her grabbing it as she made up her tea. There was a knock on the door which had her looking over at the door.

"I just… It's hard enough sharing space with the dog, Lian and Roy. I'm me, and me doesn't like this idea of having a communal living; I could barely sleep in Wayne Manor with all the people there!" Jason grumbled. The knocking persisted.

"Look, talk to Roy about Donna, or prep two rooms, Jay. It's not like Donna or I will be there all the time like Roy and Lian," she pointed out as she set aside her mug and walked to the door; the knocking was persistent.

"Sunshine, you know, Donna doesn't."

"Donna's been sleeping there Jay, she might not _**know**_ , but she's got the general idea," Raven said.

"Well fuck. And who is there?"

"I don't know, I just got to the door." Raven said. "Look, you need to talk to Roy about this, or you need to talk to Donna, or accept that Donna might be there and… HOLY HELLS!" Raven yelped opening the door and scrambling to keep her phone as she came face to face with Alice Williams.

"RAE! Sunshine! What the Fuck! Answer This Fucking Phone! I Swear To God If It's Joker I'll Skin Him Alive! Little Bird!" Jason roared.

"I'm fine!" She squeaked catching the phone as she stared into the brilliant, furious eyes of Alice.

"You and I are going to have a real talk young lady," Alice wagged her finger at Raven's nose which had her eyes crossing.

"I'm going to have to call you back," she said.

"Rae, what's going on?"

"Alice is here."

"Want me to come guns a blazing?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!? No!"

"Just offering to come save the damsel in distress."

"I'm a damsel, I'm in distress, I can handle it," she said as Alice marched into the house.

"And if you can't?"

"I'm the Queen, I got this shit handle. I'll call you back." She sighed as she watched Alice inspecting Harley and Ivy's home.

"Too right, call if you need backup," Jason said as he hung up.

Folding her arms Raven stared balefully at Alice, who looked expectantly at her.

"Was that your boyfriend?"

"No. What do you want Alice?" Raven asked.

"You can't…" Alice started.

"I should call the police, get a restraining order, call my moms home, you can't keep doing this to me Alice!" Raven snapped.

"You're my niece!" Alice countered.

"Which until I was plastered all over the front page of the news wasn't important!" Rave grounded out.

"I didn't know about you!" Alice started.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe my mom wanted it that way?" Raven demanded.

"No. Because Angela wouldn't want that." Alice was fiercely glaring at her. Raven didn't bother bringing up that her mom had been brainwashed by a cult of Satanists, raped by the King of Hell, forced to have her, brought to refuge in a fifth dimension called Azarath and protected by a teacher called Azar.

"This is harassment," Raven snapped. "And stalking and it needs to stop. I am a twenty year old woman! I've done just fine for twenty years without you in my life!"

"Rachel…" Alice started.

"No, this is stalking and over the line, you've dragged my friends through the mud, and thrown wild accusations around about my upbringing!"

"Because you wouldn't talk to me!" Alice said.

"Maybe I didn't want to talk!" Raven countered.

"Angela was my older sister," Alice said. "You're her daughter, my father's granddaughter! Don't you think he deserves to know you, don't you want to know about your family history!?"

"I have a family," Raven snapped.

"Look, I know I am overstepping my boundaries," Alice said.

"First right thing you've said so far," Raven hissed. She really, really, really wanted Alice out of here, away from whatever threat loomed in the shadows. Raven was more than aware that there were ral dangers in this world, and she was highly aware that there was a cult that worshipped her father. Her father who was currently imprisoned in her head! She didn't need this aggravation or worry. Azar above it was maddening! It was like this looming storm she couldn't stop or predict but could sense all the same. This would bite Alice in the ass, and threaten her life very dangerously.

"Please, please don't shut us out," Alice said.

"Why should it matter!? I have a family!" Raven stated. "I have a big brother, two moms and friends! You just come barging into my life and making demands, spreading lies, hurting the people I care about!"

"Rachel, I can't excuse the behavior I have exhibited."

"You broke into my apartment, now you're breaking into my home!" Raven pointed out harshly.

"I just… one dinner," Alice said.

"What?"

"One dinner, just one, give us that, please. I… I miss my sister, and I wish to know her daughter, I should have known you years ago," Alice whispered the last part.

Raven sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She had to be going soft, she had to be! There was no other explanation for what she was about to do! Other than hanging around Bats so frequently had officially pushed her over the edge and she was mad. Good thing Harley Queen and Poison Ivy were her moms now, they were mad too; perhaps it was a family thing. Maybe she should inspect Vic for this madness.

" **If** _ **… IF!,**_ _ **If**_ I say yes to this one dinner, after that you leave me alone if I want it," Raven said glaring at the woman.

"Yes, I'll leave you be, promise," Alice said.

"No, not just you, ALL of your family, will leave me alone, and stay the hell away from me!" Raven clarified.

"Yes."

"No slander, no stalking, no prying and no contact, you'll leave me alone," Raven growled. It was for the best if it was this way, because Vic, Harley, and Ivy could handle whatever evil lurked in the shadows, Alice and her family were civilians and wouldn't handle it. "And I don't want to ever see you again."

"Very well," Alice nodded reluctantly.

"You forget I exist and leave me alone, and my family, and my friends," Raven clarified.

"Yes, I get it, I stay out of your life," Alice sighed.

"Fine, I'll do dinner, just ONE dinner," Raven sighed. Better to fill her curiosity and to let Alice go, also to give Alice a little bit of something. Raven was curious about her mother's family. Just not curious enough to place them in mortal danger.

"Excellent! Here, this weekend, my home, Alan will be so pleased to meet you," Alice smiled as she handed Raven an address.

Raven grimaced. "Now please leave."

"Just… is that your boyfriend you were talking to?" Alice asked.

"Not your business, Alice, now leave or I call the cops," Raven warned. The woman sighed as she walked out and Raven groaned as she rubbed her temples. It was too early in the fucking morning for this bullshit. She needed to rethink how this was going to go because whatever she was doing was clearly not working. Which was an annoying fact she hated.

Alone again Raven closed her eyes as she hugged herself and sought her center.

She just… She wanted Alice safe. Her mom's lies were in place for a reason, even if she didn't know that reason. Sighing she lifted her phone and dialed Jason's number.

"Little bird."

She said nothing instead she hung up, the shadows enveloped her and she walked right into Jason's room. He looked startled and she dropped the phone as she walked forward and collapsed face first on his bed.

"I'm an idiot," she said into the blankets.

"I doubt that as you are the smartest person I know," Jason said.

"No, I'm an idiot!"

"What'd you do?"

"I said yes to dinner with Alice and company!" she hissed.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Want to just sit here and wallow in self-stupidity for the hour?"

"Make me waffles then yes."

"Deal."

"Now if you let Donna stay we can both wallow in self-stupidity," Raven said as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"We'll both be wallowing then."

"We're morons," she sighed.

"Yup."

"So you'll let Donna and I have rooms here?" she asked.

"Why the fuck not? Roy offered, and she said yes if you were here, and you already practically live here, and is that my damn shirt?" Jason asked.

Raven sat up and looked down at the Black Panther shirt and then back at Jason. "No?"

"You suck at lying."

* * *

Roman sat in his Gotham penthouse looking over the shipping manifests for his coming shipment. He didn't know what LexCorp was planning but all this under the table deals were profitable to his business, and with this next shipment he would be a major, global dealer! The next shipment was a real gamechanger, and he would be top dog!

Not even the Red Hood would be able to rival him!

Next shipment wouldn't be like any A.M.A.Z.O., no, this next shipment would make the A.M.A.Z.O. look like a toy! He was excited to open up the bidding.

Now he would be a major dealer and respected by all, even the Red Hood would come to him for deals! And that was something that his own father would never be able to accomplish. Also he was untouchable!

Operating in Gotham since he was a child and never had he run into the Bats. His own father couldn't even best Jim Gordon, and here he was operating an empire right here in the comfort of Gotham. He snorted at the mere thought of a Bat coming for him.

Taking a bite of his breakfast he stared out at the city, his city and smirked. His empire was expanding.

Right under the noses of the Bats. He was untouchable.

Gotham was his and she was his beautiful mistress and dirty laundry, she was his bitch to rule. Gotham was just the beginning though and this shipment would have him global.

* * *

She did not know much about man's world, but these trains seemed to run in such a fashion that the shipment would not be here sooner. She would have to wait for it.

A thought which had her blood boiling as she sat there to meditate and wait. The train would come, and she would be here to intercept the Bow of Ra. Until then though, she was not moving from this spot. And after that she was annihilating the man who dare to claim a weapon from Bana-Mighdall. She would castrate the foolish man and shove his precious manhood down his throat for ever thinking he had a right to an Amazon's pride.

Then she would track down the witch and watch her burn for ever having harmed her sisters. This was what she was living for now.

This was all she lived for.

To watch those who destroyed her home burn. It was all she could live for now because there was nothing else.

Closing her eyes she took in a deep breath of the smog filled air, the damp chill settling into her desert bones, and her lungs burning. Exhaling she let the Gotham child pour over her as the dying summer's morning sun. She would wait, right here for the shipment. She would be here to intercept her Bow.

The light breeze tugged on her red hair and she opened her eyes as she stared down the train bridge.

She could wait.

* * *

Kori sat in the green house, her daughter was floating overhead, giggling happily, and her black flaming hair free.

"You look gorgeous," Dick said behind her, Kori gasped as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her shoulder.

"Dick! You startled me!" she giggled as she twisted out of his grasp, floating up, pulling him with her.

"Hey, I was thinking," Dick started as he sat on her legs and grinned.

"Yes?"

"You and I haven't had a real date since Mar'i was born, a night of just you, me and you looking gorgeous for a dinner or something." Dick said.

"A date!" Kori gasped in delight.

"Yeah! A date," Dick smiled, she caught their daughter as Mar'i's emotions gave out and she started falling. Dick smiled as he took their daughter.

"I would love a date," she promised.

"Good, I got us hotel reservations too, and B is more than willing to watch Mar'i for the weekend," Dick said.

"Weekend!?" she said uncertainly as they landed again.

"Yeah, just a weekend," he said.

Kori bit her lip, the day spa without Mar'i had been scary but at least Mar'i had been with her father. It was part of the reason she hadn't panicked all day.

"I…"

"Please, just you, and me, one weekend, and we can call B every hour if you need that, but please," he smiled and she sighed.

"I… yes," she smiled. "I have missed you," she admitted. She had also been worried that he was no longer interested in her as sex was no longer a frequent enjoyment for them.

"Great," Dick smiled.

"Dick… I… Bruce…"

"You know B adores her, Kori, and no one would ever let anything happen to her," Dick said.

"He just… he despised my kind before, why the change of heart?" she whispered.

"Because I love you, and he loves me, and he adores Mar'i," Dick said.

Kori frowned a bit but resigned herself to accepting that as the answer. Bruce did adore Mar'i in his 'grumpy' way, just like he loved his own children Terry and Helena, he just… Bruce was scary. However, she could admit that he was very good with Mar'i, not even phased by her powers manifesting.

Still, she wasn't entirely sure how to feel about Dick's father. She could remember what little trust Bruce had held in her and not hurting Dick.

"If anything…" she started.

"We come right home, so you ready for a weekend, kid free, for dinner, sex, and Netflix?" Dick smiled.

"You have planned this thoroughly," she chuckled.

"We can even go dancing," Dick supplied.

"I love this," Kori giggled.

"Good," her lover smiled as he pulled her down for a hark kiss, and she softened as they entered the house. Mar'i pawed at Kori's breast and had brilliant green eyes.

"It appears that she has her father's appetite," Kori mused.

"Can't blame her," Dick grinned wolfishly and Kori floated upwards as she flew for her room, Dick a step behind her, and she laughed as he caught her, they rolled on the bed, Mar'i safe in her arms.

* * *

Jason sat at his table and scratched his head as he tried to figure out how his life had gone from just being me, myself, and I, to a group of people he needed to take into consideration. Starting with Lian, then Raven, and Roy, possibly even Donna. The thought was unsettling, and he looked over at the dog who smiled that dog smile, he groaned as he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes.

He looked up when Raven walked into the kitchen. "You have got to stop stealing my clothes."

"They're comfortable," she dismissed sitting beside him.

"Roy's talking to Donna, you two will have Lian for the weekend, Ace is staying here for the mission, please train him," Jason said.

"Still training him for bombs and drugs?" Raven asked.

"Seems handy, but this is a good test for him," Jason answered.

"He's not even a year Jay," Raven pointed out.

"He's doing well, and I want keep the training up, please," he said.

"Fine," she sighed.

"Thanks."

"And when are you and Roy leaving?"

"This evening," Jason said.

"Alright," she nodded.

"Donna will be here this afternoon, and you two set up her room as FAR away from mine as you can, I don't care if you put your room right next to hers, but keep her away Rae," Jason pleaded. The last thin he needed was for the princess to know he had nightmares that could wake the damn city. He didn't need her prying.

Raven prying was one thing, but the idea of Donna prying… that was enough to have him wanting to vanish. It would be like Wonder Woman prying. A terrifying thought.

"I can do that," Raven said.

"Thanks," he sighed as he leaned back to stare at the ceiling, his hand clasped behind his head.

"Of course," she shrugged.

"Will you stop doing that?" he asked.

"Doing what?"

"Making it seem like it's not a big deal!"

"It isn't a big deal."

"It is to me, Rae, and I really want you to see that."

"Alright, I see that it is a big deal but I'm not going to over glorify it even if it is a big deal, Jason. That makes you uncomfortable, so why would I do that?"

"Well, thanks for that," he surrendered.

"Are you going to blow up Black Mask's organization?" she asked in amusement.

"Yeah, but I'll keep to B's rules in Gotham," Jason resigned himself to this. He had put the red bat on his gear, so he was admitting to having ties to the Bats, but he still wasn't a Bat. No, Jason was the Red Hood, and he was hell. He was a crime lord, he was a King in the criminal world.

"You will?" she mused.

"I don't agree with B, but I can abide by his rules _**IN**_ Gotham."

"Good to know," she smiled slightly.

He frowned. "You're up to something."

"I am up to nothing."

"You might be Queen of Hell, but I'm the advisor, I know when you're up to something."

"I swear, on my mother I'm up to nothing."

"That's not convincing as your new moms are the two most dangerous villainesses of the world."

"Well, that is true."

"Uh-huh, so spill it, what are you up to?"

"Nothing you'll ever be able to prove."

"A nefarious demon…" he rolled his eyes and shoved her a bit.

"Key word in that 'demon'."

"You're lucky we're friends."

"Too true, now I was promised waffles."

"Are waffles a currency in Hell?"

"I am the Queen so I say yes."

"In that case I'm Bruce Wayne rich, and demand a spot in the throne room."

"I will consider it upon payment."

"You and your bloody waffles."

"Careful mortal, I will wage war for waffles, and have my vice president aid me in my war."

"The world should tremble in fear," he snickered. Raven and Victor teaming up against the world should probably be a terrifying though, but he found it amusing because it was Raven and Victor. They were as good as it got in the hero world; just shy of Superman level of goodie-two-shoes.

"The world will cower at my will and give into my demands, immediately, even the JL would fall at my power," she retorted.

"At least you are a humble Queen."

"Always."

"Fine, I'll get your damn waffles."

"I thought as much slave."

"I am the advisor!"

"I only allow you to think that, in actuality you are my slave, and shall soon be my minion and help me take over the world from the shadows!"

"You should go write a movie or something."

"Rather not, I have English 1O1 homework due."

"The joys of being a college student."

"You should try it."

"Did it once, didn't agree with me."

"This will be the death of me."

"Don't be such a drama queen."

"Oh please, like you Bats have any room to talk about drama queens!"

"I am not a drama queen!"

"Well, you're not a drag queen, but you're definitely a drama queen."

"You are a terrible friend."

"I try."

"You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I'm Pride, shame is not in my nature."

"Humility is not your strong suit, is it?"

"I'm always humble."

He scowled at her smug look of triumph. He didn't know how it was she did this to him but the woman was a bloody menace, and she was only a demon! It was maddening, and slightly amusing.

"I still know you're up to something, little bird."

"And you'll never be able to prove it."

"Watch me," he challenged, she smiled sweetly, and he knew he would have to work his ass off to prove her wrong. The problem with her actually having a good poker face, she had no tells with that apathetic façade and when she smiled, he knew she had won. But for a few moments he could forget his pain.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella! =)**


	6. Guy's Weekend Out

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Guys Weekend Out…**

Donna chuckled as she tossed her mane of hair over her shoulder and double checked her purse, then knocked lightly on the door.

A lot had happened in the near year since she had come to man's world. It was not so bad, just very different, and she was kind of growing fond of it. Though she was ready to return home at a moment's notice.

The door opened and she smiled at Roy as he let her in. He was wearing a Hawkeye shirt, his red hair was standing on end, his sweats had stains on them and his feet were in bright pink fuzzy slippers. She thought he was adorable but left the thought unsaid as she walked in.

"Hey Donna," Roy yawned.

"DON!" a squeal shouted.

"My little Amazon!" she smiled as she bent down and snatched up Lian who smiled at her with a toothy grin and delight that was so purely absolute that Donna fought just taking the girl to Themyscira and never letting her leave. "We are going to have a delightful girls weekend with Raven, and it shall be wonderful, we might even talk Kori into coming!" she informed the little girl.

"Please just don't wreck the place," Roy said as he walked past her scratching his head. She smiled as she bounced Lian. She would never do that.

"How long do you and Jason intend to be on this job?" she asked rubbing her hand over Lian's back as the girl nuzzled her.

"Jay says a weekend, a week at most though," Roy shrugged. "You got all the numbers for Lian, and you know what to do, Rae will be here in the hour so… yeah, I'm grabbing a shower and changing then we're out," Roy gave her a slight grin. "Thanks for this Donna."

"Of course, I love this little one and will guard her with my life," Donna assured him.

"Uh… thanks, and I know you would."

"Now go, Lian and I have important, secret female warrior attack tactics to discuss!" she mused.

"Oh God… Oh, are you, um… you know, the offer?" Roy said uncertainly.

"I intend to speak to Raven before I decide, as this is more her home than mine, and then I wish to speak to Jason about it, then I will decide."

Roy nodded as he looked relieved.

Donna smiled at Lian as she walked to the designated kitchen to see Lian's other father with his dog, at the kitchen table nursing a coffee and looking three steps past dead.

"You look terrible."

"I wouldn't worry about it, princess, not all of us are drop dead gorgeous like yourself," he smiled charmingly.

"Why am I the Princess and Raven the Queen?"

"You're a real Princess, right, not the Queen yet?" he mused.

"Yes…" she managed.

"That's why gorgeous, when you get to be Queen you'll still be a princess," Jason chuckled as he ruffled Lian's hair and got up to leave her be. Ace trotted on Jason's heels.

* * *

Raven walked into Jason's room out of the shadows and was rummaging through her bag as she walked. She had been distracted packing for this weekend with Harley and Ivy prodding her weekend plans, Cass trying to track her to Jason's safehouse, and Stephanie calling to ask about the English 1O1 homework they had due on Monday. Which was stressing Raven out because she still had her math homework to complete this weekend and she was now talking to Donna and babysitting Lian and going to a dinner with Alice and her family.

When had life gotten so complicate?

At least things with Jason were simple enough. She just had to make sure Roy didn't let him do something too inanely stupid and they'd be good.

"Oof!" she grunted as she ran into a wall of something.

"Whoa!" a hand shot out and had her arm to keep her from falling back and she found herself staring at Jason's chest which had her blinking up at him.

"We have got to stop meeting this way, little bird," he smiled as he let her go.

"I didn't do anything! I was looking for my essay," she managed as she hopped into the air and started rummaging through her bag again. She had a printed copy she wanted Donna to edit because Donna was a merciless editor; if she was here for the weekend then she was going to be productive.

"You need to pay more attention little bird," Jason warned as he shoved her through the air to the bed, she fell onto it.

"I'm fine, you're fine, neither of us were hurt," she dismissed.

"With that attitude it's amazing you don't have more trouble."

"Before Bats I never had trouble," she said and pulled out her essay.

"Is that so?"

"That's a fact, Bats are magnets for troubles, and why aren't you wearing pants?" she asked noticing just then that Jason was wearing a towel only.

"Because I just got out of the shower," he stated.

"Oh," she blinked and now took in the wet hair then shrugged. "I hate math," she announced.

"Is that so?" he mused as he continued about his business.

"Yes, it is the apitimy of evil," she said as she opened her bag in search of her book again because that was due on Monday and she wasn't chancing the possibility of failing school though she had just started.

"Well, it's math, and if you need help, ask Tim, I think he's a genius," Jason shrugged.

"I was going to ask you," she admitted as he walked into the bathroom.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not doing the school thing, ever, Rae," he warned her and she groaned as she looked at the book.

"Jason, please!" she begged.

"N. O."

"Why not!?"

"Because you'll sucker me into helping you and Stephanie and that'll lead to Bats. No."

"Actually that's not why I was asking. And Stephanie's thing is math, I'm asking so I get out of math tutoring with Steph. I like Steph but she's not really a tutor, if you know what I mean," she sighed.

"Too energetic?"

"Too energetic."

"Fine. We'll talk after this job," he said walking out dressed and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"How is it that I got suckered into the school thing?" she muttered.

"Because your smart Rae, and you actually could have a life outside this life," he answered as he picked up his pack and started double checking it.

"I don't want a life outside the hero life, the civilian world is complicated. Cass threatened to beat up some poor boy who handed me his number," Raven balked. "I don't even get why he handed me his number, we don't have similar classes or anything, I just see him at the library!"

"Rae…" Jason groaned.

"No, No, I NEVER had this weird stuff happen when I get to be Raven, and humans are infuriatingly confusing!"

"I'm human," he chuckled as he checked a gun over.

"And you're normal, but civilian humans… they're weird."

"Sunshine, Bats aren't normal."

"Are you sure about that? because you seem pretty normal to me," she said honestly. She was so baffled with the civilian world that she was just going to stay in the hero world. Then she was now Rachel Roth, college student, and holy shit that was confusing! Her empathy was giving her whiplash in her confusion! Though at least this was better than that time she'd gone undercover with Tim at his school; that had been a true hell, and she still shuddered with nightmares of High School.

"Very abnormal," he assured her.

"Why would a guy give me his number? I get when heroes do it, it's for communication, but why do civilians do it?" she asked.

"Ask your brother," Jason advised.

"I did, and Victor said he would go knock some sense into the kid, which wouldn't help matters as far as I know," she said earnestly.

"You're more naïve than Kori!" Jason balked.

"I have landed on an alien planet and demand to just fight evil have pizza and not deal with this nonsense of civilian life!" she snapped as she stood on his bed.

"Sit down," Jason shoved her back which had her falling back onto the bed. "You and I are going to have a talk about civilians when I get back."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"And the math!?"

"Fine!" he rolled his eyes at that.

"Thank you, minion!" she breathed a sigh of relief then.

"You'd be lost without me queen, and I'm the advisor, not your minion," he chuckled.

"I just let you think you're the advisor," she smiled then.

"No, I'm the advisor, not the minion, though we should make Roy the minion!" he decided.

"Very well, we shall recruit Roy into our nefarious dealings," she agreed.

"See, now I'll see you after the job," he promised.

"Jason."

"Hm?"

"Don't do something exceedingly stupid, please."

He smiled and walked out. She felt his grief for Zed still and sighed as she stood off the bed. Oh, she wanted to take that pain from him.

* * *

Jason had his gear and they were in the car and on the way to Gotham. He rubbed his brow as he stared at the road.

"Where do we start?" Roy asked.

"The safe house," Jason admitted.

"You got a safe house already?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, same ones I always have there," he shrugged. He hadn't had the heart to get rid of it after the Joker fiasco; mostly because he was running out of Gotham as fast as he could. But he had been paying to keep it. Well, he technically didn't have to pay for it, but owning the buildings through the shell companies but that wasn't… alright, he paid for them still.

"How many safe houses do you have?" Roy asked him.

"As many as I need."

"Dude, that's not an answer," Roy chuckled.

"It's the only answer you're getting."

"You do realize the whole cloak and dagger, mysteries routine with me won't work, right? We live together, have a kid and a dog, short of being hitched we spend way too much time together," Roy said.

"I wouldn't marry you for all the tea in China," Jason snapped.

"Why, am I not pretty enough?" Roy mused.

"I'm not into redheads, that was always more of Dick's thing than mine," Jason shrugged. He had never really liked redheads, but the mantle of Robin; at the time, had had a long standing flirtation with Barbara. Which honestly had mostly annoyed Jason, especially with how the world was falling apart and flirting was a part of the persona. It was annoying. Flirting was never his strong suit before his time as Robin.

"Your type wouldn't happen to be Amazon, curvy, with black hair would it?"

"You are in the program," Jason pointed out.

"I can look."

"Don't look, focus on rehab, and the program, and the jobs."

"Is that why you don't look?"

"We are not looking at my love life, ever."

"Why not?" Roy chuckled.

"Why is it a topic of interest all of a sudden?"

"Why wouldn't it be a topic of interest? We have a kid, a dog and live together but I know next to nothing about you," Roy said.

"I am letting your stay at my place, you don't need to know more about me!" Jason sputtered.

"Nine months!" Roy snapped.

"So what?"

"So, gimme something, we're now on a team mission together!"

"I like books," Jason said.

"You're no help."

"Why the fuck does it matter!?"

"I get more information from Dick," Roy sighed.

"We aren't friends so that's fine," Jason smiled. He didn't really want to think about Dick or them at all, he didn't want to worry about Lian and the girls, and he did not want Roy's unneeded information on Dick.

"You Are Impossible."

"I try."

"Why does Raven tolerate you?"

"When you figure it out, tell me because I have no idea," he sighed honestly.

* * *

Bruce looked up in his study that evening, he was reading over the final proposals of the day and saw his eldest standing there. Sitting up he brushed the papers aside as Dick walked in.

"Hey B," Dick smiled, he looked like he was thirteen then and about to get into mischief with Barbara, but that was another life. Mar'i was in his arms as he sat down and Bruce looked his eldest over carefully. "Duke seems to be taking to living here."

"Yes," Bruce answered uncertainly.

"Look B… I… uh… could you please take Mar'i for the weekend?"

"You collected your mother's ring," Bruce said.

"Um… yeah, yeah I did," Dick looked sheepish and Bruce softened as he stared at hi eldest for a long moment. He had watched Dick grow up from that cheerful kid, into a moody, complicated teen who loved Barbara with everything, and now he was a man. A man who was truly in love with an alien, warrior, princess, Koriand'r, and though Bruce did not particularly approve of the relationship he could see that what Richard had with her was once in a lifetime, real and vital.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked softly.

"I'm not changing my mind!" Dick got defensive and Bruce smirked a bit internally.

"I ask because you can't take it back," Bruce said; he remembered when Dick was eighteen and had wanted to get the ring for Barbara. Just before the world went crashing to hell.

"I don't think I've ever been more sure of anything in my life," Dick admitted as he held Mar'i and looked nervous. "I'm… I'm not asking her cause of… you know, Mar'i, but I just… I love her B," Dick got a goofy smile on his lips.

Bruce nodded in understanding.

"I'll take Mar'i for the weekend," Bruce nodded.

"Thanks B!" Dick grinned.

"Dick, be sure," Bruce advised. Though he knew his eldest was sure as he accepted his granddaughter and he waited until Dick was out of the room before he smiled at Mar'i. He was always so fascinated with Mar'i, not in a way like he was fascinated with Helena, Terry or Damian, those were children of his blood.

But Mar'i, Mar'i was the daughter of his eldest. It was amazing, and he could find traces of Dick in the girl's appearance and her blooming personality. There was so much of Kori there too, and a lot of what he was coming to think of Mar'i's own personality.

It was fascinating. Just as fascinating as Terry, Helena or Lian.

Now he just had to get off Selina's shit list and life would be good. But he was still trying to figure out what exactly he had done wrong to upset her. It wasn't like she was making it easy and just telling him. Well, she had told him, but he hadn't exactly done what she thought he had done…

* * *

Raven stared at the wall as Donna was going over her paper, and she wanted to sigh in boredom, but she wouldn't. Lian was napping, and Ace was whining as he lay on her feet.

"You are very good at writing Raven," Donna said.

"I just need to pass, why is this so stressful!? I have saved the world, been in life and death situations and it's not this stressful!" she groaned as she rubbed the heels of her hands in her eyes. The stress was unsettling her father, and her mind was turning into another warzone. Then there was Stephanie and Cass who were proceeding to drive her insane. Though Cass less so than Stephanie; as Cass was rather good at being still and quiet and enjoying the silence. Also there was this new stress for her as a little girl with strawberry blonde hair kept popping up in her head; and that was not part of her dreamscape.

"You should not stress it, this is very good, few errors but fixable," Donna assured her.

"Thanks. But I'm stressing the math, not the English papers. Math SUCKS!" Raven sighed as she dropped her hands and stared at the wall.

"Raven… I wanted… I wanted to ask you something," Donna said.

"Okay."

"Roy offered for me to live here," Donna said handing back the paper.

"I know, Jay filled me in on that," Raven admitted.

"Would it… would it be improper for me to live here?" Donna asked her.

"I'm not the best one to ask about proper and improper," she admitted. "I only say that because I practically live here and steal all of Jason's clothes, am not his girlfriend, and continue to do so and have him slave away at the stove for me. So I am not the best person to ask about proper."

"Do you…?" Donna started.

"Look, Jason's okay with it as long as you're not near him, and Roy offered, Lian adores you, so if you want to talk to the guys about it then you'll have to pin them down and talk to them about it. As for me, I'm taking over a room here to hide from Jason's sisters."

"Really?"

"Cass and Steph are forcing me to go to school! Yes I'm hiding!" Raven admitted this shamelessly. Stephanie and Cass's gang up on her was so they could get Jason around, it wasn't working how they wanted so far. Jason wasn't likely to go to Gotham willingly unless he had a mission or the Joker was dead. And the second wasn't likely to happen so the first was really the only reason he'd go to Gotham. But the first was only a temporary way to get him there. Dragging him to the Manor required different skills, and they were apparently skills his family thought she possessed. Which she did not! She could no more make Jason do anything than she could alter a hurricane's path.

"You and Jason must be close for him to just accept you being here," Donna sighed wistfully.

"No, he accepts me because I accept him," Raven said. "I'm a genocidal demon, who can and has destroyed worlds. He's a very dangerous Bat who no one trusts. I see him for him, not what he's done, and THAT is why we accept each other. He does not like me being here, he accepts it though. Push him, judge him, be little him, that will have him keeping you away and have him wanting to leave you be. He's willing to let you be here though because Lian and Roy both like you."

"I just… I do not wish to impose."

"You won't be imposing. I'm pretty sure Jason doesn't mind you here so long as you sleep as far away from him as possible."

"I've heard them, you know, the screams," Donna whispered.

"Don't bring that up with him and you two will not have problems."

"Really?"

"Really. But if you're doing this to flirt with him or get close, I'm warning you now, he won't let you stick around."

"He's cute, but I do not think he is my type," Donna chuckled.

"And what's your type?" Raven mused.

"I'm thinking more redheaded."

"Mmm, taking a page from Dick's book I see," Raven mused.

"And you?"

"Undecided," Raven admitted as she got up to put the dishes in the sink. She hadn't dated enough to have a type, and she was too fucking busy to want to date. She could probably happily live and die single. It made her life easier.

"Oh, I have a dinner this weekend, tomorrow actually, so I'll be going to that, you have Lian then. I should be back in a few hours though," Raven said as she finished the dishes.

"A dinner? With whom? A date!?" Donna grinned.

"No, a family thing though I should dress up," she groaned then. Fuck, there went her plans for jeans and a blouse, she would actually have to look nice.

"Does Jason know?"

"Yes, as does Victor, my moms, and B, probably Cat and Dick too if I'm honest, and Kori will know when she calls me in an hour," Raven said.

"So it's not a date," Donna sighed.

"Why would it be a date when I said it was a family thing?"

"M'gann used the family excuse to cover up hers and Conner's date," Donna said.

"And how'd that work out for them?" Raven chuckled.

"Not very well as M'gann is pregnant," she admitted. Raven sighed. The drama for that pregnancy was not unknown in the Titans as Martian pregnancies lasted for a Martian year (six hundred and eighty-seven days, give or take) and according to Kara a Kryptonian's recorded pregnancy before they had ceased to do natural births, was roughly the equivalent of an Earth year. Lois even admitted to being pregnant for a year with Jon. So, M'gann was in for a long pregnancy either way, and she had just started.

"Well, I'm not going on a date, I'm attending a family thing I don't want to go to," Raven said.

"Then why go?"

"Curiosity." She answered. Then she paled. "I've been hanging around the Bats too long," she sighed as she scratched her head.

Donna laughed.

* * *

Jason sighed in relief at arriving at the safehouse and not having something terrible happen like the Joker busting out of prison.

"Well this is… well stocked," Roy observed.

"It's a World War II bunker," Jason admitted. Right beneath the precinct of Gotham Police.

"What the fuck!? And no one uses it!?" Roy sputtered.

"No, pretty sure they forgot about it," Jason said earnestly. Didn't matter, no one used it and it was linked into his own personal network. Jason was the Red Hood, he had networks offline of the normal networks that the Bats knew about, the JL monitored, and other Supers knew to look for. He could do this, enjoy the time of no pain and accept the job. He could do the job. He was great at the job.

"Okay, so where are we starting?" Roy asked, Jason turned on the power, and watched as his system rumbled to life. "This is like Oli, Felicity, Digg and I's first bunker," Roy grinned. "Not as… technical as Felicity would like."

"I am not into tech," Jason admitted. He didn't like tech, it felt too exposed, especially with people like Babs and Felicity in this world. But it would have to do.

"Well, where are we starting?" Roy repeated.

"Black Mask has an incoming shipment, coming in tomorrow evening from Metropolis by train. I'm thinking it's from LexCorp," Jason admitted as he started pulling the information up. Roy just nodded as he started looking it over.

"I guess it's true, Lex is going to run for presidency, these shipments are massive, and look like they are probably his illegal projects," Roy said.

"That much I have figured, they are too large to be just equipment. Also a few of my sources have said that there's been a big bidding war under the table for some equipment," Jason admitted. He didn't say employees because he didn't think of the men in his organization as employees. It was hard enough thinking of them as scum most the time.

"Well, looks like Black Mask is trying to move up and out of Gotham. Say, wasn't his dad some big time international mobster or something?" Roy asked.

"Before Selina gutted him, yes," Jason admitted.

"Selina gutted Richard Sionis?" Roy blinked.

"B can't prove it, but we know she did it because he tried to steal her neighbor's kid, Holly."

"I'd say that's cold, but she's the Cat," Roy shrugged.

"Damn right."

"So wat are you thinking?"

"Attacking the tracks is too exposed, but they'll be going to this warehouse; this is the largest area for the size of product Black Mask is attempting to move that he owns," Jason said as he pointed on the map.

"So we attack there."

"Yeah."

"The problem is all these," Roy gestured to the surrounding containors there, and the other warehouses. "What are these?"

"They're mine and they'll be empty," Jason shrugged.

"No shit!?"

"Red Hood. I am a crime lord," Jason pointed out bitterly. He felt that controlling the crime was what was making it go down just a little bit, though he was still working heavily on it. Interupting his own operations against human trafficking, animal trafficking, and arms smuggling was difficult though. They were being slowly destroyed though; not that his organization knew that. The All-Castes had taught him many things, but the one thing they taught better than the League of Assassins was discipline and invisibility.

The League of Assassins were too well known, members while challenging to identify were easy to spot if one knew what they were looking for. The All-Caste though… he was the last of them, and he was the best of them before they had been destroyed.

"I forget about that because you're so anti-crime at times."

"I'm not anti-crime, I'm anti-stupidity, and most criminals are stupid," Jason stated. However, others, they were in crime not because they wanted to, but because the didn't want to starve. Those criminals he took pity on and set them up with legitimate jobs, or places to be. He might be a crime lord, but he was just as clean as he was dirty. His operations were also brilliantly hidden right in front of the Bats, so they didn't know.

"Well, that's a valid statement," Roy shrugged. "If they want to keep this incoming quiet then they'll probably move the cargo through here, it's concealed enough to provide cover from the Gotham blimps, and be quiet enough. The think is the cops, there's a precinct not five blocks from the docks."

"Cops are dirty, almost all the ones in this precinct belong to Black Mask, minus a few good ones, but they won't respond to the docks alone," Jason said.

"Why not?" Roy asked.

"Because the docks are like Crime Alley, it's where you go to die," Jason answered. It's why the Bats normally had the docks, but Crime Alley, well, even the Bats stayed out of there.

"Why the fuck is this city so corrupt?" Roy sighed.

"Because it is, now focus, I'm seeing three optimal ins," Jason said as he gestured to the map. He spent twenty minutes going over the breeching ideas with Roy, and this… this was the first time in a very LONG time that he had someone on his team. Jason remembered the last time he'd been on a team, and it had been so long since then. It was kind of odd. And it was kind of nice at the same time.

Still very odd, but that was okay if he thought about. Beat being alone for some reason.

And he'd been alone for so very long he had forgotten what teams were like.

* * *

Her eyes opened when she heard the low thundering sound of man's world's machines and she stood. Gaining her feet, she decided she would not attack it here, but she would go with it to where ever it was going and then attack whoever was at the end of the line. She would find the Bow of Ra, and she would destroy the sorceress. She was more than willing to do that.

The brilliant yellow engine rounded the bend and she rushed it. Moving swiftly she charged the machine before leaping up, she saw the whites of the man's eyes as she flew over the machine.

* * *

Biting her lip in concentration she sought out that power again, the sweat beaded on her brow, and she desperately reached. Stretching her mind as far as it could go, but she could not feel that power, she could not sense the woman.

"We are going, now," Circe spoke which had her gasping as her eyes flew open and she fell back on the bed. "Pack your things pet."

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am," she stammered, she looked at the Amazon who stood there like a zombie.

"Shim'Tar will aid you, be quick about it," she ordered.

"Where are we going?" she asked weakly as she got to her unsteady feet.

"To make the preparations, now hurry along, we mustn't dally here," Circe said as she tossed her heavy purple hair aside which had her sighing. She could escape.

Yet.

She would find that mind again.

* * *

Raven looked at Donna as she stood there in a dress. Donna had Lian in her lap.

"I look ridiculous," she stated to the Amazon.

"Well, it is in my size and the dinner is in an hour, you and I do not have enough shopping time, and Kori could take you but she's not answering the phone," the princess stated.

Raven sighed, and looked herself in the mirror.

"We put a jacket on and the family will be none the wiser," Donna said.

"I still don't want to go," Raven muttered.

"You are going," Donna stated.

"I have homework due on Monday!" Raven protested.

"It's dinner, not war."

"Maybe I'll get lucky and Jason will call with some emergency," she wistfully hoped. Azar above, get her out of this dinner.

"Turn around, I'll finish securing the back," Donna said.

Raven did as she was told before Donna nimbly pulled the dress a bit and safety pinned it, then braided Raven's hair. Picking up the jacket she had gotten from Jason she pulled it on and flipped her braid out.

"Presentable now?" she asked.

"Yes, and when you get back we shall have ice cream and movies as you help me select a room here," she smiled.

"Deal. I want cookie dough ice cream though, and none of that Dreyers stuff. The good stuff Donna!"

"Deal!"

"Good, and I'll call Kori tonight," she promised as she walked into the shadows and walked out of them in Water Mill, Long Island, New York. She looked at the address she had gotten and then at the big farm house.

Here goes nothing, she thought as she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella! =)**


	7. Dinner With a Side of Disasters

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Dinner With a Side Disasters...**

Jason looked at the docks, his gear on, and the night as cover as his scope assessed the movements on the unusually dark docks.

"I'm picking up twenty thermals, on the inside, one is… huge, Red, I mean huge. It's reading alien, I think, and I don't it looks like Supes' heat readings," Roy whispered into the comms.

"I'm not seeing a lot of exterior guards, here," Jason said.

"What do you want to do?"

"Train's still coming, lets have them getting their shipment before we bust it up. I don't like whatever Luthor is starting up," Jason said.

"Kay," Roy agreed and Jason continued assessing the docks, from his perch, his weapon swept over them, and he kept his breathing slow and steady, regulating his breaths as he watched the guards' patterns. They were lazy, undisciplined, and too easy. Still, he didn't like it as they had the automatic weapons, and he wasn't going for lethal shots anymore. At least, not when he was in Gotham.

Still, it was unsettling at this moment as he looked the permeameter over and he was unsettled by the stillness of the night here.

Gotham had the Bats running about, he could hear that on his comms, so he focused some more at the warehouse.

Patience, this was key right now, he could handle the patience. Still, something felt off to him. He didn't know what, but there was something unsettling him as he lay here.

* * *

Raven stood there, staring at the house, it was a large farmhouse, and it felt ancient, and modern. Slowly she drew her hand from her pocket as she walked up to the door and lightly rapped it.

The door was thrown open and she found herself staring at a twelve or thirteen year old, long black hair, large bright blue eyes, and a sharp exotic face she was still growing into. Raven stared balefully at the girl, and the girl stared back.

"You're Rachel," the girl deduced.

"Yes."

"MA!"the girl screamed and that had a baby crying and then Alice appeared. "She says she's Rachel."

"She is Rachel, and come in, come in, don't just stand there," Alice smiled as she opened the door. With great reluctance Raven walked into the house, and heard the door ominously shut behind her which had her stiffening. Her empathy was bombarded with their emotions as she felt everything from distrust to curiosity and even disgust towards her. But she squared her shoulders and walked forward towards the patriarch of the family and found herself staring at a very old man. His hair was white, his jaw was squared, his mouth in a firm line than neither smiled nor frowned, and his weathered blue eyes. There was a hardness in the man's eyes which had Raven folding her arms as she stared levelly back at him.

"You look just like Angela."

"So I'm told," Raven replied dryly and the man smiled at her then. She kept her indifference strong because she would not waver and she stared at him for a long moment.

"This is your grandfather, Alan Roth, he was from Dachau, Germany, he was in the holocaust," Alice said.

"No need to burden the young with an old man's history Alice," Alan held out his hand and Raven reluctantly shook the old weathered hand. The long boney fingers were calloused, and the skin was worn, he had worked. She saw his eyes flick to her with a mischievous look. "It is a pleasure to meet you at last Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Alan," Raven replied.

"I have seen the picture of you kissing that man," Alan said.

"It's old news, and no, Jason and I were never, nor will we ever be, together, the kiss was a hoax on his family," she defended.

There is no shame in being young," Alan chuckled. "When I met your grandmother, Oolijee, we could not stop being young."

"We are just friends," Raven stated again for this man.

"So you really know the Waynes?" the girl asked.

"This is Mary-Beth, Billy, Jack and Jessica," Alice said as she bounced a toddler on her hip.

"Yes, I know the Waynes, they're old friends of mine," Raven answered carefully. The public had it listed as Raven meeting Jason on his years missing, which wasn't too far off but it wasn't the truth. She had known Dick first, then Tim, then Damian, then Jason, and then she'd been dragged into meeting the rest of the family. Which was an ordeal now, as she frequently contacted and manipulated by the Bats, mostly by Stephanie and Cass; mainly Cass. One would think it'd be Damian always pestering her, but no, it was Cass, and Cass was arranging for them to start dance classes, Raven didn't know how to get the Bats to stop taking over her life.

Especially since Harley and Ivy were encouraging this.

Raven's life had gone from revolving around the Titans to the confusing civilian world and being over run by Bats. Why were there so many Bats!? No matter, thoughts for later.

"That's…" Alice started.

"Honey," Jack whispered.

"The Waynes are my friends, and they are like family," Raven said firmly. She had known Dick since she was twelve, she'd gone to hell and back for Tim, and she'd fought with Damian, and she trusted Jason with EVERYTHING.

"So, Rachel, tell us about yourself, do you have family, how is Angela, what stories do you have to tell?" Alan asked her and Raven found herself sitting on the couch.

"I have two moms, a brother. Angela has been dead, she was murdered by my father, he's doing life in a supermax prison in Gotham. And no, I don't," Raven said. She hadn't lied through her teeth completely which was confounding to her as she sat there looking at Alice and Alan.

She wanted to leave now, she didn't belong. She could already feel that.

* * *

Donna bounced Lian on her hip as she looked through the house. She wasn't sure she should move in, it wasn't like she was Raven and welcomed here.

Jason had not warmed up to her since they had met. Jason was polite, he would chat and tease with her, but the moment he could clearly escape he did. Donna had taken a bit to catch on, but she had figured out Jason didn't want to be around her. She was not welcomed in his heart. She saw it, he had accepted Raven, probably not without question, but Raven was someone Jason cared deeply for. He welcomed Lian, the little girl could elicit a real smile from Jason, the ones he reserved for Raven, or the smaller children, the ones he dared to let his guard down around. And he seemed to be reluctantly accepting Roy into his inner circle.

But Donna saw now, she stood with Jason where Jason had put all the other Bats: At Arms Length Away.

Still, Donna was curious to join a home. Not for Jason, though he was handsome. But rather because she was utterly in love with Lian and adored Roy, she wanted to help Roy. She had not expected men to be so intriguing here, but Roy intrigued her. Also, he was handsome.

That was besides the pointe, Aphrodite above she was not so weak to fall for a man!

Donna still wanted to befriend Roy, to help him and his daughter out.

She paused in a large room on the south east corner of the building.

* * *

Raven sat quietly at the table and stared at the meal before her, and she flicked to the children. The two elder ones were glaring back at her with daring blue eyes, that screamed 'lie to us, let us down!', and that had her itching to leave.

"So, Rachel, I would like to know more about my eldest granddaughter," Alan said as he sat at the head of the table with Jack beside him. Alice was sitting with the baby.

"And what do you want to know?" Raven asked levelly as she carefully started eating her meal. She was really hoping for a call from Jason or Victor right now, as a reason to leave.

"Have you read Percy Jackson?" Billy demanded.

"I have, for niece and nephews." Raven had immersed herself gleefully in Rick Riordan's works with Melvin, Timmy and Teether. It was sort of their thing, as the four of them despised the movies. Raven was thinking about hooking Jason into it and the Harry Potter series for Lian. She had caught him reading Dumas to her, and she didn't think the baby needed that in her head.

"So your brother, he is married?"

"No."

"Then how do you have a niece and nephew?" Mary-Beth asked her.

"They're adopted. By me, they're family, _**MY**_ family," she growled the warning lowly when Alice opened her mouth.

"And where are they?" Alan asked her in amusement.

"Melvin is going to a boarding school in San Francisco, Timmy and Teether live with their foster parents, in Australia."

"Australia?" Jack sputtered.

"It's a good country, pretty safe, Teether wants a crocodile," Raven said. She didn't say that Barda was against this, as Teether had brought home a crocodile earlier this year, and Barda was less than thrilled with how it ate her house.

"And you're alright with that?" Jack said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Raven asked as she continued to quietly eat.

"Do you make out with other celebrities or exclusively Jason?" Alice asked her.

"That is not any of your business," Raven repeated.

"Are the Waynes cool?" Billy demanded.

"Dick is charming, Jason's pretty cool, Cass is awesome, Tim's smart, Damian is Damian, Terry and Helena are babies," Raven shrugged.

"How did you meet Jason?" Alan asked her.

"He stole something of mine, I wanted it back, we've been friends ever since," she shrugged and took a tentative sip of her drink and wished desperately for it to turn into some form of alcohol or something equally potent. She would even settle for poison at this point if it got her the hell out of here. No, that wasn't true, she wanted to be here, she just shouldn't be here.

"Sounds like Oolijee and me," Alan chuckled. "She stole my bag, I chased her."

"I wish he stole a bag, that wouldn't have been as damning," Raven muttered into the glass. Alan looked amused.

"Your grandmother, she wasn't a very good theif," Alan started and Raven gave him her undivided attention. "I had just gotten to America, after the War. Saw the Statue of Liberty, and never felt so much hope, I had lost everything in Dachau. Lived in New York until I was driven west, never seen a more beautiful country. I was in New Mexico, camping and Oolijee was trying to get medicine money for a doctor to check on her little sister, she stole my bag in the dead of night. I chased her, fell into a river with her and when we finally pulled ourselves out of the river, I had my Oolijee," Alan smiled.

"That's sweet," Raven said.

"Must have been the same with you and this Jason," Alan chuckled.

"No, he stole it, I kicked his ass to get it back," she replied flatly. Also they had gotten roped into saving the world; again, from her father, again, and walked out of that disaster best friends; probably for life.

"And ended up friends," Alan mused.

"A lot happened between the theft and ass kicking," she shrugged.

"I can imagine," Alan said wisely, and Raven had an eerie feeling of déjà vu here, as if he had lived this before. Alan though, was completely human from what she could sense.

"Tell us about your moms," Alice said.

"They're nuts, terrible house keepers, I practically live in a greenhouse," Raven stated blankly. Ivy's plants were sacred, and Harley's dogs were life.

* * *

"Wait, I saw movement," Roy said, the train was now coming in, and there was a flash of something, he didn't know what, but it was enough to have him tensing in his position where he was watching. The tracks, and docks of Gotham, it was creepy, and disgusting, but he figured it was no worse than home.

"I saw it too, what is that?" Jason's voice spoke in the comms.

"Can't tell, but it just went in the warehouse," Roy said.

"Move in, slowly, get eyes on inside," Jason decided.

"What are you going to do?" Roy asked.

"Probably something stupid."

"That clarifies things," Roy muttered as he moved. Jason could do stupid things, Jason could also live with them operating as a team and doing stupid things together. Besides that, Roy could freely admit, that Jason was hands down the best person he had ever worked with, and easily the most dangerous. Far more dangerous than an Amazonian warrior or a Kryptonian, there's something more to Jason than being a Bat that makes him not just dangerous but lethal.

Roy could trust Jason completely too, which had been a bit of a shock for him. Jason, the most anti-social Bat of Bats, the most independent and infuriatingly secretive of Bats, was also the only one Roy felt he could completely trust to have his back.

He moved through the dark and slowed as he neared the warehouse. The thing that had caught his attention had been a lithe form, now he was turning on his optics to find it again.

* * *

Rachel, Alan mused had looked no different than when he had last seen her. Those dark eyes were filled with mystery and knowing. Not that his darling granddaughter was aware of this.

He supposed that was the nature of things. But he was pleased, very pleased hat he had had this opportunity to meet her, again.

Oh she looked like Angela, those eyes, that mouth, her chin, the stubborn set of her face. She had the same black hair as Angela had had, and the same elegant way about her. The woman before him wasn't just an elegant woman though, he could see this. She held herself like a Queen, a warrior that had traveled through Hell and battled demons and monsters far greater than any he could imagine.

But that was something he supposed he expected from Trigon's daughter.

The Raven stared at him with an apathetic appearance, feigning on indifference and boredom, but he could see the intelligence and curiosity that whirl in the depths. Carefully hidden and controlled. Carefully guarded. She had not changed in the years since he had last seen her.

It was good though, to see her again, to see her alive, and whole, and here again. It had been too long since he had seen her, in person, and he had resigned himself to dying without seeing his granddaughter again.

She was so beautiful, just like her mother.

* * *

She slipped soundlessly off of the container, her feet were light when she landed and she materialized Mistress to her hand as she drew herself up to her full height. The men were talking amongst themselves as she slipped soundlessly through the warehouse. Now she just needed to find the Bow of Ra and then she would take it to that sorceress and destroy her.

Movement topside caught her attention and she mis-stepped into where she was seen.

"Intruder!" a guard shouted and then thunder rang out, she swung her axe through a man and then there was glass raining down on her as someone came crashing downwards. A flash of dark gray and brown with red caught her eye. But she hefted her bloody axe as she fought through the horde of men then. The screams were pathetic.

Someone hit the back of her head, and the turned to glare at the offender. The man squeaked as she smashed her elbow into his head and sent him reeling before she kicked him away from her. She twisted around when she felt someone grab her hair and knocked him off his feet before she swung Mistress through the man, cleaving him in two. There was a blur of gray, and soon found herself face to face with another man, before she punched him and sent him flying out of her way. She would find what she was after!

There was a flash of red as another descended into the battle, and arrow whizzed by her impaling a man behind her to the wall.

* * *

Alice watched as Rachel uneasily as Rachel talked with Alan after dinner. She was nervous, worried that Rachel would just walk away as Angela had. She didn't understand it at all! How could her sister's daughter be so much like Angela and yet, so different.

"What are you worrying about?" Jack asked her as she stood in the kitchen apprehensively and stared at the dining room.

"I'm worried she's going to leave and never come back," Alice admitted.

"The choice is hers', she's an adult," Jack started.

"The Hell It Is!" Alice spun on her husband who held up his hands then. "She's a child, she's Angela's child, that makes her my niece, she belongs here! With us! We're her family!"

"It sounds like she's found a pretty great family of her own," Jack started.

"She's a child Jack, and she belongs here."

"She's twenty Alice, yes, twenty, I paid attention. She's got two moms, a brother, a niece and two nephews she clearly adores. She's got a best friend, and is going to Gotham Community College, she's no child Alice."

"She's…"

"She's not Angela, you need to see that," Jack said tiredly.

"I just… that's the last bit of my sister," Alice whimpered as she leaned on Jack.

"I know," he promised.

"I don't want to lose her too," Alice said mutely against his shirt. She couldn't bear the thought of losing that last connection to her sister.

* * *

Jason stood in the carnage aftermath of the assault. He hadn't broken the Gotham rules, however, there were a lot of dead guys, and a lot of kneeless guys moaning in agony.

He turned and looked up at a woman; clearly a fucking Amazon from the way she was holding herself. That proud set of her jaw, and the way those green eyes were bright with defiance as she held an axe easily as large as he was. She was taller than him, which was a bit baffling, but he wasn't intimidated as he held the guns in hand.

"Who's the chick?" Roy asked beside him, and Jason assessed her carefully.

"An Amazon I'm guessing," he deduced.

"Correct little one, now move or I will remove you," she said, her voice riddled with icy authority that would have had him paying attention to her if he didn't happen to know the Queen of Hell. The Amazon though was impressive, her gold, blue and red armor looked Egyptian, so he didn't know who she was. But still, she had said he was correct in assuming she was an Amazon.

"Was that a threat? Arsenal, I think she just threatened us," Jason said to Roy.

"Indeed she did Hood," Roy agreed humorlessly.

"I am not here for you, but I will cut you down if you do not get out of my way," she warned.

"Pass, been there, done that," he and Roy said.

"This is between me and the Mask."

"Funny, that's why we're here too," Roy said.

"Why don't we stop trying to kill each other and work together," Jason reluctantly offered. The Amazon's eyes narrowed on him, and he kept himself ready for a fight.

"Very well, allies, for the moment," she decided.

"That was too easy," Roy hissed at him.

"You appear to be heroes of man's world," she deduced.

Jason glowered at her, and didn't say anything. It wasn't like he and Roy were openly wore the sigils of the Hero families they hailed from. He'd sooner die again than wear a Bat on his gear.

"Fine, partners," Jason said and reluctantly holstered his weapons. Her axe disappeared and he moved away from Roy as he leapt over the railing and stealthily. His eyes were scanning the readings he was getting from his helmet and he gave it five minutes before he was in real trouble, as he was already picking up the radio waves of the coming mercs that Black Mask had no doubt hired for this job. But that wasn't what had Jason's attention as he stared in the center of the warehouse.

There, in a huge glass cloning chamber was Superman.

"Arsenal, I need you down here," Jason spoke into the comms as he walked to what appeared to be a control panel, and he looked at the readings. It was alive! Well fuck!?

So that was the game changer for Black Mask, a Bizarro.

"Hey Hood, so the Amazon's looking for a powerful mystical weapon… and what the hell is Black Mask doing with a Bizarro?" Roy said as he came up to his side.

"I don't know," Jason said. "Think you can get him out of that?"

"That would be a very poor idea," the Amazon appeared then and Jason ignored her.

"Look, you help us get him out of here, and I'll give you all the intel I have on Black Mask and his shipments," Jason offered her.

"You want to do what?"

"Simple, you help us, we help you," he replied, grinning behind his mask. He could see the way her jade eyes assessed him and knew he had her then.

"Very well," she said.

"Hood, Red Hood, at your service!" he held out his hand and shook hers then. She said nothing, but the disgust and contempt on her face was obvious as she glowered at him. He didn't care though. There was no way that he was letting Black Mask have a Bizarro. Nope, he wasn't THAT stupid.

"Arsenal, work on this, the backups are coming!" he pulled his weapon then as he took to the higher ground and waited. The Amazon just huffed and pulled her axe from thin air as she stood ready for battle.

This was going to be fun! He was betting that he was going to regret this.

He checked his ammo again and then clicked the magazine in place as he waited. He heard them coming and fired as he caught the first one's weapon and threw him over the railing.

* * *

Raven was relaxing slightly as she finished dinner. She wanted out of here, they were too nice, too normal. She didn't belong among them. She felt like a tiger surrounded by houscats, who were blissfully unaware of just what she was and how dangerous she was. And despite relaxing she nearly leapt out of her skin when her phone rang.

"Excuse me," she said as she stood up, Alan nodded to her, Jack and Alice seemed reluctant, Mary-Beth and Billy though looked like they wanted to follow her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"HELP!" Roy's shout filled her ear.

"What the!? Roy!?" she sputtered.

"We are in WAY OVER OUR HEADS! HELP!"

"You Imbecile!" a woman's voice shouted in the background.

There was a bunch of explosions and what sounded like a building breaking before the call dropped and she looked over at Alice, Jack and Alan.

"I have to go!" she managed as she walked out, then she was running down the stairs of the farm house as she used her empathy to find Jason's Lazarus Pit.

If he died on her she swore to Azar she would resurrect him and strangle his dumbass! And if anything happened to Roy she would kick both the men's asses to Hell and Back! She tore open a portal as she reached the road, ignoring the headlights and blaring horn that should have hit her as she raced to get to Jason and Roy.

* * *

Rolling out of the way, he surged up to his feet firing as he ran for cover. The Amazon dove behind some crates as some goon fired an RPG, and Jason gasped for breath behind the crate. He was bleeding; again.

"Anymore bright ideas!?" she snapped.

"Yeah, one," he admitted.

"No! I have had enough of you and your Ideas!" she hissed.

"Then you'll love this one," he countered, leaping over his cover he fired for heads. The men scattered, but it wasn't fast enough as he landed in their group. The putz with the RPG was suddenly sailing and the Amazon stood there with her axe. Jason slammed his foot into the schmuck's chest sending the guy smashing into a crate before whirling around. He had a knife in hand. The second goon; followed closely by the third tried to come over his bad shoulder. Not slowing he slashed the arm as the mand came over, and then he stabbed the other goon before knocking the second into the fourth and changing his clip.

There was a scream.

"Arsenal!" he shouted.

"Working on it!" Roy roared before there was a thud.

"Leave it, it is not worth our lives!" the Amazon announced.

"It's a person and I'm not leaving him," Jason countered. "You want Black Mask's intel, we do this my way."

He leapt up a guy, catching his opponent's shoulders as he landed on them and used his victim as a spring board. There was a roar of pure frustration behind him but Jason wasn't an idiot. Giving the Amazon the intel would lose his leverage and expose Roy to the cross fire which in turn might have the already dangerous situation they found themselves in more dangerous.

Catching the rail of the second deck he swung up, slamming his full weight into the man as he kicked the MP-5 into his hands. Operating the weapon quickly he moved as he cleared the deck, sweeping it carefully.

Finally, it was silent which had him alert as he looked down at where Roy was working, and the Amazon was standing tall and pissed.

"Arsenal?" he shouted.

"Working!" Roy shouted back. Jason didn't relax as he went back down.

"Work faster," he ordered.

"You're asking me to stabilize a Kryptonian clone! In a pod not designed to keep him sleeping!" Roy hissed.

"They'll be back," the redheaded woman snapped. "The intel, now."

"Hey, would it help if I called her?" Jason ignored the Amazon who had leveled her axe at him. His concern was on the clone, who was still in his pod.

"Think she could fix genetics?" Roy asked.

"Never know until we call her."

"You do realize that means we have to let him out of the pod?" Roy whispered.

"You Will Do No Such Thing!" the Amazon snapped as she caught Jason by the throat and knocked Roy away from the concell. Jason gasped when his back hit the wall.

"Look lady!" he gasped, gripping her wrist. He didn't know if he had charged it or not but there was no harm in taking one last try at it before he was royally fucked. There was no fucking way he could take an Amazon, he was good but he wasn't that good.

"Do Not Unleash That On The World!" she snarled, her eyes were bright with rage.

"Sorry," Jason gasped and he managed to have his tazer go then as she dropped him, tossed back by a bolt of electricity knocked her right into the glass of the pod.

There was a deafening crack, Jason scrambled to the pod as it shattered, the liquid preserving the clone splashed into the ground as the clone hit the ground with a heavy thud.

"Hood get away!" Roy shouted. But it was too late as the disoriented, growing, paling clone grew in bulk. Those eyes landed on Jason and Jason slowed his motions.

"Hey big guy," he said softly. "Just here to help," he started.

There was a roar of discontentment from the clone before Jason was again smashed into a wall.

"I'M CALLING HER!" Roy shouted, there was a moan.

"Ow!" Jason gasped.

"You Imbecile!" the Amazon shouted, there was an axe swung, then everything seeing to be encloaked in black as it froze. The weight pinning him to the wall disappeared, he gasped as he slumped to the ground. Just seeing her walk through the portal, then he shouted as the clone charged her.

Raven yelped as she was hoisted up.

"Let her go!" Jason and Roy shouted.

"You've doomed us!" the Amazon shouted, but Jason saw her charging the clone too.

Then everything froze in black, a wave of calm hit them as he stumbled back recognizing the whiplash of Raven's empathy.

"Put. Me Down. Now." Raven's monotone was firm.

"Friend of yours?" the Amazon hissed.

"Sort of," Jason admitted, he watched as the clone put her down carefully. Raven stepped back, straightening her dress then.

"What the hell is going on!?" Raven spun on him, he took three steps back as she stalked towards him.

"Shit just went a wee bit sideways!" Jason started, holding up his hands. He heard a snort from the Amazon who was now leaning on her axe.

"You Have A Bizarro! Explain! Now! Or So Help Me I Will Kick Your Ass To Hell And Back!" Raven snarled.

"You'd never do that to your favorite advisor," he cheekily countered.

"Wanna bet your life on it?" she threatened coldly.

"Any time, any place, any day Queen," he smiled behind his hood. Raven jabbed her finger at him but before she could start in on tearing him a new one she was hoisted up again, yelping as she grabbed his arms.

"Lil' pretty!"

"The little bird is pretty," he agreed unhelpfully.

"I Am Not Little!" Raven shouted.

"She is," the Amazon said dusting herself off as the Bizarro smiled at Raven.

"Who is this?"

"This is…"

"Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, and I will have what is mine, Red Hood," Artemis announced coldly heaving her axe up.

"Do you ever not piss off the new people you meet?" Raven hissed.

"It's a talent," he shrugged innocently.

"You're a pain in the ass!" she snapped struggling in Bizarro's grip.

"I knew you loved me!" Jason decided, Raven glowered dangerously at him.

"Will You two Stop Flirting!?" Roy shouted.

"Enough chatter," Artemis came at him then.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella! =)**


	8. Don't Go Cryin' No Crocodile Tears

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Don't Go Cryin' No Crocodile Tears…**

Raven shoved Jason as she flew back into the Bizarro as they crashed into the wall. And she watched the Amazon miss Jason's head with her axe. The woman landed, her gold, blue, and red armor shimmered. Egyptian, she noted, it looked like Fate's armor. She wrapped the shadows around her as she floated above them.

"Give me what I want Hood!" the Amazon shouted.

"I will I will! Goddamn it woman stop trying to kill me!" Jason yelped as he leapt over her.

"Why can't you, for five minutes stay out of trouble!?" Raven demanded as she threw a portal where Jason was landing. Roy dove away from the axe wielder, and Raven caught him as she yanked him up onto a shadow platform beside her.

"I ask myself that question often," Roy muttered.

"You are no better Arsenal," Raven grounded out.

"I will take it now, Hood, or I will have your head," the Amazon shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jason shouted as he slammed onto the disk.

Raven cried out when she felt something slam into her before she was slammed into the ground, hitting the concrete.

"I met a sorceress, she destroyed my home, I will destroy you as well," Artemis stated, her flowing red hair a fiery mane and murderess emerald eyes. The shadows quivered in her control as she tried to back away from the axe.

"Lot of mortals have tried, doesn't work out so well for them," Raven warned as she felt her powers pulse.

"Back. Away. From. The. Little. Bird." A soft click at the Amazon's head where Raven saw the gun in Jason's hand. She saw Roy's arrow notched, and the Amazon seemed to assess this, as the Bizarro roared and charged the Amazon.

"You care about this sorceress," the Amazon said.

"That's no sorceress, so back away," Roy warned and Raven let out a pulse of empathy to freeze them all, stilling everyone around her as she released a wave of darkness, stilling everyone as she flew into the air, pinning everyone to the walls, as she kept heavy shadows around the Amazon and clone.

"That. Is. Enough." Raven snarled as she stood there. There was a dangerous pulse of the Lazarus Pit which had her turning to Jason. "Control, or I Drain You."

Jason said nothing but she could feel his stress and agitation beneath the surface of his aggression.

"Now, everyone calm down," Raven ordered as she released the shadows and turned on the Amazon. "I'm not a sorceress, that would imply that I had to learn about my magic abilities and that it is my only or main source of power. It's not.

"So why, are you trying to kill the Hood?" Raven asked walking over to the taller woman who was laying down. Raven stared hard at the woman as she mentally sifted through the emotions of the Amazon. Aggression, pain, fury, grief, sadness, loss, it was all familiar to Raven, but there was an underlaying betrayal to the woman's emotions which was what Raven wrapped her psyche around as she brought it to the woman's surface. Manipulating emotions was not her preferred method for getting the truth but the woman seemed intent on killing Jason and Roy and Raven would not allow that.

"I am an Amazon of Bana-Mighdall, and I am the last one, all my sisters were destroyed by the Shim'Tar, she wields the Bow of Ra, and she is under the control of a sorceress," Artemis said with reluctance. "What sorcery do you use!? Witch!"

"Demon, and that wasn't magic, that was empathy," Raven replied.

Suddenly there was a shout behind her which had her spinning around to see Jason being slammed into the wall by Bizarro.

"I got this!" he shouted.

"HOOD!" Raven groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Great Azar give her strength not to kill the Bat!

"Everything's under control!" Jason lied.

Roy snickered.

"Arsenal, help him!" Raven shouted.

"He's got this!" Roy laughed.

"Men," Raven muttered.

"Useless," Artemis snorted. Raven turned around and offered the larger woman a hand. The Amazon took it and Raven helped her to her feet, only then to notice how much taller the Amazon was. Seriously!? She wanted to balk about this. It wasn't fair! Why did EVERYONE get to be taller than her!?

"Pup-pup!" Bizarro was chanting and Raven folded her arms as she walked over to Jason who was laying on the ground panting, with Lian's Superman plushy in hand.

"Pup-pup thinks its nap time," Jason gasped.

"Pup-pup friend," Bizarro said as he laid there.

"You know she's going to hate you when she finds out you have given away her Superman plushy," Raven said as she nudged her friend's ribs.

"Hey sunshine," she could feel him grinning behind his hood as he lay there.

"Do you ever NOT get into trouble!?" she demanded.

"Seems to know where I am all the time," he remarked.

"Why do you have Speedy's Superman!?" Roy demanded leaping down from his perch.

"She gave me Supes," Jason shrugged. "Turns out to be a lucky charm," he said.

"She gave me Green Arrow," Roy muttered sourly. Raven glared at the men.

"The information Hood," Artemis said again.

"Relax Princess, a deals a deal, I got a safe house," Jason said.

"Is this the holey one or the rickety one?" Raven asked.

"It's the bunker."

"Oh, Arsenal, where's the bunker?"

"Beneath the Gotham precinct, down town," Roy answered.

Raven sighed. "I should call the Bats," she muttered.

"Don't You Dare!" Jason and Roy both shouted as she wrapped the shadows around all of them when she heard the coming footsteps and walked into the old World War II bunker then. Bizarro looked confused and Artemis held her axe poised for a fight.

"What is…?" Artemis said as she turned.

"I'm not a witch," Raven repeated as she slumped into Jason's chair in front of his computers.

"I'm starved," Roy said.

"Great, you're on the Big Belly run," Jason said as he pulled off his hood.

"I want a double with a strawberry shake and fries!" Raven shouted.

"Didn't you just have a dinner with your family?"

"Do you know how much energy it takes to come save your stupid ass?" she asked blandly. Artemis stared dumbly at them.

"Touché," Jason said. "Princess, this is Raven, I'm Jason, that's Roy."

"Pretty little bird," Bizarro hummed as he hugged his Superman plushy.

"I am not little!"

"You are tiny, Raven," Roy said as he pulled off his domino mask.

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"I hate you all."

"Double with a milkshake and fries will win your love again," Roy decided.

"Maybe, don't forget the shake!" she shouted.

"Such a demanding Queen," Jason shoved the rolling chair aside and she stuck her tongue out at him, feeling childish and relaxed again.

"The usual for everyone!?" Roy shouted as he pulled on a purple t-shirt.

"Yeah, extra onions!" Jason shouted.

"Whatever," Roy waved off.

"I want extra onions too!" she shouted. "Grilled!"

"Of course my queen, I'd be an ever faithful minion," Roy mocked as he gave her a joke bow. "Thanks for coming to save our asses Rae!" he walked out of the bunker and Raven turned to Jason who was pulling his gear off.

"At least that minion knows he's my minion," she decided.

"I'm the advisor not your minion, love, now get out of my chair. And princess, we're working together," Jason said as he finished pulling on a large green t-shirt. Artemis seemed baffled by these changes but Raven wasn't disturbed at all as she was floating and Jason grabbed the chair. She turned and stared at the clone who was resting peacefully before she sensed the pain which had her hopping onto the ground as she carefully approached him.

"Rae…" Jason's tone was warning caution.

"He's in pain," Raven said.

"I bet, rapid growth would do that," Jason reminded her.

"No, not just that."

"Help him if you can," he shrugged.

"What are you doing!?" the Amazon demanded.

"I'm going to fix the pain."

"Leave her be, darling," Jason warned and Raven gingerly put her hand on the Bizarro's shoulder. The giant opened his eyes to peer at her, she softened a bit as she knelt down to his level. Her fingers ghosted his face and he smiled a bit at her.

"Lil bird," he grinned.

"Raven," she corrected as she touched his skin. Her empathy was afire from his pain, this burning, microscopic pain which had her slowly delving after it. She chased the pain as she closed her eyes and focused on it, she could feel it unraveling and the deteriorating pain of that.

She couldn't figure out what was unraveling though as she rapidly started grasping for it, taking it and replacing it with strength to forge what was unraveling together again. she hissed as she took that into herself, feeling as if her cells were being torn apart as her demon nature emerged to heal her.

* * *

Artemis was befuddled, baffled, shocked, startled, out of her depth and the moment they had landed in a bunker it was as if there'd been a complete turnabout. The men had discarded their masks and then were acting like there was no threat.

The girl's skin pulsed red as she sat with Bizarro, her eyes were glowing white.

"What is she…?"

"Leave the Queen be, now tell me about the weapon Roman had," the Hood said. She found herself staring at a young man, he did not look old enough to be a warrior, more like a pouty child. His face was set in hard lines, and he looked old, and young. His eyes had a bright glowing ring of green and his hair was a shaggy mess with a single white streak standing out amongst the black.

"I do not require your assistance, just the information!" she snapped.

"Too bad, you got both," the Hood shrugged.

"You are a foolish man," she snapped.

"Thanks, people call me Jason," he smiled a roguish trouble maker's smile and Artemis was slightly amused. She was also aware that the man was trouble. He had that gleam in his eye that Akila would get before Artemis found herself neck deep in the middle of some unforeseen trouble.

"You would hand your name to your enemy?"

"I've done a lot stupider things, trust me," he said.

"That is easy to believe," she remarked dryly. And he turned to the technology, something she learned in her short time in man's world to mean more to these people than a battle. So she sat cautiously in the chair beside him.

Her eyes slid over to the smaller woman though, who was red with glowing white eyes.

"She said she is no witch," Artemis sneered.

"Raven isn't a witch," Jason said. Suddenly the screen was filled with numbers and letters as he seemed to be reading it. To her it meant nothing, she merely looked for something familiar, however she was seeing the problem of being here now. She would need assistance with the language, she was seeing none of the hieroglyphics she was familiar with. She wanted to growl in frustration, but to this Jason man this seemed to mean something.

"Okay, well, there's a secondary shipment going to Quarc," Jason said then he looked at her.

"It'd be a lot more useful if I knew what I was looking for princess," he said suddenly.

"Call me princess again and I will remove your tongue from your head," she growled.

"Would you prefer Arty!?" he smiled.

"Artemis," she grounded out.

"Arty it is, so what am I looking for Arty?" he asked cheekily. She felt like throttling him, but she couldn't read that gibberish, she would need his assistance for now.

"The Bow of Ra," she answered.

"Okay, so it's a bow, and magic, that'll help narrow it down. Not a whole hell of a lot of buyers for shit like that," Jason muttered to himself then he was over the keys and she watched his fingers fly over them.

* * *

Roy was on the street, he had his favorite ball cap on and his shaggy hair drawn back in a half tail; he should get it cut. He was taking a short cut through the alley when there was a small blur of red and yellow before the kid was before him.

"Robin," Roy mused.

"Harper," Damian said with great disdain.

"What's up?" Roy asked as he neatly sidestepped the kid and zipped up his red hoodie. He noted then that it had spit up from Lian and decided he'd have to do laundry, again.

"Where is he?"

"He who?"

"He blew up the docks! Where is he!?" Damian demanded, and Roy looked down at Dick's younger pain in the ass brother. Right, the kid was actually fond of Jason, he kind of forgot that with how much of a royal little prick this kid could be. But looking at the eleven year old he sighed.

"He's fine, Rae got us," he shrugged.

"Father wishes to speak with him," Damian said.

"Bats probably knows where to find us, now I'm going to Big Belly Burger," Roy said and lightly ruffled the kid's hair as he walked by. He did it to irk Damian, knowing the kid would growl.

"Father will not tolerate this!" Damian shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, tell him to call his kid!" Roy dismissed as he pulled out his phone and walked into the Gotham night crowd. The phone rang once before there was an answer.

"Are you returning so quickly?" she asked, her tone gorgeous and calm.

"Uh… no, I think we're extending our trip," he admitted. Jason was still looking for a distraction, obviously and this had presented the perfect distraction for him.

"Oh?"

"You mind hanging around for a bit longer?" he asked.

"No, Ace and Lian are perfect!" she smiled.

"I think we're abducting Rae too," he said.

"I thought she was having dinner with her family," Donna said.

"Well, was is a good description there," he said dryly.

There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line.

"I'm sure she'll rant all about it when we get back. She's probably chewing Jaybird out right now," he said. Though to be honest he wasn't sure what she'd be doing, it was Raven and she was not predictable at times.

"Just stay safe, Lian will help me set up my room," Donna said.

"So you picked a room?" he chuckled.

"Southeast corner, farthest from Jason as I can get."

"He'll appreciate that," Roy said softly.

"I know, Raven said the same thing. Take care we'll see you when you return," Donna said and hung up. Roy stuffed the phone in his pocket and walked to the nearest Big Belly Burger, he was eternally grateful for the goodness that was consistently Big Belly Burger.

Jason swore that it's legendary awesomeness remained throughout the multiverse, aside from a few worlds with something called In-N-Out, which sounded wholly unappealing.

* * *

Bruce was more than aware of his son's base of operations beneath the Gotham PD's precinct, down town. He had been vastly amused with Jason's audacity to have his base there. So Bruce was exceedingly amused seeing Damian across the street scoping out the precinct, with his night vision binoculars. Soundlessly Bruce perched himself beside Damian and waited. He was not Dick, but slowly he was connecting more with Damian.

Slowly.

Things with Damian were tentative, and better with Selina's and Dick's help.

"Father," Damian stated.

"Robin," he answered.

"I am going to go live with the Red Hood," Damian stated.

Bruce lifted a brow at his son from behind the mask and waited for an elaboration that was no doubt coming.

"You have acquired yet another child, you no longer require me," Damian stated painfully.

And there it was.

"You Are Not Being Replaced." He stated this with care. "But he is a young man in need of a home, and training, in need of a family. Families do not replace members."

"You replaced Nightwing when he quit being Robin, and Hood when he ceased to be," Damian started.

"That s not how it works," Bruce said and he forced his son to look at him. "The family grew, no one was replaced. And you too will outgrow Robin, in time. Families grow though, you have not been replaced. And you still have a home, just as Hood does."

"You… you mean that?" Damian looked up at him then and Bruce nodded.

Besides, Bruce would bet that Jason's own home was expanding with a family. Jason, despite all his protests, was probably a second father to Lian, and a friend of Roy's, and slowly his son was forming bonds with his siblings; again. Jason was the one to always babysit Terry, Helena and Mar'i when the rest of the family couldn't. Jason was slowly forming ties with Tim and had already gotten to being a main person in Damian's checklist. Jason was coming into the family again, at a slower pace, but slowly he was returning.

"I… I do not want to be replaced," Damian stated slowly.

"No one is replacing anyone," he assured.

Besides, Selina would definitely skin him alive if she thought he was replacing any of the kids. She had nearly killed him when Tim had picked up being Robin after Jason had died. No one was replaceable. Now they just needed to enforce this fact to Damian.

"But you replaced Hood…" Damian muttered.

"I never replaced him," Bruce repeated. He had lost his son, and another had come into his life. He had never, nor could he ever replace Jason. No one could replace Jason.

"Then why did you brng another kid home?" Damian demanded.

"He needs a home," Bruce replied. Damian sighed and slumped where he was. Bruce took this as his victory before he ushered Robin with him for the patrol of the night.

* * *

Jason didn't look at the Amazon, she was already an imposing woman. He kept an eye on Raven though, she was pulsing red, and he didn't know how to take that. He knew she was gray. Her demon's armor made her look like a fucking harpy or something, and she'd have talons for nails. When her emotions got the better of her all her clothes, regardless of color, went white. And she had four eyes that varied in color depending on which of her natures was more dominant at the time of the eyes showing. But he had never seen her red, and right now she was as red as they got.

His eyes landed on a large shipment, but he couldn't make out fully what it meant which had him pulling his mouse over that as his fingers started typing and hesitantly he started hacking the file.

Artemis didn't move from where she was, and she seemed to be impatiently assessing the screen beside him. Raven finally stood and walked over to him, rubbing her temples.

"You okay?" he asked looking up at her.

"No, my head hurts," she muttered.

"Need Tylenol?"

"No."

"Okay, you want to go lay down?" he offered.

"Not particularly," she sighed and she sat in the chair beside him.

"Okay, you're not going to go all rabid demon are you?" Jason asked.

"I don't think so…?" she looked down then and frowned. "Oh, I'm red."

"Yup, you are red."

"That's a first," she muttered.

"Should we be worried?"

"I think it's just my father's residual power lingering in my system, I stole his powers. My hair isn't white or I have horns growing out my head do I?"

"No."

"Do I have four eyes right now?"

"No, but they are yellow."

"Hm… I will be back," she was off and Jason sighed as he looked back at the screen then.

"What is she?" Artemis asked.

"That's Raven, she's a demon."

There was a yelp from the bathroom and he was up as he ran for it, he tore the door open, and Raven was grey again with bright orange, slitted eyes.

"What the hell!?"

"I don't know!"

"Is this because you're hungry?" Jason asked her.

"I don't think so, what's wrong with my eyes!?" she demanded in panic, her powers shattered the mirror and a few things were rattling.

"Well they don't look that bad," he offered.

"Liar."

"I'd never!"

"My eyes are orange crocodile eyes!"

"Well you're the one who doesn't care about her looks," he offered.

Raven glowered at him.

"We'll fix this," he said.

"There's no fixing this, what is wrong with my eyes!?" she demanded.

"One thing at a time Rae," he offered.

"Oh Azar, this is bad," she breathed staring at herself in the broken mirror. "This is really bad!"

"Perhaps calm down and they'll go back to normal?"

"Normal!?" she looked panic.

"I don't know how to help with the magic-demon shit Queen," he defended.

"I have crocodile eyes!" she said and Jason watched as she covered them before stomping past him. Jason just tried to think of what the hell he was supposed to say and safely came to the solution that there was no right thing to say. Which had him picking up a discarded pair of sunglasses he had from his time in Afghanistan and handing them to her. She slid them on as she frowned.

"What is going on?" Artemis hissed furiously.

"We're having a demon crisis moment," he answered.

"I hate you," Raven muttered and he could feel her glaring at him before he went to sit down. He was not going to dig his second grave with the Queen of Hell being mad about her eyes. Raven wasn't a girl overly concerned about her appearance, but he could see the problem she might have about having those eyes. They were a bit creepy.

"Looks like there was a large shipment to Quarc, to the Odyssey Corporation, but I'm not reading anything about them. I'm guessing that it's a shell company," Jason said.

"That is stupid," Artemis muttered.

"You said you were attacked by a sorceress," Jason said.

"She destroyed my sisters," Artemis seethed, glaring at Raven who had reappeared dressed in yoga pants, and a hoodie, her feet had socks on.

"You touch her and I'll kill you," Jason warned.

"Protective of your lover?" Artemis mused.

"We're not lovers," he and Raven answered in unison.

The Amazon gave a snort, and he said nothing to continue refuting her claim. Raven and he weren't lovers, and they knew it, which was all that mattered to him at times.

"If you saw her picture would you recognize her?" he asked as he started hacking into the JL files. The magic community was small, but the files that Fate and Zatanna had complied were accessible and minimal, but they might prove to be useful.

"I could never forget that witch," Artemis growled.

"Then we'll start there."

"It couldn't have been the Enchantress," Raven said.

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes, she's still in my room, on the bookshelf," Raven answered.

"Which bookshelf?"

"The one at home."

"You left the Enchantress with Harley and Ivy!?" he sputterd.

"It's the safest place to leave her! And it's not like I could leave her near the dragon, Malchoir couldn't have done this either, so you can eliminate him."

"You have got to stop leaving magical beings just laying around."

"The dragon is secure! He's in in Azarath, he can't get here," she answered.

"So you let him out of the book?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't have to worry about stealing that now," Jason muttered.

"Don't steal my things!"

"I am not touching your things ever again!"

"You two are infuriating," Artemis stated harshly. Jason rolled his eyes though. He looked through JL files as he hunted for what he needed.

"That one," Raven pointed, and he clicked it as suddenly there was a flow of sorcerers he didn't even know about flooding his screen.

"You can eliminate Faust, no profit in taking a Bow of Ra, or magical weapon. Merlin too, he's dead I think. Etrigan shouldn't even be on this list, Swamp thing is out, wait, no, he's dead," she said.

"How do you know all this?" Jason demanded.

"Small community, and take Constantine's file out of there, if Zatanna and Fate aren't going to have files here neither should Constantine," Raven sighed.

"Well then, O Mighty Queen of Hell, whom should I be looking for?" Jason asked as he did as told.

"There's few sorceresses of power to handle magical Amazonian weapons," Raven said.

"Noted. So who would you advise looking for?" Jason asked, he was now genuinely curious about this.

"Obviously a woman, but look for someone about Zatanna level of power," Raven suggested.

"Really!?"

"She's powerful," Raven defended.

"She hates your guts," he pointed out.

"Okay, let me put it to you this way, you're not looking for an Angel, or a demon, no offense, but there's not many of us on the plane that I'm aware of. Half breeds of that sort are also rare and a disturbance any being of darkness or light would feel. Fate wouldn't do it, and last I sensed Klarion or any other being of Chaos weren't here. That'd require forming a familiar, which is not easy to do, and takes years of meditation and planning, it is not done overnight, and any being of any magic level would feel the familiar being formed. And I'm not talking a witch's familiar, I'm talking a full anchor in this realm of existence, it takes a lot of power.

"Most witches and wiccans aren't powerful enough to yield a familiar of that strength, and the artifacts they use aren't of the power of an Amazon's weapon.

"We can also eliminate people from other Earths, like the Earth-616, and the Sorcerous Supreme, that's a power ripple I'd have felt, cosmic stuff, and Constantine would have felt it. An Endless is also out, not that they'll be in the files. Also, Endless are rumored to be bound by ancient rules, I don't know the particulars, but I would bet yielding an artifact is out for them. Ancient artifacts are a lot of power, like your All-Blades, takes willful yielders to utilize the real power. Artifacts also select their users, not the other way around.

"Which also eliminates dabblers and would-be's in the magic field, which eliminates a lot of monsters. So, I'd focus on Sorceresses about Zatanna's level of power, lower than mine though. It's doubtful that they'd be something like me. But that would provide the yielder with enough power to enforce their will, and also have enough magic to not die on contact or be driven mad by the Gods of Old's voices," Raven shrugged.

"And you got all that because the Amazon said the sorceress took the Bow of Ra?" Jason asked her.

"The Bow of Ra is a well-known _**LOST**_ artifact in the magic community," Raven said.

"What?"

"She didn't… the sorceress never touched the weapon," Artemis said.

Now Jason looked at Raven who just looked indifferent. "And what did the sorceress do?"

"She manipulated someone into using the weapon, the Shim'Tar," Artemis stated icily.

"Still not easy to do, look for the power I supplied, maybe more powerful than Zatanna, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go try to fix my damn eyes," Raven muttered.

Jason sniggered as she stalked off.

The Amazon glowered for a moment then looked helplessly at the screen and Jason looked the woman over. She was gorgeous, long red hair, bronze skin, emerald eyes, she looked like a freaking Amazon. Built, tall, and trouble. But more than that, the woman looked… lost.

"This isn't just revenge," he deduced, and the Amazon glowered at him. "Helping you out either way, I got business to take over. But I need to know if this is personal other than losing your home."

"Why?"

"Because the people I work with are my home and if you endanger that I will not hesitate to eliminate you," Jason stated icily.

The Amazon glared at him balefully before she answered. "She has control of my best friend."

Jason nodded slowly and looked to where Raven had disappeared, and then back to the clone before he looked at the Amazon.

"We do this my way," he warned her.

"I want the sorceress's head on a platter."

"I can get that, but if you threaten Raven or Roy again I will end you," he warned.

* * *

She felt that power again which had her tilting her head up as she closed her eyes and stretched her mind. She reached and reached then grabbed as her spirit wrapped around the power before she opened her eyes to find herself standing in a bathroom.

The woman was inspecting her eyes before they flicked to her.

She gasped at the glowing orange eyes.

The woman turned to her, she was slight, small, but those eyes, and that power emanating from her were terrifying.

"Enough of this child," the woman spoke in a smoky monotone before slashing the connection and Lilith was sent reeling as she snapped back to her reality in Greece, gasping for air.

That power… that was a lot of power! She wanted to use the woman's aid.

"Lilith, child, are you not resting enough," the sorceress asked which had Lilith's eyes snapping up to Circe.

"I'm just tired," she muttered.

"Mmm, well, rest up my child, we shall reach my home soon and then we shall begin preparing for the assault."

Lilith said nothing as she looked over at the trapped Amazon who stood listlessly at the edge of the ship. She could feel the dying psyche of the Amazon and the pain. It had her shivering as she looked back out at the sea.

She needed help.

She would get help.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella =)**


	9. A Little Lost, and Going On A Quest

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **A Little Lost, and Going on a Quest…**

Jason looked up when Roy walked into the bunker.

"We Have A Bat Infestation," Roy announced.

"WHAT!?" Jason roared.

"I could have told you that, B and Robin are on the roof across from us," Raven shrugged. He glowered at her, and she merely shrugged. Her nonchalance about the matter was more maddening with the shades aiding her in her look of indifference.

"The Bow of Ra," Artemis snapped irritably.

"Will not likely move in the next twenty minutes as we introduce you to the delights of Big Belly Burger!" Roy decided as he dropped a bag before Jason.

"Mine better have the grilled onions," Raven grumbled.

"Do you take me as foolish enough to fuck up the Queen of Hell's order?" Roy mocked.

"I don't know, you were building a bomb with your baby in the room," Raven pointed out blandly.

"You told her!?"

"Yes," he answered and continued sifting through the data for the big magical shipments. There were a lot of shipments leaving Gotham, but more than that, there were dealing abroad, Jason was betting this was Penguin's doing. Penguin had the international operation in smuggling goods, also loan sharking, prostitution, drugs, underground gambling. But a bigger bulk of Penguin's operation was actually involving smuggling, and his operations were international. He was good too, but Jason was better so he didn't hesitate as he started tearing through it for information.

"Here, eat," Raven ordered shoving the bag at him.

"It looks like there was a large shipment of rare artifacts through the Gotham Natural History Museum, the listings here are Egyptian, and it's being shipped to London," Jason said as he leaned back, accepting the burger.

"The Museum, really?" Roy sputtered.

"It's an old Gotham cover, usually used by Cobblepot to get things out of the country. Most artifacts can't be x-rayed, or otherwise inspected, making it good for smuggling. Also, a lot of mooks are too uneducated to know the difference between museum pieces and stolen; outside of the actually trained," Jason shrugged. "Don't they do this in Starling?"

"No, and if Merlin had figured it out there'd be a hell of a lot more difficulty in stopping his organization."

"Problem is drugs, Merlin's organization with the Count is mostly drugs, and those would be detected by dogs, making the operation moot," Jason decided.

"You have found my bow?" Artemis demanded.

"Not yet gorgeous, but we will," Jason shrugged.

"Great," Raven said.

"So, our Queen, how is the burger?" Roy asked.

"It has ketchup on it."

"What!? No it doesn't! I ordered it exactly how you like it!" Roy shouted as he leapt for Raven's burger.

"Is he always this sensitive?" Raven asked Jason as she flew over them.

"Yeah, he is," Jason sniggered. He knew Raven was toying with Roy, she pulled shit like that frequently because Roy overreacted.

"This is delicious and unusual," Artemis declared.

"Biz like!" Bizarro decided as he greedily munched in the corner.

"Raven come down here!" Roy shouted.

"I can't hear you minion!"

* * *

Raven settled in the corner with Roy now and she munched on the burger, which was warm and melting in her mouth as she savored every moment of it, and she stared at where Jason was working with Artemis and Bizarro sleeping now in the corner. Jason was focused and she could feel his anticipation about the situation as he hunted down the Bow of Ra.

The pain of Zed's death was still there, but Jason had decided to do as his father and family did and shoved the pain away from his mind. Raven was concerned but it wasn't like she could express this concern for him.

"How's he doing?"

"He's still grieving, hiding it though as he focuses on the task at hand rather than the pain," Raven answered.

"What should we do?"

"Nothing, as far as I know this is the normal for all Bats, and they all get it from their father."

"Well, if it were you, what would you be doing?"

"I was trapped in Hell and trying to survive, grief was not a focus of mine," she answered primly. Raven knew her way of grieving was not the one for Jason, for it required deep, focused meditation and dedication on the meditation, it involved controlling emotions, and reigning in her pain. It was about surviving and coping. Jason's method was bottling his pain up, until he had something to unleash that pain on, which was probably why he was so intently focused on tracking down the Bow of Ra at this moment because Jason had nothing better to focus his pain on. Raven almost pitied the fool at the other end of this when Jason was done.

"And the Amazon?"

"Well, her emotions are more complicated at the moment, which is concerning. There isn't just grief there which has me a bit concerned. There's this pain of betrayal. I don't know how the massacre happened but there's little doubt in my mind that there was a form of betrayal in the loss of her people.

"Also, the Bow of Ra, that isn't just any artifact Roy, and if she is the one to yield it, I am concerned of what it could mean with her in this much pain at the moment."

"How do you mean?" Roy asked earnestly which had her sighing.

"I mean that is an artifact that chooses the yielder, and if she has this much pain and betrayal in her heart I am genuinely worried about how she'll use this weapon."

"So what do we do?"

"For now, I do not trust her. But we should aid her because the Bow of Ra needs to be put somewhere safe."

"So you don't think we should hand it over to the grumpy Amazon?"

"I don't know, for now we will merely watch how this plays out and protect Jason," Raven shrugged.

"Okay, and stop eating all my damn curly fries!" he shouted.

"They're yummy."

"Why can't you be like a normal girl and be concerned about her figure and leave my damn food alone!?"

"I am the Queen of Hell, minion," Raven snapped.

Roy stuck his tongue out at her as he snatched the fries, she used the shadows to snag a few. "That's cheating Queen."

"It's only cheating if Jason catches me," she smiled as she stole a few from Jason.

"Damn it Raven!"

* * *

He walked into the cave with Damian, clasped his son on his shoulder before he let Damian go for Damian to walk to whee the family had set up lockers.

"Jay!" Terry squealed.

"No, McGinnis," Damian snapped irritably before he picked up the toddler and continued to the lockers. Bruce softened a little seeing his sons like this before he sat at his computer and pondered this insecurity of Damian's being replaced.

Yes, with Helena there had been time to talk to Damian that Helena was not replacing him. Luckily the discovery of Terry had coincided with Helena's birth, so they had been able to work on that with Damian then. And now there was Duke.

Bruce was not comfortable enough leaving Duke on the streets or entrusting that bright young man to his uncertain fate in the Child Protective Services custody. As with Jason CPS had proven to have a dismal success rate and Duke, like Jason, wasn't going to them. He would sooner be on the streets. Unlike Jason though, Bruce had no doubts that Duke wouldn't survive a week there. Duke was not a street kid.

"Mar'i stop floating!" Tim shouted as he leapt for the giggling baby.

Bruce stared at the sight for a moment before he watched his teen grapple up, grab Mar'i then neatly land on the cliff.

Getting up Bruce walked to the lockers, then changed into a set of sweats and a wife beater shirt before he made his way up to the main home and found Selina sitting in the kitchen with Helena.

"I am sorry about Duke," he said as he walked up behind her. Selina glowered at him. "It is not that I do not think that you would take in a boy in need, Selina. It is that I am used to taking them in alone," he said carefully.

He had adopted Dick, Jason, Tim, and Cass when he had been single, he had received Damian when they had barely started rekindling the flame after losing Jason. And then there'd been Helena and Terry, and before he knew it he was married and there was a granddaughter in the picture and while life was no longer about being a loner, he had always made choices regarding his family alone. Talia hadn't ever expressed interest in his other sons, and she was more likely to kill them than to be their mother. He knew this. Then there was Selina.

After Jason's death…

Tim had brought them back together, but it was like a divorced couple, tenuous, and fragile. Bruce had never expected for their relationship to strengthen or for them to get here. Selina and he had been on again, off again since he was twelve years old. She'd been his first, and she was going to probably be his last, and he loved her, he did, but their relationship, it wasn't the best it could be at all times. And yes, she had a good relationship with all his children, but he knew that after Jason she hadn't wanted to get close to the kids again.

"You are not the only one here, there is me, and I won't let you get away with thinking that it is just you. I wouldn't have ever turned the kid away, but Bruce, you do have to ask now, because there is someone else here, supporting your family. And I just don't want you to be the lone gunman thing again, you're not a single father anymore. You have me, and we are a team."

"I will… work on it," he said tightly. He hadn't ever really been a single parent; he didn't always see himself as a parent. Mostly because while his boys were his, and they were his children, they weren't always his. They had other father figures in their lives to aspire to be like. And that was why he had refrained from being called dad or papa or father.

"Good," Selina decided.

"Are you not mad at me anymore?" he asked uncertainly.

"You are such a dork!" she groaned. "I was never mad at you! I was mad that you didn't even think me your equal or that I should hear about you taking another kid into our home."

"Oh."

"Don't oh me Bat! Just start using that big brain of yours for something other than being a detective."

He frowned at her but let it be as he would have to focus on fixing things with Damian. Families weren't replacable, and he was going to have to work on explaining that to Damian. It had to have something to do with how Talia had raised Damian. Of that he was certain. The League of Assassins did view everyone as disposable if they did not do their job or purpose, so it was probable that Damian had received those views on how families worked.

Then again, there was Ra's and how he operated his own family.

For now he would just focus on showing his son that he was loved and wanted and not being replaced which meant that he'd have to work doubly hard to prove this with Damian. He wasn't sure where to start though.

He was never sure where to start with Damian or any of his other children.

Why Did Parenting Have To Be So Damn Hard!?

Bruce just sighed as he walked away for his room to catch a few hours sleep before he started the next day over. He had Oracle on hand if Jason did something troublesome brewing. He hoped to be kept up to speed about his wayward son.

* * *

Jason looked up just as a fry was encased in black and went flying over his shoulder. He spun around just as Raven caught it and stared at him oh-so-innocently-apathetic before she took a deliberate bite out of it.

"Damn It Raven!" Jason snapped.

"You weren't eating it," she said levelly.

"You will pay for that Queen," he warned her seriously.

"I take my payments in waffles," she shrugged daintily before she continued munching on the fries. He wanted to go over there and steal her fries, but that seemed too straightforward as she was likely to have a trap laid for that plan of attack. He'd have to be sneaky and get back at her for this later. He would make her something she despised; tofu, he'd make tofu one of these days.

"We shall see," he warned as his eyes narrowed on her.

She smiled before she continued munching on her burger. Roy just laughed, and Jason turned back to what he was doing. He didn't miss her stealing his fries now. If anything, he was vastly amused with what she was doing because he hadn't ever had someone brave enough to steal his food from him. Food was precious to him and he would break bones to keep it. Still he ignored Raven for now and would leave revenge for later.

"There's a cluster of the artifacts that look like they'll be heading to Paris or Venice," Jason finally said as he hacked into Penguin's organization and noticed the smaller shipments. These were likely to be the artifact, he just wasn't certain where Penguin would send it which concerned him because he didn't want to be stuck with collecting it.

"Where would it likely go?" he turned to Raven.

"Neither place," she answered as she stood and walked over to him. "I'd leave it in London, there's a large underground magic community there, and from there I'd move it to either Greec or Egypt again for auction. Very few people will want it, so it will not be a very profitable item to a crime lord," she answered.

"Oh you'd be surprised sunshine at what is and is not profitable to us crime lords," he chuckled.

"Really?" she asked blandly.

"Do you forget little bird, I Am A Crime Lord. And not just any Crime Lord, I'm the Red Hood," he smiled at her.

She frowned.

"Either way, even you could not get rid of the Bow of Ra so quickly."

"Never know until I try," he shrugged.

"No, I know," Raven stated.

"Seriously, you underestimate me little bird," he sighed.

"No, I just know that an artifact like that will have a very minimal, exclusive market, it'd be like trying to auction off my Chakra Gem," she said.

"Really? You think that'd be difficult? It's red, and shiny, and looking at it, I'm guessing it's a real ruby. Only problem is that it's attached to your forehead."

* * *

Well… it was a real ruby. But:

1\. It was her father's prison.

2\. It was genetically a part of her (Victor had run tests on her after father's first attempt at the Apocalypse).

3\. It was a part of her, actually infused in her skull, and attached to her nerves and brain; it really, really, REALLY Sucked when it was removed. Rather like chopping off an arm or a leg. The only time it's absence didn't hurt was when she was human, and the number of times she'd been solely human she could count on one hand.

"Well, good luck with trying to steal it because it'll hurt you more than me in this case," she admitted. Jason smiled that nefarious smile before turning back to his work and she stretched out by Roy.

"You are a good friend to him," Roy observed.

"No, I'm a pain in his ass," she said sweetly, and Roy snickered.

"I think my daughter likes him more than she likes me," he sighed.

"Doubtful, Lian loves you a lot, I feel it every time I'm around, it's rather adorable," she admitted. She liked that about Lian, Mar'i, Terry, and Helena, there was this pure love that radiated from them. But Raven had always found children to be naturally empathetic for the most part, and they loved the person they felt needed it the most. Terry, Helena, Mar'i and Lian all adored Jason and seemed to seek him out, though they loved their other parents and family members just as much. Raven was sure that if she was to explore their psyches they were trying to fix Jason with their love.

It was rather endearing.

"Rae?"

"Hm…?" she hummed.

"Nothing," Roy decided and she lifted her brow at him then. "I just… is it hard, feeling everything from everyone all the time?"

"No," she answered softly. "It's invigorating at times, and painful at others, but it is never hard to feel everything from everyone. The only hard thing about it is being unable to take the pain away. Because what is the point of being an empath if I cannot help them in some way?"

"Do you ever regret not helping?"

"All the time, but it is not always my place."

"You're really too good for us, you know that right? Demon or not, I still think you are way too good for Jay and me," he said softly.

"I think you look at it wrong, Roy," she countered. She was lucky that they were willing to look past what she was to see who she was, and for that she was eternally grateful to these humans.

"Hey, if this works and we don't die, want to go to the movies are something?" he asked.

"Well, if we live, I have school that I am blowing off to make sure you two idiots don't die," she answered. "I hate math!"

"Ask Jay, he loves math," Roy snickered.

"I have secured his help; provided we don't die."

* * *

Artemis looked between the clone and Jason, then at the arrow man and demon who were talking at their table. Jason was ignoring them. Artemis looked at the young man, his face was etched in hard lines, and he was working as he munched on the 'burger'.

She would admit that the 'burger' was delicious.

But she was still wanting to destroy him. He was standing in her way, and she wanted to cut him down. But she couldn't at the same time because she was realistic about getting the Bow of Ra back. She didn't think she could decipher man's tongue to find it, the characters on the screen were foreign and she didn't like it.

"Oi, Rae!" Jason shouted.

"Yes?" the girl said.

"Where in London would you hide and artifact?"

"Not St. Paul's," she answered.

"Well, that's a good elimination," he muttered.

"Honestly, I wouldn't keep a magic artifact in London, it's Egyptian though so if they do, and they don't want the wrath of old gods they'll keep it on the east side of the river. Something that powerful they'd actually have to follow the traditions to keep from annihilating themselves," she said.

"Well, fan-fucking-tastic, where would you put it?" Jason said. Artemis watched the woman as she walked over, and looked at the map.

Artemis took this moment to assess the woman, for she could be the main problem in Artemis's attack. She was sure she could kill the clone, and the men were no problem, but the girl. That was a different matter.

The girl was powerful, even Artemis could see that, and versed in magic. The girl was not like anything else she had ever witnessed which was infuriating. However, Artemis would bide her time, she would watch, learn, get what she needed and if they stood in her way, then she'd cut them down.

"Here," she pointed.

"There's a big underground auction here," Jason said and Artemis looked at the map.

"Then let us get there and get the bow!" she surged to her feet, impatient to retrieve her property. Then she would eviscerate the sorceress that had dared to destroy her home. This would not be unpunished, and she would get it back.

"Slow down princess," Jason said and she clenched her fist as she resisted punching this fool in his bruised face. He stared levelly at her with pulsing green eyes and she really wanted to tear him apart right now.

"Why?" she snarled.

"Because we don't know what we'd be walking into, and while I'm sure the Queen wouldn't mind walking us right in the middle of it, we need time to slow down, collect information and formulate a plan of attack, we're not charging into that," he stated.

"Besides, I got some tech that'll help us out, and Rae here probably has magic contact that could save our asses," the arrow man said.

"Roy's right, so we're not going to just go charging right into that mess without knowing what we're walking into," Jason stated.

"It'd be irresponsible of me to go charging into a fight," Raven said.

"Since when!?"

"Bow. Of. Ra. Ra! God of the Sun!" Raven shoved Jason's head as she walked away and Jason shrugged.

"If you won't help me, I will do it myself," Artemis decided.

"No need, I said we'd help you, but you need to keep your head." Jason stated.

She glowered at the man. But she knew that tone, having heard it from the Shim-Tar and knew that she would have a hell of a fight to keep what little control she had here. Which she didn't want to deal with it right now, because she couldn't lose this lead.

"Okay, Roy, what do we need?"

"A plane."

"How about you compile the list, I'll get us there."

"Wait? Do you have a plane?"

The young man shrugged then as he stood and Artemis growled.

She didn't like this and she stared at the map, which had her wanting to scream. She wanted that purple haired vixen's head on a platter. That's all she wanted.

Suddenly there was a presence beside her and she looked up at the redheaded man.

"You know, they're the best at this, they can help you out, you just got to trust them."

"And you are biased," she growled.

"Not really, as I didn't trust Jason at all until nine months ago, when he decided to be the bigger person and help us out," he shrugged.

* * *

Lilith sat on the ground and she focused intently on the dangerous mind she had felt earlier this week and she focused.

She could feel it's swirling energy, and she reached for it.

Lilith felt the nose rolling down to her lip as she bit her lip harder.

Then she was there, she felt the mind and she grabbed onto it.

"HELP!" she screamed then as she stood there in the black of the mind.

"You Do Not Belong Here Child," a voice rumbled in the darkness.

"I need help," she gasped and then there was an opening of four large, glowing red eyes which had gasping as she stumbled back. There was a surge of blackness which had her standing before a young woman.

The woman was her height, long black hair that swirled dangerously around her, and the eyes were brilliantly red as they stared at her. The features of the woman were sharp, proud and etched in indifference.

"Help?"

"Yes, I need help," she whispered as she stared at the woman.

"From what?" the woman asked, she was so slight and lithe that Lilith was startled seeing the woman.

"From…" Lilith screamed when a hand touched her and her concentration broke and she found herself staring at the brilliant eyes of Circe and she trembled as she shrunk from the woman.

"What were you doing?" Circe growled and she trembled as she shrunk away from the woman.

* * *

Jason had opted for his quarters in the bunker and he sat on the cot as he stared at the photo he had of Zed and him; something he kept tucked safely in his wallet.

There'd been another photo in this wallet, but he; for the life of him, couldn't find it and that tore him up. Now he stared at the photo he had of Zed and he closed his eyes as his hands trembled and he leaned his head back.

Fuck. Him.

Maybe he was a fucking coffin magnet. That had to be it, because every girl he let in died.

His mom.

Her.

Zed.

Maybe he should have Lian and Roy go back to the Queens, and kick Raven to the curb. People he let in died. There was a knock on his door which had him dragging his head up and he saw Raven there.

"You can leave me alone, sunshine," he said as he opened his eyes to stare at her.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be alone," she said monotonously as she walked forward. He couldn't move the photo from his fingers before she plucked it up and looked at it.

"When was this?" she asked softly as she sat on the cot and folded her legs.

He didn't answer as he stared at the ceiling.

"You don't have to tell me Jason," Raven reminded him and he closed his eyes. He actually wanted to tell her something, he was pretty sure Raven and Zed would have gotten along. Zed's wild Latina temper though would probably have driven them all mad.

"I was eighteen, it was after… you know," he shrugged. She didn't know, but Raven would get the implications. "And it was her and me in the House, and she decided to take me out. I was their prisoner, I think but… I don't know." he rubbed his neck a bit at the memories. "Anyways, we got out, went to the park and a photographer wanted to take our photo, she said yes before I could protest. That was a good day."

"She always seemed amazing."

"She was, you'd have liked her," he said softly.

"Clairvoyant, I'm sure she'd have known before I would if we'd get along or like each other," Raven said.

"Zed made the future she wanted come," Jason admitted. "It was frustrating."

"You're going to be okay, Jason," Roy's voice said which had his eyes flicking sardonically at the redhead. "Trust me, it's… you're going to be okay."

"i…" he started.

Raven's eyes suddenly lit up red as the entire air cooled, and light's flickered, he looked to her and saw her second eyes open as she levitated.

"Rae?" Jason said cautiously.

There was a gust of power from her which had things in the bunker ratting before everything blew out of the old filing cabinets and he ducked under the flying filing cabinet as he slammed into Roy.

"What the Fuck!?" he and Roy sputtered, and he looked at her.

"I've never seen this!" Roy managed.

* * *

Raven felt the intrusion of her mind and everything in her screamed attack as she suddenly withdrew into her mindscape, blacking it out as she let her true power radiate.

Glowering down at the small form she stretched her power larger as she closed off her mind, hid her emotions and herself in the depths of the darkness, sealed her father's prison.

"You do Not Belong Here Child," Raven warned, for she found herself staring at the girl.

The redheaded girl who had been intruding in her dreams. Was she an omen? A sign for something?

The girl was small, lean, gangly, young, about Damian's age. She had strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and a small set eyes staring up at her.

"I need help," she gasped, now Raven morphed her mindscape to have the girl and herself standing on an asteroid as she formed, her eyes were open and she stared at the girl as she let her power keep some of her identity hidden, not revealing her mind as her emotions all screamed about attacking the intrusion.

Courage and Rage were in agreement to attack the girl, but Raven kept her fury about the invasion at bay.

"Help?" Raven's voices chuckled as she stared at the child. Did the child not realize WHAT she was? Helping was not naturally in her nature, and this child had invaded her mind to ask for her help. Raven should tear the girl apart. Leave her mind in fractions, but she wouldn't.

"Yes," the girl gasped, this was taking a lot of her power. Raven could feel it, the girl's energy was draining and her concentration wavering; this was paining the girl. "I need help."

"From what?" Raven rasped.

"From…" the girl screamed as she was torn from Raven's mindscape, which had Raven's soul surging forward as she caught the girl's essence and let herself travel with the psyche and found herself looking through the girl's eyes at a purple haired vixen glaring menacingly at her.

"What. Were. You. Doing?" the sorceress growled Raven snarled at the woman before that seemed to get the woman's attention.

"You… begone Demon!" the woman put a hand on her brow, and Raven finally felt her hold on the psyche knocked loose as she tumbled back to her body, slamming into it and hitting the bed, as she felt her head hit something hard, and stars dance before her eyes as she slumped on the bed.

"Ow."

"Fuck, Rae, little bird, look here, come on, look up," a voice ordered as the sunglasses she'd been wearing were pulled off her face and a light shone in then.

"Pupil reactions are good," Roy said.

"No crocodile eyes, back to normal too," Jason said.

"What?"

"Later."

"Okay, Rae, hey, can you look at me, how many fingers am I holding up?" Roy ordered.

"Three," she mumbled.

"Close enough," he shrugged, and Raven groaned as she rolled away from the guys rubbing her head.

"What happened little bird?"

"Nothing," she muttered sourly.

"Rae…"

"Nothing, Jason, nothing," she reiterated. She couldn't explain what had happened because she'd never done that.

Had she really just possessed someone?

* * *

 **Ugh... It's been a long stressful few weeks for me. Sorry for the delay, I will hopefully be picking up speed again for writing this.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella! =)**


	10. London or Bust! Again

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **London or Bust! Again…**

Raven rubbed her head as she stared at the bunker wall and tried to figure out just what the hell was going on with her. She did not possess people. She didn't, she never had, she had a body, and a soul, she didn't need to possess someone and she never had. That was fact, it wasn't some prettied up statement she used to comfort herself about being a demon and Trigon's daughter.

No, Raven had once tried to possess someone to save them, it hadn't worked.

And as for summoning her, that took god level magic, she knew because she had blatantly rejected all summoning's she had ever heard or felt. Which had her concerned now, not just for the girl who seemed to have both summoned and made her possess someone, but for herself.

She rolled onto her back to stare at the ceiling as she thought about this precarious situation she now found herself in and she wondered what to do about it.

Raven knew she should leave this plane, get as far away as she could, and look at the problem logically, but she'd been roped into Jason's latest mission with Roy, an Amazon, and the clone. And yes, Raven was very aware of the deep sense of loyalty and adoration the clone had for Jason and Roy at the moment, he even liked her and Artemis. Which was beyond Raven at the moment, as she didn't trust the Amazon farther than she could throw the woman. Which given the fact the Amazon had like four feet of height on her, that wasn't all that far.

A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes and started thinking about her problem logically.

She didn't have to worry about things other demons had to worry about, she had a soul and a body of her own, so that eliminated a lot of worries. What was worrying her was the idea of being summoned in the middle of a battle.

There was now someone powerful enough to do that, and Raven didn't like that knowledge.

From her time in Hell she had learned that those with greater power were a threat. And she didn't mean battle prowess or magic ability, she meant power. Raven had always had more power than the demons she would fight, she knew she was more powerful than her father, and her father's power had exceeded that of angels. She didn't know how her father would fair against Archangels, but she would bet that that fight would be a hell of a fight.

Getting up Raven rubbed her temples as she thought about what she could do, and the best she could think to do was make a blood seal on her and bind her soul to her body to prevent another summoning. She didn't like that idea though, not at all. Binding her soul felt like an unnatural idea because she had a body for it to return to. There should be no reason for her to bind herself to herself; it not only sounded ludicrous but infuriating.

No, she would have to about finding a different solution to her problem.

Perhaps she should just track down the girl, discover what this was about. It wasn't like she couldn't, and though it would not be easy, Raven was sure that it'd be safer than the girl summoning her again, or worse… summoning the wrong aspect of her and had her creating genocide unintentionally. After all it was a child from what she could tell, about Damian's age attempting to summon her and break into her mind.

Grumbling she rubbed her temples as she walked out of the bunker and noticed Roy looking over his equipment as Jason sat at the kitchen table rapidly typing something into the tablet in his hands. Raven touched Roy's shoulder as she passed him, the other nodded and Raven sat in the chair besides Jason.

"Are you going to say what the nothing was about two hours ago?" he asked her.

Raven's eyes flicked to the corner where Artemis was sharpening her axe then to the clone who was reading a picture book, before she looked at Jason.

"Just a little demon problem," she answered tightly.

"Rae…" Jason drawled in a warning tone.

"Jay…" she parroted and he glared at her.

"You had crocodile eyes, which you were bitching about, red skin, an ungodly shade of gray and then in the middle of a sentence you disappeared, and being around you so much, both Roy and I noticed when that happened. So what happened? Or I sic Ace on you."

"Ace loves me, and would never follow that order," Raven retorted automatically.

"Raven."

"I have been having problems these last few days. An external, unknown party keeps attempting to break into my mind or summon me. They succeeded in summoning me, though that felt… unintentional," Raven said swiftly.

Jason arched a brow as he leaned back, picking up the beer he had as he gave her his undivided attention then.

"It was after… after Zed," Raven said tightly and felt the stab of pain in Jason's emotions at the mention of Zed. But she also felt him stuff it all away somewhere in the depths of his psyche.

"What happened?" he asked calmly.

"I don't rightly know," Raven admitted. "I've never had someone attempt to break into my mind."

"The Nevermore…" he started.

"It's still on Azarath, and it's guarded by a dragon who is very attatched to his new found freedom outside of a book," she clarified. No doubt any fool who wet to Azarath would be greeted by a furious dragon, so she felt comfortable hiding the Nevermore there.

"Then what is going on?"

"As best as I can guess, this is a girl, I've gathered that she's about Damian's age, raw power, not a lot of control, and she's a telepath. She's been slipping through my defenses when I'm distracted, or focused on," her eyes flicked up to the prison on her brow.

"I thought he wasn't a problem after Christmas," Jason said.

"He's not, but it is my mind he now resides in and he does occasionally attempt to break free to take his power back. Though I don't know how it would work, but it's safe to assume if I can take his power then he can take it back. Anyways, she's been slipping in and around my defenses."

"Martian?"

"Neither M'gann nor J'onn could enter my head unless invited, and even then, they don't want to."

"Fair enough," Jason shrugged taking a sip of his beer.

"When I… I disappeared, she was in my mind," she murmured.

"What?"

"Yes, she had had come to ask for help, and I… I don't know, something broke her focus, and I reached out and the next thing I knew I was in her body, seeing through her eyes before I was exorcised from that body," Raven said uncertainly.

"I thought you couldn't be exorcised," he pointed out then.

"No, I can, but the amount of power required to do that… it's immense, and I don't know if it was because that was my first time possessing someone or what but she managed to push me out of the body before my soul slammed back into my body," Raven said.

"Huh…" Jason managed and he sipped his beer again then he looked at her. His eyes pulsed dangerously green and she just stared levelly back. "It's concerning Rae, but even you said you don't know what happened and you're back now. If the girl decides to appear in your head again, find out what she wants, then tell me or Roy and we'll go from there."

"So you still trust the demon," she mused humorlessly.

"Always little bird," he smiled then.

"This could prove to be problematic if she really can summon me then there will be problems, I don't know what they'll entail," she admitted.

"We cross that bridge when we get there, and we'll guard your body and track you down no matter what, kay sunshine?"

"Thanks Jason," she sighed in relief. "And I'm… I'm sorry for bringing up Zed," Raven said softly, and he said nothing as he stared at his beer for a moment.

"Shit happens, best to accept it and move on. Everyone dies at some point, and she was ready to go, can't fight that. And I never could win a fight against Zed, she saw everything. Every fucking path there was to take, she knew moves before we knew moves. Knew everything. It was infuriating, she was always right," Jason said with a small smile.

"You know, she loved you, right?"

"Rae…"

"No, it's important."

"Fine."

"And it's okay to grieve Jason," she whispered as she stood up to go home, pick up a few things and come back.

"I know, queen," he said humorlessly. Raven squeezed his shoulder before she walked through a portal to go get her things.

"Raven! Oh my god I saw the explosion on the news, I swear if it was Mista J had anything to do with it I'll kill him!" Harley growled as Raven found herself trapped against the blonde in a death grip hug.

"Harley, you're suffocating our meat sack," Ivy dryly pointed out.

"Are you okay, Rae!" Harley demanded and Raven took a deep breath as she let her new mom hold onto her arms.

"I'm fine," she promised.

"So what trouble did Jason get you into this time?" Ivy asked in amusement.

"We have been coerced into helping a homicidal maniac Amazon, who isn't a normal Amazon with the aid of Roy and a fractured clone of Superman's, who I'm pretty sure I just saved because I healed him, turned red and had crocodile eyes until I hit my head," Raven surmised. She'd leave the possession and mind breaking in for later when she understood what the fuck was happening there.

"So just the normal trouble for Jason and you," Ivy surmised with a smile.

"This isn't normal! A homicidal Amazon!" Harley started.

"How did this get to be the normal for me?" Raven asked absently and both her moms stared at her and then at each other.

"That is a good question," Harley decided releasing her.

"Anyways, I'm packing up a few things, I'll be back after this," she promised.

"You have class on Monday!" Ivy called the reminder after her.

"I know!"

"You better be back by then young lady or you'll be grounded!" Ivy shouted.

Raven waved it off as she used her powers to pull all the books into her bottomless bag, also pulling clothes from her dresser. She didn't pause to think about how this was her first real home outside the Tower completed with a room of her own and moms who cared about her school. Raven quickly texted Victor that she'd be out on a mission before there was a knock on her window which had her yelping as she found herself looking at not one Bat, but four.

"What the hell!?" she sputtered as she yanked open the window before they broke it.

Cass, Tim, Stephanie and Damian all came in through the window, dressed as civilians with domino masks on.

"I have to pack and go, so what's this about?" she asked hurriedly as she resumed her packing and looked at the Bats.

"Cass and I were just coming to tell you that you're joining our ballet classes," Stephanie smiled.

"Don't we hang out enough with study groups and school?" Raven asked dryly.

"No." Cass answered.

"Where are you and Jason going?" Damian cut off before Raven could point out she saw more of Cass and Stephanie than she did Jason or her own friends.

"Out, where's Dick, he usually joins you on these little gangups," Raven said as she finished her packing.

"He's proposing to Kori," Tim answered.

"That's wonderful," Raven smiled. "Tell me how that goes when I get back," she said as she walked out the portal and back to Jason's bunker.

* * *

Dick smiled as he and Kori were in the car, on the road that morning, and Kori was nervously toying with her image ring as she glanced behind them.

"Babe, don't worry, she's in the most secure house on the planet!" Dick reassured her. It was more secure than Buckingham Palace or the White House. Face it, no one was getting through the army of Batfamily members to the youngest members of the famly. If anything there'd be a lot of hell, pain, and possibly even deaths if there was ever a real threat on Terry, Helena, or Mar'i; hell, even Lian, because Lian was kind of an honorary Bat because of Jason.

"I just…" Kori started. He took her hand as he threaded his fingers with hers' and kept his eyes on the road.

"Relax, babe, Mar'i is perfectly safe with B, and B would never let anything happen to his granddaughter.

"You are certain of this Richard, he does not like aliens!?" she hissed.

"Positive," Dick assured her. And B's best friend was Clark since Dick had been adopted! Superman was an alien. B's only problem was having Dick and his siblings involved with aliens and that was more of a fear of him or one of his siblings being killed accidentally if the alien didn't realize their own strength against a human.

Though Dick supposed there was the alternative of B worrying about something like M'gann and Conner happening with them, but he doubted it. M'gann and Conner were a mess, and Clark and J'onn were both furious with the teens.

"I worry, Dick," Kori said softly.

"I know, and I love you babe, but that's kind of my dad, which makes him Mar'i's grandfather, and he'd never let anything happen to her," he promised.

"Very well," Kori sighed. He brought their linked hands to his lips as he kissed her in reassurance. He was so happy with her, so very happy, it was like flying. And the weight of his mother's ring in his pocket was anchoring him to reality at the moment.

"Where are we going?" she asked with a smile.

"Some place special, and in the country," he promised. He wanted this to be special, so he had gotten B's permission to go to Vermont to the ski cabin; since he knew he couldn't get Kori to leave the US without Mar'i he was pushing it to Vermont. And they'd have B's ski cabin all to themselves, which was going to be awesome. He'd already arranged the staff there to be prepared to cook, but other than that, it would just be him and Kori. No maids, no butlers, just the cooks there to cook things that could be reheated easily.

Dick Did Not Want This In The Tabloids. Yet.

For now, he just wanted it to be him and Kori and to make it special for her.

* * *

Karras looked over the dowry he had to offer Koriand'r and he wondered if it was not enough. The princess had run off before anything could really be known about her. But she was selfless, she had nearly married that blob to save their planet, though that threat had been from her own sister than anyone else.

He dismissed the servants who had carried the dowry to the ship and motioned for the crew that it was time to leave, it would take a bit of time to get to the planet called Earth. He would have time to learn about his future bride until then and know how to woo her. This would save Tamaran from the rule of that weakling Ryand'r.

It was time for his planet to be strong again, for his people to be strong, and if the Princess was anything like her reputation then she would be a good leader of their people. And with him at her side they could bring Tamaran to the greatness it truly deserved.

He placed his hand on a panel as he brushed his flames back and felt the ship hum to life soundlessly.

"Set a course for the planet known as Earth," he ordered the navigator as he took a seat and watched as they rose. He stared at the forestry of Tamaran and knew that this was for the good of his people. May X'hal bless him and his mission be successful.

Tamaran needed this to work.

* * *

Artemis stared as the girl walked into the shadows and vanished. She could prove to be the truly challenging opponent if she had to cut them down. And that was something she filed away for later thoughts as she looked up when the archer walked to stand before her.

She looked up from sharpening Mistress as she stared at the man, his red hair and green eyes were a sharp contrast to his pale complexion and freckles. Also, there were two hideous tats on his arms, both a terrible shade of green mimicking his eyes.

"I don't trust you," he stated.

She said nothing.

"So I'm going to say this once, you hurt my friends or my family, I don't care how, or even if I die doing it, I will take you out. Understood?" he asked.

"I do not trust you either," she replied icily.

"Good." The archer spat as he walked away and she looked at Mistress.

She remembered when it was like that for her, to have someone watching her back. But she couldn't dwell on such thoughts as she shoved them to the side and focused again on Mistress. She would stop the sorceress and save Akila. Failure wasn't an option. She would not allow these people to distract her from her mission, no, she wouldn't allow it. Which is why she was prepared to cut them down if they got in her way.

Being sentimental or getting attached to them would only be foolish.

* * *

Jason looked up from his flight planning when Roy walked over to occupy the seat that Raven had been sitting in and looking wistfully at the beer. Jason wisely picked it up before Roy could do something stupid.

He might not be an alcoholic, but Roy sure as fuck was. And while Jason didn't really drink all that much, he did like his beer when he had it, and Roy wasn't losing his sobriety because of Jason's rare drinking habit.

"You know she's going to betray us if we get in her way, right?" Roy asked, he dragged his hands through his hair and pulled it into a man bun then.

"Don't they all betray us?" Jason asked dryly.

"I don't know, I have terrible tastes in women," Roy dismissed.

Jason snorted, he had worse tastes. Just comparing Rose and Jade though could prove their points and they both weren't going there. No, Jason refused to go there. He and Rose were purely hormones and they both knew it, also the sex was pretty fucking good. Roy and Jade though, that had feeling tangled up in it, and yes, Jason had listened when Roy would reminiscing about things, though he was usually cringing and wondering if he could shove a sock down Roy's throat.

"Look, we help her, complete the mission, that's it, then we part ways. If she tries to stab us in the back then we take her out," Jason shrugged.

"That's rather cold."

"And you threatening her was for what? Kicks?" Jason asked dryly.

"You noticed that?"

"Yes, though it seemed stupid to me," he shrugged.

"Jay, you're like my best friend, and I say that sincerely, because Dick is a great friend, so is Wally, and Garth, but you are hands down the best friend I've ever had. Because they didn't trust me after the first time I went through the drugs and alcohol, and thy got me clean, they don't trust me now either."

"I don't trust you," Jason lied. He had kind of found in the months of living with Roy; who was like living with an over emotional chick at times, and a giant pain in the ass, that he did kind of trust Roy. Also, he fucking adored Lian.

Roy snorted. "You are my best friend," Roy repeated.

"Well great," Jason grumbled taking a sip of his beer then and wondered if there was a way that didn't come back to bite him in the ass.

"You know, no one has ever done what you've done for me," Roy said. "Not even Olli, and he's… he's family," Roy sighed.

"You know you can just call him your dad," Jason bitterly pointed out. B had been the only dad to him that had mattered, and Willis was shit before that. And after his death, despite everything he had done, could do, or would do, Jason still hated himself for thinking of B as his dad. It was rather frustrating. It also didn't help that B had repeatedly called him 'my son' and handed him the adoption papers from before he had died, it was rather difficult. He had a hard time wrapping his head around it, and he was trying to wrap his head around it.

"He's not, he's somewhere between my dad and big brother," Roy said bitterly.

"You fucked up, my advice, move on," Jason shrugged as he took another sip of his beer and started looking over the international flight plan he was making. He had a private jet; a real one, he'd bought it earlier this year as a gift to himself after Dick had blown his Arkansas safe house, and all the goodies that was tied to it. True he still had his plane in New Orleans, which he was going to have to move, but he had decided to indulge in buying a real jet, for his international business so he could stop flying commercially. The security was a bit of a bitch, and he was tired of it. Also, it wasn't like he didn't have ways around the weapons thing the TSA had in place.

Also, Jason liked flying, he liked piloting planes. It was something of a hobby, and a sense of peace for him. He was damn good at it too, been the top of his class in flight school that Talia had shoved him in.

"Well, if she betrays us I'm taking her out," Roy decided.

"Donna will not like that, and think of the program man, do you really want the added hassle of another relationship in your life?" Jason mocked.

"You're an asshole," Roy decided.

He snickered at that and continued his flight planning before he filed it.

"You know we could just ask Raven to teleport us to where we need to go," Roy said in a hushed tone.

"Not wise," he decided.

Jason liked Raven conscious, and breathing, and after the road trip he'd been forced to endure with the demon brat and her last year he wasn't chancing it. Besides a flight as long as one over the Atlantic would give him a better read on the Bana-Mighdall Amazon who was glaring at him from the corner where she sat sharpening her axe. Jason wanted a firm read on her, and a threat assessment on her to his team.

He was actually kind of fond of Roy and liked him breathing, also Raven was his best friend. Jason didn't even mind the clone, knowing he had a Kryptonite bullet on hand, just in case. But the Amazon was his problem and he wanted a proper reading on her. testing her patience in a flight was the perfect time to do that, and with Raven on the plane he didn't even have to worry about if the plane blew up or not.

Though he kind of hoped it wouldn't because he liked his plane. It was so gorgeous, and sleek, and all his, B's horde didn't know about it so it was all his. He was a greedy bastard where his things were concerned and unlike the Bats, he took care of his shit because it was his.

"Hey Queen," Roy greeted as Raven walked into the bunker again.

"Your family is impossible and why does Cass keep pushing me into hers' and Stephanie's dance classes?" Raven demanded as she flopped into a chair beside him.

"The demon spawn demanded I let him into this glorious little hide out," Roy pointed out to her. Jason just took a long sip of his beer and then closed his eyes as he prayed for patience not to do something disastrously stupid.

"Thirty minutes, load up, I'm getting our plane arranged," Jason said as he stood and left the group at the table.

Raven gave him a look and he shrugged as he walked to his small quarters and threw a few things in a bag. He made sure they had things for Bizarro; though he didn't know of a size that would fit the clone, so for now he hoped Bizarro liked his super suit for now.

Not that it mattered, no Jason had other worries on his mind right now; other worries than clothes.

He sat down on the cot, rubbed his hands over his face. Fuck him, fuck!

Jason trembled as he sat there, which had him wrapping his arms around himself as he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He fucking hurt, he felt like he was dying, dying. It just hurt so fucking bad, and now that he didn't have something to occupy his mind from the pain and loss of Zed he could feel it all crashing down into him then. the tremors intensified as he tried to breath, focusing on something in his control.

Breathing, breathing was in his control.

In, two, three four. Out, two, three, four, five, six. In… he mentally started and slowly the trembles started subsiding and he could breath again on his own without conscious thought as he focused.

There was a steady rhythm of his own heart and his blood was pumping on it's own. Jason focused on that, focused on that, ignoring the crashing pain of his emotions and psyche at the moment. He'd lived through this kind of pain before, he could survive it again. All he'd have to do was breath and move forward rather than letting it drown him.

But fuck did Zed's death ever hurt; it hurt far more than he'd been expecting it to.

Slowly he pulled himself to his feet, swaying a bit before he steadied himself and he picked up his bag. Pulling it over his shoulder he focused on breathing and moving. Raven's hand pressed on his chest and he found himself staring at her, she just cocked her head to the side and he shook his head and she nodded before she turned away from him and walked to Roy and the clone.

"Are we to leave now?" the Amazon asked icily as she pulled herself to her full height. She was taller than him, he noted finally, though just barely, and she was a warrior.

"Lemme be clear here Arty, you fuck us over and I will personally see to it that it is the last thing you ever do. Raven, Roy, or Bizarro gets hurt by you, and I will come for you. And there is no measure to how fast and hard I will come at you, and if you think you can escape me then know there is no where on the planet or multiverse you can hide I will not find you. Understood?" he demanded sharply.

"You think you can best me."

"Lady, I've torn empires down single handedly, brick, by brick. Body, by body. You really want to test me?" he challenged.

She didn't waver as she smirked condescendingly down at him, and he smiled icy cold back.

"We have an accord little one," she offered her hand out, and he took it. Her grip was strong, and firm and he knew he had her trust for the moment.

"Let's load up," he called out, and watched as Raven levitated the gear into the trailer he had. Bizarro ambled up to it, as did Artemis and Raven shut the door before she walked around to the passenger's side. Jason slid in the driver's side, and Roy slid in beside Raven. He started the heavy engine, hearing it rumble to live before he shifted it into gear and they rolled out onto the Gotham streets and he started for Gotham International, Red Bird Avionics hanger. One of his more legal businesses.

"So, London or Bust!" Roy declared.

Jason and Raven groaned.

"What!?"

"Let's not blow up St. Paul's this time," Jason decided grimly.

"You blew up St. Paul's without me!?" Roy gasped in mock horror.

"I'd rather not have His wrath come crashing down on me, please, as the only demon present I ask we not incur the wrath of Him or hunters, or worse, exorcist."

"We know an exorcist." Jason thought of Constantine then and looked over at Raven who was glaring dangerously at him.

"He doesn't count, and is a bastard," she grumbled.

"Just pointing out he's an exorcist," Jason said.

"I should smite you."

"But you won't," he smiled at her and she glared, Roy sniggered in his corner and she sighed as they merged onto the interstate.

"This is going to be fun!" Roy decided. "And good for us."

"Roy?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you wearing your bun in a purple scrunchy?" Raven asked.

"You see nothing!" Roy declared.

"It really brings out your eyes man," Jason commented.

"Really!?"

"Makes you look like a ballerina," Jason decided.

"Now you're just being a dick," Roy pulled a face and Raven chuckled as she sat there.

"He's not as much of a dick as Dick."

"This is true, queen," Roy chuckled.

"Why are you stealing my nicknames for the queen?" Jason asked.

"Because I've accepted the job of chief minion, call me Kevin!" Roy declared. Now they were all laughing.

* * *

 **Finally! I had time to write this and not get sidetracked! Points for me!**

 **None of you understand how much I love writing Hopes for a Bastard so I'm really fucking happy about getting a minute to write it.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **I hope you enjoy I've Got the Umbrella! =)**


	11. And I'm Back, Baby!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **And I'm Back, Baby!**

Touching down in London he had all the gear unloaded and they were pulling up to his London flat now.

"Hey," Raven started when they pulled up to it.

"Yeah, I know," he shoved her shoulder a bit as he unloaded the gear.

"What?"

"We were here last year," Raven supplied.

"Yup, and I do own it." He handed several bags to Roy who huffed but accepted them as they walked into the flat, he got the door as the Amazon, clone and Raven walked by. He got everything unloaded and hauled up, Roy just set all the stuff up and Jason continued the trips collecting the gear. Once set up he straddled a stool and opened one of his laptops as he started looking over the information.

"We should attack them, they are not expecting us," Artemis stated.

"That's a bad idea, darling," Jason said as he started up his network.

"Why is that? This is our opportunity to complete the mission and part ways" she stated.

"Because, attacking what we don't know is never wise, and Jay and I like breathing, we aren't invulnerable like you, Rae or Biz," Roy filled in as he started pulling his arrows out for sharpening.

"I'm not invincible," Raven stated.

"Queen of Hell," Roy and Jay called out, Raven narrowed her eyes on them and he smiled. He was trying not to remember Christmas when she was covered in blood and dying, while Tim and Roy were trying to save her. He knew full well she wasn't truly invincible, still he smiled.

"Little bird!" Biz smiled.

"Fine, I'm temporarily, unless I leave my body again, invincible," she supplied as she walked away.

Jason looked up the intel of the auction and he started working his way into the mainframe as he contemplated what they were selling. Worse he could probably call Selina for an invite to this, everyone would want Cat there. She was the world class burglar, he was probably only outclassed by her. Or…

"Rae…" he called out.

"Hm?"

"Red X."

"No," Roy and Raven groaned. "I thought I annihilated that reputation."

"No, I mean, kind of, but I worked with you as Hood, not X, maybe I could go in. X would get an invite, and I have items that could be auctioned off for this." He offered, Roy glared at him, but Jason couldn't see a better alternative. Red X was right up there with Cat in terms of being a thief for hire, and X was known to drop off the grid from time to time, he didn't see it being that far of a stretch to return to the field as Red X.

"You can't be serious, I thought you were done with that!" Raven snapped as she glowered at him.

"Not entirely," he admitted. "I don't play on the good side all the time sunshine," he pointed out. Jason rarely felt like he had to defend himself to Raven or Roy at this point, but the way they were glaring at him had him needing to defend himself.

"Fine, if it gets us into this auction. And what are you selling?" Raven asked.

"It will, and do you honestly want to know little bird?" Jason asked.

"No."

"Yes," Roy answered.

"Well…" he started.

"I'm going to go prepare magic for the Bow, I don't want to hear what treasures you're selling Jason!" Raven snapped as she stalked off and he smiled broadly, then he looked at Roy.

"I'm up for it, just tell me the plan, I'm game," Roy promised.

"What exactly have you done?" Artemis muttered.

"More than I'd ever tell you, Arty," he stated and turned back to his computer as he resumed work. He looked through the inventory of his stashes as he stood and dialed the number for the auction house. Picking up a tablet and his voice modulator he walked to the roof and waited a few before there was an answer.

"Hello," the stiff British voice answered.

"What would it cost to get a few pieces into the auction?" he asked, the modulator changed his voice, and he chuckled a bit as he tried his best to be flippant.

"Mr. X, I had heard you retired."

"Wrong answer chuckles," he cackled.

"For you, half the fee, and double the commission, will you be attending this auction or why bother asking?"

"I got a date!" he answered.

"I see, we'll arrange for you and your plus one," the auctioneer started.

"Two," he corrected thinking to take Artemis in. Raven he knew would be good in this kind of pressure, Raven was so indifferent and apathetic. She'd be good eye candy, but the Amazon, that'd be a hell of a distraction.

"I see, we'll arrange for you to have three seats, up top or in the crowd?"

"Up top," he answered.

"Very well, and when can we expect your items?"

"Sending them now, should be there in two hours," he answered.

"Auction is this evening at ten o'clock do not be late," the auctioneer ordered and hung up before Jason could retort. Rolling his eyes and standing up to walk below. If he had a 'box' seat, then he'd have the high ground. Of course the patrons would be scanned for weapons, but Jason didn't need a weapon to do what he was about to do. Getting the Amazon to leave her weapon behind would be difficult, but he felt he could do it, and he felt that in the long run, the promis of that Bow being in her hot little hand would be enticing enough to have her cooperation.

Overall, he did not think Artemis of Bana-Mighdall to be all that woefully impressive. Yeah, she had the regal act of Amazon warrior, able to wipe the floor with all them, down pat, but he wasn't getting a great read from her. She reminded him of him in a way, this painful sorrow that seemed to have dampened her down, he was sure that if Artemis wasn't preoccupied with this Bow she'd a vibrant individual and disciplined. Probably more terrifying than the Essence, but that was a different matter, Jason remained confident he could take her. It was going to hurt, but he could take her.

Walking back to the flat he dropped the phone on the table and looked at Roy.

"Kay, we're in."

"What!?" Roy spun on him.

"You are overwatch, with the clone, I'll take the queen and the amazon with me as my dates," he said.

"No fun," Roy pouted.

"You're too noticeable, and everyone would recognize you as Roy Harper or Arsenal, best you play overwatch this time. Also, arrows, your carbon fiber ones, they'd be good for long distance attacks, and you're a hell of a sharpshooter." Jason's reasons were valid, also, he trusted Roy to have his back with threats he couldn't necessarily see.

"You have valid points."

"Of course I do, Kevin."

"Right, right, chief minion is on the job!" Roy gave a raspberry and Jason resisted snickering. "You know if I'm Kevin, then you're Stuart."

"No!" he grimaced.

"I can't wait for Lian to start actually talking and being a bigger little person, she'll agree you're Stuart."

"I'm Deadpool," Jason decided as he walked to his laptop.

"Really dude, really?" Roy groaned.

"It's him or Bucky and I like Wade better."

"We should dress you up as Bucky this Halloween! I can make a metal arm for you! And put a rocket launcher in it or something cool! Oh there's this awesome Nth metal I've got a stast of with some of the Atlantean armor I think it'd be impenetrable, also light weight, and If I did a spider silk wrap around it it could be the best best body armor ever, I think it wouldn't restrict movement either, though I'd need to think about the design. Maybe I should look into substituting the Nth metal for something else… but it's magic resistant. Not a good conductor though, Oh, maybe I should look into the magic angle of this…"

"K-metal," Bizarro said and Jason spun around to see the clone smiling and hugging 'Pup-Pup'.

"Oh that's an interesting angle!" Roy grinned and the clone and he started talking. Jason just left them be because most of that was way over his head. He might not have been an idiot but he wasn't the engineering genius Roy was.

Jason walked to the room where Raven and Artemis were, he was a bit miffed seeing the girls together, both apparently meditating. Raven was floating, Artemis was not. But the fiery Amazon's red hair hung in a long braid and was currently wrapped in a perfect circle around her. Jason briefly wondered why there were so many redheads in his life when it was a recessive gene from what he had red, but dismissed the thought.

"How did the call go?" Raven asked, her eyes never opening.

"Well, we're in," he answered leaning on the door.

"And the Bow?' Artemis demanded, nearly surging to her feet.

"Easy there, red, you two are my dates tonight, if the Bow is there, we'll retrieve it and part ways."

"And what else is going on auction?"

"I don't know, most these items are too popular or well known to move through traditional channels, but then there's the other factor of if the police stumbled onto the auctions, and how having a list of the actual goods would look. Plausible deniability flies out the window. I can tell you that this isn't an arms auction, I read no weapons manifestoes on the auction mainframe, leads me to be inclined to think museum quality items, I sent a few pieces over, they'll be easy enough to blend in either way, and are wanted," he shrugged.

"You are a dishonorable thief!" Artemis snapped.

"Yeah, I am, and it's about to come in handy," he retorted.

"Enough!" Raven snapped. "Thank you Jason for getting us closer to the Bow, Artemis and I will be ready for the auction."

"It's formal, little bird."

"Really!?" she whined.

"Really."

"Before you I never did formal, Red," she huffed.

"Sure ya did, but before Constantine trapped us in that house, neither of us cared about formal, now I'm prepping, no weapons, I got ceramic stuff though," he offered and walked away. He could hear Artemis grumbling behind him but ignored it. Jason didn't mind being a thief.

He got to unpacking his gear and paused a moment before sighing and picking up his phone. Slowly he sat on his cot and pressed the number as he waited a long moment with a baited breath.

"Hey Jason," Donna greeted him.

"I'm not thrilled, but you can move in, just please stay away from my area," he said.

"Raven told me."

"Good."

"Why are you calling Jason?"

"No reason."

"You called to tell me, I could move in but to stay away from you?"

"Yup."

"If you want to see Lian, just say so."

"That's not why I call! And I'm not her dad!"

"Her dad face timed fifteen minutes ago to see her, her other dad hasn't, just give me a moment," Donna chuckled.

A moment later found a facetime call coming in and he answered it.

"Say hi to your daddy!" Donna smiled as she held Lian to the camera. He softened a bit seeing the kid, her black hair and green eyes were bright as she squaled.

"Jay!"

"Heyya kid," he answered and just took a moment to stare at her as Donna filled him in on all the fun things that her little Amazon was doing. Lian just made a toothy smile and tapped the screen, he snorted and resisted tracing her face. This was the first time, he realized, that he'd been away away from the kid. And the daunting feeling of missing her.

Lian's smile made the world seem less horrible, even without Zed in the world.

"Talk to you later Donna," he said and hung up before getting ready.

* * *

Of course the soothsayer had thought to put it there, it was all rather trivial in her mind. Where else would one put the Ankh of Death? The only think that had set pause to her plans was the rumors of it being here for an auction, so she walked with Lilith beside her.

"Why are we here?" the little girl asked.

"It is not everyday an item like this comes to the market, child, and it will help in eliminating those Amazons once and for all," Circe promised.

A flash of brilliant, dark, loosely curling red hair had her snapping her fingers as she cloaked her assest and walked up to the other woman.

"My, my, it has been a very long time," she purred. "Last I heard, you were dead."

Dark eyes flicked up to her and a sultry smile curled the other witch's lips. "Tasteless as always I see," her deep brogue was charming in a way.

"What are you doing here?"

"Death was borin'," the other dismissed. "Besides, I heartale there's a certain item coming onto auction, I want it."

"I'm warning you now," Circe started.

"Oh, you want the Ankh, you'll have to bid for it, dearie, the item I'm after is far more dangerous," the other witch chuckled.

"And you know about the Ankh."

"I would hope I'd know my own property, especially after stealing it from Death," the redhead smirked.

"And what exactly do you want for it?"

"You'll have to bid on it just like everyone else."

"Then what are you after?"

"The item I am after is not something you can steal, I'm making inquiries," she shrugged daintily as she moved away and Circe scowled.

"I'm warning you now, mortal," she started.

"Oh, deary me, mortal? Really Circe?" the witch demanded with a bit of a pout. Then there was an abnoxious ringing and the redhead sighed. "That'll be the boys, if you'll excuse me," she turned in a swirl of black skirts and walked off. "'Ello Bois, and what have we gotten ourselves into this time?"

Circe scowled at the red head of the witch before walking back to her demigod, she would acquire the Ankh, it would be far more powerful in the spell she needed it for.

"Who was that?" Lilith asked her innocently.

"Rowena MacLeod," Circe scowled.

She would have Death's Ankh, and the Bow of Ra, then from there she would call upon Set and unleash his power on the Amazons, and Hippolyta would fall. Then there'd be nothing stopping Circe from eliminating the disease of man from the world.

But the Ankh of Death would prove more powerful for her plans than the Ankh she had acquired from Klarion all those eons ago. She wanted this spell to stick.

"She's powerful."

"She's a witch, never trust a witch," Circe said.

"Bu aren't you a witch?"

"My dear child, no, I'm a sorceress, which is an entirely different form of magic," Circe smiled.

* * *

Lilith was concerned about this alteration in whatever plan Circe had. This teleportation to London was out of nowhere, just as Circe had started prepping things was scary. And it was also unsettling to Lilith because she had been vaguely aware of every step Circe was going to take, now they were here. It was impulsive, and she knew that the sorceress never did anything impulsively.

Now she stared at the disappearing figure of Rowena MacLeod, and wondered what was going on to have Circe here.

"I thought we were ridding the world of men," Lilith said uncertainly as she walked with Circe; who's hand was clasped firmly on her arm.

"We are child, but we are ensuring no one can undo the enchantment I'll be weaving," she clarified.

"Why?"

"Why what? Be specific Lilith, I have taught you better."

"Why do you hate men so much?" Lilith whispered.

"Because they are mindless brutes who take pleasure in taking perceived power from the weaker sex, child. Women are superior to them, but to make themselves essential to society, past the purpose of breeding, they force themselves everywhere like an invasive cancer, and I hate them all. They shall all need to go," Circe stated.

"But!" Lilith started.

"You are too young and sheltered to understand, but men are the vile, evil, cancer on this Earth, and I will free us of it. But to ensure there would be no undoing of the spell I must first eliminate the traitors, then the men. After that, with your divinity, we shall cleanse and save the world," she smiled.

"Women can be just as cruel," Lilith whispered thinking of Circe.

"No, women are pure, and good, and strong and just. It is man who is corrupt, foisting themselves upon us, destroying our world, reducing us to nothing but incubators, it is time for a change."

"Oh," she mumbled. Lilith didn't know boys so she couldn't say if men were good or bad, but she felt people were a combination.

"Just look at your birth father, Lilith, he was no more fit to love a Titan than he was to father you, or your half-brother, they are swine, no more worth than the mud on the street. But you, you are a goddess, and we will right the wrongs of this world, with I at your side."

Lilith sighed and then her head snapped up as she felt that power again and she turned to look around the streets of the city for that power, she had felt it. The woman, and all that power. It was unnerving, it was close, and it wasn't here at all, it was almost like the woman was hiding her powers somehow. Lilith would find it, and she would reach out again as she stumbled after Circe and deeply regretted leaving Kentucky.

She didn't want to change the world.

She just wanted to go home.

* * *

Raven decided that it was probably for the best she had worn a dress to the Williams family dinner, because she had one that she didn't have to magically summon, and she just changed a few key pieces of the outfit to make it seem like something that Red X's date would wear. She didn't know what exactly that would be like. But she supposed that Kitten's look was enough to try to copy for Red X.

Walking out of her little ready room she found Artemis in a suit, one of Jason's she guessed because it was too wide in the shoulders.

"I feel ridiculous." The Amazon looked upset and uncomfortable.

"It'll be easier to just go with it rather than fuss about it," Raven offered.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Artemis sneered.

"I'm not going to suggest a smile," Raven answered blandly and saw the other woman blink balefully at her. "Look, I don't know what you've been through, but I do know what it feels like to lose your best friend. If it gets to be too much… try talking to Jason, he's in the same boat as you are at this moment."

"I do not need to talk about feelings," Artemis hissed.

"No, but it was just a suggestion, I'll be out in the living room when you're ready." Raven walked to the living area and found Roy and Bizarro snickering in the corner, Jason was typing and she leaned on the counter beside him.

"Do we need to worry about Kevin and Biz's snickering?" she asked.

"Nope, until it's world domination, and then I'll give them references," he offered.

"Mmm," she hummed. "So what's the plan?" Raven asked as she stared out the window at the rain.

"Well, X and I go way back, so he'll have no problems taking you as a date with Arty as the Queen's Guard," Jason smiled.

"I don't need a guard."

"Don't I know it, but it'll look better if it is a guard, Arty is very intimidating. We're going, going to snoop, see if there's a Bow, if there isn't then we'll scare a few answers from the auctioneer and go from there. I am nothing if not a man of my word," Jason mused dryly.

"Isn't that how you keep landing in these messes?"

"Probably," he agreed.

"Jay, I know you don't want to talk about Zed, but… you do know I am here when you're ready, right?" she asked him softer tone which had Jason's fingers halting in their typing as he turned and looked at her. His eyes pulsed green and he looked conflicted for a long moment then he nodded.

"Yeah Rae, I know, and it… it's scary."

"It shouldn't be, it's just me."

"I know it shouldn't be, but it is, because…"

"Because I could leave?"

He didn't answer.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon Jay, promise, besides, I'm Queen of Hell, I have no where better to be," she offeed with a smile.

"Rae! Rae! Rae! Check this!" Roy shouted, and Raven stood, turning to see Roy and Bizarro give each other fist bumps, and the guy's secret handshakes.

"That was… complicated," she chuckled.

"Rae, I know the last few Bizarros have been… well, bizarre and dumb, but I swear, he's smart," Roy whispered conspiratorially to her.

"He's a Kryptonian clone, Roy, they are said to be smart," Raven pointed out and walked up to Bizarro. The clone was smiling, and Raven reached out to touch his shoulder gingerly.

"Biz smart, little bird," he hummed appreciatively.

"Of course you are," Jason announced. "And you got our backs," Jason supplied.

"Biz do anything for Red Him and friends?" Bizarro bobbed.

"He makes me think of a kid with Down syndrome. He's smart, and there, all there, but he's almost impaired somehow," Roy murmured to her.

"I almost agree with you," Raven said. "But he's a Bizarro, and I don't know how long he has," Raven murmured.

"You did that thing, it turned you red," Roy pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't know what it did, best guess I stalled something. We'll need to run tests, Cal might have the tests, or S.T.A.R. Labs, but I don't know what I did Roy."

"How can you not know what you did?"

"Just because I act like I know everything doesn't mean I actually do."

"Typical Queens," Jason groused.

"Go get ready, we have an auction to crash," Raven waved him off.

Roy waited until Jason was out of the room and Raven hopped into the air. Finally Roy sighed as he looked up at her.

"You holding up?" she asked.

Roy let out a sigh. "Um… the stress, the want, it's a lot, but, ya know, I've been ignoring it. If it gets real bad I'll call my sponsor," he promised.

"I'm here Roy," she promised.

"Rae, I adore you, but you don't get this, and that empathy of yours might be an awesome equalizer in understanding what's going on but trust me you don't fully comprehend this until you know what addiction is like," he promised.

"I'm sure, but I want you to be alright Roy," Raven promised.

"And I adore you for it, we are truly not worthy of having a friend like you, queen," he smiled.

"I like my minions in working condition," she pointed out.

"So glad to know I'm loved," Roy chuckled.

"Just trying to keep it honest," she waved off as she hopped down and walked away from him.

* * *

Jason put on his disguise, the vest, rolled up the sleeves, pulled on his creased pangs, then checked his pointer shoes, shoes he loathed, but needed, then he pulled his red tie on before buttoning up the fest and tucking his shirt in. Pulling on his belt he picked up his red sunglasses and slid them on before walking out.

"That's a terrible disguise," Roy stated.

"Shut up, this is Red X," Jason shoved Roy's shoulder then.

"What!? A tacky mustache and wannabe mobster look," the redhead snickered. "And what's the name? Rason Rodd!?"

"Sorry, I don't do porn, maybe you should look in the 70s for Rason Rodd."

"I don't know man, this get up is for the 80s."

"I don't date guys with mustaches," Raven stated promptly.

"And Red X dates vivacious, sexy, curvy fiery redheads," Jason smirked. "Arty is way more my tastes," he decided sidling up to the Amazon when she entered the room.

"Touch me and I will send you straight Osiris for judgement," the regal Amazon warned.

"I must protest, I'll have to go get that asshole back," Raven stated.

"Why would you save him!?" Artemis demanded.

"Because I'm rather attached to this adviser and if he goes to Hell, I do have to go and get him back," Raven stated.

"You're attached to me," he mocked flattery.

"I'm rethinking that attachment, Roy, how'd you like to be promoted to my adviser?"

"I think we're over my thinking levels, Rae, but Biz might be up for it!"

"Bizarro like little bird," the clone hummed.

"I'm irreplaceable and you know it," he grumbled sourly.

"I know," Raven smiled as she sauntered out the door with Artemis on her tail. Jason just groaned then looked at Roy.

"Women are trouble," he decided.

"The best kind of trouble," Roy grinned as he clasped Jay's shoulder and walked out the door with Bizarro.

Jason just sighed as he walked after the girls, shoving his hands in his pockets as he went down the stairs. This was either going to be a hell of a story for him to remember or he was going to end up dead at the bottom of Hell, he wasn't entirely sure where this was going to go. He didn't mind though, it was something to do.

He paused at his car seeing Raven in the passenger's seat and Artemis in the back, pouting, it was going to be a long night. He got in the driver's seat and started the car, Raven was muttering an incantation and suddenly she had blonde hair with blue eye.

"What? Since Christmas I actually need to worry about these things!" she protested.

"I am not to blame for Christmas, talk to the troglodyte."

"I know, but I'm just saying Rachel is always associated with Jason Todd," she shrugged.

"Then it's a very good thing we aren't dating and hopefully those rumors will die."

"They haven't yet. I think your brother is feeding rumors to the reporters."

"Wait! Which one?" Jason sputtered.

"Which one do you think?"

"Kay, fine, I'll see what I can do about getting that to stop," Jason replied as he pulled onto the street.

"That would be appreciated," Raven decided. "And if you call me toots or sweetcheeks or anything, I'll send you to hell personally."

"Well, Rae, you know something?"

"What?"

"I'm back baby!" he smiled.

"I should smite you."

"But ya won't, cause ya love me!" he teased, she glowered at him as they merged with traffic.

* * *

Artemis scowled as Jason got Raven out of the car, he pushed his ridiculous glasses up and walked with Raven.

"This is ridiculous," Artemis muttered.

"Yeah, but I'm not running in guns blazing, creating casualties in bystanders, or cutting ties with my organization just to get your Bow, princess."

"I Am Not A Princess!" Artemis snapped indignantly at the man. He was infuriating, and she disliked him. But he had a valid point of the casualties, she didn't want to harm the innocent but she wanted to get that Bow back. She wanted that sorceress dead at her feet and the head on a platter, and she would take both. But not yet, she would see what this strange man was doing, she didn't quiet understand his method of madness.

"Then stop acting like a spoiled, pouty princess and get with the program and help us help you. I just wanted to get rid of a cancer, you want a Bow. Learn to work with us or go it alone," he snapped.

"I was doing fine before your witch teleported me around," she countered.

"And would have had the entire JL come crashing onto your head," Raven said as she looked over her shoulder.

"I was not speaking to you."

"No, but you are here now, and I am a member of this team, so you will have to accept I listen," Raven answered.

"Now shut it ladies, I have to do some fast talking," Jason ordered.

Artemis glared at Raven as she walked ahead. She looked over the crowd as they walked into a warehouse. She paused momentarily as she was assaulted by the scents of perfume, cigars, smoke, and grime, as it all foggy and disgusting.

She glared over the room, and Jason shook hands with several people as he walked around the room. Her eyes landed on several items as she walked around the area. These items were odd, paintings, relics, and machines. It was all very odd.

There was a shove against her shoulder which had her turning as she saw a curvy Mediterranean brunette saunter past her. Her eyes looked over the woman, and the woman looked over her shoulder, her purple lips curled dangerously as she disappeared into the crowd.

"So, Red, ya see anything that might help us out here? A cat, goddess or something Egyptian?" Jason hissed at her.

"No," she answered angrily. "Where is Raven?"

"Sweetness is looking around for magic, she said something about there being a lot of magic here, and going to find it," Jason shrugged.

"You seem unconcerned for your protective comrade."

"Sunshine is more than capable of defending herself, and she's also a Queen of Hell so I'd worry more about who crosses her than her," Jason shrugged. Artemis snorted, there was nothing that physically suggested that the sorceress was truly dangerous.

"X," the girl reappeared.

"What?"

"I don't sense the Bow of Ra, but there's something much worse here," Raven murmured and then Artemis saw it, her eyes widened a bit.

"No…"

"What?"

* * *

 **I'm Not Dead. Promise. And Sorry this took so long, but there was a reason for the delay, mostly because I have had to rewrite this about ten times. Until now, I haven't been pleased with this chapter. But I hope this version works and we'll be moving forward now!**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella =)**


	12. Well, That's Sexist, and I'm Offended

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Well, That's Sexist, and I'm Offended...**

Raven had felt the powerful magic before they arrived, it was like a siren's song, she couldn't resist. Her demon's blood had resonated with the craving to take some sort of power to herself, which had her walking away from Jason when they entered. Slipping in and out of the crowd she had hunted the thing which had captured her attention, which had her pausing before the exhibit before her heart dropped and her eyes widened.

There was silver ankh there, and she recoiled at the sight of the seemingly innocent piece of jewelry.

It was simple. Looking as if it were junk jewelry, something someone could buy in a thrift shop. It wasn't even interesting but staring at it she felt a shiver down her spine as she stepped away from it.

That… that was way worse than the Bow of Ra.

"Beautiful," a woman murmured, and Raven glanced beside her as she felt the power radiating from the woman.

"Dangerous," Raven countered.

"So you can see it too, the power," the woman's full lips curled into a dangerous smile.

"Yes," Raven answered cautiously as she stood straighter. There was something about this woman's presence which unsettled her greatly. It was sort of like the Enchantress, powerful, radiating malice though and almost intoxicating. But Raven resisted that power as she looked at the item before her.

"It's the only one in the entire multiverse, it's spectacular," she smiled.

"Indeed."

"Were you here for it in the auction?"

"No, that is a power no one can touch without Death coming," Raven said softly.

"Ah, but it is a power that will solve many problems," the woman sighed blissfully. "Like the problem of men ruling this world with their pricks, and their brute strength and violent ways. Ridding the world of them would solve so many problems."

"It would create more trouble than it is worth," Raven countered.

"So you do not think that death is the solution for the tyranny that this world faces under the hold of men?" the woman demanded. The way she spoke was like men were the equivalent of death to all, which disgusted Raven greatly.

"Who says that men are the only problem? that would be generalizing the problem? It is like claiming all problems are one sex's fault, and they aren't. The issues we face are human made issues, which disregard sex, race, or economic status. Generalizing the problems to be a single sex's fault is generalizing the true issue and only casting needless blame, rather than teaching problem solving and tolerance. Generalizing the issues though are more of a convenience for the ignorant and keeps the problems in place rather than seeking out solutions." Raven snapped irritably, she didn't like this woman, but now she was sensing a dangerous problem with the woman. And Raven finally recognized those emerald eyes.

Circe.

"Men are the root of all problems though, their brash arrogance and belief in their superiority has driven this toxic world to the brink. It will perish under their control."

"Again, generalizing the problem is not acknowledging the problem. Men and Women have mad choices and we have come here, slowly we are righting the world, but it is a process. To generalize the problem creates more problems than it solves. Which leads to the issues that we're dealing with now as the world rights itself."

"You seem to have a lot of faith in man."

"No, I have faith in life and humanity. Complicated as the world is, we are not to generalize a problem, it only creates more problem. Do I believe that the world would be better with equal power, yes, but I also know that that is not reality and reality is working for change. There is no over night solution for this problem, only time and teachings, to guide the younger generation to be strong enough to make the changes, and wise enough to embrace them. The problem is not one sex. The problem is a system of thinking and a lack of tolerance, also the older generations' refusal to believe that the young might be worthy of saving the world, or having something intelligent to contribute. Age does create wisedom, but do not think the young ignorant.

"And your ignorance has generalized an entire set of global conflicts to suit your diluted view of the world. Death of man is not the solution," Raven stated firmly as she stood tall before the woman.

"You are a very forward speaker," Circe mused.

"Because I have an idea of what you are thinking Circe, do not think to do it."

"That is direct," she sneered.

"I do not play games Circe, I will be unlike any other opponent you have ever fought," Raven warned.

"You speak as if we have met," Circe mused.

"No, we haven't, but we will if you move to take the Ankh, and the Bow. I'm not the League, Circe, I will destroy you," Raven warned.

"Then may the best sorceress win," Circe smiled as she sauntered off. Raven watched the woman go before she slid into the crowd again, her empathy latched onto Jason as she navigated to him. He looked ridiculous with the mustache and red shades as he talked to an equally ridiculous looking Amazon who wore a suit and shades.

"X."

"What?" Jason turned his attention to her then.

"I don't sense the Bow of Ra," she stated looking at the Amazon. "But there's something much worse here."

The Amazon took a moment to scan the room, Raven envied the woman's height, but then she recoiled.

"No…" Artemis whispered.

"What?" Jason asked.

"They have Death's Ankh," Raven stated.

"What?"

"The Endless, Death, she was said wear this ankh, something about the ancient rules the Endless are bound by. The Endless, according to myth are heavily influenced by Egyptian runes, and magic, it's some of the oldest, on this planet and in this plane of existence. That Ankh, it's her's Jason, only an Endless can wear it, but a wielder could utilize Death's power to their control, temporarily, before it'd kill them," Raven stated.

"Kay, and the problem?"

"Circe wants it," Raven answered which stopped Jason then.

"What?" the Amazon growled.

"She's here for it."

"Fuck," Jason muttered.

"Yup."

"I will have her head!" Artemis started for the crowd when Raven used telekenises to halt her.

"She's not alone fool, and there are civilians around," Jason hissed.

"I don't sense another power with her," Raven informed him quickly. "But the girl…"

"I see, keep eyes peeled, try to take her quiet," Jason said softly.

"I want her head."

"You'll get it, but quietly," Jason soothed the Amazon. Raven twisted around when there was a voice on a mic, it was almost time for the auction, and Raven grabbed Jason's and Artemis' hands as she yanked them along.

"Arsenal?"

"I copy, civilians in jeopardy. Overwatch prepared for action," he replied.

"Enhanced powered, sorceress," he stated.

"On it," Roy responded in the coms, and Raven nodded as she walked away with Jay and Artemis, she dragged the Amazon with the power of her shadows until they were at their box.

"Raven, what do you know about the sorceress?"

"She's ruthless, and will not hesitate to kill men, or anyone who is in her way," Raven stated.

"Men?"

"Yes, she's not fond of men."

"That's sexist!"

"Get over it, I'm sure my mom would rid the world of men too, if only to ensure the Joker died," Raven stated as she thought of Ivy. Ivy really hated people as a whole, but still, the sentiments were about the same.

"I just feel all warm and fuzzy."

"Well, that's what generalizing a problem does," Raven replied sharply.

"Sunshine we will have ethical, philosophical, hell even moral debates on this shit later, but right now, we're here to save the world, and to stop a homicidal crazed woman," Jason countered as he scanned the crowd.

"True."

"Women, always fucking batshit crazy."

"And men are the idiots that make us crazy," Raven dryly pointed out.

"Point, Queen, point," he resigned and they started scanning the crowd. But wherever Circe was Raven couldn't sense her which concerned her, and no violet heads stood out in the crowd. This meant two things to Raven, neither of which she was liking at this moment.

The auction started and people clambored to their seats, Raven stretched her mind to still it to seek out the familiar peace she could typically feel. Her dark eyes did not move from the crowd, and she watched over the strange auction. As the auction droned on she felt her eyes flutter shut as she slipped into a meditative state as her body settled to listen to the almost monotoned fast paced speeches of the auctioneer.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a flux in pressure which had her tensing as she sat up a bit looking around the area. Leaning forward she started up when she felt everything still in her heart.

The lights flickered.

"X," Raven hissed, jabbing her elbow into his side he didn't move. "Jason?" Raven waved her hand in front of his face as she stood. The Amazon was still as a statue which had Raven tensing as she pressed the talk on her comms and heard static. Slowly she walked away from the group, placing wards as she went to guard them.

She paused when there was a shadow of a redheaded girl stood before her.

"Help me," the girl whispered. Blood slid from her nose as the girl trembled.

Raven said nothing as she walked through the shimmering projection to the main floor, just as Circe walked in. Turning to the woman she stared balefully at the woman.

"You must be very strong of mind to resist the charm," Circe chuckled, a darker woman walked in, dressed in an atrocious tux like Artemis was wearing. Her braided hair held blue, red, and gold beads, her face was severe, round and gentle, but looking at the eyes Raven saw nothing there.

"Join me, or move aside, child," Circe smiled.

"How about I stop you?" Raven asked.

"You are beneath me, Akila, dispose of her," Circe ordered. The woman walked mindlessly towards her and Raven took a steadying breath then the woman was running at her. Raven warped the shadows to slam into the mindless slave as she turned and slashed out runes while she released her power removing the people.

"You are powerful," Circe moved now they stood in the empty warehouse. There was a glint of movement to her left which had Raven leaping out of the way as she twisted around slashing the shadows at the crater the Amazon had created. "But how do you fair against an Amazon?"

Raven's illusion spell failed when something electricity hit her, she cried out as she dropped to the ground. There was a moment to move as she rolled out of the way, narrowly evading just being crushed as she twisted up to her feet and stared at the woman. Her soul… it was not there, she was a drone, or a soul repressed or literally locked away.

Getting to her feet she fell into the stance Selina had been teaching her as she floated. The Amazon came at her, Raven blocked as she tried to get on the inside. Lashing out a leg, she gasped when she was caught and thrown into a wall, she lashed out her shadows to toss the Amazon away.

"You are no match for an Amazon child, give it up, you are alone," Circe cooed as Raven flew out of the way of an impending foot to the face. She slammed her own fist into the woman's lower ribs, smashing her foot on her instep then twisting the weight over her shoulder as she flew out of reach to lash out her shadows.

"I am not alone!" Raven snarled as she ripped the Ankh from it's stand and flew it to her.

"No!" Circe snarled, Raven levitated it overhead not wanting to touch it as she unleashed a flurry of spells, only for a body to slam into her as she was tackled into the ground with a hard thud and roll. Kicking her knee up she gasped as her shoulder and arm were knocked out of place and then there was a slash over her stomach. Enveloping into shadows she dropped as she landed in her box, summoning the ankh to her as she ran away.

Using full power seemed unwise, but if she kept using minimal she'd have her ass kicked, and the ankh taken.

She caught the ankh in her hand as her second eyes emerged and she dropped the world into darkness that they couldn't see as she let the runes flitter from her fingers.

"Mmmm, so your true power, the darkness," Circe chuckled. "Come and get me in the light," Circe snarled before there was a blast of light and Raven dropped the ankh around her neck.

The runes Raven had forged blasted towards them and she fused her focus into the point of the ankh. This was a bad idea, but she smiled coldly. "I will take you up on that challenge, later."

She let her powers roil and fester then the ankh unleashed it's own wave of darkness focused at Circe. The sorceress screamed as the darkness came at her, Raven dropped into the shadows before walking out, grabbing the ankh, dropping it on the safehouse table. Her companions were still frozen, mindless, Raven grabbed Jason's temples, as she fused her soul into his mind through his emotions as she tracked her way through his head into his mind as she stood in Jason's mindscape.

Raven stood in Gotham once more, and she looked at Jason's frozen consciousness as she walked forward then. Reaching towards him hand was pushed away by a pulse of green energy that was rather spring like in it's emotions.

"Sorry," the small voice whimpered and Raven turned towards the girl.

"I should have expected this. A powerful little telepath to walk the mind of a Bat," Raven said. "Or mine."

"I… I need your help," the girl whimpered. There was more blood from her nose.

"You don't have control of your power," Raven surmised walking around the girl.

"Please!" the girl whispered.

"Release Red, then we will talk," she stated.

"I…" Raven grabbed the girl and they stood in her mind as the power warped and the midscape changed to stand on an asteroid in the voice of the Azarathian stars.

"You wanted my attention, you have it. Speak girl," she ordered the child as she hopped into the air, folding her legs as she stared at her.

"I can't hold…" the girl started.

"We have as long as I allow, you can release the outside hold." Raven informed the child, and she watched as the fading form of the girl strengthened, she gasped and fell to her knees on the asteroid.

* * *

Jason gasped as he felt himself slam from this void into the world again and stumbled back as he hit the ground. There was a stab of pain as he felt the back of his head slam onto the floor and colors explode in his sight.

"Fuck!"

"What happened?" Roy gasped.

"Where…?" he heard Artemis.

"Lil' bird!" Bizarro whined and Jason groaned as he pushed himself up and his eyes settled on Raven who was sitting at the counter, her eyes wide and white, open, the light emanating from them was pulsing dangerously, her hair floated a bit around her as she sat there almost frozen like a statue.

"Rae?" Roy said.

"No, don't, don't touch her," Jason groaned as he got up to his feet. Her hand was resting over a silver ankh, her fingers were loose and there were dangerous talons where her nails should be, they were stained red, which had him frowning.

"I've never seen this before," Roy said.

"What is wrong with her?" Artemis asked.

"Lil bird?" Biz whined.

"Raven's part demon, so in general she's a mystery, but some of her baser instincts are known, when in genuine danger she goes to be a demon, she'll have armor that'll wrap around her, makes her look like a harpy, and she'll have talons. Her powers can be magic or other, she's got a lot of abilities that react on baser natures, This though, I've never seen this from her."

"Those are talons," Artemis said as she looked at the woman.

"Yeah, and they are sharp," Jason said.

"They tore through Lobo like he was paper," Roy said.

Jason cringed at that information as he came around to look her in the eyes. They pulsed, and there was a small display of light pulsing to her eyes, through her veins and he walked a bit away from her as he looked around her.

"How do we get that, and not die?" Roy gestured to the ankh in Raven's talons.

"Leave it," Jason warned.

"We should kill her," Artemis stated.

"No one is touching the little bird, we're going to leave her be, to watch over, and let her do whatever she's doing. And if you so much as attempt to touch her, Arty, I'll kill you before you can blink," Jason warned her. the Bizarro's eyes were red and glaring at the Amazon.

"Biz, watch the little bird," Jason ordered. "Roy, look as to where the auction participators went, now. See if we can figure out just what the hell sunshine here did. Arty, come on, we're going to the scene," Jason said as he motioned for the Amazon to follow. He glanced again at Raven before he walked out with Artemis.

"What did she do?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know, last thing I remember was the auction," Jason admitted. Then it felt like there was a cloud, this haze in his mind, as he was forced to be somewhere else, and do something else, which had startled him. It was nothing but white noise to him, and that unsettled him greatly. His missing memories from his time as a mindless coma patient, a walking zombie, were this vague blob of blurs, shapes, colors and pains of emotions he couldn't reason feeling. The Lazarus memories were tinted with this acid green that felt like nothing but hatred and fury of a fire he couldn't quench or tame, and it only burned him alive and he could only stand in it's fire.

This though, this was just a haze of white noise he couldn't peek into the veil of, it bothered him greatly as he stood there.

"Does this happen often to you or are you just a beacon for trouble?" Artemis asked as they walked out of his flat.

"Honestly, been asking meself the same thing for years, love," Jason dramatically informed her.

The Amazon scowled at his answer and he smiled as they walked onto the street. "Men are good for nothing but trouble," she muttered.

"Oh, Arty, we're the best kind of trouble. We're stupid!" he laughed.

"I hate you," she decided.

"Just wait, I'll grow on you."

"Like a parasite."

"Ouch. But did you know that some hosts and parasites for friendly relationships in life? Like there's this fish in the deep sea, and they mate for life! The male infuses with the female, providing her with the sperm for her eggs and she feeds and hunts for him! It's awesome really," Jason announced.

Artemis looked revolted and Jason decided that watching all those nature shows with Roy were finally going to pay off.

"You are proving men ae lazy and useless."

"We are not, take lions for example, they need a big strong lion to have sex with them, knock them up, and in return they feed him!" he countered.

"Lions fight to the death, and prides are comprised of females who will turn on the male if he is a threat," she countered.

"You just can't admit you need guys in your life."

"About as much as I need a dildo."

"So that's how Amazons do it, I always wondered."

"You are useless," she shoved him away as she jogged across the street. He trotted after her, and flipped off a blaring horn as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Truthfully, we're only in this mess to help you out, if I had it my way I'd be tearing apart Black Mask's organization rather than trapezing around world for you and your mystical bow, and for my best friend to be wrapped up in demon drama."

"Then why are you helping!?" she snapped.

"Because, Arty, it's the right thing to do, and I only ever try to do the right thing. Even when it's going to bite me on the ass, very painfully. So, you can try to grow up, just a little and cooperate with a man, who will freely admit, you are better than him; probably at everything. Else, this will be a very difficult job to do," Jason sighed tiredly.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I'm here to help. Unwillingly, but I'm here," Jason groused out.

"I am superior to you," she stated smugly.

"Yeah, yeah, drop the smug act, I'm not stupid enough to think I'm better than an Amazon, I practically live with one already," he muttered thinking of Donna. Donna Troy was a Royal Pain in the Ass, but she was an Amazonian Princess lost in man's world. He could help another Amazon stuck in man's world out. "So, do we have an accord?"

Jason thrusted his hand out to her and waited.

Those green eyes assessed him. What was it with the people around him always being redheads? Wasn't red a recessive gene or something? And seriously, why was he thinking this now!? It was not important as he watched her verdant eyes before he saw something click behind them and a resolve light her eyes.

"We do, Red Hood of the Outlaws," she decided before she grasped his forearm strongly and they shook on it.

"Good, so we're equals in this regard, now drop the prissy act and lets pick up the pace!" he snapped, releasing her arm as he walked past her and heard her huff before she kept stride with his longer strides. They covered the ground quickly getting to the auction house, or what remained of it, and Jason frowned at the sight of it's ruins.

"It was not like this," Artemis muttered.

"No shit Sherlock, come on," he snapped as he walked into the ruins, it wasn't like the building had caught fire or something, but rather like it had imploded. Jason crouched down at the sight of something which had him tracing the breaks in the ground before he stood and mentally he remembered what it was.

The scene was rather simple, he could imagine that Raven had gone in search for whatever it was that had stopped his memories, tangled with a threat, did what she did when she was not unleashing her power, which was remove the civilians and attempt to flee without injuring herself or others. But he didn't get it, if it was that simple she shouldn't be in that state back in the flat.

No, something had happened, she had encountered something.

That sorceress Circe probably. He could see that, but if it was just Circe then why didn't Raven just finish it?

Probably because Circe had had help. There was a gasp, and he looked over as Artemis lifted up a light blue and gold bead.

"What's that?"

"Akila's."

And now the fleeing on Raven's part made more sense, she wasn't as combat adapted as an Amazon was.

"What can you tell me about Akila?" Jason asked as he looked at her.

"She was… my… my everything," Artemis whispered, and Jason stared at the woman before she crumbled to the ground, tears flowing.

* * *

Lilith stared at the woman across from her, the long black hair with purple undertones danced around the woman, disappearing into the starry sky, making the woman seem almost ethereal. Though Lilith supposed that she was ethereal, she had never seen someone so commanding and striking standing before her and doubted she would ever see someone like this again. A proud indifferent, apathetic face stared at her, and Lilith couldn't read this woman.

"I… I saw you fight the monster," Lilith whispered. "I can feel your power, you're… you're stronger than her, but…"

"I'm more dangerous," the woman surmised.

She nodded.

"At least you are aware of that, my mind was not made for the mortals to connect with, you though, are not mortal, not entirely." The woman walked towards her, and Lilith only stared at the dark eyes.

"Help me, please," she whimpered, she could feel her hold slipping on this bond, the woman reached out and clasped her. All wavering shattered as she felt something slip between them and she stood firm in the mind of another for the first time in her memory. She stared into the dark eyes of the woman, only to watch them turn pure white as the inky greys and blacks formed shadows around them, the runes lit up white though.

"I Am Raven," the woman introduced herself with a kind smile before releasing her.

"I'm Lilith."

"A pleasure to meet you, Lilith, now, what is it you have continuously attempted to summon me for?"

"I need help, Circe… she's… she's making me hurt people," Lilith felt the tears forming and she felt the blood rolling over her lips now. She tried to grab Raven again, but the dark woman was out of her reach.

"Trust me, we're coming for her, we'll save you," Raven said and Lilith felt a pulse of calm, reassurance and confidence around her as she stared at the woman. "Just be patient, we're coming."

"I don't want to go!" Lilith whimper.

"You're not, I'll see you soon," Raven said and then the woman touched her brow which sent Lilith's connection shattering as she was plummeted through the bond into her own body with a gasp as she fell back on the bed hyperventilating.

Trying to catch her breath she closed her eyes and bit her lip as she focused on her breathing and her heart. She just wanted to go home! Now! She just wanted… home.

Lilith slowly opened her eyes, and her mind settled in her body again as she whimpered in pain at the throb of her body before pushing herself up. Her strawberry blonde curls fell limply around her as she let out a shuddering breath, then she felt it, this comforting, protective pull, it was a bond, in the back of her mind. She looked up, sitting up as she got on shaky legs and limped towards the mirror. Pulling herself up, she stared at her reflection for a moment.

Raven was still here, she could feel it.

* * *

Roy was humming Colors of the Wind; as he worked on looking for the auction guests, and wherever Raven had hidden them. It was a bit disconcerting to be working with Raven sitting right there, emminating this power as she sat still as a statue without moving a single talon or hair.

But he ignored it as he worked, humming Color of the Wind before he got some feed back on the reports of disoriented people having been found in St. Paul's Cathedrial, over the police back channels. Everyone insisted they'd been at an auction party before BAM they were there, and no memory as to what happened. Turning off his radios he turned to look at Raven who hadn't moved. Bizarro was staring adoringly at her, and she hadn't moved a muscle.

Okay, what he knew, the ankh was Death's, Raven wasn't moving, and she was somewhere between Demon and White Raven, he didn't think that was a good combination.

Suddenly she gasped as her hand broke, her fingers shrinking and her eyes lost their glow as all her hair dropped and she started falling backwards, Roy lunged forward as he caught her before she slammed onto the floor.

"Easy, easy, Rae, I got you!" Roy promised as he hauled her against him and she clawed at his arm as she looked around wildly before sagging against him.

"Oh thank Azar," she breathed.

"Mind telling me what happened?" Roy asked as he scooped her up and deposited her on the couch. He wasn't Jay, he wasn't going to cuddle the demon.

"Circe came for the ankh, I kept it away without destroy London." Raven answered as she lay on the couch, her hands rubbing her temples, Roy dropped a blanket on her.

"You okay though?" he asked, frowning as he assessed her carefully before she looked balefully at him.

"Yes. I am fine, Roy Harper," she stated coldly.

"You look gray."

"I am gray."

"Grayer than normal."

"You are a pain in the ass, where's Jason? He's usually here to be a bigger pain in the ass."

"All pain in the ass duties befall me as he took the Amazon out and left me and Biz here," Roy stated smugly.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I know, Queen, but we worry about you," he promised.

"The girl's name is Lilith, she's a prisoner of Circe's I forged an empathy link with her when she was invading Jason's mind," Raven sighed.

"You still do that!?" he sputtered.

"Shut up, it's a headache," she groaned.

"I will, but I want details." He decided grabbing the Tylenol he had packed to deal with Jason's moods, and got a few pills for Raven. She took them as she sat up.

"Lil bird!" Bizarro announced as he roughly patted Raven's head.

"I'm alright Biz, now both of you stop fussing, tell me what was happening," she knocked the meds back and stood.

"Well…" he started as he pulled up the information.

* * *

 **I've got two jobs now, so be patient with me as I try to juggle and join the circus of making ends meet. Thanks! =)**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella! =)**


	13. Can We Say Tragic Touch Of Death?

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Can We Say Tragic Touch of Death?**

He watched a strong woman crack as she stared at the bead and he walked to stand before her slumped form. There was a moment, he could keep it to himself, he could leave it where it lay and he crouched to her level pulling out the wallet.

"Her name was Isobel; with an 'o', she had bleach blonde hair, a California tan, bright green eyes, and a smile I swear was made of sunshine. She was athletic, and happy, and pure and so fucking innocent it was as maddening as it was endearing. She was from San Diego, California. She could kick my ass at tennis, loved the beach, hated reading, and wanted to be a humanitarian lawyer to work at the Hague. She wanted to change the world, and she couldn't even stand a good slice of pizza.

"She was nineteen, I met her at Princeton, freshman orientation," he stated, and Artemis looked up with tear filled eyes.

"She was nineteen and she was everything," he stated calmly. "My everything. And she died because I failed her. I get it Artemis, I really do, but you need to stop being a childish brat and part of you knows it. I'm not the enemy here, I'm here to help. Let me help you."

"How did she die?" Artemis whispered.

"She died, on our winter vacation, December twentieth, in Nice, when a group of radical terrorists decided to tear into a crowd with nothing but a van and weapons, killing eight-six people, and injuring over four hundred. She died because I ignored everything I was, and insisted I was normal, rather than me following my every instinct telling me something was wrong that day. I took five bullets that day. She took four bullets, the one through her heart though killed her in less than five seconds, and I watched as her life left her eyes. And I could do nothing, but watch.

"Let me help you Artemis, I can't promise we'll save Akila, and I can't promise that this ends well, but… we're going to do our damnedest to try. But you have to trust us."

"She's highly trained, she's better than I, she's our Shim-Tar. We stand no chance against her," Artemis murmured.

"Try us, you got the most powerful demon on your side, along with me, and the best archer, and a Kryptonian; I think our odds aren't helpless," he chuckled.

"How could you dare to help a stranger?"

"It's kind of what we do."

"And if we fail, Circe will destroy our world as we know it," she whispered.

"Then failure isn't an option, and I wasn't trained to fail."

"Circe is the enemy, she will use Akila as a guard, I do not know what else she is planning."

"Tell me about Akila," he decided as he stood.

"She is better, endowed with gifts of gods, she is the best, she will not fial, and she will destroy us. She is trained in over thirty forms of hand to hand combat, she speaks thirty languages, and she is trained in the arts of disappearing.

"Akila has no magic abilities, her superior strength and speed makes the use of magic useless on her. And the gods favored her."

"So normal Amazon anatomy and abilities," he deduced.

"She's the Shim-Tar, Jason," she stated again.

"And I will take care of it," he stated as they stood, and he looked around the ruins.

"You stand no chance against the Shim-Tar!"

"Don't count me out princess, I'm far worse than you give me credit for," he smiled as he walked ahead of her to stew about that.

Jason wasn't like what he presented, he wasn't just a killer or chaos, he was so much worse, and he'd rarely encountered an opponent that had required him to use all his acquired skills. Jason wasn't like the other Bats, and he wasn't like the Assassins or anyone else really in his skillsets. So he could use that to his advantage here. He'd never ignore his instincts again or let his guards down.

Failure just wasn't an option anymore.

"What do you think had Circe here?"

"The Ankh."

"Understandable, but what is she planning, if it is that powerful why would she even think she could handle it? Raven mentioned that no one but an Endless could touch it then why would Circe want it?" Artemis asked.

"Well... that's a damn good question," he admitted. "There must be something Circe can do with it."

"Circe is powerful but I do not believe her capable of messing with gods' magic."

"We'll ask Rae."

"You trust her?" Artemis stated, and he spun around to growl at her only to see curiosity there.

"Yeah, Raven's always played it straight with me so I trust her," he stated. "She's a demon, Arty, but she's not bad, or evil. She's probably our only hope against Circe," he admitted.

"Very well, then you should know that Circe hates the Amazons of Themyscira, she will likely attempt to attack their home. She has a grudge against Hippolyta for something no one knows about," she admitted.

"Then we start there, Arty, I got a first class ticket to Paradise Island!" he smiled as he walked out of the ruins with Artemis. The Amazon merely looked annoyed with him as she stalked past him and he pulled out his phone.

He didn't hesitate as he dialed the number.

"Everything is fine, Lian is happy, Ace is fed, and the warehouse is standing," was the immediate response, sounding flustered and annoyed in her prm voice.

"Uh… no, how'd you like to drop the baby off with B and join us in London? We need to head to Themyscira, and I'd love not to be blasted out of the sky when I head that way," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What are you up to Jason?"

"Long story, princess, so ya coming or not?"

"Give me a day and I'll get the first flight to London," she sighed and hung up.

* * *

Raven was vastly relieved hearing everything from Roy.

So she had gotten everyone out of the warehouse, that was a relief for her, and she was also pleased to hear that no one was dead.

"So, what did you have here," Roy reached for her, she caught his wrist with a bruising grip.

"Don't. Touch." She whispered hoarsely.

"Okay… got the memo," he said and she slowly released him as he pulled his hand away. "But what is it?"

"It's Death's Ankh," she stated as she used the shadows to lift it up and she spun it slowly. There were hieroglyphics carved in it, but that wasn't surprising as she circled it slowly. The magic radiating from it was older than the universe and time.

"So what can you tell me about this?" he asked.

"This," she murmured. "Is the totem of Death."

"Totem?" he sputtered.

"Long ago, before time or creation, there was said to be Nothing, and the Nothing sired the Endless," she stated. "The Endless are Destiny, Despair, Desire, Delirium, Dream, Destruction, Delight, Sandman, and finally Death. The most powerful beings in the birth of the universe as we know it, magic sired from Nothing, life from Nothing, Nothing, even before God and His sisters, there was the Endless.

"Then the universe was birthed, by God, and His sisters."

"God has sisters?"

"Yes, He does, He has two. Darkness and Light, God was a being of both. However, his predecessors were the Endless, before life, and creation. The first Sentient beings, they started it all. God created His worlds, and life, He created what He wanted, and the Endless brought us magic, and imagination."

"You're telling me that Death is alive?"

"Death is present two times in life, at creation and at death. Death is in charge of Reapers, and such, so it's all complicated, they've been complicated, and dangerous, but the magic they yield, it can't be touched by anyone or anything other than the Endless that it belongs to. This, this is Death's Totem," she nodded as she looked it over.

"What happens when you touch it?" Roy asked.

"It's said that to touch a Totem of the original Endless is to incur the power, no being is capable of taking that power so usually it'll break the mind. It was said that God Himself couldn't touch these artifacts, nor could the Archangels, and that's some of the largest magic power."

"You said usually," Roy pointed out.

"I know."

"Why?"

"Because I touched it Roy," Raven stated.

"Oh fuck," he reached for her and she pulsed a shield as she side stepped him.

"I'm fine, I just can't figure out what this means," she admitted as she looked at her hand. It wasn't stained in black, it wasn't falling apart, she couldn't feel bad health, nor death seeping into her bones, and she couldn't feel the end near. She felt like herself, and fine, which was what concerned her. She didn't understand what this meant, she frowned and she stared at the Ankh more carefully.

"What does that mean?" Roy asked.

"It means," Raven said as she turned to him. "That I don't know what this means as I'm neither dead nor am I insane. It's a mystery, and one I will be figuring out, but until then, I'm removing this from this plane and putting it somewhere safe," she admitted as she opened a portal and dropped it into the abyss.

"Rae…" Roy started.

"Just don't touch me until I figure out what's going on. I don't know what it means."

"Jay probably won't like that."

"And he is the last person who should touch me. I already know his soul was resting, and I already know that the Endless Death left it be, and he has died and come back to life, whatever just happened; and I don't know what that is, then best that NO ONE touch me.

"And I don't care if I'm on fire, no touch," she snapped as she walked away from him.

"I already touched you though," Roy said, and she spun on him.

"What?" then she reeled remembering when she grabbed Jason's temples; Oh fuck!

"I'm not dead," he stated carefully.

"You tell me if anything, and I mean anything feels off Roy, until we have this sorted out. Understood?" she demanded. She'd have to talk to Jason; alone.

"Yes ma'am!" he nodded.

Raven curtly nodded before she walked to her area and slowly pulled the zipper of her gown's zipper's as she stepped out of is, dropping a spell on it as it lit afire and she walked away from it and to her room. Pulling her bag out she didn't touch anything as she summoned the needed clothes and started murmuring the spells that would have the runes wrapping around herself to keep everyone away around herself. She picked up her large silver belt and slowly pulled it around her waist then. Once dressed she pulled the cloak around her shoulders and frowned as she thought this over.

She looked at her hands, her hands were fine, but she could still feel it, that power, pulsing in her clutch.

For that moment, that split moment she had grabbed it to keep t away from Circe. That power, it had pulsed in her hand, she could feel it, that all consuming drowning power, the sorrow, the end, the pain, the suffering, the peace, the agony and the life. It was a cycle, like the Multiverse, it wasn't ending and she could feel it.

Raven had always felt tuned to the multiverse, but not… not like that which was what had her shivering. That power, that icy power had gripped her spine, and it hadn't felt like anything she had felt, and it had felt like… like hers. Lit it was hers' to claim, to possess, to own to use, but it wasn't. Raven didn't know what to make of that as she stood at the bed staring at her bag.

She'd find a center and she'd work from there.

Leaping back she hopped onto the air as she closed her eyes as she focused on breathing.

She listened to her heart beating, slow, steady, hers'. It was there, pulsing and her life was there. She could feel her magic, the other universes, the lives of millions, her empathy started filtering them as she felt life around her.

* * *

Dick got out of the car, leaping over the car as he caught the door and opened before offering Kori a hand.

"This is beautiful Dick!" she gasped, her black braids swung low.

He yanked her down for a kiss and smiled against her lips. "I like the flames better," he murmured.

"Tonight we'll burn the bed down," she whispered.

"First, dinner," he promised. Then he grabbed her hand as he pulled her after him towards the hotel that they had arrived at. The ring in his pocket felt like it was a thousand pounds and was burning a hole in his pocket but he was excited. He wanted this, he wanted to do this, Kori was his life.

"You know I love you," he said as they walked through the hotel.

"Yes," she giggled, and he saw her struggling not to fly or float.

"Good, so dinner and fun tonight," he smiled.

"I wish to call Mar'i," Kori decided.

"B has her, trust me, nothing will happen to Mar'i while she's in B's care."

"He does not like metas or aliens," she pointed out dryly.

"Kori, has he ever raised a hand or harmed Mar'i or you?" he demanded sharply.

"No."

"Then trust me, Mar'i is safe with B, and no where is safer for her," he promised as he pulled her along to the counter to check in. He got her fear of B, but B adored Mar'i, so Mar'i was safe. He smiled as he chatted up the check in receptionist and he fingered the ring in his pocket.

They made it to the room before he spun her around and shoved her up against the door as he brought her down for a hard kiss.

"Dinner, then a night of fun," he promised.

"What did you bring?" she smiled deviously.

"Several goodies Miss Anders, and you'll only get to enjoy them if you shower and get ready for dinner," he playfully kissed her then pulled away as he watched her walk away. Their bag arrived, he smiled as he took it from the attendant and then proceeded to unpack their things himself. A habit long instilled to him by B and Alfred to keep unwanted help from prying into his affairs.

Dick paused at opening a few things and then pulled out the ring.

It was his mom's, and he wanted to give it to Kori, it was definitely going to need to be resized though, he could admit that as he put it away in his pocket. His mom had been Raven or Cass tiny compared to Kori in all her fiery glory.

"Are you going to join me, Mr. Grayson?" Kori asked as she let the dress she'd been wearing fall, and stood before him in all her true form. He felt his mouth water at the sight of her.

"We got a little time before dinner," he smiled as he pulled off his pants and ran after her as she giggled and flew for the bathroom.

* * *

"What can you tell me about this Earth?" Karras asked as he stood at the bow of his ship, piloting, his attendant looked up at him; Taryia.

"It is a primitive world, under the light of the yellow sun. The inhabitants refer to themselves as humans, and are rather hapless, no particular abilities beyond living.

"They have been noted to be in more external conflicts, very few outsiders inhabit the planet. Also, the planet is protected by the Justice League, a League of Heroes, whom have been in intergalactic conflicts, and the mediators for much of the Galaxy, rather like the Core," she sneered at that.

Karras just pondered what this meant as he tapped his chin and thought about Earth and how best to approach it.

He would need to woo Princess Koriand'r to his favor, and if that meant he had to go to war for her then he would. He felt that it was the best strategy to winning her. All females loved it when males fought for them, it showed dedication and commitment and he would need both to win the throne of Tamaran. The voyage to Earth would be long, but by the time he got there he was certain he would know how to woo her to his favor.

First though, he would learn about this Earth, as he would likely need the information to win Koriand'r over.

He was liking his odds, he knew that Koriand'r was a weak, naïve, simpering fool at times, who's heart was easily obtained. There'd been rumors when she was a child that one merely had to state they loved her and she'd give her affections, whole heartedly and wouldn't think twice about it. She was not likely to have grown from that, most did not.

He would woo Koriand'r.

He would save their people, bring a true peace and dynasty, and save their planet from the plight of the Northern's follies.

They would be a great people, they would be a great people under his command and with Koriand'r's aid. It would save Tamaran, the joint rule of the Ras family and the And'r family, and her weakling brother could be brought to heel.

X'hal as his witness he would save Tamaran from itself and bring his people greatness again.

Taryia bowed her a bit and he felt a twinge of sarrow and regret at this folly, but it was for the greater good, so she would come to understand. She'd need to learn that he put their people first. He didn't see how her hand flitted over her midsection.

* * *

Bruce looked up when Selina walked into the Cave, no children on her heels, and she came over him. He barely blinked before she was straddling him and she lightly kissed him, he caught her hips and stared at those green eyes which watched him balefully.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Only if we start working like a team at home, B," she answered.

He frowned a bit in confusion.

"I… I have had a lot of time to think about it, B. But… I'm your wife, and yeah, as BatCat we raise hell, I am still a thief and you're still the damn hero, and I get it, there we don't change. There we're adversaries and comrades of wit and will, but here, here we have to learn to be a team.

"I'm your wife, you're my husband, and we have Dick, Jay, Cass, Tim, Damian, Terry, and Helena, and now Duke, to parent and look out for; and we can even add Mar'i and Kori to the list. Here, you and I, we have to be a team," she said.

"And you have come to this conclusion."

"Yeah, after thinking about it… a lot," she smiled weakly. He traced her cheek and she caught his hand as she nuzzled his palm. He loved her, he really did and he saw what she meant. They'd never been a unit, never had to be, their partnership when it happened as Bat and Cat, was always temporary and to catch their common interests, he guessed they'd brought that to their marriage.

"We still need to be independent of each other," he dryly pointed out.

"Of course, but we also need to be a unit," she said softly.

"We'll work on it."

"No more doing things like adopting without telling me."

"Please don't leave me," was all he could ask.

"Never, if I recall correctly you're the one always leaving me," she snapped. He smiled, and he remembered why he always loved Selina, and why he and Talia would never work. "Also, if you could refrain from leaving blood samples of yourself for cloning purposes behind, that would be great," she smiled.

"I think we don't have to worry about us having more children popping up."

"Unless we're talking about the strays that you love to adopt."

"I have enough," he sighed. "More than enough. Too many, they're a hand full," he admitted.

"They get it from their father."

"I'll remind you of that when we're losing our minds at Helena dating," he said dryly.

"Mmm…" she hummed then there was a ring of their doorbell which had him sitting up a bit with Selina as they looked at the monitor.

It was Donna holding Lian on her hip, which had Selina groaning as her head fell forward and he sighed as she got up and he did too.

In less than four minutes he was opening the door, Alfred was off for the night with a dinner with Julia planned so Bruce opened the door. The young Amazon stood there with Lian propped on her hip.

"I am sorry about this." Donna started as he welcomed her in.

"It is alright," he admitted. He was growing fond of Lian as he accepted her from Donna. Terry, Helena, Lian and Mar'i all under the same roof, he was going to make a mental note not to underestimate Selina ever again because he had patrol tonight with Tim and Cass.

"Jay called from London, something about needing to go to Themyscira," she shook her head in exasperation.

"Is he alright?"

"According to Rae, he's just hurting after losing Zed, but I don't think he's hurt or anything," Donna said as she shrugged off the shoulder bag of Lian's things. "I agreed to fly out with them, and see what's going on."

"Zed is dead?" Bruce stuttered dumbly. He didn't know much about Zed, only meeting her the one time nearly a year and a half ago when he and the Titans had discovered Jason was alive and in the House of Mystery. She had seemed… kind, strong, and he knew that she was important to Jason with how Raven and Constantine would threaten him with Zed.

Selina paled at Donna's words.

"Yeah, she passed away, earlier this week. You… you didn't know?" Donna deduced looking up.

"I'll see if I can get a hold of Constantine," Bruce said stiffly as he bounced Lian on his hip and walked away with the baby and bag. He didn't hear what Selina said to Donna.

He was a terrible father for Jason, but this was proving it all the more because he hadn't even known about this. He'd call Raven or Jason and try, vainly try, to be a father for Jason and learn what he needed to do for Jason. He would get better at this. He had to. He needed to for Jason and the others.

Bruce made it to the nursery where Mar'i was napping and Terry was holding a sleeping Helena as Mar'i floated upwards. Bruce set Lian down in the crib and then leapt up the walls to catch his granddaughter before bringing her down and putting her in the crib, while tethering her to the bars in the little harness he and Dick had designed for Mar'i so she didn't harm herself.

Selina was behind him, she caught his shoulders as she pressed her lips to his back.

"He'll come home when he's ready."

"You mean never," he grounded out. "I failed him, Selina."

"He's not lost to us, Bruce, he's just hurting, and he's withdrawing; another trait he gets from his father," she whispered as she mused his hair.

"I failed him."

"You, lover, have only two children almost exactly like you. Cass, who you have a phenomenal relationship with, and Jason, who you had a remarkable relationship with, and is hurting so much he's acting like his father. He'll come home," she promised.

"I hope, you're right," he whispered.

"I'm always right Bat."

* * *

Jason walked back into the flat, and saw Roy sitting there looking uncomfortable as Raven levitated in the corner. It was Roy's panicky, worried look though which had him arching a brow.

"What happened?" he asked Roy.

"She touched Death's Ankh," he said.

"You could just ask me," Raven's smoky monotone had him looking over at her as her eyes snapped open and she stood.

"You looked lost in thought," he retorted.

"Roy touched me, and I touched Death's Ankh, I don't know what that means," Raven stated levelly.

"What's supposed to happen?" he asked reaching her only to touch a shield.

"Technically I should be dead," she answered, "but I don't know what this means. I don't know what's going on," she admitted.

"Rae…" he started lowly.

"Until I know what's going on, no touch. And you're going to tell me what you found out at the warehouse." Raven pulled her cloak tighter around herself as she sidestepped him.

"Circe has Akila under her control. Akila is the Shim-Tar of the Bana-Mighdall Amazons and Circe's mostly likely target is Themyscira, also she's a sexist, but I think that was established," Jason dryly pointed out.

"Did you…?" she started.

"We already called Donna, she was heading to us," Jason said.

"She is!?" Roy squeaked which had him and Raven both arching their brows at his poorly concealed infatuation with Donna.

"She is, she was heading to Murphy's when I last talked to her," he said.

"Alright, Circe is also in control of a child of enhanced Telepathic abilities," Raven said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Jason asked.

"She's not a meta, she's something more, and what that is, I don't know, but I will be finding out when I find her." Raven knew that the girl was power, she just didn't know what kind of power that meant.

"Anything else?" Jason growled at the ceiling.

"Please don't issue a challenge for Him to come smite us, that's the last thing we need," she sighed.

"I'm just tired."

"I understand but we have another problem," she admitted.

"What else could possibly be a problem at this point."

"I touched you."

"Uh… I don't remember us being on the petting stage of this relationship, or even mentioning petting or touching…" he started.

"No Jason. I. Touched. You. After I touched that Ankh, so, if you or Roy feel off, at all, you're to tell me and I will attempt to stop whatever this is," she stated. "Until then, no touch."

"Okay," he held up his hands as he stepped away from her. He was going to have to call Constantine, he knew it, he wasn't sure how he liked that thought or idea, given the fact that he wanted to punch Constantine in the face for letting Zed die. But there was no way he was letting Raven die.

"Good, now as for Circe, I don't know what she'd want Death's Ankh for but it's a lot bigger than destroying Amazons, because that's power to destroy the universe as we know it."

"At least it's not those damn Infinity Stones or that Thanos guy from the Marvel movies." Roy sighed.

"That's a different universe, and what we're dealing with is a lot more powerful than a simple Infinity Stone," Raven dismissed.

"The Marvel universe is real?" Jason asked skeptically.

"Yes, it's Earth 616, so a ways away from us, and you should know the multiverse is infinite and boundless, you did travel a good portion of it," Raven pointed out.

"I just thought it was alternate, more miserable versions of here."

"The multiverse, Jason, is endless, and you and I are going to have a long talk about the complexities of it if you dare to think to simplify it ever again."

"Sure, we'll add it to our moral and ethics debates, pencil it in for Saturday?" he grinned.

"Sure," she shrugged as she sauntered off and he shook his head at her then pulled out his phone as he flicked through to Constantine's number. He paused a moment then he tapped to type.

He WAS NOT Losing Raven.

No. Not after Zed. No.

 _-S.O.S. Bastard. You Owe Me._

Jason pocketed his phone and he folded his arms as he stared at his people and wondered just when the hell he had started to think of anyone past Raven as a friend.

"So what's the plan?" Roy asked sidling up to him.

"Hunt Circe down, cut down anyone who gets in our way, and kill her," he answered.

"Simple. Effective. I like it."

"And here I thought you'd be on the moral high ground of reforming criminals, like our dear mentors."

"Dude, I literally shoot people with sharp point projectiles, with the accuracy of Robin Hood himself, and am not afraid of killing. You Bats are the ones with moral high ground issues, the Arrows are the ones that get shit done," Roy countered.

"I'm not a Bat."

"And I'm not an Arrow, see how this works."

"I'm stuck with idiots," Jason sighed.

"You got Rae."

"You're right, and the Queen of Hell is way too good for the bastards we are," he chuckled.

"That she is." Roy nodded. "What do you think of this Death's Ankh business."

"I think something has her spooked," Jason admitted. "First her red demon form, with the crocodile eyes, now touching Death's Ankh, something's up."

"Think she knows?"

"She's Raven, she knows everything, I don't think she's figured out whatever it is that's happening."

"Are we calling magic back up?"

"I texted Constantine."

"I thought you wouldn't want to talk to him."

"I'm not losing Raven after Zed, not happening."

"Understandable." Roy folded his arms and stared at Rae as she talked with Artemis and Bizarro. "So in regards to her?"

"We watch her, closely."

"Alright, you the boss."

"I am not!"

"Our employees would say differently."

"Keep your weird gay rumors and sub fetishes to yourself!"

"You love me and you know it!"

"I should pitch you under a fucking train."

* * *

 **We're getting back to normal folks!**

 **That's all for now!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella =)**


	14. Olive Branches, Not for Martinis!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Olive Branches, Not For Martinis!**

Bruce walked into his kitchen, after Terry, who was very stubbornly walking on his own, Mar'i against his shoulder and Helena crawling after Terry. Selina was still sleeping, and no one else was awake right now. Setting Mar'i down in the carseat they had started leaving on the counter for the kids he started pulling out the premade breakfasts Alfred prepped for the kids; all labeled.

Once the children were eating Bruce pulled out his cell and sat at the dining room table.

For a long moment he contemplated what he wanted to say.

It wasn't like he was talking about Dick or Tim; both of whom dragged him into their lives, or Damian who was tentatively letting him in. This wasn't like he was calling for information either. He was going to call his child, through Raven. Damn that felt odd as he stared at the phone.

Selina insisted Jason was exactly like him, but he didn't see it. Jason had always been brash, confident, determined, loud, and wildly reckless. Jason was so full of life, Bruce had loved watching Jason as a boy, and the man was no different. Only difference was that Jason snapped and snarled at anyone who so much as reached to touch him, anyone who he didn't like or want was treated hostilely or screamed at. Jason was always quick to temper as a defense, it was probably understandable somewhere deep in that psyche of his.

"Jay!" Terry demanded.

Bruce stared at his toddler who was munching on a banana and sighed before dialing the number for Raven.

"Hello," a smoky monotone greeted him.

"Raven," he acknowledged.

"He's fine Bruce," she said levelly.

"I just… I found out… about Zed," he said haltingly, he didn't know exactly what he wanted to say to her and he waited for the empath's response.

"I see," she sounded resign, monotoned but still resigned.

"How… how is he?" he murmured rubbing a hand over his face. Bruce was cursing himself for this difficulty just attempting to speak to his son's friend to find out how he was. Worse, he even spoke to Raven regularly about Jason, weekly calls to the empath.

"It was Zed's time," Raven said softly. "I think that's the hard thing for Jason to accept, Jason and Constantine," Raven admitted. Bruce frowned. "She had a brain tumor, she'd had it for years from an angel, so I guess she was tired of the fight, and saw the grandeur of things without her. That's the problem with clairvoyants though, they see everything."

"I was not even aware she was ill," Bruce admitted.

"She hid it, she hid it well, because only Constantine seemed aware; he and Chas," Raven replied.

"What should I do?"

"We're in London for now, we'll be moving soon as Donna joins us, but there's not much you can do for us," Raven admitted. "When Jason comes home though, I would suggest a father son night of no questions, maybe books or a movie; he likes tea and Deadpool."

With that Raven hung up and Bruce sat in his kitchen and chuckled a bit at her order. The demoness was about as subtle as a rock to the head on what to do, and for that he was thankful for her. Suddenly his JL communicator signaled and he stood to get it. He answered.

"What?" he growled.

"B, it's me, I've gotten a signal from my mother about trouble."

"Alert the League," he started.

"B, it's… it's Themyscira," Diana murmured. "She said she'd only allow my two commrades on the island, and it's bad."

"Very well," he sighed.

"Thank you," she responded. "I'll be there in fifteen to get you, Superman will rendezvous with us over the Atlantic," she said.

"Hn," he grunted as he ended the communication and scooped up Terry who was trying to walk out of the kitchen before walking to the intercom.

"Selina," he called. "Cat," he repeated after no answer.

"I'm up!" his wife roared. "Taking a shower in peace died when I married you!" she snarled.

"Diana will be here in fifteen, I need you to take the kids."

"You. Owe. Me."

"I will," he promised.

"Fine, I'll be there in five," she grounded out. she appeared exactly five minutes later, in one of his shirts, mini shorts, and her wet hair flopping in her eyes as it curled a bit. Her green eyes were bright and he softened seeing her, as she stalked in. Getting up he kissed her lips lightly as he handed off Terry to her.

"You Owe Me Big Batboy," she warned.

"I'll be back soon as I can be," he promised as he touched her cheek and left her with the kids and headed for the short cut to the Cave. He had barely gotten his armor on when Diana's invisible jet was sensed to be coming in for landing. It was a few moments later when the jet landed, materializing in his hanger, before Diana got out of it and walked down towards him.

"What is the problem?" he asked her as he finished pulling on his boots.

"Mother received contact from one of my sisters that our sister Tribe was massacred, the bodies were all burned on a funeral pyre, but there's been no trace of the survivors, and it was clearly the work of Circe," Diana said as he sat up.

"Let's go," he said as he walked after her.

"Is Selina alright with this?"

"Selina will be robbing three museum and her idiot husband can try to figure out which ones!" Selina's voice shouted on the intercom.

Bruce groaned then as he walked after Diana and contemplated if he could possibly get a pain killer for the oncoming migraine he'd get from trying to thwart Selina.

"She's a perfect match for you," Diana chuckled.

"Oh, and Diana call next time, we have to go to lunch!" Selina decided.

Bruce was hoping Selina didn't recruit Harley and Ivy while he was gone to burn Gotham to the ground.

* * *

Donna landed in London, exactly seven hours and thirty-one minutes after she had taken off, and now stood in baggage claim. Her long black hair was curling dangerously in the humidity and she frowned picking up her bag. She was about to walk out of the airport when she saw him.

Her heart did that weird thing it'd been doing when he caught her unaware, and she took a moment to stare at him.

His ginger hair was maddeningly straight, pulled in a tail, his blue, worn ball cap was on his head, and he wore the shirt she had gotten him as a joke when she and Raven had gone on a shopping expedition for the guys when they were sick; **E=MC** **2** **| Energy = Milk · Coffee** **2** ; which had been nothing but appropriate at the time. Jason had several odd shirts Raven would accumulate for him, and he wore them all shamelessly; even the more cringe worthy ones.

Roy looked over at her, his green eyes were bright, and she felt her lips twitch to smile.

"Heyya princess," he smiled.

"What's going on?" she yawned as he took her bag, but moved out of her touching range.

"Well, Raven's trying to figure out why she's not getting Death's touch, Jason's unusually focused, and we've accumulated two new members of the Outlaws, one who'd like our heads on spikes, and the other who is adoring Rae," Roy said.

"Do you ever stay out of trouble?" Donna sighed.

"No?" he questioned.

"What would Thea have done with you?" she demanded, he faltered a bit.

"Honestly? She'd be the one dragging me into trouble," he admitted softly which had her turning to him. "Hey, don't get me wrong, I was trouble, but damn, Thea Queen, if there was trouble in fifty miles of her, then it was like she was a lightning rod for the trouble, and she'd smile sweetly as I followed her into the trouble."

"Touch of death?" she asked reverting the topic before he got depressed again.

"Yeah, apparently Raven's now in possession of Death's Ankh, so no touching her, just in case, she's worried about it," he admitted.

"I leave you three alone for a few days and you fall apart," Donna huffed indignantly.

"It could be argued that Raven saved our asses from trouble, we're calling you for backup though," he admitted.

"Raven is always saving your asses," Donna pointed out. Raven was always saving Jason as far as she knew, since she'd met the pair they'd been nothing but trouble, in trouble, or creating trouble.

"She is the Queen for a reason," Roy shrugged.

"You do realize I will actually be a queen, right?"

"Well, until you are you're a princess, princess," he chuckled.

"You are as vexing as Jason," Donna grounded out.

"Thanks, I try," Roy stated unabashedly as he got into the driver's seat. She rolled her eyes as she got in the car and she sighed.

* * *

Jason looked at Raven when she walked back into the kitchen, she was ungodly pale, and gray, which had him arching a brow at her. She didn't look like she had slept a wink, at all.

"You look like hell," he stated as he stood in his kitchen cooking up some eggs and bacon.

"Thank you for noticing," she groaned rubbing her brow.

"Feeling like death?"

"No. Just nightmares about death," she admitted.

"So what exactly does this mean, for you?" he asked. He hadn't heard from Constantine just yet, but he was going to call the fucker once Donna got here and he could escape for a minute.

"Well, I don't know," Raven admitted. "There is no context for things like this, and it's not like on Supernatural where Jared and Jensen just talk to Death whenever they damn well please. Summoning Death is impossible, and speaking to reapers is more riddles than answers, so I'm not sure if that's the route to go. But no one should be able to touch that damn Ankh, and I'd love to have a reason for being able to touch it," Raven groaned as her head fell to the counter on her arms.

"Lil' Bird sad," Bizarro hummed.

"The little bird is sad," Jason agreed.

"Lil' Bird smile, not alone, have Red Him, Bizarro, Red Her, Red!" Bizarro declared and Raven lifted her head tiredly.

"And I thank you Bizarro," Raven smiled slightly.

"Bizarro love Lil' Bird," he gave a toothy smile and Raven chuckled.

"I'm fond of you too," she promised.

"Rae, we're going to sort this out," Jason promised her. Even if he had to beat Death to death to get her to be alright he would work hard to ensure that she was alright. Raven was his best friend, nothing would be happening to her. Nothing.

"I know, I'm just… I'm more confused about the fact that the power feels like it should belong to me. Which is what is maddening, because there is no reason for it to belong to me. Trigon is a demon of death and destruction, yes, and yes I'm capable of creating mass genocide, but I should not feel like that power is mine. Death is a natural order to life, I understand that, but I also know that only Death has any true power over Death," Raven said.

"Well that just sounded like a nonsensical riddle delivered from Riddler himself," he grumbled.

"Sorry, Death is merely a paradoxical subject in magic," Raven admitted.

"Love, we're going to sort you and this Death nonsense out, and when we're through with sorting it out then we'll know exactly where to go from there; kay?" he asked.

"I'm just… I'm confused," she admitted.

"Lil' Bird have friends," Bizarro reminded her.

"I know," she smiled a bit at the clone and he nodded.

"Good," Jason nodded. He would figure this out, no one else was dying, no one he cared about was dying. He wasn't going to allow it.

Artemis walked out of her room, her long hair braided and her pajamas were revealing even though she was merely borrowing some of his clothes.

"What are we doing?" Artemis demanded taking a seat beside Raven.

"First, dumbass needs to get back from the airport with the princess, and then we're going to track Circe down, save Akila and the kid, kill Circe and walk away dramatically from some explosion for cinametic affect," he summed up.

"We're not in a movie," Raven stated.

"Never know darling, someone else could be deriving entertainment from our misery," he smiled.

"That's just wrong," Artemis stated. "But annoyingly very possible."

"See!"

"I hate you sometimes, and what would they possibly getting entertainment from us for? All we have is a homicidal maniac with daddy issues, a drunk-sober archer, a princess of Amazons, the clone, and the less angry version of the angry chick in Deadpool one, and me," Raven huffed out.

"You know, I wonder about this myself at times, but I'm sure it'll have to do with that fourth wall nonsense from Deadpool," he chuckled.

"If you say cue the music when we confront Circe I'll send you to hell myself," Raven warned.

"You love me too much to do that to your favored cook and adviser," he smiled.

"Watch me Red," she warned.

"Do you two ever cease this prattle?" Artemis groaned.

"You are free to take up position in the Queen's envoy as Captain of the Guard," Jason offered.

"Bizarro want job!" he shouted.

"Easy buddy, I'm sure the Queen would love to add you to her court," Jason grinned.

"Don't you think you're taking my court a bit far?" Raven asked.

"Never! I, as the advisor, must insist we get a proper court," he insisted.

"Victor's still the Vice President," she stated blandly.

"Damnit!" he grumbled.

"Very well, I will join the Court, you seem in dire need of female influence in this court," Artemis stated.

"Very well, you're Captain of the Guard, Victor is still Vice President, Jason's the Cook and Advisor, Roy's my Minion, Bizarro can be the…" Raven frowned.

"He's obviously the Prime Minister, Rae," Jason decided.

"Very well, Bizarro is my Prime Minister."

"Why are you the Queen?" Artemis asked suddenly.

"Because, she's got this shit handled," Jason stated, she preened a bit at his praise. Then remembered the fact he had said it when he had a damn sword sticking out of his chest.

"You were the one who continuously drags me into this shit so of course I have to have it handled," Raven grumbled.

"You adore me and you know it."

"I adore your waffles and demand they be served," Raven decided.

"You are utterly ridiculous, the both of you," Artemis decided.

"Thanks, we have a stand up comedy act every Tuesday and Thursday on BBC America," Jason chuckled.

"Jason, your bacon is burning."

"FUCK!" he spun on his stove to save breakfast.

The girls were snickering behind his back at this, he just fought to save breakfast.

* * *

It might have taken her a bit to place that power, and the owner of the power if her now adversary. The Only Gem of Scath. The Titan, and the dangerous woman and growing demoness. It was dangerous.

She fell into the seat with a scowl on her face as she toyed with the snake she had. The Ankh of Death was in the hands of the Gem of Scath, it was a drastic change of her plans. But it was something she could work around.

It wasn't an unavoidable fix; she saw that, but she was frustrated.

The girl stood before her.

"Lilith… Lilith, my dear sweet child," she sighed. "You are a disappointment," she decided.

The child shuffled a bit before her, her strawberry curls were gold in this light, and her green eyes were uncertain. "I…" the child started.

"I instructed you to freeze ALL the people there," Circe growled as she stood, her snake slithered into the portal she opened.

"I did," she whimpered.

"And yet, the Gem of Scath is in possession of Death's Ankh," Circe snarled as she caught Lilith's jaw and forced the girl to look at her.

"I…"

"That was a mind you should have had control of!" she snarled as she backhanded the girl and sent her sprawling on the ground. "You are greater than the demon, your own power should have over come hers! And yet… and yet, she was aware, and able to fight us!"

"She was too powerful," the girl whimpered.

"She is a mere demon, you are of greater power," Circe growled.

"I couldn't fight her," Lilith whimpered as she rubbed her face.

"I did not ask you to fight her, I asked you to seize control of her mind! Freeze her! Put her in a vegetative state!" she roared.

"She was aware of me!" Lilith whimpered.

"You. Are. A. DemiGod. Act. Like. It!" she roared.

Circe growled as she walked away from the girl. This did not alter her intentions, merely her plans, and she would figure out the best way to get rid of men. Men were the problem, and she would eliminate them all.

Men were the root of problems, so the problems would be solved, she would see to it. She knew how to save this world.

* * *

Lilith pushed herself up on her knees and shivered. She was a demigod. She was not this weak.

But gods above she was terrified! She whimpered a bit as she hugged herself and forced herself to stand.

"Please, Raven, please," Lilith whispered and she felt it in the back of her mind. This strength, unyielding, this power, unwavering, and this overwhelming, all consuming feeling of icy confidence. That was Raven, she realized.

The strength of Raven was astonishing, and Lilith could feel it right now.

And oddly, that was the most reassuring feeling she could sense since she'd been in that mind.

She turned to look at the listless guard and strong. Raven was coming, she promised the enslaved Amazon.

* * *

Artemis looked between Jason and Raven as they bantered; it wasn't like they were bickering, no, they were bantering, teasing, tormenting, and joking. It was endearing. She smiled a bit as she sipped her coffee.

"You just want my waffles," Jason groaned.

"Do you take me for a fool? Hand them over Minion!" Raven ordered.

"Last I checked I wasn't Kevin."

"You could be Stuart, Roy's Kevin, obviously."

"I'm taller than stupid!"

"Not by much."

"By a lot darling," Jason waggled his eyebrows.

"Now you're just being weird, waffles," Raven ordered.

"Fine," he rolled his eyes.

"Bizarro like Red Him food," the clone declared.

"See, he's useful," Raven agreed.

"You're being a brat."

"And you're always a pain in the ass, I think we're about even."

"How can you two do that, it's barely morning?" a new voice demanded which had Artemis twisting around to stare as Roy walked in with a lopsided grin.

"He started it."

"You're hardly innocent, sunshine!"

"You can prove nothing, Red," she countered.

"Gods you two should just be married and be done with it!" the new woman huffed.

Jason and Raven pulled faces as they grimaced and looked away from one another. Artemis found it amusing; and refreshing this time Since speaking to Jason she had come to three conclusions:

He was unlike any man she'd ever met, he was clearly passionate, and determined, and he didn't seem to make promises he had no intentions to keep.

He was protective of his people.

Raven was Jason's person, whether they were merely friends or something more was not something she had not deciphered, yet; but it was clear, Raven was Jason's person as much as he was hers'.

Her eyes slid to the woman who entered now and she felt her fingers twitch. The woman had long curly black hair, elegant features, a rounded nose, full lips, and dark eyes. She was beautiful, and an Amazon which had Artemis getting to her feet.

"Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, Donna Troy," Jason said smoothly.

"I am well aware of who she is," Artemis sneered. The other glowered at her.

"Well, you're both pretty, now get over whatever the fuck happened between your tribes, pull your heads out of your asses and start working with each other or I'll just take Roy, Biz, and Rae with me, and say mar sin leat to the two of you and finish this with them," Jason snapped.

She turned to stare levelly at the brat, and saw his face was hard and serious, his eyes pulsing green.

"You are an insolate brat," she snapped.

"Get over it darling, we either work together or sink together, and I'd rather not sink," Jason warned her lowly.

"Artemis of Bana-Mighdall, my I extend the hand of sisterhood to a fellow Amazon? I seek vengeance and justice for my sister tribe," Donna offered primly as she extended her hand.

Raven looked between Artemis and Donna and watched the women size each other up. It was unsettling. But more unnerving was how Jason had somehow, when she was not paying attention, maneuvered himself between her and the Amazons.

Reaching out she almost touched his shoulder before withdrawing her hand. Instead she made a soft noise, which had Jason's eyes flicking to her and she softened a bit as she radiated her calm and stood to slip around him. Jason reached for her, she narrowed her eyes on him which had his hand retracting and she walked to the two women.

"Donna Troy, you are accepted," Artemis heaved a snarl as she accepted the hand.

"Good, now to business," Raven stated.

"You are unusually calm about this," Donna grumbled.

"Make one wrong move I don't like and I drain you both dry, and drop you like the dead," Raven warned.

"And that sounds more appropriate," Donna sighed.

"The little bird has teeth."

"I can and will make your lives hell, so you will work together or know I'll drop you both without hesitation, and if either of you threaten my boys I'll drop kick you both into hell. I don't care about the Amazon feuds, we have a problem."

"You're being a bitch Rae," Donna stated.

"I'm always a bitch, now to work," Raven ordered as she waved them to the counter where breakfast was waiting for everyone.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Roy chuckled.

"You aren't on it, yet," Raven assured him as she hopped into the air and used her powers to summon her waffles to her.

"You, Queen, are a queen," Jason decided.

"No shit, dude, she's the Queen of Hell," Roy chuckled as he punched Jay's shoulder before going into the kitchen. Raven closed her eyes as she savored this moment and she traced her soul over her psyche as she sought out unrest.

There was a pulse of power, deep within her mind since touching the Ankh, which was unsettling her, now that there was bickering in the kitchen she could focus on it. Slowly she reached into her mind and watched as she formed a mindscape of the endless stars of Azarath. She stood in the ruins she knew so well, and looked for the power which was pulling her deeper into her own mind.

Slowly she unraveled the feeling as she focused on it, she could feel the slow steady beat of her heart, smell the waffles, bacon, and eggs, she could tasted the maple syrup from her waffles, and she could feel the coming storm of the night. She could feel her skin as it prickled and tensed in the could, and she could feel the residuel power of her father in the gem where he resided still. There was this pull though, like a string was hooked in her belly button and pulling her towards something she didn't want to go to, but needed to. It was an almost magnet pull of her psyche and soul as she reached deeper into the recesses of her mind for this power only for her to snap back to reality at the sound of a crash.

"You okay, sunshine?" Jason asked, and she looked down at the broken plate that held her waffle and frowned.

"Damn it."

"Yeah," Jason admitted.

"We'll talk about it after this," she admitted, her feet hitting the smooth wood as she picked up the pieces of the plate. She hissed a bit when something sliced her finger and sat on her knees to see her hand turn from ivory pale, to midnight black. Jason's attention was on Bizarro and Raven stuffed her hand in her pocket before he could see it.

"I said no, now knock it off Roy!"

"You always say no," Roy grumbled.

"Jesus Christ! What are you? Two!? Lian behaves better!" Jason swore.

"I'll take another waffle," Raven said as she put her plate's remains in the rubbish bin.

"Sure." Jason nodded walking to the kitchen. Raven pulled her hand out, and stared at her now ivory hand again, not a drop of crimson where she'd sliced herself, and she frowned.

There was this deep nagging feeling in the back of her mind that wouldn't let up, but worse she didn't know what this was. It concerned her as she frowned and flexed her fingers, watching the ivory white and translucent grey of her skin.

Things were weird for her since the Ankh, she could feel the reminents of her father stirring, and worse, she could feel this pull, in her mind that was insesent and wouldn't cease to leave her be. This was all weird and concerning to her as she turned back to Jason and Roy who were arguing about cooking bacon.

"You alright Rae?" Donna asked.

"I'm fine," she promised the Amazon.

"Roy mentioned the no touch thing."

"Just until I have an idea of what's going on," Raven shrugged. Honestly, she didn't feel like she was a threat, but she knew there was something not right with her right now. The pull was strong, and she was tempted to pull out the Ankh for answers.

"Are you certain you're alright?"

"I don't know, I don't feel anything's wrong," Raven replied.

"Alright, you can talk to me Rae. I'm not Kori but I'm here for you," Donna promised.

"Thanks, and I know you're here."

"You do realize that you've stolen one of Jason's hoodies, right?" Donna mused.

"You do realize the man is a giant and his clothes are the warmest most comfortable things ever?" Raven challenged. She liked Jason's hoodies; they were comfy and warm; best of all, they were huge.

"I noticed you steal a lot of them."

"Comfy, warm."

"I will take your word on that."

"Good."

"Waffles, Queen," Jason said as he served her up a plate, Raven walked up and took them as she sat in the air and took a large bite, savoring the flavors.

* * *

Constantine groaned as he shoved his bedmate off him, the bloke was huge and groaned in protest. Groping for his buzzing phone he picked it up and blearily peered at the message.

Since the death of Zed, Constantine would admit to being on a bender, because it just hurt so fucking bad to be in the House when she wasn't there! Everything in the damn place made him think about her, from teaching her, to working with her, to the hundreds of sketchbooks she had filled for him with jobs for him to do. The problem was he didn't want to do the jobs; someone else could.

Goddamn It! He wanted peace! PEACE! Just some fucking peace! It wasn't like he was the only one capable of doing the bloody job. There were Hunters, Magicians, Exrocists, and Sorcerors alike who could all do what he did and not lose anyone in the process. Because people who dared to trust him usually dropped like flies. And he was going to tell the wanker who dared to interrupt his bender to fuck off!

 _ **-S.O.S Bastard. You Owe Me.**_

Constantine frowned at Jason's name and sighed as he buried his head in the pillow that smelled of the unknown guy he'd just fucked.

"Fuck," he muttered.

' _Don't you dare John! That boy needs us!' Zed roared as she stood between him and the unconscious lad they'd just dragged out of the multiverse._

' _Zed he's nothing but trouble!'_

' _If you even think to take his choice away from him Constantine I'll leave!'_

' _And what the bloody hell are we going to do with a Bat!?'_

Did she know? Did Zed just know everything? Was Jason her way to haunt him and assure that he kept the fight going? Because damn that kid could inspire a fighting spirit if anyone ever had it. Groaning, he tried to hide away from the screen.

Kid was a bloody pain in the arse!

"Your phone," his partner groaned.

"Fuck it!" Constantine grumbled as he got up, grabbed his clothes, got dressed, lit a cigarette and cursed the fates for making him fight for an eternity despite being damned to hell already. There was no salvation for the wicked he guessed.

He wouldn't let the lad down, he would do it for Zed.

Somewhere up there he knew the physic was laughing in amusement at him giving into whatever it was that she saw.

"You're a pain in the bloody arse, Zed," he swore as he walked down the hotel hallway for the elevators.

He swore to God he could hear her laughing behind him which had him turning slightly and seeing nothing.

This had better be worth it, he decided as he pressed the button to head for the lobby.

Where the hell was he? He wondered now that he tried to think back on the night. Last thing he remembered was the whiskey, and a bloke hitting on him…

He sighed; he'd have to track the kid down once he knew where the bloody hell he was!

Fuck Him.

* * *

 **Not Dead Yet! Which, despite my usually sarcastic meaning behind this, is serious, the two jobs have royally kicked my ass. But I survived, and I'm getting my shit together again so... I got this. And Hopes for a Bastard is back on track! =)**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella! =)**


	15. Collision Courses Arising

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Collision Courses Arising...**

Circe read over the incantations she needed for breaking the seal. If she could not have Death's Ankh, to make this all easier, then braving the Underworld would be needed and she would take it from Hades' library. There was a way to kill all of man's plague off this world, and she would eradicate this world's disease of men.

She looked up when there was a small noise and she found herself staring at the Amazon who was fighting her control, the Bow was in her hands.

"Enough," Circe stated coldly, the Bow clattered to the ground as the young woman collapsed onto her knees gasping for air and trembling, the tears slid down her cheeks and Circe left her book momentarily to take care of this. The dark eyes.

"I… No… My… Sisters, I couldn't… Artemis," the girl whispered, and Circe caught Akila's chin yanking the Shim'Tar's face up to hers'.

"You did, you slaughtered your sisters, betrayed your Tribe, destroyed your home, and now, you will help me cure the plague ravaging our planet. Sleep," she spoke in a soft voice as she let her magic weave around the young woman.

Akila gasped before her eyes grew heavy and she collapsed, her gold and blue beads clattering noisily at the end of her breaids as she slumped on the marble floors.

Circe winced at the exertion of her power as she stood. The power was not too great for her to handle, but rather it was difficult to maintain it for long periods of time and she could feel her power waning as her concentration became about her spells for her attack. But the Shim'Tar would remain in her control, because the wielder of the Bow would be needed to break the Gates of Tartarus.

Losing Death's Ankh was a blow to her plans, but she could survive around that blow.

Circe had underestimated the Gem's power, but that was not a miscalculation she'd be making again. She paused at her entrance way at the sight of the demigod sleeping on her bed. Those strawberry curls were gentle and soft, and Circe sighed. The girl would never know the pain of man.

Men would never harm another woman again, she would eradicate the plague. And she'd prove to Hippolyta that she was right all those centuries ago.

Men were a disease, they were a plague, they were the problem. Women were pure and perfection and women should have rule over a manless world. Of this, Circe was certain. Turning back to her books she snapped her fingers as she sent the Shim'Tar to a bed and then she flicked her book's page.

The Fates would align with her, and the world would no peace under her reign.

Men would burn in Hell for all their crimes against women, children, and the world. Circe would bring a true peace to this world. First she had to get to the power to inflict her spell on the world.

* * *

Roy opened the door and blinked at the sight of a rumpled looking blond, who had a cigarette in his mouth and bags under his eyes.

"Oi! Jay, you bastard," the Welsh in his voice was so thick as he walked into the apartment.

"You owe me Constantine!" Jason snapped, and Roy looked past the trench coat at Jay who shrugged and waved him off. Roy frowned as he shut the door. "Roy, John Constantine, Constantine, Roy Harper."

"Hello Mate," Constantine offered him a sly smile and a hand.

"And you're here, why?" Roy asked, he was finally meeting the nefarious John Constantine he just didn't know what to say. Honestly, Roy didn't know what he was expecting from Constantine. From what Oliver had said, Constantine was sort of a walking train wreck, but meeting the man he wasn't sure. Constantine looked a bit like a madman with a dangerous edge and sleep deprivation.

"I called him," Jason said folding his arms. The lithe form of Constantine was dwarfed by Jason, but Roy wasn't fooled, this man was as tall as Dick was and with a dangerous edge, not someone Roy wanted to tangle with.

"Right, so why am I here?" Constantine asked shoving his hands in his pockets and turning on Jason.

"The little bird needs help," Jason answered and Roy sighed, the men looked ready to kill each other as Constantine and Jason glared at one another. This probably had something to do with Jason's mysterious Zed.

"I'll take you to Rae," Roy said stepping between Jay and Constantine before gesturing for Constantine to follow him.

"So how'd you two meet?" Roy asked as the blond followed him.

"I met the lad chasing a nasty yōkai in Japan, it was a bloody mess," Constantine smirked mischievously and Roy nodded. They got to the door and he knocked lightly.

"Rae," Roy called out. "Constantine's here, he's coming in."

The door opened, and Roy blinked staring at Raven who stared balefully at Constantine. "Jay called you?" she sighed.

"Texted actually," Constantine stated.

"You're not going anywhere until you've done whatever it is he's asked of you," she sighed.

"We'll go with that, darling, now come on," Constantine said as he walked into her room. Raven bit her lip before walking in and shutting the door in Roy's face. Roy turned to look at Jay who sighed and slumped against the wall.

"Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" Roy drawled as he glared at his best friend.

"Rae's got some demon shit going on, I called Constantine," Jason shrugged.

"Uh-huh, you do know the Queen of Hell will be alright, right?" Roy asked tentatively. Here was the one certainty of Jason that he knew, knew it like the air he breathed, like a damning fact of life; it was the only certainty sometimes where Jason Peter Todd was concerned:

Jason Cared A Hell Of A Lot More Than He Let On. And Rae Was Jason's Person.

It was a damning fact Roy usually found amusing until this moment as his best friend looked utterly terrified.

* * *

Raven shut the door and turned as she stared levelly at Constantine. The emotions radiating from the man were erratic, and everywhere, from grief, to worry, to annoyance, to concern, and as she stared at him she could only feel the whiplash of it all. This was like with Jason, but there was something twisted, unhealthy with these emotions and she walked to Constantine slowly, folding her arms. Constantine idly picked up a feather that had fallen from her and spun it in his hand before his eyes flicked to her.

For a long moment neither of them breathed, nor did they move, and then his eyes flicked to the feather again.

"Something you want to tell me, love?" he asked pulling the cigarette from his lips and stubbing it out.

"I don't know," she whispered as she hugged herself and the few items in the room rattled. She took a shaky breath and stood there staring at him.

"Then darling, what's this about?" Constantine asked, sitting on the bed. His body was utterly relaxed, his emotions in turmoil, but she felt it, the snap of emotions from pain to attention as his eyes wandered over her.

"I… I don't know," she whispered out and felt the tears welling up as her emotions got the better of her finally and the trembling started. She flicked her wrist and Death's ankh was revealed where she let it float. Constantine looked at it with resign and genuine fear. Raven knew the stories, she should be dead, and she reached out to touch it.

"Don't!" he shouted, she grabbed it and he leapt for her.

The black inkily moved over her skin and up her arm, her nails sharpened and turned to talons as a few feathers formed and her armor started forming, she gasped and released it as the ankh dropped heavily on the floor. She stepped away from it, narrowly evading Constantine as he stopped and stared at her. The black slowly slid over her skin, harmlessly, back to her fingertips, through them, leaving her skin it's usual pale gray and then her talons returned to nails as a few small feathers fluttered off her to the ground. Raven stared at him, and he looked up at her, they said nothing as they stared at one another.

"What the fuck?" Constantine managed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispered.

"That's Death's Ankh," he gestured to it on the floor where the floor was being stained black. Raven flicked her wrist, dragging it to the air and pulling it between them. It floated harmlessly as Constantine walked up, shoving his hands in his pockets to study the totem.

"It's the Ankh," she admitted.

"Bloody Hell," Constantine muttered.

"There's something else," she whispered. Constantine looked at her as she dropped the ankh in a safe dimension for later studies. "I'm being summoned."

"Bloody hell," he muttered. dragging his hand through his hair he started to pace and seemed to be thinking this over carefully. Raven bit her lip and watched him. She was terrified, she had kept that to herself, but for the first time since all of this had begun she felt it overwhelming her senses and drowning her mind. "It's okay kid," he spun on her. "I'm going to fix this."

"How?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "But Zed might," he said softly and she stared at him for a long moment. "Zed saw a lot of things before her death, sketched them all out for me, she left it… for me, and the kid, for, you know, help us not fuck up and make this world any worse," he winced.

"I'm scared," she finally whispered the sordid truth. There was a tremble along her spine.

"You tell Jay?"

She shook her head.

"Alright, love, I'm getting the bastard and the three of us are going to have a wee chat about all this bloody nonsense, and come to a solution," he decided coming over. She flinched when he reached to touch her but there was a warning look in his eyes which had her staying very still. He touched her shoulder, she fought the urge to flee his grasp range and he looked at her.

"So this isn't making you Death, but why are you alive?" he muttered to himself. "I'm not sensing the residual power, you're still you, but there's got to be a reason."

"I don't know what's going on," Raven admitted.

"Tell me about the summonings darling," he ordered as he circled her, his hands lit up the runes on her skin and she dropped her cloak so he could examine them more closely; perhaps there was a hint in them that she was unaware of.

Raven slowly started talking to him, informing him of the strange things that had been happening. She told him about the girl who was invading her mind, the Bow of Ra, Circe, and everything. Watching him as she spoke she could almost see his gears turning, and he lit some of the runes to life, reading them carefully.

"Well, love, you lot have been busy. But this is pressing. We'll solve this, and go for the Bow of Ra," he said.

"Thank you," she murmured. Raven felt her tension being relieved a bit as she looked up at Constantine.

"None of the runes are ruined, darling, so we'll sort it all out." Constantine promised her softly and she was forced to look at the exorcist. "I'm not letting you down, I'll figure this out."

"You actually want to help a demon."

"Zed… Look, Gem, I don't want to help you, you're a demon as you pointed out, but Zed saw something about you that she believed is worth saving. I will do my damnedest to save you, because Zed was never wrong kid," he smiled weakly.

"Thank you," she murmured again.

"We'll sort this out and have you right as rain, love."

* * *

Donna walked out of her room where she had prepped her armor and she looked at Artemis of Bana-Mighdall. The other Amazon towered over her.

"I truly am sorry for what happened to your sisters, I could not survive losing mine," Donna offered.

Artemis seemed to assess her carefully and Donna sighed. "I will not offer to replace your tribe," she said softly. "Your sisters are irreplaceable, but if you will allow us, we can offer you another home, and friends. It will not be what you had, but it will be something new."

"You think I am here for sentiments of family and tribe, or friends?" Artemis sneered.

"No, I do not. But when revenge tastes bitter and cold, and leaves you with nothing, I offer you sanctuary," Donna clarified. Fixing her shield she felt it's comforting weight on her arm. Her sword was at her side and it felt reassuring.

"You assume to know too much. But know this, you know nothing about me child," she snarled.

"I think you will find, I know farm more about you than you would appreciate." Donna warned walking away from her to Roy and Jason. Jason was fixing his armor up, and Roy was looking over his arrows.

"Heyya Princess," Jason smiled his rogue smile. She was coming to learn that that smile was his shield, but Roy cave her a genuine smile then.

"You boys just cannot stay out of trouble," she mused.

"Well, you know us, we love adventure," Roy and Jay smiled, and she chuckled at their cavaliere attitude.

"Too True," she agreed. "So either of you want to explain why you've called Constantine?"

"That would be Jay," Roy said.

"Jason, we need to talk," Constantine called out before he could answer. Jason's face went blank and serious before he walked away.

"Roy?" she started.

"Honestly princess, I don't know. Something's up with Rae, it's got Jay concerned enough to call for Constantine," he answered.

"Is Raven alright?" Donna asked. Raven was becoming one of her best friends outside her tribe. The demoness was quirky, honest, and unafraid. A worthy adversary, a trustworthy comrade, and a dangerous demoness, whom Donna was finding to be so much more than what the world perceived.

"Honestly, I don't know, it's freaking Rae out though."

"That is not good," Donna said softly.

"No, it isn't. Jay isn't taking whatever it is as well as he wants us to believe. I think losing Zed freaked him out enough that he's getting overly paranoid," Roy said starting to fill his quiver.

"We will solve this," Donna decided. It was that simple, they would solve it. Raven was strong. Jason was a force. They would solve this.

"Of course," Roy said softly.

"You do not believe that this can be solved," she deduced as her eyes narrowed on him.

"Donna, it's a hell of a lot more complicated than fixing a boo-boo for Lian. I hope we'll solve it, but the reality is that this will not be easy."

* * *

Bruce was staring out at the sky thinking over Raven's words for handling Jason. He was trying desperately not to dwell on the fact his son was working so hard to evade and avoid him that if Raven hadn't found him out then Bruce would likely think Jason was still dead. Not a pleasant sensation, knowing Jason was willing to go that far to hide from the family. Bruce supposed it was fitting though, he had epically fucked up about handling Jason's resurrection, and then the Red Hood fall out, and trying to save Jason from himself when Jason had forced him to pick between the Joker and himself.

"You and Selina appear to be mastering this marriage," Diana observed, rousing him from his morbid thoughts about Jason and looking over at her. Once, he supposed, he'd have pursued her had she not been interested in Clark and a bunch of other reasons. Now he was very grateful for their friendship.

"We are working at it," he admitted. "It is difficult."

A sad smile graced her lips as she flew, and he remembered that photo he had found of her and those men from World War I. "It sounds delightful," she mused softly.

"It's work." That's all he had come to conclude from marriage, it was work, work to keep the flame, the family, and to balance with Selina. They would work on it.

"Steve said he had no idea why people got married," Diana admitted in a soft, wistful amusement.

"Steve, he was in that photo?" he asked her.

"Yes, he died to end the war," she admitted softly.

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago," she shrugged it off. Bruce said nothing more about Steve then.

"What is going on with Themyscira?" he asked.

"There have been stirrings of ancient seals which should not be tampered with," Diana said.

"What sort of seals?" he asked; already feeling the dread welling up in his gut.

"Magic. Our sister tribe was annihilated, and their artifacts are missing, the magic is stirring and there are somethings to be sealed away, but the seals are breaking."

"I hate magic."

"I am aware, but you and Clark are the only two who I trust to help with matters of this importance," she decided.

"Magic is not an area I or Clark will be much assistance," he pointed out.

"If the seals break, your assistance will be needed for battle."

"Against what?" he demanded.

"Against whatever is sealed away by the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall."

"That's ominous," he muttered. Bruce didn't like this at all, and he hated magic with a fiery passion. It wasn't logical, and it was unreliable, it was dangerous and unpredictable. It was a force, an unknown variable, something he didn't like to try to calculate because usually, in his experience, one couldn't prepare for it.

"I know you hate magic, but we are in need of help," Diana reminded him.

He said nothing to the contrary.

* * *

Jason walked into the room and saw Constantine and Raven waiting for him. Raven's skin was lit up with various runes that seemed to pulse with light, whilst looking like hena and moving over her skin. Her long hair was drawn up, and he could feel the uncertainty and desperation pulsing off her as Constantine came to stand by her.

"What's going on?" he asked levelly.

"We have no idea," Constantine said. "It appears as if the Gem here has the power to hold, retain, and possibly; with further studies to confirm, control Death's power, which is unheard of. Endless do not share their powers outside of the family. But her powers are stable, and she's not killing whatever she touches, so her touching the Ankh is not the problem."

"And the other thing?" Jason asked.

"That is why I'll be coming along on this endeavor."

"What?" Jason asked as he cocked a brow at the disaster blond.

"Been a while since we worked together, mate, it'll be fine."

"That wasn't why I called you."

"No, you called me, because your darling Gem is in trouble. She has informed me you've tangled with Circe, who's a bloody menace to all living males, and that Circe is in possession of a demigod of some sort with enough power to summon the Gem. And Jay, the power required to summon the Gem, that is god level power which is problematic. Do you have a plan to contain an untrained, dangerous, scared demigod who's power could easily destroy a continent?"

Jason opened his mouth to retort then sighed.

"I thought not, now, I will go through Zed's sketches, you can go about tracking Circe down, and we'll meet in the middle."

"And Raven?" Jason demanded.

"I'm fine, I'll be staying with you, and Constantine placed a few tracking runes on me to monitor my powers and how they fluctuate to keep a tab on how I'm doing. But other than that there isn't much we can do, so I'll stay with you and help you find Circe."

"Rae…" he started.

"This is my choice Jason, and she got me in this mess. Also, none of you are powerful enough to take her on, on your own or as a team, and with her magic she'll just obliterate you, so I'll come with and keep you alive."

"It's for the best, lad. And the Gem here is the Queen of Hell, she'll be right as rain in a fight against Circe," Constantine promised.

"Fine," he surrendered.

"And she's not with the touch of Death, so don't worry about that," Constantine winked at him as he walked by and Jason rolled his eyes before it was just him and Raven. Raven stared levelly at him, he could see her tremble though and he didn't think as he walked over and pulled her into him.

"Anything feels off to you," he started as he tightened his hold around her.

"I promise," she whispered and he felt her cling to him. "I'm scared Jason."

"We're going to sort this out," he promised desperately.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"We're going to sort this out," he repeated firmly as he pulled away so they were eye to eye. Raven just stared indifferently back, but he could see it, the trembles, the slight fear, the way her brow was slightly furrowed and her mouth tilted a bit in a frown.

"You are my best friend, we are going to sort this out, and in the mean time, we'll kick Circe's ass, get the Bow of Ra back and we'll figure this out from there. You are going to be alright, Rae, you're going to be alright."

"I hope so," she murmured.

"No. You are. It's that simple."

"Jason it's not simple."

"It is, and we're not going to complicate it, because I'm not losing my best friend," he stated firmly. "Now, if you're ready, grab your things, we're moving out. Donna has an idea of where the fuck Circe is and we're going to go kick her ass," he said.

Raven said nothing and he smiled tightly. Jason kind of needed his best friend, he needed to keep her safe, he liked having her around in his life, and that freaked him out. Needing people was scary, he liked having Raven in his life, and he kind of founded he needed her.

"Alright," she softly agreed as she flicked her wrist for her cloak to come flying around her shoulders.

"Rae?"

"Yes?"

"You do know you're my best friend, right?" he asked her.

"Yes, and you're mine."

"We'll sort this out."

"I hope so."

"No. We're going to sort this out Rae, no hope involved. Problems have solutions, we're going to find the solution and answers, kay?"

"Okay."

"Good." He followed her into the main room and Donna turned to them.

"You are after Circe?" she questioned.

"Yeah, and the only thing we know about her is that she hates the Amazons and men," Jason said folding his arms as he leaned on the wall. He looked over the members of his team and was almost shocked at how many people were here.

"You are not wrong. If Circe is interested in Death's Ankh, then she has a plan to use it. Typically, she is hiding out in Greece, it's her homeland, but her home island was destroyed a millennium ago," Donna said. "If she has the Bow of Ra the most likely place of attack would be Themyscira, and if she wishes to yield Death's power then she'll go for the Gates of Tartarus, which are located on the island."

"Then we stop her," Artemis decided standing.

"No one can breach the seals for the Gates of Tartarus," Donna said firmly. "And the Gates are guarded by our strongest warrior, Nubia."

"That's not entirely true," Raven spoke up softly. "The Gates of Tartarus are mine to control, too."

* * *

Dick looked at his girlfriend who was standing, naked, in her fiery glory on the balcony of the ski lodge. Getting up he walked up behind her, pressing his lips to her shoulder as his arms slid around her waist.

"It's so peaceful here," she whispered.

"Gotham's never peaceful," he reminded her as they'd been living in that chaos since Mar'i's powers had started manifesting.

"I almost wish we stayed here," she murmured.

"Almost?"

"Gotham is growing on me," she giggled, and he chuckled.

"How about you spend the day at the in house spa, and we'll meet up for dinner," he said.

"This is a together trip," she whined.

"Yes, yes it is, but I need to do a few things without you, and I'm sure you need the rest and relaxation," he smiled as his hands slid down her smooth skin. Her breath hitched when his hand slid between her legs. "You and I have had an acrobatic night full of fun," he murmured. "There's more coming," he promised.

"Dick," she whined as his fingers toyed with her, and he felt her knees give as she floated and sunk a bit.

"Just for today, tonight we'll have all the time in the world," he promised.

"Don't stop," she ordered, and he felt his own desires coming to the surface.

"After we finish this," he agreed as her ass rubbed over his growing errection. Oh Fuck! He was never going to propose if they didn't get out of bed!

* * *

Karras looked over the gathered information on this Earth and he frowned. There was nothing appealing about this planet, he did not like it already, and he was uncertain as to the appeal it held for Princess Koriand'r.

"Ah, Taryia," he smiled as his lover appeared in the entrance of his quarters. Her flaming hair tumbled loosely around her, and her uniform was off so she stood in only her sleep robes.

"Karras, my sun," she smiled as she caught his hand when he reached for her.

"What is it?" he smiled. He had a fondness for his second in command, she was a strong warrior.

"We, are to have a child," she murmured as she walked into his quarters and he froze.

"What?" he sputtered.

"I intended to speak with you before the voyage to retrieve Princess Koriand'r, but there was no time. I will no be a problem, and renounce the child's claims, I will live out my days peacefully, and you will never have to see me or the child again. We will not threaten your claim nor your rule, X'hal as my witness," she started.

He ceased her babbling as he kissed her. "This is good," he promised her.

"It is?"

"The Princesses Komand'r and Koriand'r are known to be infertile, I will have no heirs from Koriand'r," he said and smiled looking at Taryia. "This is good," he said.

"And if Koriand'r should bear a true heir."

"Then we will deal with it," he promised.

* * *

Constantine walked through a portal straight into the Egyptian desert and he sighed as the sweltering, searing heat hit him at full force. But he merely pulled another cigarette out and lit it as he stared out and took a sharp breath.

There had been but one civilization in the beginning which had worshipped Death for the god that she was, and that was the Egyptians. They had birthed the mystic arts, perfected it, they had never failed in magic battles until God had intervened. But there was never a culture more magically adept or as carefully built than the Egyptians. The answers for the Gem's problems would be here. He would just have to find them.

He dragged a hand through his hair before muttering a summoning spell of Zed's sketch books and he felt the familiar weight in his hand.

Slowly he opened the pages, it was filled with sketches he knew too well but had no context and carefully he flipped to the page with the answers. The drawing was of ruins, which now made sense, no bodies filled it, but looking at the armor he recognized it from that tall, curvy redheaded warrior in the apartment.

The writing was all hieroglyphs, and he looked up at the starry skies to locate where the Northern Star would rest on a pyramid's tip, he looked around and he felt it. Snapping his fingers he felt the world shifting around him as he traveled the desert and then he was standing in a courtyard staring at the pyramid. Constantine winced as he stopped moving, his hangover persisting to make itself known and he sighed as he rubbed his temple, shut Zed's book and walked forward.

The stones were all alabaster, the incents weren't burning until he snapped his fingers and the fires were lit. He saw the ruins for the sad beauty they were and saw the dark blood stains from the fallen who had lived here.

It did not take a rocket scientist to guess what Circe had done here.

He paused hearing a clattering and turned slowly until he found himself faced with a young looter.

Her hair was short, black, messy, her eyes were green and her wiry frame was almost animalistic in how she moved as she glared at him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said levelly; she could have been a survivor of the attack.

"Taya, tapi Kaula bade menyakiti anjeun!" she smiled coldly as she shoved whatever she had grabbed into her bag, and then lunged for him. Constantine threw up a shield as he narrowly avoided being stabbed in the heart, throwing the tiny girl off.

"زه به زما پلار ناکام نه کړم، تاسو به مړ شئ.," she said.

"What the bloody hell," he muttered, hearing her fluent shift in languages. He watched her green eyes pulse red, the girl's lips tipped up dangerously and then she pulled a mask of a red faced monster out of her bag and put it over her face.

* * *

 **Good. God. August. SUCKED. Anyways, I'm feeling better, I will hopefully have more writing time, but as the holidays are rolling around that's a wee bit up in the air. However, this will be getting priority until I finish it.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella =)**


	16. I Hate Magic

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **I Hate Magic...**

Constantine threw up a few other shields, deflecting the little brat as she came at him in a whirlwind of knives and slashes. He dropped her through a portal over the Mediterranean before he stared around at the bloody ruins. The flies were incessant, even in the dying light he could hear the infernal buzzing. Slowly he started walking through the ruins, pulling his cigarette from his lips as he continued toward the alabaster temple where he could feel the ancient magic pulsing with life. It's power was so ancient it was concerning, but he paid it no heed.

Walking into the temple he looked at the hieroglyphics which littered the walls. The story etched into it was the story of the Amazons of Bana Mighdall no doubt.

He stared at the depiction of the darker women, and the fiery single woman who stood in their midst. Dark eyes, tanned skin, dark hair, it was a regular depiction of the women. The images changed, showing the history no doubt.

The foreigners, a woman of golden hair and blue eyes stood with the leader of the Bana Mighdall, he saw the women, each holding a baby, the parties were gathered. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that there was a deal made here. A dark haired, dark skin baby to the blonde, the red head to the dark woman.

He picked up a torch blew a bit of fire into it and looked around as he continued down the corridors. The alabaster was cool, he could feel that as he walked down the darkness. It was a pitch black never ceasing darkness.

The magic pulsed, the air was stale, and the buzzing of flies and beetles was getting louder. He paused when the hieroglyphs changed to Greek. Now the magic was waning, broken, he could see the cracks in the magic and the pulsing of a new wound of ancient magic. He stood straighter and stared at the carnage of broken weapons, and the damage wrought here. It was painful.

He paused at the broken stones of a massive seal. Blowing a bit of fire to see he saw old magic ignite. He blinked twice as the runes, all Greek and hieroglyphs glowed pale red, and he winced hearing stone shattering.

"No! No! No!" he whispered as he jogged after the magic that seemed to have awoken. Then there was a tumbling shatter as something gave way. The heavy falling of stones resounded as the stink of fire and brimstone with death filled the stale air.

"Bloody hell?" he muttered when there was pure silence.

White eyes snapped open and a foul stench filled the stale air. The power which pulsed then slammed him back into the wall.

The air was knocked from his lungs and he scrambled up as a massive bulking force stepped from the shadows. His red skin was like that of his brethren, standing ten feet tall, horns produced from his head, hair like black smoke and with giant kopis in hand. The bulking demon smiled, rearing it's fangs.

"Shim-Tar," he smiled as the fires erupted around him and the demon vanished, all his powers disappearing.

Constantine pulled himself up as he pulled a key for travelling out and slammed it on the ground before running into it. He didn't know what the hell it was, but Circe had broken into something even she couldn't handle.

He stumbled into the darkness of the unknown then.

* * *

Constantine coming and going in search of the other artifacts in the Bana-Mighdall Amazons possession had been… reassuring. Yes, reassuring was the word Jason was trying to think of. Constantine, for colossal disaster and fucking dumpster fire he could be, was the only person Jason dared to entrust a magic problem to. The Englishman had a way of getting through trouble, hell and disasters, so he was the best bet at solving Raven's problem. Also for giving them an edge on Circe and the Bow of Ra nonsense. He was sure of it.

Which was the only reason he had removed his thoughts from his worries and to thinking about attacking Circe. They needed to get the bow, and the girl, and then they could go from there. Jason didn't like these thoughts so he focused on tactical needs, and running through his usual check list for his armory. It was the routine of this which soothed his mind and nerves, it was the familiarity of this which he savored.

Jason finished assembling his armor, a bit more relaxed now that Constantine had come here, there was the magic aspect of everything covered. Raven would be alright with Constantine here to fix the magic angle. Constantine might be a colossal fuck up, but Jason knew that there was no way Constantine would mess this up and he'd be the best man for the solution to be found.

Walking out into the living quarters, pulling his jacket on. Roy nodded to him, and Jason tilted his head as he pulled on the domino mask.

Raven appeared, pulling on her hood, letting the shadows cloak her.

The Amazons finished prepping their armor, Donna swung her sword before sheathing it as Artemis stood there without her axe in hand.

"So what is the plan?" Donna asked folding her arms.

"Rae?"

"I formed an empathetic link with the demigod in Circe's control, I will be taking us to them," Raven said.

"What?"

"Long story, but our residential demon here has been summoned," Jason filled in for Roy. Roy nodded as he put his shades in place.

"Is that even possible?" Donna looked to Raven.

"It's not my normal," Raven clarified.

"So how are we getting to Circe?" Artemis asked.

"I'm taking you," Raven said.

"So, plan of attack?" Roy asked as he finished his quiver adjustments.

"It's going to be blind and fast, we'll take her by surprise, subdue Akila and the Bow, Rae will take care of Circe, Donna, I want you to get to the kid," Jason supplied. After the run down of everything he felt this was the best plan of attack, and likely to be the only successful way to get everyone in and out alive. "Roy, Biz, you're our overwatch, Rae will drop you where she thinks is best, move to adjust accordingly. When this is over, Circe will either have nothing for her plan or she will be dead."

"And what are we to do with this demigod?" Donna asked.

"I think that will have to be discussed after we have the kid, until then, we focus on taking Circe down," Jason said as he looked over the people in the room.

"Red Him right," Biz nodded.

"You do know that once Circe is aware of us there she will do everything in her power to kill us, right?" Artemis asked.

"It'll have to be a calculated risk, but we're there to take the Bow and the kid," Jason said.

"Alright, we're set," Roy smiled.

"Raven," Jason turned to her, her eyes blinked white as she lifted her hand.

"Hold still," she ordered as the inky black of her shadows drew around them and Jason felt that airless void wrap around him as it felt like the world was torn from his senses. The black was unsettling, even as he felt the world moving, and could feel the air and cold.

It was also comforting and familiar, and damn he didn't like this anymore than he had last time!

They landed on a cobble stones of a road, and the sun was setting. Jason looked around and then he looked at Raven who dropped her hand. Her eyes were glowing still, even as Jason assessed their alleyway.

"Where are we?" Artemis asked as they took to the shadows.

"Give Rae a minute," Jason motioned for them to stay still as he saw a small little bird flying overhead. It was Raven's soul, he could see the white of it's eyes as she flew through the city.

"What if Circe isn't here?" Artemis hissed.

"She will be here," Donna stated.

"I don't like this," Artemis whispered.

"Rae's never wrong, so just have a bit of patience," Roy said softly. Jason said nothing as he waited, he could wait a moment for Raven. She was too good of an asset and friend to be wrong.

Suddenly the bird came back, landing in her body Raven's eyes snapped open as the light left them. She slowly sat up and got to her feet.

"Circe is near the sea, the best vantage point is here, I'll take you guys to the villa, and we can go from there," Raven said.

Jason nodded and then he saw the shadows spring to life, enveloping the world around them before he found himself standing before a huge, heavy pale blue door of some old villa.

Artemis pulled her axe as she swung at the door only for it to hit an invisible shield, which glowed like fire as the energy ran up and over it.

"What is that?" Artemis snarled.

"Allow me," Raven's monotone was soft as she leapt back and Jason saw the energy and power flow black and white as Raven leapt over them and slashed out a power which blasted the door out of the way.

"Knock, knock," Jason mused darkly as he pulled his weapons and saw the jaguars in the entrance.

A dark woman stood with bow in hand.

"Akila."

* * *

Themyscira, it was always beautiful, ancient and somehow serine. Bruce kept his cowl on despite the Mediterainean heat, and slowly he walked after Diana off the jet. The women there were all dressed in loose garbs, and armed. He recognized Hippolyta as he walked after Diana. Suddenly there was a breeze and Bruce glanced over at Clark.

"Sorry, there was a volcano in South America," Clark shrugged.

"I'm not the one late," he said pointedly.

"What's this about?" Clark asked.

"Welcome to Themyscira," the queen greeted them which had Bruce's attention snapping to the taller woman.

"Mother," Diana bowed slightly, and Bruce followed her lead with Clark. Men were still unwelcomed on Paradise Island, despite their recent slight opening up for trade with the world. It was rather secluded; like Atlantis was, in this regard.

"Diana," Hippolyta smiled slightly, and Bruce looked around again. The reunion between mother and daughter should be private, at least he felt it should be. If it was him and his child he'd want some privacy; not that that was ever likely to happen with the amount of children he had. "Come."

Following the escorts, he walked with Clark through the city and found its life to be the same as a slow village in the country side of Europe. It was a nice change of pace, but it was also devoid of children and laughter as the women went about. Rather sad.

"There's been a stirring in ancient seals," Hippolyta said walking through the city.

"And what are we to do about it?" Diana asked.

Bruce actually wanted to know what there was for them to be done because until there was an actual fight it wasn't like they could be of use. Magic was not their specialty. Nor was it an area that he found worth studying, it was illogical.

Eventually they arrived in the center of the city, and in the capital building. He stood on the marble floors and stared at the Amazonian senate.

"Welcome back Diana," a woman spoke, many others gave hush greetings and smiled as they walked through to the center of the room.

"What do we need the men here for?" someone demanded in a sharp tone.

"I brought them," Diana spoke as they stood in the center of the house now.

"Our sisters of Bana-Mighdall have been slaughtered," Hippolyta spoke. "The men are here to help, because we are all in trouble, the Egyptian Seals are at stake, we will not dwell on what assistance is needed, nor from whom we get the aid from."

"What are the Egyptian Seals?" Clark spoke before he could.

"The Seals of the Gods," Hippolyta spoke.

"We have the Greek Seals, they were in charge of the Egyptian Gods. It is our sacred duty to care for these, and to protect them from being broken," Diana said softly for them.

Bruce said nothing as he felt that he was still useless in this matter, and he'd rather be home with his wife and children.

When the hell had he become domesticated!?

* * *

Circe paused at her bedroom window when she saw a black bird with pure white eyes fly right by. The arch was graceful, and the bird was a raven. Not a single feather was visible, and the power that the beast radiated was not of a normal bird. She snarled when the bird turned it's head revealing four glowing white eyes.

Snapping her fingers she fortified her defenses and smirked as she felt her magic rush through the house and brought her familiars to life again.

Let the magic come.

The bird made no noise as it's wings flapped and the bird flew away from her. It streaked over the dying sky and she scowled losing sight of it.

No matter, she was ready.

A moment later she felt a ripple on her shields as she let them give way.

Stalking out of her room she growled as she threw open Lilith's room and grabbed the girl by her hair as she dragged her out.

Lilith screamed, and Circe yanked the demigod up as she pressed the dagger to her throat.

"Silence," she growled. "You lead them here."

* * *

Jason didn't hesitate he rushed forward, he fired wide as he dove out the archers way. He twisted around, narrowly evading a jaguar as it leapt at him.

"ARTEMIS!" he shouted as Akila leveled her bow and released her arrow. Donna slammed into the other Amazon as Raven landed. The arrow was released and Raven lifted her hand. Jason fired a bullet into the head of a cat and it fell lifelessly across the floor. No blood spilled from it. Holstering his weapons he felt the familiar weight of the All-Blades form as he pulled on them and slammed them up as the Amazon aimed her bow at him.

"Top of the evening to you!" he cackled as he smiled maliciously.

The woman's face was devoid of expression, and life, eyes pure white stared at him. There was a pulse of purple in them and he felt the Lazarus Pit quickly burning through his veins and blood as he spun and slashed his weapon out, the Amazon leapt from his range as Raven slammed a shadow on her. Artemis stood there in horror, unmoving, then Donna charged the Amazon. Jason rolled as Donna used his back as a spring board and she had her sword drawn as she came for the woman. Raven materialized beside him as Donna slammed the other Amazon into the wall.

"Get the kid," Jason ordered.

"Hood, Arsenal here, I got the cats, you're in the clear," Roy's voice filled his ear.

"Bizarro is overhead," Raven said as she ran past him, Jason swung his blade around and he lashed out at the Amazon. Akila's bow clattered from her hands as she stumbled back. Donna spun around before him as Akila pulled a dagger and she leveled her shield to intercept it.

"You take Artemis, clear the house, I'll keep her distracted!" Donna said.

"You sure?"

"I'm an Amazon Jason," she snarled.

"No names in field!" he shouted as he ran for Artemis, grabbing the Amazon and dragging her out of the way of a jaguar which snarled.

He felt the claws on his arm as they rolled, Artemis was up and heaved her axe, cleaving the bloodless beast in two as they stood there.

"Come on, Donna's got Akila, we're getting Circe!" Jason as he ran a different route into the house. An arrow shattered the window as a vulture was pinned to the wall, bloodless again and it hung there lifelessly.

"I…" Artemis started.

"Just shut up and focus!" he ordered. They ran through the house and Jason found the heavy wooden doors. If this house was like Constantine's then it had taken him where he wanted to go, and that was both good and bad as they skidded to a halt before the door and slammed into it.

Artemis had her axe out and swung, as he narrowly evaded being cleaved in half. The doors broke under the axe's weight and Jason stood slowly.

Circe stood there in the center of the room, and a dagger was on a young girl's throat.

Raven was already in the room and her powers were pulsing around them dangerously.

"Well, well, the back up is here," Circe smirked and her teal eyes light up dangerously.

"Release Akila, and the Bow," Artemis ordered.

"Unhand the kid, Circe," Jason warned.

"The Pit's perfection and disgraced Amazon," the witch mused. "But the four of us know the only real threat in this room is the Gem right there, put down your weapons and maybe you'll survive my wrath."

"I've heard you're a sexist bitch with genocide plans for anything male so that means that I won't be surviving your wrath which means I'm not going anywhere," Jason growled.

"Get down," Artemis ordered and threw her axe as Jason slammed into Raven and sent them sprawling, Raven threw up the shadows as she yanked the girl from Circe. Rolling to his feet he drew his knife as he evaded something like a puppet brought to life. Blocking a blow, he spun low, kicking it off it's feet before Raven's powers enveloped it and it disappeared.

Artemis screamed as she attacked Circe.

"Red," Raven spoke beside him.

"You take the sorceress, I'll get the kid, we'll get out of here," Jason decided as he ran after Artemis. He slipped between her and the sorceress as he lashed his weapon out, blocked a blow and kicked the woman back. Circe gasped as she stumbled back there was a glare in her eyes which had him smiling in challenge.

* * *

Donna winced as she was thrown into the wall and shattered through the wall, the rubble and dust settled just in time for her to catch Akila and throw the woman away. Gaining her feet she coughed, spitting out the blood and wiping her lip as she grabbed her discarded shield.

She spun around and smashed her shield into the charging woman. The other was knocked back and rolled a few times when she stood there.

Akila's body, it was rather like puppet, the strings were pulled, the woman wasn't there. It was strange seeing it that way, the magic to sedate an Amazon, it wouldn't be weak. Akila lifted her hand and the bow materialized. Drawing her arrow back, Donna narrowly dove out of the way as she slammed onto the ground, and rolled to her feet. The arrows were rapidly forming, rapidly fired, and Donna good a hit.

Suddenly a red arrow sailed through Akila's bow, startling the lifeless woman. Bizarro smashed into the woman as Roy appeared.

"You okay?" he demanded.

"Fine, but she's not there! At all," Donna grunted as she stood again. Her ribs were singing painfully as she stared at Bizarro who was tossing Akila around like a rag doll. The Amazon fought though, drawing the clone's blood.

"Then what the hell is this!?"

"I don't know," she gasped, rolling her shoulder she threw her shield at Akila just as she was about to stab Bizarro's head. Akila was knocked from the clone's hand and Donna leapt for her, pulling her kopis, twisting around as she slashed for the woman's thighs. The woman leapt out of her way, an arrow stabbed Akila's chest, knocking her off her feet again. The Bow was resting in the ruins and it shimmered out of sight.

This was not good.

It rematerialized in Akila's hand as she aimed it again.

* * *

Lilith stared at the sight of the demoness as she circled Circe, her companion was menacing there too. The blade pressed harder in her throat and she winced.

"Let the kid go," the man snarled again.

"You're a disease," Circe growled.

"I was summoned to save the girl Circe, release her and I will spare you," the demoness spoke walking past the massive man.

"You think you can match me Gem?"

"I know I can," the demoness smiled, her four eyes glowed in the shadows and the room started chilling, Lilith could see her breath.

* * *

Raven moved slowly, deliberate, her own powers were pulsing as the shadows trembled in her grasp, and the magic was flowing so freely here. It was an impossible feeling as she felt it pulsing through her blood and veins. Raven let her power be felt for the first time as she walked around the woman. Ignoring Jason she kept her eyes trained on Circe.

The witch smiled now.

"Then let us see who's stronger, the Gem of Scath, or the Titan of magic."

"Titan is a generous title for a half breed sorceress," Raven mused as she felt the shadows form, solidify and come crashing down as Raven's own magic lashed out and Circe was forced to react, releasing te girl.

Jason was fast, propelling himself off the shadows as he slammed into the little girl, Raven opened a portal and dropped him to Donna and Roy. Artemis stood there, her chest heaving and Raven looked at the Amazon.

"Trust me," she whispered as she held out her hand to the Amazon. Artemis looked to her for a moment before she took it and Raven spoke Azarathian sealing a protection on the redhead. The empathy bond was tied and Raven looked at Circe who recovered her wits.

"You child, a parlor trick won't save you!" Circe snarled before her.

"Then why don't you teach me something I don't know?" Raven challenged.

"Brat," the sorceress snarled. Raven moved fast as she threw the shadows and tore her soul to slam into Circe. Artemis was a step behind her, cleaving her axe as Circe threw purple flames. The magic flowed from Raven as she hurled her own spells, Artemis kept on the offensive to keep Circe off balance. Then there was a rumble on the ground which had Raven yanking Artemis up to her level and black markings glowed from Circe's feet. Necromancy.

"You fight for men," Circe snarled. "Only fitting they kill you child," Circe cackled. Raven landed as the bodies tore from the earth as her own powers arched and flowed slashing through the dead. Her empathy felt the dead's righteous fury at this situation and Raven drew on it, funneling it through her before slashed it out through the reanimated bodies. Circe was fast upon her, her dagger aimed for her face, Raven felt it slice her cheek as she blocked the blow to slam her knee into the woman's thigh then grabbing her arm as she tore her talons through flesh.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Raven mocked.

Artemis screamed, and hurled her axe, Raven narrowly evaded as Circe threw open a portal and the axe disappeared. Artemis was on the ground, her red hair flowed and the fury and grief on her face spoke the volumes for the pain she felt.

"No!" Raven shouted, Circe snapped her fingers altering the reality on which they stood. It was now the desert, Artemis screamed, and a dark woman stood there.

"Let us try this on for size," Circe blasted a spell through Raven which knocked her back, gasping for air Raven grunted connecting with the dust the illusion portrayed.

"You failed, Amazon. Your own hubris killed your Tribe, slaughtered your sisters, enslaved your Shim'Tar to me, and broke the seals Duat!" Circe smiled as she walked to the Amazon who was screaming in agony at the illusion as she collapsed holding her head.

"That's not true," Raven hissed.

Artemis' watery eyes looked to her, and Raven struggled to roll over. Circe threw a demon seal on her knocking her back onto a wall. Raven grunted at that impact and her demon roared in rage at the trap.

"I failed, I failed, I couldn't," Artemis sobbed. And Raven's felt the Amazon unravelling as Circe grabbed the woman's hair and forced the Amazon to look at her.

"No!" Raven hissed, her soul with great pain tore from her body as she slammed into Artemis, knocking her from Circe's grasp, and forcing her soul into the woman's body.

"What are you doing?" Circe arched her brow in distaste as her own magic formed, blue and purple, Raven forced the body to her control locking Artemis's soul away then.

"My turn," she rasped. She felt Artemis' own power as her own and felt Artemis' pain breaking her psyche apart. Raven locked it away though as she forced the Amazon's body to stand, and felt the heavy familiar weight of her axe in hand. No, this was not hers, not her body, not her axe, but she'd use it.

Throwing her strength into the blow she swung the axe connecting with a magic shield that rippled from Circe's hands. The witch smiled and threw more spells, twisting and twirling out of reach, and Raven felt her tenuous control on Artemis unraveling as her soul burned.

A little more, a little longer, she would not let this witch destroy them all.

The illusion spell around them broke as Circe's concentration broke.

Raven screamed feeling a fire as her hold broke and her soul slammed into her body. Circe spun around and threw a dagger at her pinned form. The dagger hit her lower chest, she grunted as she threw her last bit of magic at Circe, Artemis's axe broke the marble ground as she slammed her fist into Circe's jaw.

Dropping to the ground Raven panted feeling the magic break, and she gasped rolling onto her back to stare at the small dagger there. Artemis was over her then.

"Don't touch it," Artemis ordered sharply.

"Demon," Raven grunted as she did grab it and yank it out. She gasped at the pain and then Artemis' hands were hard on her lower chest.

"Thank you," Artemis whispered as Raven collapsed bonelessly on the tiles. She didn't wave off Artemis, instead she bit her lip and tried not to scream.

"I… Thank you," Artemis whispered again.

"I don't ever want to do that again," Raven mumbled.

"Me neither."

"It hurts," Raven grunted. There was a pulse of smoke and where Circe lay she vanished.

"What just happened?" Artemis gasped.

"Fuck," Raven groaned.

* * *

Bruce frowned as a rumpled blonde came crashing into the ground, and Clark jumped. Diana and Hippolyta drew their weapons on the man.

"Constantine," Bruce grounded out. He still had mix feelings about the Englishman.

"The seals, the seals of the multiverse, are breaking," he gasped, Bruce helped hoist the other man to his feet only for Constantine to sag against him.

"What?"

"Egypt's seal, it shattered," Constantine mumbled before he was unconscious.

Hippolyta paled drastically then, and Diana frowned.

"What is he talking about mother?"

"Do you think the Amazons were merely charged with protecting the world or man from Ares?" Hippolyta asked softly.

"Uh… what seals?" Clark asked. Bruce wanted to know that as well, and he looked between Diana and Hippolyta waiting as he pulled Constantine's arm around his shoulders. The lean man felt underweight now, and an uneasy feeling settled in Bruce's gut about the impact of Zed's death that was plaguing Constantine and Jason.

"The Amazons were charged with two of the Dark Multiverse seals, to seal away the pits of Hell," Hippolyta spoke.

"Two of them?" He asked.

"There are Five Seals total," Hippolyta said.

"Where are the other three, and what would Circe's interests be in these Seals?" Bruce demanded.

"I do not know," Hippolyta said. "The Seals were created by a Nephilim."

"What?" Clark asked.

"A Nephilim, the offspring of an angel and a human. She came to the Tribes of the Amazons seeking to hide two Seals to the Dark Multiverse, as she called it, with us, she never spoke to us about the other three."

"And who was this Nephilim?" Bruce asked.

"You would know her as the Queen of Sheeba." Hippolyta spoke.

"And Circe's interest in these Seals?" Diana demanded before he could.

"They would give her whatever dark magic she'd need to eradicate the earth of men, she's already powerful, with dark influences though, she'd be unstoppable," Hippolyta said.

Bruce said nothing.

"I hate magic," he finally muttered as he followed Hippolyta with an unconscious Constantine downwards, into a stifling, dark, mercilessly dry heat of nothingness. The torches started illuminating the way when they reached a massive door. Black as night, carved with Egyptian Hieroglyphics.

"What did the first seal have?"

"It was our seal to Hades, with the Prince of Hades trapped in it, the most ruthless and dangerous prince, Dalkriig-Hath," Hippolyta said softly. "He was obsessed with the true Shim'Tar, and the Bana-Mighdall Tribe sealed him when we could not. We, in turn, sealed Set in these doors, and brokered a treaty, an exchange of daughters.

"The child we named Artemis as a reminder to the goddess who had brought the babe to our shores, for the Shim'Tar's only daughter, Nu'bia. It was out treaty the girls be raised as our own," Hippolyta spoke softly. "If Circe broke Dalkriig-Hath's seal, then we will need to prepare for war. And summon the guards for Set's tomb."

"Did Circe know what was in that seal?" Diana asked.

"Doubtful, there are no records of this." Hippolyta admitted.

"I hate magic." Bruce repeated.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella! =)**


	17. Mind Over Matter Over Magic?

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Mind Over Matter Over Magic?**

Artemis carefully pulled Raven to her feet, the young woman grimaced painfully as she stumbled a bit. Gripping the wounded area as she gasped for breath. Reaching out to grab her she paused when Raven held up a hand.

"I'm fine," she grunted out standing up straighter.

"Where did Circe go?" Artemis asked looking at the destroyed room as the illusion broke.

"I don't think she was ever here," Raven managed as she walked a away for a few steps. The demoness seemed pained, but Artemis started examining the room. There were shelves of tomes and scrolls, an open book on the floor, it's glowing characters were red. This seemed to not interest the magician though as she limped by.

"This was a complex spell," Raven murmured at the bowl.

"How do you know?" Artemis asked walking up to Raven's side.

"Only one family supplies items like this," Raven grunted gripping the table then. Artemis frowned at the young woman's denial for pain. "This, this is a griffin's feather, they're extinct, this is the fang of a dragon, again, extinct; at least on this realm. And this, this is a vial of venom from chimera. Only one family supplies."

"What?"

"The Adams family," Raven grimace.

"You need to rest," Artemis reached for the demon just as Raven's knees gave out.

"That's… That's dark magic," Raven gasped. She felt the sticky warmth of blood which had her running from the room for where Roy and Jason were. They would help her! Raven groaned a bit in what she assumed was pain.

* * *

Jason crashed into the ground, his arms firmly around a tiny form and he grunted at the impact which had him slowly releasing the body in his arms. The tiny red head sat on his chest and he stared at the broken ceiling.

"Ow," he grunted out.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Red!" a figure leapt over the rubble and Jason's vision was filled with that stupid face of Roy. "You okay buddy?"

"I got hit by a fucking bus, take the kid," he grumbled.

"Come on little one," Donna's said as she picked up the kid. Jason could breath easier now as he removed his helmet and rolled over as he rubbed his face as he rolled to the side and focused on breathing. He got to his elbows just as Artemis appeared with a dark bundle in her arms.

"Ow," he grunted.

"Akila!" Artemis gasped, and Jason found Rae beside him, her chest was heaving, her eyes were red, and her hood had fallen as she pulled herself over him, examining his head.

"I'm fine, go check the Amazon," he groaned as he shoved weakly at her shoulder before she gasped and fell onto his chest. "Fuck."

"Sorry, Hard to move," Raven panted. His arm dropped over her back as he just focused on breathing.

"S'okay," he managed. They were just going to stay here until he could feel his shoulder again.

"She's breathing," Donna said.

"Shit, she's in a bad way, guys!" Roy's voice called out.

"I'm up," Jason groaned. Raven wasn't, she appeared to have passed out as he slowly pulled himself up, he gingerly put her down and then limped over to the group. Bizarro hunkered over Raven as he left. He paused at the twisted dark body of the fallen Amazon, her face was void of an emotion and her eyes seemed to be set on Artemis who had her lover's hand grasped and was sobbing desperately. Jason limped past to where Donna was, her hand on the woman's pulse.

"Fuck," he muttered crouching down. His mask gave him the down load of injuries it was reading, and Jason carefully moved her a bit. Nothing seemed to register on her face, whatever was going on, she was locked away mentally; he'd seen that look on his own face frequently enough to know when nothing was registering anymore.

"I don't know anything about Amazon physiology to help her," he admitted softly.

"We must get her to Themyscira," Donna whispered.

"No!" Artemis gasped.

"Do you want her to die!?" Donna spat out venomously.

"Arsenal?" Jason looked over to his partner.

"Shit, look, I can scavenge us up a ride, but I have no idea where Themyscira even is, and also, we can't call the JL, I don't have clearance and you're wanted," Roy filled in.

"Themyscira it is," he managed as he got up.

"I can fly," Donna said.

"Biz fly!" Bizarro bellowed.

"Great, Donna you co-pilot. Arsenal, we need a van," Jason said as he hugged his ribs. Fuck that hurt. The mysterious girl was standing over Raven as Bizarro moved Raven's hair. Jason noticed the dark stain on Raven's navy colored garb and he hobbled over, a knife slid into his hands as he sliced the armor away. Raven's eyes fluttered a bit, her hands twitched as she shadows flexed a bit, the girl flinched.

"Shush, I got you, little bird, I got you," he promised slicing off her armor and peeling back the cloth to hear that sickly peal of blood-stained cloth on skin. The wound was deep, but it didn't look fatal, the problem was the orange and green that seemed to be seeping into her veins, pulsing from the black bruise that marred her ivory skin.

"Oh Hera," Donna gasped, but Jason looked up at her face as he saw her struggling to breath.

"It's okay, angel, it's not that bad, we'll get you patched up," he promised taking her hand in his. She weakly squeezed it as she smiled.

"No blasphemy," she murmured as her eyes closed fully.

"You rest, I got you," he promised.

"Lil' Bird!" Bizarro whined.

"She's resting big fella," Jason promised and smiled weakly at the clone. "Help Arsenal get us a car, hurry," Jason whispered. The clone was gone in super speed and Jason collapsed on his ass as he dragged Raven into his arms, dragging her out of the bloodied uniform.

"She came," the young voice whispered. Jason, who was balling up the bloodied cloak against Raven's slow bleeding wound, looked up. The girl was Dami's age, or younger, her strawberry curls were bloody, and her green eyes were fixed on Raven.

"It's what she does kid," he murmured ignoring the throbbing pain of his lower side and looked at Raven's indifferent face. "She saves our asses."

"Careful, Biz, Careful," Artemis's voice whispered.

"Biz did good, he got us a big van," Arsenal was over him then. "I'll take her Red," Roy offered.

"Get the kid, I got her," Jason said as he carefully maneuvered Raven up against his chest. Getting to his feet wasn't easy, but he got there as Bizarro carefully deposited Akila in the van.

"No offense, but how do we know she's not going to wake and go all psycho killer on us?" Roy asked.

"We don't, get in the damn van," Jason ordered as he slid in. He carefully arranged Raven so she was laying prone and he started examining the wound.

"Shit," Roy muttered as the doors slid shut.

"That's poison," Donna said from her perch in the driver's seat.

"Princess, eyes on the clouds, you're our navigation."

"That's venom of Apep," Artemis said. "The black, that's not a bruise, and these spiderweb veins, that's the blood network. Don't touch her blood to yours, it'd kill a mortal in a matter of seconds.

"How do we cure it?" Jason demanded.

"She should be dead already," Artemis whispered. "This is my fault."

"No, she's not dead yet, so she's not dying," Jason snapped.

* * *

Donna didn't say a single word as she flew by Bizaro guiding the clone to the sacred island. Broken Bana-Mighdall Amazon, injured demon, pissed of Red Hood and Arsenal, also a homicidal Bana-Mighdall Amazon; and there was a demigod in the mix… She was sure her queen was not going to appreciate this, but what choice did they have? They were in dire need of help!

The shocking thing was, Donna felt the deep need to demand the safety of her little rag tag team, just as fiercely as if they were her own sisters.

"Lil Bird bad shape," Bizarro hummed out.

"Then we will fly faster," she decided, pushing herself harder, Bizarro kept up with easy and she stared at the clouds.

She did not wish for this to be their end, an end to the adventures, and the life, she liked the life that she was finding in Man's World.

"Bizaro scared. Bizarro do not wish to lose friends," Bizarro hummed.

"No one's dying, Biz, I will ensure that even if I must challenge Hades," Donna muttered.

"Pretty lady mean it?"

"I swear it to all the gods, no one will be taking my friends," Donna avowed. They were her Tribe, her people, she'd defend them from everything.

"Bizarro believe pretty lady," the clone decided.

"Good, this way," Donna dove low to the water feeling it mist under the speed she flew. Bizarro was right beside her. Dawn was peeking up.

* * *

Kori giggled a bit, staring out at the beautiful sky. Dinner had been lovely, she had enjoyed every minute of it, and now she smiled as the cool night's air kissed her skin and she closed her eyes.

"Kori," Dick's voice roused her as she turned her undivided attention onto her lover. He smiled at her, and she felt her smile broaden on it's own accord. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" she asked giving him her undivided attention. She stared at that handsome face, those bright blue eyes, and his hair.

"I should change my name," he blurted out.

"To what!?" she sputtered.

"I don't know, how about Rick?"

"Richard!" she snapped.

"I'm just saying, we got a kid now, I mean all the dick jokes are bound to make her cringe when she's older, and it'll be embarrassing!" he argued.

"I refuse to date a man named Rick, I will date a Dick or a Richard, but not a Rick," she warned in a huff as she glared at him.

He smiled sheepishly then as he dragged a hand through his hair. "Okay, you raise a fair point. Rick and Kori don't have the same ring as Dick and Kori."

"It does not." She agreed.

"But seriously Kori," he smiled relaxed and at ease then. "I just…I love you." He said softly.

"I love you as well Dick," she smiled at him now.

"I just… I've been thinking," he started.

"You said that," she chimed.

"Yeah, I did," he laughed a bit nervously then sighed. "We're good?"

"Very good," she promised.

"And we have an amazing daughter," he mused.

"She's the world," Kori sighed.

"But this isn't about her," he said.

"It's not?"

"No, it's about you and me, Kori."

"What is?"

"This is."

"I'm very confused Dick."

"Okay, let me clear it up," he said as he stood.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Koriand'r, Princess of Tamaran, Starfire, love of my life, mother of my child, Queen of the Universe, will you please marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee, her heart dropped and everything fluttered within her as she stared at him. the ring was out, and she stared between him and the ring.

Dick Grayson was the only man she could say she loved, fully, truly, and without reservation. He had changed her life, saved her life, he had loved her for her, and never thought her broken. He had given her a gift so precious she didn't even know how to tell him that Mar'i simply shouldn't be. And he had saved her soul. She loved him. Kori would destroy worlds for Dick Grayson, she'd annihilate any threat against him, and she blow his brains out with mind numbing sex. The best sex of her life! He was it for her, he had rewritten the stars for her, and now as she stared at him she could only feel her lips turning up in a smile.

"By X'hal! Yes!" she gasped as she flew into him, her lips crashing onto his as her fingers clung to his hair and she wrapped herself around him as best as her dress allowed.

"Kori!" he gasped.

"I love you Dick Grayson," she smiled over him and he pulled her down again for a light kiss.

"I love you Kori, I…" he traced her cheek and she smiled.

"You saved my soul," she whispered to him.

"You saved mine too," he smiled as he kissed her nose tip.

"I must see the ring! It is Earth custom to have the ring, I wish to see it!" she giggled in delight as she floated up. Her fiancé caught her hand and slid it on.

"I had it sized for you," he murmured shyly.

Kori smiled at the ring on her finger, it was simple, gold, it was not flashy or showy, the diamond was clear, neat and she loved it! It was simply and utterly beautiful, and she could only stare in awe at it resting on her finger as if it belonged there all her life.

All the pain, all the suffering, all the adventures, it had lead her to this. She spun down and grabbed Dick's shirt as she kissed him with all the passion she had. It set her blood afire and it ignited everything in her heart as she felt him drag her down, and hike up her dress desperately. She gasped when he shoved her into a wall.

"Kori," he murmured kissing his way down her pulse, her eyes fluttered shut and she clawed at his shirt, feeling the material give under her strength as she hitched her legs around his hips. Dick grunted a bit, she gasped when he nipped that spot which had her head falling apart.

"Oh X'Hal! Dick!" she gasped desperately as she felt trapped and heated. This was the best night of her life! Almost as good as the morning she had had Mar'i! Dick's hands were strong as he grapped her thighs.

"Bedroom," he grumbled.

"Here," she countered.

"I want to see you," he whispered against her skin.

"Then see me, I have nothing to hide," she whimpered as his chest pressed firmly against her overly sensitive breasts. Great X'Hal! The human would kill her at this rate as he ground against her.

"No, I want to see all of you," he grumbled. It clicked in her mind what he wanted to see, and he wouldn't while they had the staff around. She stood and dragged her human after her as she marched straight for their bedroom. There was no way her human was getting off this easily, no, she was going to blow his fucking mind. And if he wanted to see all of her then she'd let him have that.

They made it to their room when she felt her dress drop off her, the image ring was off and she groaned as he kissed her hard again.

* * *

Lilith stared at the man who was leaned over the demon. The wound was bad, she looked up at the men.

"How's her breathing?" the red headed man asked as he crouched over Akila.

"Airways are clear, any vital organs for her here?" the big man asked.

"I don't know."

"Kay, well she's not bleeding all that much. How's the Amazon?"

"She's breathing, but I'm not getting pupil response."

"This is all my fault," she whispered.

"No, no, you are child," the large redheaded Amazon said.

Lilith didn't agree or disagree as she gingerly looked at Raven's mind. It was serine and she looked around this very well-formed mindscape. It was so… different.

Then there was a pulse of shadows as four red eyes lit up and then Raven stepped from the shadows.

"I'm sorry," Lilith whispered.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Raven promised. "But I do need you to get out of my head," Raven said softly and Lilith felt herself being pushed out of the mind as the gates shut on her and she stared out at the sea as they flew. This was all because she wasn't strong enough to stop this. She wasn't strong enough to fight Circe or stop her.

Lilith frowned as she stared out the window. She needed to be stronger, she needed to stop Circe. How had Raven stood there with all that pain, and still stood against Circe. She wished she could be strong like that.

* * *

Bruce looked up from the scrolls he was reading when Diana walked in. Clark had been reading as well, and now she sighed.

"How is he?"

Bruce looked at Constantine's lean frame. "He's lost weight, but he's physically fine, the problem is that of magic so we don't know."

"He's got steady vitals," Clark said.

"I was unaware of these Seals, if you do not wish to aid…" Diana started.

"We're here, work the problem," Bruce snapped. He was away from his kids, he was here, and there was an impending threat on the world. And his wife would kill him if he thought about checking out now. Selina and Alfred were far more terrifying than whatever this threat was.

"B's right," Clark smiled.

B scowled. "The Seals are for the Dark Multiverse."

"Yes."

"What is that?" Clark asked.

"The universe has different vibrations," Bruce said; best way to describe this was how Barry had. "So there are different Earths, all occupying the same space of the universe, vibrating at different frequencies. Only one family breaks the barrier, with physics. The rest of use, it requires magic." Bruce said as he stood.

"And this Dark Multiverse."

"It's not Earth, it's Hell, another realm of our world," Diana answered.

"So someone is trying to unlock Hell." Clark grouched.

"Not exactly," a new voice groaned then. Bruce turned to see the Englishman slowly sitting up as he rubbed his face over. "Last bloody bender I do," he groaned.

"What do you mean?" Bruce demanded.

Constantine's haggard face was tired. "I mean just that. There are three many versions of the multiverse, and there are many other types of energy used to create them. Most the ones in the mortal realm are variations of this Earth and the other various planets occupying the mortal plane of existence in the universe. There are other versions of the various realms connected to life on the planet.

"We create these various realms, with the magic and powers of divine powers morphing to match the mortal beliefs, we both create and are influenced by the magic surrounding us.

"The Dark Multiverse is the mortal realm directly influenced by the darker aspects of Hell," Constantine said.

"So it's Hell."

"No. Hell was sealed away, with a lot of the darker aspects of magic, under the reign of King Solomon. Solomon and his wife, the Queen of Sheeba, created the base of most magic, light and dark, Seals of Solomon are the most ancient human magic on Earth. The forty-five seals are a big base. Only people of actual, almost god like power, or heavy connections with light or dark elements can undo the seals. Few years back, two brothers with a lot of help undid most those. But that has no ties to the multiverse.

"These are Seals created by a human and a Nephilim, two of the most powerful magic forces. But the seals on the multiverse, those were Seals created by Sheeba herself, it's a different seal, not something so easily undone. It was rumored that the final seal lay in a realm no human could go."

"Where?"

"No one knows, Sheeba did this AFTER the death of her husband, before she disappeared though. That is a short span of history though."

"What happened to Sheeba?" Diana asked.

"Disappeared," Constantine groaned rubbing his face over.

Bruce said nothing as he thought this over. The Magic didn't make sense to him. But the human mind, that… That was something he could work with. Circe's radical views were like that of Ivy's, or a fanatic Jokerz, it was something that had too much power behind her and spread. She blamed men for the problems of the world, for women's suffering, for war, famine, drought, and even the sky being blue. Circe hated men.

She also hated the Amazons just as much, they were usually the ones to stop her.

Then there was the matter of the Seals she was breaking. Blokes to a different part of the multiverse. Something darker, more dangerous.

Circe had a plan. She would have to have a plan.

The massacre was not random, the attacks were planned. She was going after artifacts of power. She had a plan, which meant…

"Circe will be coming here," Bruce stated.

"We knew that."

"No, she has a plan, she'll have a way onto the island, one that we're not seeing, and she'll have a way to break that Seal," Bruce said. "This is a planned attack. She's coming, and she's ready with a plan, a well thought out plan. She could already be here," he admitted.

"She can't get onto this island," Diana stated.

"Magic can be hacked, like computers," Constantine said. "It'd take a lot of power for someone to get here uninvited, it drained my reserves, damn near killed me just getting here uninvited."

"Circe would have the power, but there's no way she could come here," Hippolyta said as she walked into the room. "It isn't possible."

"Obviously it is," Bruce gestured to Constantine.

"There's a blood ward against her."

"Trickier, but if one is patient there's a way around even those, it's not easy," Constantine mumbled.

"What would one need to do it?"

"Time, patience, rare, extinct items, only one way to get them," Constantine sighed.

"How do you get them?"

"The Adams Family," he answered. "It's not an easy feat, even a being of Chaos or Order, and it's not even easy to get around. Trust me here, it's possible, but not easy, and will require a part of the soul being condemned to Hell for a premature death. It's not an easy feat. Doubtful Circe would do it."

"Then how could she get around it?"

"Only by being invited on the island."

"Then she will not be here, but I have a guard on the Seal," Hippolyta stated.

"I hate magic," Bruce grumbled again, he was so sick of magic and its problems.

"You said that already.'

"Needs repeating."

* * *

Circe purred in delight, the plan was working perfectly. She felt her own power dormant, but she would be welcomed onto the island. She would get to the island. And then she would break the seals. They would never know, and her spells would be unleashed. She'd cleanse this world.

* * *

Duke looked around his new foster family's kitchen, he was still weirded out by this world change, even as he opened a fridge for a breakfast.

"Master Duke, is there something I can assist you with?" a prim voice asked.

Duke yelped as he spun around to see the family butler standing there.

"Uh… no, just… getting breakfast," he admitted.

"No one is stopping you, merely offering assistance," Alfred said.

"Mr. Pennyworth, sir, I was… I was wondering, is this normal?"

"To what are you referring, Master Duke?"

"Being invited to live with the King of Gotham and trained by the Bat himself?" Duke clarified as he watched the older man start preparing breakfast.

"It is a selective choice, you are only welcomed because Master Bruce has seen something within you that he sees as worth his time and family," Alfred said.

"And what is that?"

"I believe that you will have to wait and discover that yourself. In time. Bu no one in this family is here because they do not belong."

Duke smiled a bit at that thought. Maybe, maybe this could work. He didn't know if it would or wouldn't, not yet, but now he didn't feel misplaced.

* * *

Raven focused on breathing as she cast aside all her mind's distractions and her mindscape cleared on it's own. In… Out… she thought as she kept her breathing steady, feeling the burn of the poison in her chest and in her skin. Her mind's eyes snapped open as she sat in the familiar star map of Azarath's ruins and she focused as she felt her mind shift, build it's defenses, clear itself.

"I can feel you there," she breathed. "Reveal," she ordered, there was a push from her mind as all distractions disappeared and she found herself staring at Circe.

"Bravo," the older woman clapped as she walked forward.

"This is my mind, what are you doing here?" Raven asked as she stood to find a firm footing on her mind as she felt her magic pulse for a battle. Her father's gates were doubly sealed against this impending threat.

"I really must say I am impressed, Gem," Circe said walking forward. "Most do not detect me until it is too late."

"You do not belong here."

"On the contrary I am exactly where I want to be," Circe smiled and Raven gasped as the elder rushed her and then there were bars around her as she was thrown into a seal of her own mind.

"Though I must inform you, you are of the most impressive of your kind I have ever met, and I could never have done this if it weren't for your stunt against me with that Amazon's body. Though even then, it was still difficult," Circe smiled.

"What did you do?" Raven gasped as she stared at the woman.

"When you decided to attack, with your soul, you left your body, a bold and stupid move, but as none have probably ever possessed the power to really harm you, I doubt you saw the move as foolish. However, in those moments, mere seconds, it was enough time for me to transform and connect myself to you, so I thank you, Gem. You will have me invited to Themyscira and you will be the key to unsealing the Seals to Set's prison, and Death's Ankh."

"I don't have the Ankh."

"I know. But I know who does, and I know where he is, right at this moment."

"Then you know, that this is my mind, and it is mine to control."

"And you should know, that no amount of self-control you possess will stop me as your body dies. And I'm not even really here Gem, I am merely here to thank you for this opportunity. Perhaps in a proper dual you would have made a truly worthy adversary. But for now, I thank you for you assistance," Circe purred and then she vanished from Raven's mind.

Raven struggled against the seals as she screamed with fury, and felt her mind locked away and the pain of her body boil as she seethed in fury. She needed to warn them!

When she got her hands on that Bitch the Witch was Dead!

* * *

 **September is definitely cursed. If bad shit can happen, it happens in September. Also I caught the Mother of All Head Colds, so have patience with me. I'm recovering from both a cold and the whiplash that is September.**

 **That's all for now folks.**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella =)**


	18. Save The Bacon!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Save The Bacon!**

Hippolyta stood in her watch tower, alone when Diana walked up to her mother. Folding her arms she tried not to find fault in her mother's actions, but they were well beyond what they could handle and now Diana was thinking they needed to call other sorcerers of the JL, Fate or Zatanna would be more equipped for handling this scenario. However when Diana opened her mouth to say as much that wasn't what came out.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she asked her mother. Hippolyta turned to her then, there was so much to see on her mother's face but there was also this vague disappointment.

"You chose the world of man Diana," her mother stated solemnly.

"But before, why not speak to me about this? Why hid everything of importance until now? My heritage, these seals, Darksied's mother box, everything!" Diana snapped.

"And what would you have me do, Diana?" Hippolyta hissed walking forward. "These are the burdens of the Queen, not her children and if you had stayed you would know these secrets."

"Does Donna know?" Diana demanded.

"Donna is brash, young, she is learning, she is to be groomed to rule in my passing, but no, she does not know everything yet."

"So you have no intentions of sharing this information?"

"To an Amazon yes," Hippolyta stated.

"Then why did you never share it with me?" Diana demanded again.

"You. Are. Not. An. Amazon!" Hippolyta shouted at her. Diana flinched as she stepped back from her mother then as if Hippolyta had struck her. "You never were. You were always my daughter, my child, but you were never an Amazon."

"You still…"

"Diana, there is much you do not know, much you have yet to learn, and in time I do hope you learn it. But you are neither Queen nor Amazon, you are not to lead our people, and because of that I must never, and can never share my burden as Queen with you."

"You are right mother, I have much to learn, but I have learned much since joining man's world," Diana said softly.

"No doubt, you have, and I am very proud of everything you are and that you have achieved, Diana. But you are not one of us, these are not your burdens to bear, and they are not your secrets to know, for there are many secrets which you do not know, and will never know."

"When you asked me to look out for Cassandra, and Donna I did so without question. Have I not proven myself worthy of being a true Amazon?" Diana challenged.

Hippolyta walked forward, cupping her face, Diana leaned into her mother's touch for it had been so long and she had missed her mother. "I am forever proud of the woman you have grown into, of the Goddess you are becoming, of everything you do. And you are my daughter, you are more than worthy to be an Amazon, but Diana, you were never meant to be one of us. You are meant for more; so much more, and this world is not worthy of you."

Diana stared at her mother quietly then.

"There is so much I have yet to tell you, and so much I wish to tell you. So much I wish…" she broke off and Diana's head snapped over to the rippling barrier around the island.

"Donna," Diana flew past her mother when there was a larger ripple and a giant white Bizarro followed holding a van.

"We need medical attention immediately!" Donna shouted as she flew past, Diana took one second, twisting around as she dove after Donna, Bruce and Clark were here to greet them, Donna shouted orders as the Amazons scrambled to her commands. Diana landed a second behind the younger woman, the van in the Bizarro's hands touched down, the doors were thrown open.

"We have an Amazon, unconscious to unknown reasons, a demon, poisoned with Apep's venom," a tall athletic woman shouted getting out. Her accent was heavily Egyptian, and her long read hair was tumbling loose as she pulled a dark skinned woman from the van.

"Of course, bring her here, we'll help her," an Amazon shouted.

"Jason!?" Bruce sputtered.

"Help her," Jason snarled, Diana turned in time to shove Bruce out of the way, seeing a smaller more fragile form carefully cradled against Jason, the wound was bad, Diana helped pick her up, following the other Amazons.

She recognized Raven.

Somehow the demoness was smaller now, if that was possible, and there was a pulse on that red gem of hers'. Hurrying through the streets she wound her way after Donna, the red woman, and the other Amazons to the infirmary.

"Bloody hell!" Constantine barked out when they burst into the room.

"You, sorcerer, help her now!" Diana shouted placing Raven on the cot, Constantine stumbled over.

"What the bloody hell did you tangle with Gem?" Constantine sighed as he started checking her over.

"She battled Circe," the red woman barked.

"Can you help her?" Jason's voice was harsh, Diana turned to see him supported by his father and his archer friend.

"Not sure, but worth a shot," Constantine said.

"Diana, there's more," Donna said.

"What?"

A little girl with strawberry blonde hair was standing behind Clark then, her large green eyes staring at all of them.

"She's a demigod," Donna said.

"Hello little sister, let us speak to my mother about this," Diana softened as she approached the little girl.

The child was shy, hiding in Clark's cape, so Diana smiled softly and offered her hand.

"Raven saved me," the girl mumbled.

"Sunshine does that, a lot, go," Jason barked. Lilith took Diana's hand then and Diana gingerly guided the child out to seek out Hippolyta. There were few demigods sired and she would seek knowledge about this one and where they could keep her safe.

"I am Diana," Diana offered.

"Lilith. Lilith Clay, I want to go home."

"We will get you there little one."

* * *

Jason grunted as he was pushed onto a cot by Roy and B, his eyes flicked to Constantine who was working on Raven now.

"Tell me something Constantine," Jason snapped through gritted teeth, the Pit's throbbing was racing heatedly through his blood right now, he could feel it searing over his wounds.

"Deep breath," B ordered.

"I got him," Roy said, Jason gritted his teeth as he felt B shove his shoulder into place.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jason roared, shoving B off him. "Fuck!" he panted, how the fuck had he not known his shoulder was dislocated? Fucking Pit!

"Well, she's breathing," Constantine stated.

"We know that," Roy snapped, Jason was leaning on Roy at the moment trying to catch his breath, he could feel B prodding and looking over his other wounds, but nothing else was throbbing, and he could feel the Pit itching beneath the surface healing his bruises and the minor abrasions.

"She took a nasty curse, looks like a lock away, and with the venom she's fighting a losing battle. I can't undo this," Constantine stated.

"Figure it out!" Jason ordered.

"You're welcome to come here and do the magic mate, but until then sod off!" Constantine barked.

"This isn't helping," B announced. "Jason look at me," light was flashed into his eyes then. "Pupil reactions are good, follow the finger."

"Fuck off B! I'm fine!" he snapped. Staggering to his feet he walked over to where Constantine was examining Raven, the wound wasn't bleeding, and her eyes were open, pupil were not reactive, her bruises were blooming.

"How do we fix this?" Jason demanded.

"You don't," a voice sighed. Everyone's eyes snapped over to where Akila was, she shimmered as she stood gracefully, the illusion was broken. "I thank you," Circe chuckled.

"Witch!" Artemis lunged for her when she was sent crashing through a wall. Jason and Constantine crouched over Raven, Jason's fingers tangled in her hair as he covered her head, his other hand was on his gun.

"Pathetic," she sneered.

"Circe," Constantine sneered.

Superman came at her, she snapped her fingers and Clark dropped to the ground as a swine. Jason pulled Raven closer to him, Constantine pushed Raven to him slightly. Slowly his fingers uncurled from his gun as he eyed the sorceress over, and his hand slowly moved so he could grab Raven and run or cover her.

"Constantine," Circe said as she walked forward towards them. Jason tensed, the Pit was pulsing dangerously close to the surface and he felt a lethal urge to rip Circe's throat out conflicting with the instinct to save his people. The lethal edge was more dominate at this moment. "I'll be taking the amulet," she held out her hand.

"I can't do that," Constantine said as he pushed Raven gently at Jason, his back on him. Jason felt a knife in Raven's belt, and his fingers curled around it, he saw a slight of hand from Constantine, slipping the amulet in her belt. Jason's hand slid over her hips, his hand brushed Constantine's, he saw the warlock wink then.

"Then you will die."

"Already did that love, not too eager to do it again," Constantine stated.

"You will give me what I want, man," she snarled, an invisible force caught Constantine's throat.

"Jaybird," Constantine gasped. Jason reacted, his instinct to protect out did the bloodlust as he grabbed Raven, and kicked the gurney out from under her and into Circe, his hand caught the blade from Raven's belt as he hurled it at Circe's head while he ran. Arrows flew from where Roy was and Jason dove out the door as B slammed it shut. Jason snarled, readjusted his grip on Raven before he ran.

Get her safe, go back, find Circe, kill Circe. That sounded solid to him.

"You Cannot Out Run Me!" A voice shouted behind him, Jason heard alarms going off and he ducked into a building. Raven's breathing was shallow, he could feel it against his own pulse.

"Circe!" a new voice shouted.

"Queen Hippolyta," Circe's voice sneered.

"You are not welcomed here, leave now."

"You invited me, or one of your beloved daughters did, you hold no power here."

"CIRCE!" Diana's voice roared.

"We're safe little bird, Wonder Woman's here, she'll save us," Jason reassured Raven, he dared to peek out to see Diana come flying at Circe, Amazon's let arrows fly and he curled around Raven a bit as he tucked her more securely against him and silently slipped through the doors into what looked like a home.

Snarling he shoved all the pots and plates off a table, hissing as he set her down and started his own examination. His shoulder and arm screamed in protest at every move, but he ignored it. Everything in his was calm as he started in on working her over. He didn't know a whole hell of a lot about whatever had poisoned her, but the training from the All-Caste spoke in his mind for healing poison.

S'aru had been thorough in his teachings, which was what had Jason focused, he didn't have time to tremble and freak out. The seeping green and orange from the wound, and her slow heart beat.

"Sorry love, this is going to hurt you more than it'll hurt me," he said. Her eyes were sightless, and he shut them to focus.

He ignored the fact that Death Ankh fell onto the table, and he he refused to think about the chaos he heard outside. Raven's breathing was what held his entire focus as he worked. The corpman's words rang in his ears too, with S'aru's, and Talia's. He could do this. The Pit screamed for blood, screamed for retribution, but he couldn't listen to that voice.

Someone came crashing through the house he was working on, and he watched Circe stagger up, he snarled as he covered Raven.

"There you are," she smiled as she looked at him.

"You don't get to touch her," he warned, his fingers held the knife now, the Pit was screaming now.

* * *

Circe stared at the young man over Death's Ankh, his eyes were pulsing a dangerous green, almost entirely, and there was something about him.

"A perfect resurrection from the Pit, I see," she mused. "I will be taking that Ankh with me," she assured him.

"Over. My. Cold. Dead. Body." He was fast, faster than she expected as he flew at her. She blocked, he slashed, his sheer force broke her shield as he knocked her back, spinning around kicking her away. A knife flipped in his hand as he came at her. Circe blocked and tried to whisper a spell against him. But the flurry of movements, he was too close which had her dropping back into the smoke as she rematerialized away from him in the street.

"I've never met a perfect resurrection of the Pit, not even Ra's al Ghul was a perfect resurrection," she said as she walked, pacing.

"First time for everything," he snarled, she watched it, the green glow healing his minor wounds.

"Fascinating," she mused; for it was. "But you bore me, man. Give me the Ankh and I will cure your friend."

"Do you honestly thing I'd believe a single fucking thing you say, or let you anywhere near Raven?"

"Well, you are a man," she sneered. She threw the flurry of spells at him, he charged her, fast, a knife in hand.

* * *

Raven flared her energy, hitting the confines of her mind as she slammed down and her soul roared in her. She was locked in her mind, laying there she frowned. This was her mind. Her reality. Hers' to control.

"Let Me Out," a voice whispered seductively in her ear. Her eyes flicked up as her father materialized before her, rolling to her feet she lifted her fists defensively.

"I'd sooner die," Raven said firmly, unwavering as she stared him down.

"You have no power, girl," Trigon sneered. "I do."

"You seek to destroy all life," Raven said.

"Life is temporary, death is a guarantee," he purred.

"I'm not like you."

"You are exactly like me, uncontainable, uncontrollable, a gambit, a wild card, the only daughter I ever sired, my greatest achievement," he said, reaching for her. Raven threw up a shield between them.

"I am nothing like you," she stated.

"You are nothing without me!"

"I am everything without you, I am power! I Am Free! I Am MY Own Master! I Am The Queen Of Hell!" she roared, shoving her power back against him as she threw her father into the seals. She pushed hard as she went for his throat, her talons curling around his wind pipe and she smiled icily. "You Are Nothing Without Me."

Trigon screamed as he lunged for her, she shoved forth her soul, trapping him, shoving him down into a box as she stood there, her soul flittered back into her mind and she chuckled.

"Only a fool should think I can't get out of my own mind," Raven stated as she kicked the box out of the seals and into the abyss, hearing the furious roar of her father as he disappeared into the deep recesses of her mind.

Looking up at the seals Raven reached out, touching them, illuminating them as she watched the spider webs of the spell wound around her. There was a start and end to every thread spell Raven had ever encountered, and this was her own mind, her reality, she'd tame it now.

Reaching up she tugged on a thread of the spell, pulling it down, examining, and slowly she started following the strands. Circe didn't get to win, Raven wouldn't allow it.

That bitch would suffer under Raven's hand if it was the last thing she did. She'd tear Circe's heart out through her fucking nose. Fucking immortal witch would suffer when Raven got her claws on her. Empathy, spells, darkness, Raven would unleash it all on this fucking witch if only to stop her from coming at them for a second time.

Raven smiled finding the entanglement of threads. Circe was going to regret not killing her.

* * *

Artemis shoved the boulders off her, seeing Jason twisting and fighting against Circe. Mistress materialized in her hand and she flew at Circe, knocking the woman off her feet, twisting around slashing her axe at Circe. Hands were on her shoulders and Jason flew over her with an almost animalistic snarl as he went for Circe.

She pulled a knife, tossing it at him, he caught it as he flew over her. Artemis ran for Circe then.

"Where's Akila!" she screamed at Circe. Jason kicked the woman, slashing her, Circe threw Jason away, Artemis crashed into the woman, her blade at her throat. Fear flashed in Circe's eyes for a moment and Artemis smiled viciously as she went for the woman.

"You kill me and you'll never find the woman. But help me, and I'll give you the world," Circe offered.

"Tempting, but I think I'll just beat the answer out of you," she growled as she pressed her axe in her throat, Circe dropped into smoke.

Artemis twisted around throwing her axe where Raven was, Circe materialized near her and there was a streak so fast. Jason was faster than she expected, he went low, she went high, knocking Circe back from Raven, Jason snatched up Raven and was running away. Artemis twisted around, her heel catching Circe's jaw as she materialized two daggers and stood there between Circe and Raven.

"Your power is not infinite witch, you will die."

"Only one who can kill me isn't here," Circe smiled.

"You're right, but I'm going to do it anyway," Artemis growled, Circe barely blocked her. The dagger was dropped as she summoned her sword and turned around to slam her elbow into the woman's chest.

"You can't stop me child, you barely keep up," Circe said, Artemis snarled seeing the duplicate of Circe as she dropped into being a giant snake.

* * *

Jason decided up was the best route, keeping Raven tucked against him he made a beeline for the rooftops. Getting up he rolled as he landed and twisted around seeing the magic, Amazons were running past him, and flying. Jason tugged Raven's cloak tighter around her as he looked at Death's Ankh looped around her belt. Looking around him he saw a high tower, he glanced behind him. The Pit demanded blood, but everything in him was reminding him that he needed to keep Raven safe.

Running for the high tower he saw Bizarro as he skidded to a stop. The clone was furious, and chained back, Jason did his best cab whistle which got the Kryptonian's attention, running towards the clone Jason skidded as Bizarro landed there, panting heavy.

"Biz help," the clone said. Jason set Raven down as he started looking the chains over as he assessed if it was magic or Amazonian. It was magic, but that wasn't his worry. Glancing over at Raven he frowned as a mad idea formulated in his head.

"Biz want to help?" Jason asked.

The clone bobbed his head.

"Hold still." He ordered. "Alright little bird, sorry, love," he whispered as he lifted her up, her dark blood pulsed slowly from the wound and he maneuvered her hand to hold Death's Ankh, as he carried her around. "Biz, do not move."

Jason had trouble maneuvering the demoness around to not touch the small ankh as he lifted her open palm to the chains. The clone watched him, and Jason bit his lip as he focused, keeping his movements slow and precise as he reached her hand up. The chains were heavy, thick, obviously meant to hold a Kryptonian. Jason curled her hand carefully around the chain and he watched as the ankh glowed, then every chain dissolve.

"Okay, okay," he smiled a bit against Raven's temple, her breathing was steady against his own mouth. Catching her cloak, he dropped the ankh there, wrapped it up and looked up at Bizarro.

"Biz, you do not let her go," Jason ordered as he stood carefully. Everything in him was screaming to go for blood, kill the enemy, secure his safety and survival, protect his people.

"Jay, Biz," Roy's voice had him snapping over to where the archer appeared, weapon in hand, his arm bloody and dangled brokenly by his side.

"Roy," Jason nodded, his grip on Raven didn't relent, if he let go of her seeing Roy and her like this he'd go for the kill without hesitation. He needed to think, her weight was grounding him to reality right now.

"What the fuck?" Roy sputtered.

"Biz, get her out of here," Jason ordered as he reluctantly let her go. Transferring her slight weight was gone, there was a blast as the roof broke under his launch. He tried to focus on his breathing, so he didn't lose his cool, but it wasn't helping all that well, it was burning him not to go kill as he tried to focus on Roy. There was a twitch developing, he could feel it as he stared at his teammate.

"Jay…" Roy was holding himself cautiously as he walked forward.

"I can't…" Jason winced as he tried to fight the Pit and didn't attack Roy, the Pit was screaming for blood, and he wanted to go rip Circe's heart out through her ass and shove it down her throat, he wanted to watch her suffer and watch her bleed.

"Oi, Jaybird, eyes on me," Roy snapped.

Jason's eyes flicked to his friend as Roy caught his shoulder.

"Rae's escaping, we're killing Circe," Roy stated. "Now get your fucking head together or I'll knock you out."

"I'm going to kill her," Jason stated.

"Then focus. Focus right now," Roy snapped. "I'm not Rae, I can't fucking fix your clusterfuck of a mind Jay, get it together."

Jason took several deep breaths, focusing on control, focusing on keeping it together, as he closed his eyes and made the world slow around him. A hand squeezed his shoulder tightly then.

"You good man?" Roy asked, Jason's eyes flicked open as he stared at the green of Roy's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good," he breathed.

"Good, keep it together. Now what are we going to do?"

"We're going to stop Circe, kick ass, and go home, got it?" Roy snapped.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Good, let's go," Roy hissed. Jason nodded, and they turned, Jason ran, Roy kept up, tying his arm up in a sling as he ran, and he pulled some of the gizmos that he kept out. Leaping the rooftops, he spotted Circe, and he ran for her as quick as he could.

Wreckage was flying, he dove under it, snatching up a discarded sword; not wanting to summon the All-Blades just yet as he intercepted one of Circe's minions, the animal snarled. Throwing his weight back he kicked his knees up knocking the animal off him as they rolled, he stabbed it through it's heart, watching it dissolve into smoke as he snarled. Amazons let loose battle cries as they attacked, Jason saw Artemis pitted against a giant snake in the center of the chaos.

"Ar!" Roy shouted. The Amazon looked up at them, her hand summoned her axe as she swung it with all her strength knocking the serpent away, beheading it in one stroke. Two more heads grew in it's place. Jason kicked up a sword spun as he threw it with all his strength, summoning the All-Blades as he charged it, stabbing it's tail. One head spun around on him and he slashed the blades through it's head as he went between the two heads, swinging down to split the snake. Artemis decapitated it again, and they stood there as the spell dissolved.

"You good?" Jason asked harshly.

"I'm going to kill her," Artemis snarled.

"Good plan, I like it," Jason nodded as Roy joined them.

* * *

Donna groaned as she rolled in the rubble, fuck.

"Bugger," a cough came from behind her which had her slowly, dazedly looking behind her, seeing Constantine coming around. Circe's blast of power had been too fast for her to react, she winced as she got to her knees and pushed herself up to her feet, staggering a bit as she went towards Constantine.

"Circe… Circe was here," she mumbled.

"I know," the man groaned. There were distant explosions as she pulled Constantine to his feet, she saw Bizarro coming at her and he landed by them.

"Lil Bird hurt," Biz said softly.

"Raven!" Donna darted forward on unsteady feet, seeing her friend in Bizarro's arms. Raven was so tiny.

"Alright, get her on the table."

"We should fight Circe."

"Only bloody chance we stand against that witch is right here," Constantine said, pulling a cigarette and lighting it.

"What?" she whispered.

"I'm going to need you to guard my body," Constantine said, he was rummaging through his pockets, he pulled a coin, smirked, winked and flipped the coin as he spoke in a language she didn't know. There was a blast of light and then he was gone, his body, collapsed if Bizarro hadn't caught it and put it down gingerly.

There was a muffled oink which had her looking over to the rubble as a pig came out of it, and she saw her sword and shield. Picking up her weapons she remembered Clark being turned into a pig.

"Great," she muttered seeing the pig. "At least you're not bacon," she supposed.

The pig glared at her, then flew off, and Donna looked at Bizarro who stood apprehensively over Raven's and Constantine's bodies.

"Biz," she called out.

He looked up.

"They're going to be okay," she smiled and he nodded as he flew over them, she could tell he was being a sentry as she swung her blade around, and lifted her shield to guard the gaping hole in the wall. Circe would come, and she would die. Donna wouldn't allow anyone to harm her friends.

The smoke materialized and she frowned seeing Circe here.

"Circe," she snarled lowly. Bizarro slammed into the witch's minion then and Donna twisted around as she slashed through the smoke to the nothingness that was Circe's magic. They weren't going to win, she could feel it.

* * *

Constantine stood in ruins and under a star system he didn't know, he could feel the well-constructed life of Raven's mind, and he could feel that he was not welcomed here. He looked around, he could have to move quickly, she was already pushing against his presence. But this mind was clearly vast, Constantine could feel the intricate pulls and pushes of magic, force, power, the multiverse here, this was what Raven sensed all the time. Impressive.

But now he needed to find where she was locked away.

Constantine paused when a bird flew into his path. It was a raven, with four red eyes, staring at him.

"Hello love," he greeted the essence of the demoness. "Take me to your prison," he whispered.

The bird twisted around and there was a flap of wings, he ran after it, a new path was forged. He'd never done this before in a mind so aware, but he saw the memories, and the parts of her soul so neatly tucked away, there was an arch way and he ran after the bird diving through it as it started breaking apart.

She didn't want him here, but he knew she needed help.

* * *

Bruce was knocked out of the way by a pig then Jason and his redheaded woman companion leapt over them. Diana caught his hand hoisting him up and Bruce looked at the blue eyed pig.

"I Hate Magic," Bruce reiterated because it bore repeating now, again.

"How is Jason even doing that," Diana asked, and Bruce looked to see Jason getting close to Circe, getting on her inside, viciously, furiously, and savagely attacking, relentlessly. Bruce didn't answer as he tore after his son. A few theories about the Pit had formulated in Bruce's mind, with the combined information about Jason and after last Christmas watching Jason's fighting, he was starting to get worried though. Bruce intercepted a dagger Circe aimed for Jason's back, and he spun around with the weapon intent on throwing it when the redheaded woman flew over him. Her power shattered the ground and Diana was a step behind him.

This wasn't the real Circe, he noted when she disappeared in smoke again, other Amazons were in the heat of battle.

But Circe wasn't here for them, she was here for that seal, and the ankh. It didn't make sense, except that the battle was pushing away from the seal, which had Bruce grabbing Diana as he ran for the seal.

"This is a diversion," he stated.

"What!?"

"She's after the seal, and that amulet, Constantine knows where the amulet is, but the seals are this way."

"I'll lead," Diana decided as she grabbed his arms and she flew. Bruce refused to get disgruntled about this, because he wasn't mad about it. Right now he was worried about getting to the seals and stopping Circe. God above did he HATE magic!

There was another blast of energy, and he saw Donna come crashing before them as she got up, then flew back.

Clark was flying by them as a Superpig, and if this situation wasn't so dire he'd have snorted at the humor of what Clark was. They made it to the cave where Diana landed him and he looked down into the abys. This made sense, and it was not something he liked. Grabbing a torch, Diana lead the way, he pulled his flashlight out as he followed beside her.

"Keep close," Bruce ordered his friends.

They were not dying in some cave.

"I see you figured me out," a voice purred in the dark. Then large green eyes opened. Clark's eyes went red as he shot lasers at Circe.

"Cute, but you can't stop me," Circe stated as an ankh materialized in her hand. "No one can."

* * *

 **You Guys Would Not Believe The Shit That's Happened Since Last Chapter. I'd say sorry for the wait between updates, but seriously shit just hit the fan in ways you can't even imagine.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella!**


	19. Chaos, Mayhem, and Destruction!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Chaos, Mayhem, and Destruction! We're a Three Part Act!**

Constantine ran through the nothingness and shadows, Raven's elaborate mind was entrenched with shadows and mysteries, he saw the runes of Azarath there. Briefly he paused seeing something that shouldn't be there, turning he went for it, when a white raven materialized with pure black eyes. Feathers fluffed up dangerously, as it stood in front of the runes, Constantine smiled a bit.

"Oh that'll be interesting," he mused.

A black raven with four red eyes cawed for his attention which him turning to run after the raven, other ravens; different eyes and colors started to flock around him when he slammed into the threads of Circe's spell then and smiled as he saw the struggle these threads were having on containing the midnight black within as whites blasted through seeking freedom.

A conspiracy of ravens flocked around him, their eyes whirling dangerous, and he sensed their urgent agitation. The many sides of Raven, he supposed, and he looked at the threads which strained against Raven's soul and power. Constantine smirked and stepped back as he pulled on the magic which was Raven as if it were his own, her powers were immeasurable, and he struggled to aim it.

Circe was good. Circe was the most powerful witch ever sired. But she had underestimated the Gem of Scath, he could see that as he struggled to find a way to unravel this power. Raven's soul pushed against him, and he felt Circe's containment waver a moment.

There she was, Constantine smiled seeing her there.

* * *

Jason twisted over Artemis as he hurled a knife and kicked Circe back, Artemis cleaved her axe through the woman as he landed low and she dropped into the smoke. He snarled seeing it wasn't her, as he grabbed up his knife again.

"There are too many of her," Roy said as he jogged up to them.

"Not even Circe should be able to maintain this power," Artemis stated.

"Something isn't right," Jason agreed. Every nerve in his body was hyper aware and his mind was on hyperdrive as he ran through the ideas of what could be going on. Circe wasn't here, the Pit was sensing his target wasn't here and the bloodlust dimmed slightly. His fingers twitched a bit, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he spun, catching Roy and shoving behind him as a knife was stopped an inch before his nose and his lips twisted up here.

"Impressive," Circe materialized then walking towards him.

"Where the fuck are you?" he snarled.

"Mmm… it's a shame, you'd have made an interesting opponent, but you are too late," Circe said as she disappeared and the knife clattered at their feet uselessly. Jason glared at where she had been as Roy stepped out behind him.

"What the fuck was that?" Roy sputtered.

The ground quaked violently then, a deafening roar was unleashed, Jason twisted around slamming into Artemis and Roy as he shoved them under some debris as the pillars and building started collapsing. Jason kept his arms over their heads as the earth trembled and then there was a deafening roar as the ground cracked.

"We gotta move!" Roy shouted. Artemis rolled, grabbing them both. Jason saw a huge monster with glowing red eyes, and something like an aardvark's head with teeth snapping open as the humanoid thing took form and a massive storm started accumulating around it.

"Isis help us," Artemis whispered.

"Good God," Roy murmured.

Jason said nothing as he picked up a sword from a fallen Amazon, kicked up a shield and swung the familiar weight in his hand. The beast's tail lashed, Hippolyta was shouting orders to the Amazons, he saw B, Diana and a pig struggling against the thing.

The Pit pulsed dangerously in his blood, he could feel it searing through him and he smiled a bit.

"What is that THING!?" Roy shouted.

"Set, God of Chaos, Storms, Disorder, and Violence," Artemis shouted as the winds started picking up speeds. "We will not beat him."

"Well, you're free to stay here, but I'm killing it," Jason decided with a smiled as looked over at them. "Then I'm killing Circe," he stated.

"It's a god, you cannot kill a god," Artemis stated.

"I sure as fuck can die trying," he decided.

"You're crazy."

"All Bats are, fuck it, I'm in," Roy decided.

Artemis looked at him in a look that was torn between horror and awe before Jason nodded at Roy and they charged for the monster. He'd kill it, he could kill it, first he had to make it bleed. In the famous words of Arnold Schwarzenegger "If It Can Bleed. It Can Die."

There was a whirling axe overhead, hitting the beast in the breast plate as Artemis went to slam into the beast. Jason dove under a descending arm as he slashed at it's ribs. Roy hurled a knife at it, as Jason ducked, throwing his shield overhead as a spring board for Roy. Roy jumped up, Jason leapt as Roy landed on his shield, and Roy went for the eyes of the monster. There was a deafening roar as the beast's head shook, Roy hung on the eye before he was knocked off, Diana dove for Roy, and then there was lasers slashing through the beast's face as the pig came over to cannonball into it's nose.

There was a blast of winds knocking Jason back, he felt his shoulder hit the ground again as he bounced over the edge of a cliff. A black figure came diving after him, he threw up his hand in instinct, B caught him. Jason grunted at the sudden stop as his shoulder screamed in protest, the Pit numbed it fast enough screaming for blood. Suddenly the cliff gave out as a leg came crashing through the side of the island and the beast took to the water.

"FUCK!" Jason shouted as he and B tumbled for the sea under a hail of rocks.

* * *

Circe materialized behind Hippolyta then and caught the woman's hair. The Amazon spun around lashing out fast and furious as she fell into a warrior stance instead of command.

"Give it up sister!" Circe shouted. "You are too late!"

"Do you not understand what you have done!?" Hippolyta screamed.

"Saved us!"

"You've destroyed us!" Hippolyta hissed.

"I have Death's Ankh! I control Death, so I control Set!" Circe roared back. Could her sister not see? Could Hippolyta not concede that she was wrong and that it was the end of everything if she did not do this!? No matter, Circe would be reunited with her beloved Hades soon enough. Hippolyta moved, Circe twisted away whispering a spell to knock the Amazonian Queen down. Hippolyta narrowly evaded the spell and Circe grabbed her then.

"You foolish naïve woman," Circe said with pity as she gripped Hippolyta's arm tightly. "May you find peace in the fields of Elysium," she said as she let the Ankh touch Hippolyta's brow. The Amazonian queen gasped as her skin faded and lost its life, Circe felt her heart stop before she dropped the queen to the ground.

"You were always weak."

There was a scream as a pulse of psychic power knocked Circe off her feet, there was a tiny wisp of green and a flurry of strawberry blonde curls. Circe let a spell catch her as she dropped to Set's head, her hand gripped the armor and she smiled as Diana came at the beast.

* * *

Donna held her shield against Circe, kicking the woman's knee, throwing her into a wall, and through it. Spinning around she slashed her sword through another smoky figure of Circe, which had her standing there. Spinning her sword up she landed it on her shield as she held her stance, protecting her friends' bodies.

"Come on!" Donna screamed the challenge.

"You seem eager to die," a Circe clone spoke.

"Or you're so much a coward that you can't face me in a fight, one on one," Donna snarled.

"The only real threat is dying," Circe chuckled.

Donna didn't dare to look at Raven then, instead she opted to smile. "I can't wait to run my blade through your heart," Donna decided.

"You cannot even hit me, and I will kill the Raven."

"Over my dead body," Donna stated.

"That can be arranged," Circe assured her. Donna blocked a blow for her body, as she kicked out, sheathing her sword as she spun around with a dagger and slashed her throat knocking the smoke clone back and hurling a dagger at the spell meant to crash into Raven when there was a pulse of power which knocked them all off their feet into the walls of the building.

"This isn't possible," Circe screamed as Raven's body was now shielded by a white pulsing power now it cocooned around Raven and Constantine. Constantine came jolting out of whatever comatose state he'd been in which had him rolling onto the ground.

"You're too late anyways!" Circe hissed as she evaporated.

Constantine scrambled up, Bizarro shielded her now which had her gasping as another pulse of power and an unearthly scream tore from someone.

There was a blast of shadows, Donna barely saw it as she and Bizarro were thrown through a wall. And she rolled with Bizarro as the winds tore through the city. Buildings were falling, Amazons were running, grabbing children and Donna gasped as she leapt up to grab a small girl from the falling boulders.

"Bizarro, help the people," Donna shouted.

Another pulse of power had her twisting around she watched as a streak of black surged over them all, and a raven cried out as it stretched over them, stretching wide, stopping debris from flying before it streaked towards the eye of the storm.

Donna let the girl go as she ran for the building. She stopped when Constantine staggered towards her, out of the black shield.

"Don't go in there love," Constantine caught her then.

"Raven's in there!" Donna shouted.

"And Circe can't get in there," Constantine countered; they were shouting over the winds, Donna stared passed him at where Raven's dome of black was growing. "Her demon nature wasn't unsealed, but some instincts can't be contained." Constantine shouted covering his face as rocks flew.

Donna gasped as she threw her arms over her face and she watched as the raven shaped black stretch over the island, the greying sky went black. A vacuum formed as the winds ceased and there was a blast of glowing white light which knocked her off her feet, she grabbed Constantine's arm then and spun them around behind her shield when there was a pulse of power and it felt like everything was frozen as rocks, debris, and boulders were suspended in the air.

Silence reigned for a moment then everything twisted around and blasted towards Raven's black dome.

"RAVEN!" Donna screamed, Constantine tackled her to the ground then as there was a blast of white energy and her soul slammed into the dome.

"Don't move."

Everything was stopped and there was a wave of light again as the dome broke and Raven stood there, her cloak and the tattered remains of her uniform were white, her eyes were glowing white and her hands had black runes swirling around them as she walked out of the building, her form growing with each step. Donna watched as Raven's skin turned red, and her black hair went white, her cloths never shifted colors though as Raven walked over the city until she herself was a giant.

"I didn't know she could do that!?" Donna gasped.

"Well there's a lot I don't think the demon knows she can do," Constantine whispered.

Raven's second eyes opened as she walked, and Donna watched in both horror and awe. Raven didn't even stop as Roy and Jason came out of the building.

"Great Ra," Artemis said appearing. "What's she doing?"

Donna said nothing.

* * *

Raven tore at the threads, feeling her body's death coming and she felt her power being utilized by another. Screaming in fury she felt her soul arch and press against the bindings. She felt like a bird, capture in a guiled cage, which had her fury fueling her. Keeping her frustrations at bay she focused on unraveling the spell, feeling it's bonds wavering. A giant black raven sat there pushing upwards, it's pure white eyes glowed. Raven pulled on the shadows of her mind, forming blades as she sliced through the bonds. She felt the spell finally tear, and she smiled.

Finally!

A Pulse of her own power and her soul tore through the bonds as she flew out of the trap in her mind, grabbing Constantine as she felt her own body pulse to life, the wound was binding itself then. She felt every mark and wound heal as her eyes snapped open and a gasped for air as she arched, feeling a coin fall from her brow as she screamed. A rage of power as her soul spread over her, tearing itself from her body and her eyes scanned the battle field as she felt her wings flap. Her eyes narrowed on Circe who was perched in the center of a monster's brow.

The beast was the size of her father.

Pulling forth her powers she dove as she saw her friends and comrades falling, snatching Jason, B, Diana, Clark, Roy and Artemis up she streaked back for her body. Gasping for air her eyes snapped open in her body as she saw her magic pulsing from her and then she screamed as she felt the final recesses of the poison be pushed from her body as her would sealed itself. Gasping for air she swung her legs over the table and stood on weak legs as she stared at the people around her. Clark looked bewildered to be human again, and Jason stood there, his Pit pulse rabidly in his eyes and she smiled.

"Rae?" Jason said cautiously reaching for her.

"I'm good," she said and felt her emotions pulse through her again, which had her moaning at the connection her magic was reestablishing, it slid down her spine, over her legs, through her stomach, warming her belly and her heart, as it electrified the tips of her fingers, and illuminated the world again. Smiling she rolled her neck, hearing the satisfying cracking of the bones, which had her smiling. Circe's magic fueled her own, as did another older, more powerful, chaotic magic which had her snapping her eyes open on the people before her.

"She has unleashed Set," Diana snapped.

"I can feel that," Raven smiled.

"We stand no chance, we should regroup and formulate a better plan of attack," Artemis shouted.

"I have a better idea," Raven smiled as she pushed herself up off the table, she felt her emotions fuel her as she drew on her father's powers now, and she felt his magic pulsing through her body as one. The gem burned on her brow, she hissed as she welcomed his power, feeling it burning her bloody and her emotions recoiled in revolution at the intoxicating power. The entire universe was here, for her to bend, she'd bend it to her will.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I will take care of Set, Diana, Artemis, you have the power to stop Circe, I will get the Ankh from her, but you two need to kill her," Raven rasped. She moaned as her back arched at the infusion of power pulsing down her spine. Now she felt it, her emotions won out.

"What?" Bruce shouted. "We don't kill," Bruce grabbed her arm then.

"Circe is evil but she doesn't deserve to die," Clark agreed.

"You don't kill, I'm a demon from Hell, I've been issued a challenge, one which I intend to answer, Set feels my power, Set senses me, I am a challenge, and I kill my enemies," Raven stated icily pulling herself from B's grasp as she walked out. She felt her shield drop as she walked out, glancing at Constantine and Donna as she felt the magic swirl at her finger tips. Raven funneled the magic into her body, feeling her grow as she moved past from her team and friends to her challenger.

Set stood before her, in the water as she stepped down to stand in the ocean, she slammed her fist to her palm letting her magic ripple out. Diana landed on her shoulder and Raven's eyes opened fully then, her father's powers clashed with her emotions, however, Raven kept her center though which had her powers pulsing around her.

"Chaos." She greeted, she could feel her father's realm on him.

"The Gem was forged," Set stated.

"I was," Raven said moving around, away from the city, the people, who's emotions and fear were swirling around dangerously fueling her father's nature.

"I challenge Trigon's daughter," Set rasp as his lips curled back on his jaws revealing huge teeth as his armor formed fully. The gold, blues, reds, and the pure white linens as a golden staff with it's golden head appeared.

"I accept," Raven said as she bent a shadow to her will and into her hand to be a sword.

"I will separate Circe from Set," Diana said.

"I need the Ankh to end Set," Raven said softly. "Do not touch it."

Raven stepped back as she swerved out of the arch of the staff for her head. Set roared as he came barreling at her. Raven lashed out her leg, kicking the god in the gut as she wrapped her leg around his staff, slamming her fist into his face. His jaws snapped onto her hand, she hissed as she spun into him, slamming her elbow into his snout as she ripped her hand from his teeth. Raven snarled as Set grabbed her waist, throwing her into her own shield as she splashed into the water. Grabbing from the shadows she got up to block the staff with two daggers.

She smiled as she held her own against him.

It'd been years since she'd fought a battle like this, magic and force, it was exhilarating.

* * *

Circe dove out of Diana's war path as she Amazon came at her, she released Set as the beast reeled from a hit and she floated there on a disk of runes, as she gripped a the leather strings of the Ankh. Smiling she looked at Diana who floated there, her sword and shield in hand and the magic flowed around Circe.

"You're cannot stop this," Circe informed Diana.

"Raven can," Diana said.

Circe screamed in rage as she lifted her free hand up to hurl spells at the Amazon. Diana spun through the flurry of spells, using her sword to cut through them, slamming her elbow into Diana's chest she tried to keep the ankh out of reach. The Amazon grabbed her hair, yanking her head back, Circe spewed fire from her lips which had the Amazon falling back to the sea. Circe sliced her hand, pulled her blood, and made it a dagger as she threw it at the falling Amazon. Diana didn't block the blow as she slammed onto the island ground. Circe floated over Diana then, staring at the girl then, she felt her connection to the blood as she twisted it around to lock the Amazon down.

"You pathetic weak wretch, do you not see that I am saving us!?" Circe screamed.

* * *

Diana struggled as the blood wrapped around her and Circe loomed over her, for the first time since Ares had pinned her down while Steve died, she felt helpless as she writhed and tried to get up. However, Circe's power was determinedly binding around her.

"You're killing everyone!" Diana shrieked in fury.

"Men deserve nothing but their deaths!" Circe roared.

"You're wrong, fueled by nothing but weakness and hatred!"

"I am strong and you are nothing, but weakness like your mother was," Circe said icily. Diana froze then, and the woman's lips curled dangerously then as she stared at Circe in horror.

"What did you do Circe?" Diana asked, feeling a press of a blade below her jaw press in.

"I showed Hippolyta the mercy I am going to show you," Circe said as the Ankh loomed over her.

An axe came hurling through the air to slam into Circe's shield and Artemis loomed over her then. "Back off," Artemis loomed over her. The blood gave, splashing around her then and Diana grabbed her rope as she threw it to loop Circe's ankle, yanking it hard which had the witch screaming as she soared overhead.

Artemis suddenly had a huge sword as she leapt up and smashed the sword through Circe. Diana yanked her down to send the witch smashing into the ground, shattering the ground as Artemis drove the woman into the ground. Circe lay there weakly in a pool of gathering blood in the crater, however, Circe was too stunned to move. Artemis snatched the leather straps of the silver ankh up.

"RAVEN!" Diana shouted. Black came streaking through them as a gust of wind snatched the ankh from Artemis and Diana spun just in time to see Circe evaporating in smoke as she reformed again, bloody and injured with Hippolyta's spear in hand.

Diana gripped her lasso tighter as she held her shield tighter. The axe Artemis favored was in her hands as she stood beside her then, the Amazons surrounded them, arrows notched as they stood there ready to kill her. There was a tiny form of green with tears on her face beside Donna.

"The Queen is dead," a small voice from the girl whispered. Diana froze hearing that for the second time as her fingers tightened on her lasso, Donna stood there with her sword and shield in hand, her fury was obvious Roy, Bruce, Jason and Clark stood beside Donna, but not an Amazon moved as there was a powerful roar which rattled the foundation of the island they stood on. Diana was steadfast as the world trembled and her desire for revenge filled her while she looked at Circe.

"Circe, for the crimes against humanity, the genocide of the Bana-Mighdall Amazons, your attack on Themyscira and the murder of Queen Hippolyta, I, Queen Donna Troy sentence you to death," Donna stated.

"You are no queen little girl," Circe sneered.

Artemis screamed as she hurled her axe at Circe, leaping past them all as she smashed into Circe. "WHERE IS AKILA!?" Artemis roared.

"Long live the Shim'Tar," Circe sneered.

Diana moved then when she saw blood daggers form, aimed for Artemis and the child, as well as Donna and herself. No one could move fast enough though, as the daggers were released and Diana gasped as she staggered back from the hit. Artemis was thrown upwards and back and Diana barely managed to throw her shield at Circe's head as she fell backwards from the blow.

The shield sliced dangerously through the air as Circe stood, and the last thing Diana saw was the satisfied look before the surprise as her shield tore though Circe's head, and Diana crashed into the ground with a sickening snap when her head hit the ground. She didn't get to groan or gasp as the world vanished.

She heard a dying scream though which sounded like it belonged to her, but she couldn't feel it.

* * *

Lilith staggered as a dagger smashed into her chest, it had her stumbling back. The force had her falling back into the ground as she gasped.

Was this what dying felt like?

She didn't want to die, not yet. There were things that she wanted to do, but she couldn't move as kind blue eyes filled her vision, and she gasped staring at that face.

"I don't want to die," she whispered.

She didn't hear his response even when she saw his lips moving, the world dropped away into nothingness.

* * *

Jason's eyes snapped over to Donna and Roy and instinct had him moving as Roy grabbed Donna to yank her out of the dagger's path and Jason moved to intercept it. Grabbing Donna's shoulder he shoved her as hard as he could into Roy which had the dagger tearing into his back as he tripped, loosing footing on the cliff and he was sent rolling down the cliff.

Gasping he felt as he was slammed mercilessly into the ground and rocks, and smashed into the ground, having the wind knocked out of him, again, as the Pit raged through his blood to the center point of the dagger which was digging into his skin deeply. B was over him suddenly, rough gloves were over his skin and face as B seemed to be frantically checking him over for other injuries. A groan slipped from his lips as he tried to get his lungs to work again, also as B shifted him slightly to look at the dagger.

"Jay, Jaylad, come on," Bruce was chanting it over and over as his thumb traced his cheek.

"Ow," Jason gasped when his lungs took in a shaky breath.

"Bloody nutter!" a furious brogue shouted as Constantine appeared, jogging down the hill.

Jason grimaced.

"Some one help!" an Amazon shouted, and Constantine was jogging off again.

"I'm never doing that again," Jason avowed shakily.

"The wound is deep, and it looks like you've got a few broken ribs, and a skull fracture," B said pulling off his cowl. Jason didn't have the energy to fight B as B dragged him up against his chest and Jason lay there wrapped up in his dad's arms. It was kind of nice, and B smelled like B, home and safe, Jay kind of wanted to stay right here.

* * *

Raven dropped back as her hand slammed into the water, and the shadows slithered into her fingers again, she released her father's power, allowing her to shrink back to her normal size as she let the water swallow her.

In her hand was the silver ankh, which had her flying out of the water and for Set's opened jaws as he tried to bite her. Raven managed to evade his jaws though, flying low as she went for his heart, she prayed he'd feel peace as she pulled the Ankh into her hand and she slammed it into his heart. She felt all his power recoil and boil as everything came to a flashpoint and he screamed.

The pale grip of death though was already sliding over him, as his ebony skin changed to be pale gray, Raven held onto the armor as he shrunk, and the god's power left him, she could feel the flow of the Chaos being released into the magic plane but she couldn't redirect it, merely hold on as she tried to keep herself up in the air. Finally the god was in her grip, a small man in size as she gripped his collar gasping for air, as she stared at his dying form.

"May Anubis have mercy," Raven whispered as she dropped him, and her flight wavered, she made it to the beach before she collapsed in the sand, exhausted and gasping for air.

Just five minutes, a moment, five minutes to regain her wits, she thought as she lay there feeling the world spin. Closing her eyes against the sensation she gripped the ankh tightly in her fingers and felt the waves lapping at her legs.

Five minutes, that's all she needed.

* * *

Roy crashed into the ground with Donna on his chest and he winced hitting his already bad elbow as he landed. Donna stared, bewildered and pushed herself over him.

"You look good princess," he gasped.

"Roy…" she looked at him, he smiled a bit. "Jason!" She gasped, grabbing him up and he stumbled after her to the ledge, they looked down to see Jason already being looked over by B. "Artemis?"

"You go find her, I'll take care of the kid," Roy said as he shoved her a bit aside seeing the little girl in Clark's grasp.

"Be careful!" Donna shouted.

"Hey, Supes, lemme see that," Roy said as he moved Clark's hands to see the girl's wounds.

* * *

Artemis saw Bizarro as she was flying, and she felt him grab her, but that was all as the world disappeared then.

She felt herself leaving her body, the pain faded and for a brief moment there was nothing as she stood there in Bana-Mighdall. Her sisters were all sitting there, there was life, the noise of training, laughter, and life was filling the city that was not ruins here. It glittered in gold and beauty, and for a moment she smiled.

"Artemis," a raspy voice said, which had turning and she froze for a moment seeing the dark lithe form of Akila. Akila smiled as she walked forward, and Artemis embraced her sister then, hanging on tightly as she trembled.

"I…"

"The Bow of Ra, is yours Shim'Tar," Akila smiled as she stepped back and the bow was between them. Artemis looked over at the scales, her heart rested on it against the ostrich feather, the scale was dramatically shifting between her heart being too heavy and the feather being too heavy, it would not cease.

"It is not your time, sister, we will meet, again, when it is your time, until then, the scales are imbalanced," Akila said. Anubis stood there, guarding the scales and looking at her. "You must return, you're not yet ready for this world."

"I'm alone."

"You are never alone," Akila promised her cupping her cheek. "We will await our Shim'Tar's return, when the time is right. I love you Artemis."

"I…"

"Red-Her hurt!" a voice bellowed which had her gasping as her eyes snapped open, she tasted her blood on her tongue and there was a stiff weight in her fingers. Looking around wildly Artemis saw that she was cradled against Bizarro's chest as he landed, and amazons flocked her.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella =)**


	20. Shroud the Loss

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Shroud the Loss...**

Raven groaned as she came to, rolling over slowly as she struggled to open her eyes as she felt herself resting on a stretcher. There was a waft of nicotine floating beside her which burned her nose as she tried to roll away.

"Easy Gem, Easy," a thick brogue washed over as hands touched her shoulder and her hip.

"I'm in hell," she moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut against the onslaught of light which was filtering through her lashes, pushing her to get up. Her demon nature was recoiled as she tried to escape the light.

"You did try your best," Constantine stated with a chuckle.

"You stink," Raven muttered, her nose scrunching up against the assault of nicotine, brimstone, hellfire, and whiskey; he smelled like home; she didn't like that as she finally peered up at him.

"Well, I was on a bender until two days ago, with no intentions of saving the world, else I'd have showered, love," he chuckled.

"What happened?" Raven asked tiredly as she pulled her arm stiffly over her head. "Why does everything hurt?" she mumbled.

"You went toe to toe with a being of Chaos, and won," he chuckled as he pulled away from her.

"Remember that," she admitted.

"Growing eighty feet, turning red, funneling your pure emotions to have, four yellow eyes; very interesting mix of balance from you," Constantine said.

"So that's why it feels like my bones are throbbing," Raven muttered. "And my head is throbbing. Fucking demon and empath," she mumbled.

"Pretty impressive."

"It hurts, like growth spurts, this SUCKS!" she groaned.

"You commanded death," Constantine stated.

"Mmm, I think that hurt," Raven admitted.

"You are so much more than you appear, Gem," Constantine chuckled as his hand touched her temple and she dropped her arm to look over at him, there was a look of utter fascination and a softness there which had her frowning a bit.

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"Not you love, not you," Constantine assured her.

"Mmm," she nodded, and closed her eyes as a heavy breath escaped her. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, that's a wee bit more complicated, but essentially, Jason can't be here. None of your teammates can be here either. Roy's in recovery, Jason too, Donna is with the Amazons, the clone is hovering over Jay and that red head, too, so I was here," Constantine shrugged.

"It's kind of nice," she mumbled tiredly.

"So I'm not an evil exorcist anymore?" Constantine asked her cheekily.

"Pain in the ass, but not bad," Raven mumbled as she rolled over on the bed. She was just going to sleep here until the next century. That sounded like a plan.

This was WAY worse than her hang over last Christmas. Knuckles grazed her temple as a soft chuckle filled the room. She smiled a bit, she was safe with the exorcist.

The irony of that was not lost on her.

Sighing she surrendered to oblivion as her body tried to mend itself.

* * *

Constantine sighed as he leaned back in his seat and looked at the sketch book he had grabbed from Zed's room to find out about the seals and what the hell might be going on and the only sketch that had stopped him wasn't the one of his wedding to a blue haired mystery, it was the one of him teaching Raven magic.

There were others depicted in the picture, however there was this sense of family between himself and the demoness, and while she was unconscious he had truly studied what Zed had left behind. Many of them for him, depicted himself, Raven, her moms, her brother and a family with three children. It'd been… enchanting to see, to say the least.

What did it mean?

Constantine had been wondering that for hours as he stared at the unconscious demoness, who's only hint to life was the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. She was so damn small, tiny, fragile, this ungodly ivory pale, almost grey in color, and after bandaging her wounds, watching her for a minute sign of her life returning, he couldn't help it. He had played with the strands of that ebony hair.

Zed had said he'd have an epiphany about what was to happen to him, but that hadn't made any sense.

At the hospital… Zed had said he should call his daughter, but that hadn't made sense. The one child he had biologically was not his, she was Swamp Thing's daughter, and his and Zatanna's child…

Constantine had no family, he was a killer, a liar, a cheat, he wasn't a man who could HAVE a family. Hell, why the bloody hell Zed had hung around as long as she had was beyond him! Even Chas was likely to leave him one day, he knew that, because Chas deserved better; cursed or not. Also, Constantine was pretty sure there was something wrong with himself to bring about the worst in people, even nuns hated him. It probably didn't help that he didn't mind sleeping around, or trying to get in a nun's pants, but the fact remained, Constantine didn't have family and he didn't even really have friends.

True there was Jason, and Constantine was very fond of the lad, would even dare to admit he thought of Jason as something akin to a bastard nephew or something. However, the fact remained he and Jason got along because they were both bastards and they didn't do family stuff. But looking at Raven right now, Constantine kind of hoped that Zed hadn't misseen the future as he was finding himself growing fond of the little bird that lay here brokenly healing.

Closing his eyes he let his head fall back as the sketchbook on his lap now held a newer and heavier weight. He'd have to work hard to keep up with Zed.

Only Zed could leave him a mission from beyond the grave, he smirked at her challenge.

Bring it.

* * *

Bruce hovered over his son who was sitting there under the watchful glare of Amazon healers. Bruce was trying not to add his input and but in where he was not welcomed, even as his eyes traveled over the myriad of scars that littered his son's back.

There was an incoming call on his cowl which had him walked out as he pressed on his intercoms to talk.

"Hey B, I was calling to see how things are going," Selina's voice filled his ear and he almost relaxed hearing it.

"The mission is complete," he said.

"That's good," Selina decided.

"The Queen of the Amazons is dead," he said briskly. "So is Circe," he murmured.

"I'm sorry to hear about the Queen," Selina replied tersely. He knew, knew better than to hope that she'd have some sorrow about the loss of a villain. Selina was many things, but forgiving or kind to those she deemed a threat was not one of them.

"Jason was hurt," he said softly as he took to the shadows of an alley, seeking solitude.

"What? How bad? Is he okay!?" Selina started in, and he could hear her moving around.

"He's going to be alright, a lot of bruises, a dislocated shoulder, and a deep stab wound, but the Pit seems to be helping him heal right now," Bruce sighed.

"Is he…" she started.

"He's coming home, Selina, he's even agreed to it," he admitted.

"That's… good, for how long?" Selina asked.

"I don't know," he admitted tiredly.

"Mmm, I look forward to seeing my son, mother-son time is required," Selina decided. Bruce's lips twitched at that as he leaned tiredly on a wall now.

"How is everyone?" he murmured.

"Dick proposed, Kori said yes; I'm sure it's in your messages, he sent me photos of the ring on her finger. Terry, Lian, Helena, and Mar'i have fallen in love with Duke, and Duke's been a massive help. Damian's adopted another cat," Selina said.

"You did or Damian did?"

"He brought it home and I'm not saying no," Selina purred and he fought the smile he felt coming as he closed his eyes. "How close was it to the end?"

"Too damn close," he murmured.

"Mm…" she hummed. "Then you should know Cass has a performance that's happening next weekend and the whole family is going. Tim's got a crush on Tammy Fox, Stephanie has passed her first project in college by the skin of her teeth. Mar'i finally started walking, not just floating and flying, walking. Lian's crying for her dads. Terry's decided girls aren't fun and rides Titus like Titus is a horse. I'm enrolling Duke to Gotham Academy on Monday, his foster paperwork will be finished tomorrow. And B," she paused.

"Hm?"

"We miss you, and when you get home; I have a heist to pull," Selina said.

Now he did smile as he closed his eyes. "I will catch you," he promised.

"You can try."

"Thank you," he murmured as the call ended and he looked behind him when he heard people moving. He paused seeing Clark now.

"Diana's going to be alright," Clark sighed.

Bruce nodded at that.

"I've contacted the League, telling them Diana's out for a bit." Clark said. "This was a mess," he sighed leaning on the building.

"Circe's dead," Bruce said stiffly. The problem was eliminated permanently with a shield through her head, which was not what Bruce had wanted. That wasn't what the League stood for and it wasn't a way to solve problems. It wouldn't solve the issues that Circe had uncovered, or cease the people who probably did follow her even if she wasn't involved with the people personally. Bruce found the occult to be far to dangerous and unpredictable. Eliminating the issue would only act as a Hyrda and permit ten more to grow in it's place.

"Is it a bad thing though?" Clark asked.

"If we stoop to their level then we are no better than the killers we kill, which doesn't solve the issue, only makes us as violent and dangerous as the forces we fight. Killing Circe was not a solution," Bruce stated. "There will be others in her place."

"There's always others in their places." Clark pointed this out dryly. "And we continue to stand against them as others take our places. The world doesn't need us, B, we just like to think it does. There are others, who do come to take our places, our mantles, and there are more to take the mantles of the forces we fight. I don't think killing is a solution, however, Diana is an Amazon."

"And the day we fail because we kill the wrong person?" Bruce shook his head.

"Today is a victory. And I don't see you weeping about the loss of Set," Clark said.

"To day is a victory at great cost," Bruce corrected. "It's always a cost we don't know about."

He did not feel today was a victory. The death toll was great, and his son had been in danger, and he was tired. Tired of these fights, tired of fighting. It was exhausting.

Walking back into the infirmary he looked at Jason who was currently doing a finger touch test for his healer, and looking annoyed. The Pit was pulsing dangerously in his son's eyes and Bruce walked forward as he cautiously made himself known before, he put a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"When we get home, I would like to help you Jason," Bruce said as the healer nodded in satisfaction before she walked out.

"With what?" Jason asked, skepticism laced dangerously in his voice as he stood, shaking B's hand from his shoulder.

"The Pit," he answered.

"I actually have a good handle on that," Jason stated, grabbing a shirt.

"I see that, but a study on the full effects of the Pit on you. You were almost toe to toe with every Circe clone you fought, and you were moving in ways… I want to make certain that you are alright, Jay," Bruce stated.

* * *

Jason stared dumbly at B right then as his mind whirled as fast as it could to explain what the hell was the side effects of being the perfect resurrection.

"I'm fine B," Jason stated.

"Jason…" B started.

"The Pit enhances reactions, quickens healing, has perfected my metabolism; I can't get drunk or take pain meds, the Pit also allows me to move ahead of time of my opponents, it predicts reaction patterns and movements; it's subconscious, I can't control that, I have the peek genetic body I could've had if I wasn't malnourish as a child. I do not have heightened speed or strength, and I age slower, it's why I look like I'm twenty-eight, the Pit accelerated my growth and brain development to it's peek. My muscles and bones are denser, and now I'm to age slower, that's it B. I know all this, had the tests," Jason stated icily. He watched B's face melt into one of horror and sorrow right then. Jason looked to the floor now. "I'm not a meta-human."

"Jay…" Bruce caught his shoulder and Jason refused to look up.

He knew from Talia that he wasn't ever going to be normal, never again, his lifespan would be unknown, his Pit Rage, since he had gotten a handle on it, made it easier to think without the green tint.

"I'm not rabid, anymore," he mumbled. That'd been his biggest fear in his short time in Princeton, with Isobel; that he could do that, to black out and kill everyone around him. It was a terrifying thought, and one which he regretted not listening to. If he had… maybe things would've been different. Sure he'd probably be in some black site in BFN, on Waller's radar sooner, or worse, experimented on. But maybe Isobel would be alive, and that was something that bothered him.

"Jason," Bruce's tone was sharp and reluctantly Jason looked up at B. "I am worried about you. Not the Pit."

"Don't be. It doesn't talk anymore," Jason mumbled as he shrugged off B's hand and limped past him to grab a shirt. Everything was aching, he could feel the Pit burning beneath the surface, healing him, feel the green tint on his mind as the Pit furiously fought to fix him. He hated this part of being hurt. And he wasn't telling B.

"I'm not the enemy Jason, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," he lied. "I'll hang around to ease your mind," he shrugged. "No big, I'm going to go check on Raven."

He walked out of the hut slowly, knowing the route to where Raven was resting almost like the back of his hand. He just wanted to make sure she was still breathing, then he'd check the Amazons.

Jason ignored the heat under his skin, it was normal, and the voice wasn't hissing dangerously at the forefront of his mind this time so he could ignore it.

* * *

Donna stood over Diana who hadn't roused just yet from the attack from Circe. Leaning over the older woman she gently moved her sister's hair from her brow as she traced Diana's face.

"My Queen," a soft voice whispered, and Donna turned to look at Lyra.

"I…" Donna started to rebuff the title 'Queen', she was not yet ready for that responsibility. However as the blonde walked forward Donna couldn't rebuff the title seeing Roy walk in behind her.

"There is a man who wishes to see you," Lyra started.

"Roy," she said as she pushed herself up from the seat, staggering to the battered redhead. She dropped her arms around his shoulders as she slumped against him.

"Hey Princess," he said, his free arm slid around her then.

"Are you alright?" she asked stepping back from him, Lyra silently left them and she held his shoulders as she looked him over.

"I'm fine," he smiled slightly. "How's Diana?"

"She will be well," Donna said looking over at her.

"She looks like hell," Roy muttered.

"You're one to talk. Are you and Jason suicidal!?" she snapped as she turned back to Roy.

"What!?"

"You two, trying to take that bloody dagger! You can't do that!" Donna hissed as she hit his shoulder. "You can't, you can't! I can save myself! I cannot lose you!" she hissed and found herself yanked against her friend then as she felt the tears well up.

"The Amazons can't lose their Queen either, and I can't lose you Donna," Roy stated. "You're… you're something special. The world needs you a whole hell of a lot more than Jason or me."

"What about Lian!?" she hissed furiously.

"Hey, if anything happens to Jay or me, we have a set up for Lian," Roy omitted.

"What!?" she stared at him dumbly then.

"Jay and I take our parenting very seriously, even if Jason's still in denial about being her dad. We have it worked out so that if anything happens to either of us where she goes. And yeah, if anything happens to me, and not Jay, I'm entrusting her to Jay; he knows it. I'm not an idiot; I have all the what ifs about what I do covered and the what ifs about the hypotheticals that could happen and who is taking care of Lian. Jay and I have both talked to the lawyers; and the only thing missing is us being hitched and Jay adopting Lian; we have it covered."

"I…" Donna trembled as she stared at this man. He smiled a bit.

"I'm not a complete imbecile," Roy promised her. "I do know what I'm doing."

Donna slumped into his chest, her hands clutched his shirt. She wanted to scream at him he was stupid, but she couldn't. She couldn't because he had saved her, he and Jason. They were her friends, they were her team, and she loved Lian like she was her own. But Hera save her, she couldn't lose them.

* * *

Diana groaned as she came to, her body throbbed, and everything in her heart ached as she looked up a bit at the looming shadow over her. It was Bruce, naturally which had her sighing as she moved a bit to sit up.

"Be slow," Bruce's hand was firm on her shoulder, keeping her down and she groaned.

"Wha… what happened?" she mumbled. She remembered Circ e but now, everything was throbbing, and it ached, her heart, like after Steve had died…

"Circe attacked," Bruce stated as he sat down beside her. She looked past him to see Donna doning her mother's tiara, and head plate. Diana's heart sank, Donna's regal dressings for immediately after battle was obvious as the black cloak wrapped around her, and the shield was in hand.

"I request a moment alone with my sister," Donna said. Bruce looked to her for a sign she was alright with this, when she nodded she watched her friend walk away.

"My Queen," Diana started to sit up again when Donna walked forward putting the shield down as she pulled off her tiara.

"We are sisters, Diana," Donna stated.

"You are my mother's heir," Diana started when Donna held up her hand for silence.

"Our mother served with her sister and they created the strongest empire on this planet, the Amazons of Themyscira, our sisters of Bana-Mighdall have fallen, but we remain. It is time we were together again." Donna held out the intricate golden tiara that was both armor and a sign of rank that her mother held. However Diana did not extend her hands to take it.

"Our mother chose you to be Queen, she entrusted our people, our ways, our guidance to you, Donna, it is not for me to take." Diana, instead, reached for her own tiara which was resting on a stand beside her. Picking up the tiara she looked at Donna then. "Did our mother ever tell you about how I got the tiara."

"She merely stated that you stole the armor, the lasso and the sword and ran away."

"I did," Diana smiled. "I stole our people's greatest treasures to fight Ares, I stole them all except for this," Diana said as she held tiara out for Donna. "It was our aunt's, Antelope, she was the greatest general in our history, the fiercest warrior, the strongest of us. The day I met Steve Trevor, was the happiest and saddest day of my life. Antelope died saving me, as the battle rage; for it was my first real experience with battle that was not training, and I let my guard down for a minute. She dove in front of a German rifleman who shot her down, Steve killed the rifleman but the damage was done, and Tempy died in my arms. The night I left with Steve to go to the war to fight Ares, was also the night my mother came to say good-bye, she presented me with Tempy's tiara, for I would need our aunt's heart to brave the war I was going for. My mother's final gift to me, and I accept that it is not her crown, I was always more of my Aunt Tempy's than my mother's in regards to the people too."

"That is the general's insignia."

"Yes it is."

"Then my first act as queen is to name you as my general." Donna stated.

"I am not an Amazon," Donna stated.

"I as Queen of Themyscira, say you are an Amazon, you are my general, that is final," Donna smiled as she stood.

Diana stared at her new Queen then. "I would be honored." Diana sputtered weakly since she didn't know how to respond to that.

"Tomorrow we attend the funeral for the fallen, if you would like to be involved with making your mother's shroud, I will tell the attendants to come aid you," Donna said.

"I will make my mother's shroud and I will be with the archers," Diana said as she pushed herself up.

"I understand, do not strain yourself," Donna promised as she walked out.

Diana stared at her tiara now, running her thumb over the engravings as she closed her eyes. To be honest she was lost at this moment. For the first time in over a century she was lost, and she didn't know what to do, or how to react. She had never had this, and she didn't want to do this. Bruce reappeared with Clark at his side.

"I'm sorry about your mother, Diana," Clark said. Her lips twitched a bit as she accepted his condolences.

"She'd have hated having a shroud, and funeral," Diana murmured.

"No one likes funerals," Bruce said darkly.

"She would've liked knowing you two are here, she did not think highly of men, but you two did win her over," Diana smiled a bit.

Bruce frowned, Clark smiled a bit and she accepted their hands as they pulled her up again, she grunted at the pain but ignored it as she picked up the tiara. She was a General of Amazons now, she would find it in her to not let her mother or her aunt down. The gods would guide her, her experience would aid in her helping her people, and her courage would keep her upright in this time of death.

"Is there anything you need us to do?" Clark asked her.

Diana looked over at him and saw the sincerity of his blue eyes.

"Stay with me, brothers," Diana said softly.

"Of course," Bruce said before Clark could and she smiled. She had many sisters, but she was honored to claim these two as her brothers. She limped out as she picked up the cloak Donna had left. Moving her limbs stiffly she pulled it in place, noting that it was her mother's, and the fur was cold against her skin.

It was foreign, as she stepped into the rising sun of Themyscira and saw the ruins, smoldering ashes, and dying smoke. They would rebuild, but this was her foreign home.

* * *

Artemis shivered a bit as she came to, finding herself staring up at a clone, and Roy sitting there, Jason loomed over her too.

"Great, she's awake," Jason observed.

"Red Her Fine!" Bizarro announced happily.

"Yeah, big fella, she's going to be alright. We might even get Rae to heal her up," Jason said.

"Raven's still healing herself," Roy said levelly.

"Semantics," Jason shrugged.

"You are annoying," Artemis muttered as she moved to be away from him.

"I try," Jason grinned.

"You're going to be fine by the way. Circe's attempt at killing you merely nicked your heart, if the Amazons weren't so great at healing you'd be dead," Roy informed her standing up as he limped over.

"Congrats, you survived us," Jason chuckled.

"Anubis, curse you," she muttered sourly.

"Sorry about Akila," Jason said soberly which had her looking at where the two men were before she returned her gaze to the ceiling.

"I knew," she whispered. "I think I always knew, I just… I wasn't ready to say good-bye."

"No one is ever ready," Roy said sadly.

"What'll you do now?" Jason asked. "Shim'Tar," he added.

"I am the only one left of my people," Artemis said softly. The sorrow was hallowing as she lay there accepting her new reality. She was alone.

"You're not alone, that's bullshit if I ever heard it," Jason's voice was sharp.

"Red Her is Bizarro friend," the clone said in his deep somber tone.

"Yeah, and like, you saved our asses, so you're totally family," Roy said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Jason muttered.

"Shut it Jason, you wouldn't accept family if it bit you in ass," Roy snapped.

"I would too!"

"Outside of Raven or Bats."

"I am not a Bat."

"You are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"And you're Lian's dad," Roy pointed out.

"I am so not her dad. Ever. In any life time!" Jason hissed.

Artemis felt her lips twitching as she slowly pulled herself up to sit upright. Everything in her body throbbed in protest as she sat up and she stared at the boys. They were acting like both sniveling children and an old married couple.

"You are too and no take backs!" Roy snapped.

"I Hate You SO Much!" Jason decided.

"You two ever cease your prattling!?" she growled which had their attention on her for the first time since their bickering had started.

"Well, no, but we did come here with the intention of offering you a place," Roy said.

"We did?" Jason asked.

"Dude, she just lost her entire tribe, is currently stuck with her rivals, yeah, we're offering her a place to live. And Lian will love her!"

"You cannot keep asking strange women to come live with us!" Jason snapped.

"We've already adopted the clone," Roy pointed out.

"Seriously, you're running with that angle?"

"Raven and Donna practically _**LIVE**_ with us already, what's the big deal having another woman around!?"

* * *

Lilith came too with two Amazons there in her room, both had presences towering over her, and it made her whimper a bit.

"Shush little one," the elder spoke, the younger; Donna, she thought, sat on her cot then.

"Do you remember what happened, little sister?"

"I… I betrayed Circe."

"You did."

"I summoned the Raven," Lilith whispered.

"Yes, you did," Donna agreed.

"I'm sorry, I… I didn't know that she was evil, she said she would help me!" Lilith whimpered.

"You were betrayed little one, it is not your fault," the elder Amazon said. Lilith recognized her finally, Wonder Woman. "We have all been betrayed at one point or another by those we have trusted."

"I didn't… I just wanted the voices to stop," Lilith said.

"You will remain here, where you can learn," Donna stated.

"I can stay?"

"Yes, you are a demi-Titan, I will help you learn, to control your gifts. You are one of us now," Diana said.

"You're an Amazon," Donna agreed with a smile. "From now on."

Lilith felt a smile quiver on her lips as her vision blurred, she furiously pulled her hands away to try to wipe the tears away. She was free, free at last to learn, to be safe, she had never felt this overwhelming relief as right now as it came crashing down on her like a wave.

"You're our sister," Diana said firmly. Lilith sobbed then as she leaned on Donna.

* * *

Dragging herself out of the dessert she gasped in pain from the bruises blooming over her light form as she lifted her hand to stare at the relic she had managed to grab. The azure scarab rested hotly on her balm and she glared at it for a moment before she tucked it into her sash and looked to the dying stars of the dawn before settling on her heading. Pulling her cloak around her hair she started walking.

The cool desert swirled around her as she made her way for her father's palace in the Sahara.

She could make it there in a day, this evening she would reveal.

Pausing at the discarded red demon mask she bent over as she picked it up, dusting the desert from it as she stared at it. For a wild moment she thought about throwing it away but she didn't as she pulled her mask over her face.

The weapons felt heavy, but the scarab was heavier as she walked for her father's home. She had not failed her father, he would be pleased. She was worthy to be the Demon's Head. She would prove her grandfather, aunt, and father wrong. It was her birth right. She was superior. But for now, she would merely follow her father's lead as he'd return the League of Assassins to it's true glory. That was all that mattered.

Let glory be restored to the al Ghul name, for her cousin had sullied it.

* * *

 **I have time to write! So... LET THE WRITING COMMENCE! I'm going to get the cold meds...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella =)**


	21. Let Us CeReal Light

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Let Us CeReal Light...**

In the near year since she had accepted the hand of the albino stranger, she had found herself whisked off to the middle of the middle east. Adjusting her hijab, she managed to hide her few stray strands of blonde hair. The training grounds were filled with men and women learning the ancient ways and she pursed her lips.

This was not what she had wanted, she wanted to get her son back. She felt the need to state this to Shbh'abyad as she stalked through his training grounds. The men scrambled out of her, despite her inferior status to them they did respect her because of Dusan. Throwing open the doors to his war room she walked past his advisors and glowered at him as she came to stand at his seat.

"You have lied to me," she stated.

"Dr. Haywood," Dusan's calm tone infuriated her as he waved off his guards and council before standing. Shelia folded her arms as she glared up at him, he removed his glasses, so she had a look at his pink eyes. "I have not lied to you, Shelia."

"It has nearly been a year, and we are no closer to getting my son away from that monster!" she shrieked as she stepped towards him. "I have kept up my end of our bargain, I have been treating your albinism, checking for cancer, keeping your skin healthy, keeping you healthy, though you don't appear to need my constant check-ups!"

Dusan's thin lips curled upwards a bit then as she jabbed her finger into his chest.

"I want my son, here, now," she hissed.

Dusan caught her hand when she moved to jab him again, she moved to slap him only to find her back pressed into his chest, and a knife pressed under her jaw. "This is a slow process, our opponent is just as formidable as us, and just as cunning, to cut them down we must obliterate their foundation. To do that, it will take time, but in the end you will have your son," Dusan said as he threw her aside.

Shelia grunted slamming onto the ground as she rolled over.

"I have sent Mara to Bana-Mighdall to collect the scarab for our allies, you will travel to Colorado," Dusan said.

"You sent her for a scarab!?" Shelia shrieked.

"It is not any ordinary scarab," Dusan stated.

"And what is this!? Some magical scarab like in Aladdin to lead someone to a Cave of Wonders!?" Shelia snarled.

"Not quite. See, there was a time when the known world was ruled by magic. Not One Thousand and One Nights, but something more biblical, more historical. Other than Egypt, no nation ever possessed such power, it was said to be the power of God Himself, a union which cemented the known world in magic. The scarab is what our allies seek, the scarab to lead only the true to nowhere, the birth place of magic's end."

"What?"

"I do not expect you to understand all this Shelia, doctor of medicine you are, but the mystic arts are not your forte. However, I will elaborate.

"Long ago there was a union, of a King to a Queen, King Solomon and the Queen of Sheba, the magic which they sired together would rewrite the old ways of magic. However, after King Solomon died, the Queen vanished, it is said she entrusted the key to her tomb to the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall; which was a scarab which can only lead the true to the one place where she rest; the place which is nowhere and everywhere. Our allies want this scarab, so I have agreed to have Mara go and collect it for them, in exchange they will be aligning their mystic art abilities with us. We will need this, in the war to come, my sister is no doubt cultivating her own sorcerers and will not hesitate to use them.

"We need alliances because to do this we will need to be invincible."

"And who is this mystic ally?' she sneered.

"The Church of Blood."

"They're nothing but a bunch of satanic worshipers."

"With the largest cult of mystic abilities."

She conceded to that point because even she knew that the cult; while radicle and crazed, were actually of some power. "And why do I need to go to Colorado?"

"You are going to have a lovely chat with an old acquaintance of yours," he said menacingly.

"What?"

"We will need his particular abilities in the coming tides of this war," Dusan stated.

"I don't know anyone in Colorado." She snapped as she pushed herself to her feet.

"Willis Todd."

Her blood froze at the name of her son's father. "He's dead."

"So everyone would like to think, but the most dangerous meta-human is very much alive, and very well. His death was faked by the US Federal Government as they moved him to Colorado supermax prison and turned him into an informant. However, the Solitary, continues to move the vast empire of his creation through fronts like Black Mask, Penguin, and A.R.G.U.S., his particular ability is what we are after," Dusan said coldly.

"Willis isn't a meta-human," she stated.

"Oh he so much more," Dusan smiled. "And you will go to him, and bring him to our point of view."

"And if he doesn't?"

"You can promise him the one thing he wants the most, the very thing you want; your son."

"Jason is mine…" she started.

"And he will still be yours, however, we need Solitary to continue to match the Bat's and the League so we can move forward with our plans as Leviathan," Dusan said.

Shelia frowned but nodded her head reluctantly.

"That's a good girl, I will have the plane ready," he promised patting her cheek before he walked away.

Shelia's hands quivered as she stood there furiously trying not to scream in her fury at this. She didn't want to wait any longer! She wanted her son here now!

* * *

Talia walked through LexCorp, her skirt felt a little too tight but she ignored it as she walked to the door of Luthor's office. Luthor was out today and she knew that as she walked straight for his desk. Her fingers slid over the old wood and she paused feeling the button she was looking for. Hesitantly she pressed it as she stepped back.

Nearly a year of working for Lex Luthor and she was no closer to finding out what her father's dealings wih this man were than before. However, the mention of Light a year earlier was concerning and it had her focus.

The panel in the wall gasped as it slid open and Talia stared up at the open door as she walked for it, gently she pushed it in and watched it slid to the right before she walked in. there were six plasma screens in an elegant arch around her, labeled 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7. There were elaborate machines everywhere, and as she walked forward she touched a light board which had everything becoming a three dimensional map of the world. She stared at the major cities:

Metropolis, Washington D.C., Gotham, New York City, Boston, Montreal, Poseidonis, Reykjavik, Casablanca, Lisbon, Madrid, Dublin, London, Paris, Tripoli, Rome, Berlin, St. Petersburg, Moscow, Tahran, New Deli, Mumbai, Nairobi, Jerusalem, Cape Town, Bangkok, Jakarta, Bali, Singapore, Darwin, Hong Kong, Beijing, Sydney, Wellington, Triton, Thierna Na Oge, Hy, -Brasil, Honolulu, Lima, Mexico City, San Diego, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Seattle, Vancouver, Las Vegas, Phoenix, Dallas, Central City, Key Stone, Chicago, New Orleans, Miami.

Talia frowned at the cities and she knew their meanings, cities of highest population, military importance, national importance. Not all were world powers, but enough were vital to the world. She knew the significance of all these, strike points for the world. Invasion points, she knew that. Standing upright she walked away from the map as she looked at the technology.

"I always knew you would see the Light," a voice said behind her, which had Talia turning to him.

"What is this?" Talia asked.

"This is Light," Luthor said as he walked into the room.

"And what are you intending to do with Light?" she asked.

"Well, that depends on you now," Luthor said.

"What are you're objectives?"

"We have many, your father was a great visionary for our cause, since his death we have been awaiting your arrival."

"My father was never with anyone but himself," Talia stated.

"The man was a visionary. He saw what was coming since the Invasion, he saw the world for what is was and what it should be. Not everyone has seen the Light yet, but your father had, and he saw that it was a glorious future awaiting us."

"And what did he see in the light?"

"Everything, the order to come. The invasion was the fist step, Cadmus a tool, us a weapon, me the order, we have formed alliances, and we are making our moves, setting strategic holds on this world, so when the time comes it will be ours for the taking, to command and teach it the right way."

"The League would never stand for that," she stated sharply.

"The League of Assassins follows it's leader, and the Demon's Head is you, Talia al Ghul."

"So, what do I gain following the Light?" she asked.

"Your child," he said.

"I can take Damian anytime I please." Talia stated sharply.

"I wasn't thinking of your son," Luthor whispered and she frowned.

"The only other child I had I lost."

"Your father wanted you to think that," Luthor said in a soft whisper to her ear as he walked around her. Talia stiffened as her hand fell to her womb where her child had once resided before she and Bruce had lost everything in that tent that bloody night in the desert. Her father had come, but even he said it was too late, there was nothing to be done to save her child. Her first child. "The truth was he took that child, raised it in a tube, and raised her in the League of Assassins. The disgraced daughter of the Demon Head's favored daughter," Luthor said as he slapped the photos before her on the table.

Talia's breath hitched at the surveillance photo of a girl, her eyes were there, Bruce's mother's mouth, the eyebrows were Bruce's, that was her nose, her cheek bones, her mother's ears, Thomas's forehead, Talia saw it. That was her child, who was sitting on a motorcycle with a glare on her face as she spoke to a hooded figure, who was obviously male with a half a head on the girl and an easy two hundred extra pounds.

"This isn't possible," Talia said. She could still feel her uterus giving, and feel the blood between her legs as she screamed for her father to do something. There'd been a surgery and she had lost her first child. Hers and B's first child.

"I provided him the technology," Luthor chuckled as he walked by her. "It was a simple matter, extract the placenta and the fetus, and from there we raised it in a tube, Ra's took it as his own. She never died, Talia."

"I can find her."

"True, you can. However, I do not come here with just an offer to give you your lost child, I come here to give you incentive. Joining the Light will bring your resources to eliminate your brother, making his faction of the League of Assassins fall under your control, again. Joining the Light ensures your place as a head in the new world order, and the world can use more women like you Talia. We will secure both your children when the time comes, and in exchange, your Assassins will be in key places when we come to take the world," he said as he touched her cheek.

"And what is the new world order?"

"I'm glad you asked, my dear," Luthor chuckled taking her hand in his as his lips brushed her knuckles. "I'm glad you can see the Light."

* * *

Dick rolled over to see his fiancée; that was a kicker to think, sleeping soundly. Her flaming hair was at a low ember right now, as her tangerine skin glowed gold in the morning light. A smile had his lips twitching as he pulled himself over her, kissing the junction between her neck and shoulder. Kori purred a bit as she nuzzled her pillow.

"Good morning," he whispered in her ear as his teeth grazed over the lobe.

"Dick," she breathed.

"I'm going to go call B, tell him the good news," he said as he rolled off her and stood. He winced at the cold floor, but Kori waved him off as she turned into her pillow once more. Chuckling he started his normal stretches as he grabbed up a discarded pair of pants and walked out of their room. The staff was still asleep; which was fine with him as he made his way down to the kitchen for a bowl of cereal.

The communication line rang twice before B's haggard face answered, Dick smiled.

"Hey B," Dick said.

"Congratulations," B smiled at him slightly.

"Selina told you didn't she?"

"Yes," his foster father nodded.

"Well, there goes the element of surprise." Dick muttered.

"It was a hard day," B shrugged.

"How are thing over there?"

"Donna's the new queen, Diana is a general, tonight we will be lighting the shrouds of the fallen," Bruce said tiredly.

Dick just stared at the video for a moment as his mind scrambled to think of the implications of that. "How… How close?"

"Close."

"What?"

"Raven and the Amazons stopped it," Bruce said. "Circe is dead, as is the God of Chaos, Set."

"Oh. I… you could've called, I would've come to help," Dick started uncertainly.

"There is nothing you could have done," Bruce stated firmly. "There was really nothing anyone could do," he sighed.

"I'm sorry." Dick looked at his cereal now because he honestly didn't know what to say or do. This wasn't part of his and B's relationship; the unknown and not knowing what to say or do. They were partners, they were father and son, they were equals in many aspects, however, right now, Dick was feeling woefully out of his element. Something he didn't normally feel.

"Are you… are you happy?" Bruce's voice was halted, stiff, awkward and Dick smiled. The more awkward B was at a conversation the easier it was to see that he cared. When B was smooth that was when Dick got worried.

"I am, I'm really happy, and I'm amazed she said yes." Dick admitted. He had hoped she would, but hearing her say yes, and believing she wouldn't were two different things. Since she had said yes… there was this euphoric giddiness which was filling his heart.

"I'm glad for you Dick," Bruce said.

"Even though she's an alien?"

"Not as thrilled about that," Bruce omitted tensely. "But I'm learning."

"Good," Dick decided. He got it, since having Mar'i he really got the worries B went through in regards to them, but… he was a grown ass man and he was going to marry the woman he loved. He just wanted B to approve of Kori.

"I will see you at home," Bruce decided.

"See you then too."

"Jay will be staying with us," Bruce stated and hung up. Dick sat there and then he smiled a bit; at least Jason coming home would be a good thing; he knew that. The kids adored Jason, and with Jason there he could spring his great news on his family without having to do it twenty zillion times. Seriously, when the hell did he get so much family?

Dick sighed as he finished his cereal and turned when he heard the soft padding of feet behind him, he turned to see his shit straining against Kori's bosom, and her lacy knickers being a white contrast to her chocolate skin of the image inducer as the wild flames looked like a mass of ebony curls.

"You were gone," she yawned as she stretched, his shirt's top two buttons popped under the strain; not that he minded.

"Calling B, getting breakfast," he smiled turning a bit as she walked towards him.

"Mmm…" she nodded. "Anything new?"

"Prevented the end of the world, saved the world, you know, the usual," Dick shrugged as he slid his arm around her hip and she bent over to kiss him. God he loved this woman.

"I want to call Selina, check in on Mar'i," Kori said as she started pulling her hair up as she walked to the fridge. Dick smiled as he enjoyed watching his shirt break under the pressure of Kori.

"Yeah, you hungry?"

"I was thinking to make pancakes," she decided.

"Or cereal is good, you know; you can never go wrong with cereal!" he pleaded. Kori peered at him through thick lashes, her eyes flashing pure green and he smiled nervously.

"If I did not know better I would say you do not like my cooking Richard," she growled.

"I like not going to the ER with food poisoning."

"Weak human biology," she dismissed.

"Not all of us have nine stomachs!" he defended.

"Wuss."

"Where'd you hear that one!?"

"Jason."

"Of course."

"Jason eats my cooking."

"Jason isn't here, and can you please not talk about my brother when you're practically naked!?"

"Why? Are you jealous, friend Dick!?" she giggled.

"No!"

The look she gave him as she turned to the fridge, then she bent over.

"Okay, maybe a little! Will you stop it! Or we're never going to finish breakfast!" Dick snapped.

Kori laughed as she turned to him and leaned over the counter with a sly smile on her lips.

"I'm yours Dick Grayson, and only yours. I would never agree to marry a man weaker than I," she assured him.

"That's not reassuring Kori," he chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Duke decided that this wasn't so crazy, the place wasn't off it's rocker. He was sure of that. Sitting here this morning eating breakfast he doubted anything abnormal would happen today beyond some Bat training and Selina talking to a lawyer about him living here his school papers so he'd be enrolled in Gotham Academy. Thus far he had not been treated as a charity case; despite living in a total nut house.

 _ **BOOM!**_

" _ **GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE GREMLIN!**_ "

" _ **YOU IMBECILE!**_ "

" _ **BOYS!**_ " Selina's voice sliced through the yelling and rough house. "You can do that when your father's home, not now."

"Miss Kyle, that is not a way to discourage them," Alfred's crisp tone cut in.

"I'm not discouraging, only saying to keep the feud alive when B's around," Selina said as she walked in. One of the babies was strapped to her back, another toddled in as another floated along on a leash hook and Alfred appeared with the fourth one.

"Ain't you people ever heard of birth control?" Duke asked.

"Well, I have, B is still working on adoption impulses," Selina said.

"Miss Harper is Mister Harper's daughter," Alfred defended.

"I'm just saying it's a lot of kids you have running around here."

"B has a habit of adopting strays," Selina said.

"I am not an adoption or a stray!" Damian shrieked.

"No, you're the reason for birth control," Tim snickered.

"No knife throwing at your brother before noon," Selina said plucking the knife from Damian's hand. "Have an apple."

Damian glowered at the apple in his hand then.

"And you stop antagonizing the kid," Selina tugged on Tim's ear as she walked by.

"Morning mom," Cass said appearing gracefully.

"Show off," Damian muttered.

"Duke, you and I do need to finish the paperwork at the lawyer's office." Selina said as she started the bottles.

"I have the Cave ready for Master B's and Master Jason's return," Alfred said.

"Great, I'll call Harley and Ivy since they'll be here to pick up Raven," Selina said.

"You guys make this sound normal?" Duke said which had all eyes on him.

"It is little brother," Cass said as she sat beside him.

"This is the weirdest family I have ever met," Duke decided.

"Welcome to Wonderland Alice, we have ice cream sundaes every Monday and TGIF's every Thursday, keeps things lively," Selina chuckled as she ruffled his hair. Mar'i giggled as she floated up to the counter, Duke caught her before she gave out of her flying and she held his shoulder as she scanned the room from her new perch.

"You're so the Cheshire Cat then," Tim decided.

"I can live with that, eat something with the coffee," Selina ordered.

"I offer tea parties at four o'clock on the dot," Alfred said primely as he smiled a bit at Lian who was squealing in delight.

"Jay!?" Terry screamed.

"Not yet duck," Tim said.

"You people are mad," Duke said.

"You just notice?" Damian asked, a dangerous smile turning up his lips.

"No, just observing."

"Yo!" a new voice joined the group and Duke turned seeing Cass's best friend joining them.

"Stephanie!" Cass launched herself at Steph, the blonde collapsed under the attack.

"And now the madhouse is complete. Barbara said she'd be by to babysit while I took Duke to the lawyer's," Selina said.

"What about Al?" Tim asked.

"I have errands and a lunch with my daughter," Alfred said.

"Julia's in town?" Tim sputtered.

"Yes, and she has agreed to dinner with the family, after we have cleaned up. Dinner will be at eighteen hundred sharp, none of you will be late, and I will be making something special," Alfred decided as he pulled the bottles.

"Going all out aren't we, Al!?" Stephanie said slyly shimmying up to the kitchen island beside him.

"You will all be on your best behavior," Alfred responded primly.

"Naturally Al," Selina agreed.

"Whatcha lookin' at pretty girl?" Duke asked as Mar'i clambered to his head for better purchase, her fingers were tightly holding onto his dreads.

Mar'i said nothing as she seemed to focus on whatever had her attention. Duke managed to take another bite of his cereal.

"Who's Raven?" Duke asked.

"Jason's wife!" Damian piped up.

"Not yet." Cass and Tim chimed in.

"They will be when I'm done."

"Not if Roy marries Jay first," Stephanie giggled.

"That's disgusting and degrading, and how did I not see that possibility!?" Damian shrieked.

"To answer your question, Raven is an inter-dimensional demon who's sheer power outclasses most magic users, and she's a member of the Titans; has been since she was twelve, she is the adoptive little sister of Cyborg, and now, the adoptive daughter of Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy. She's a total bad ass and pretty much family, also she's Jay's best friend," Tim informed him.

"Toast with he coffee baby bird," Selina said pulling the mug of coffee from Tim and shoving toast at him.

"Hey!"

"Food, then caffeine."

"Cool," Duke said uncertainly.

"Here, feed Terry," Selina said shoving the toddler at Damian who pulled a face as he walked to the table to do that.

"Selina, have you seen my study books?"

"Harley said they were at the Sirens from your guys' study session with Rae," Selina answered.

"How is this normal?" Duke muttered.

"It's a big family, and here's Mar'i's bottle, make sure she doesn't inhale it," Selina said as she took his spoon and handed him a bottle.

"I wasn't done eating!?" he sputtered.

"Daddy!?" Lian shouted.

"Not yes Miss," Alfred answered as he grabbed a bottle.

"Dude, you're a Bat, we live communally," Stephanie giggled.

"That's disturbing on so many levels," Duke decided.

"At least we live here, Steph's the moocher." Tim grumbled.

"Spoiler Alert: Absolutely, and B hasn't kicked me out yet!" Stephanie cackled.

"Dance today," Cass said to Stephanie.

"Then shopping, then Studying with Tammy, I know, I know," Stephanie sighed.

"Not such a freeloader now are you Fat-Girl?" Damian sneered.

"Watch it Gremlin, I can kick your ass!"

"Mar'i we're in a madhouse," Duke decided.

"Correction, the nuthouse, sounds more intimidating," Selina mused as she fed Helena.

* * *

Ryand'r looked up as he walked the gardens when he heard the soaring incoming of one of his his father's bastards streaking down to him. She landed in a streak of green as she knelt down and her flaming hair fanned out around her, her green energy suit emanated of her status as she stood now.

"My Prince," she greeted, her features were soft and fierce and he smiled at the bastard.

"Alisand'r," he greeted the Green Lantern.

"It has been a while My Prince," she said as she let the energy suit dissolve from green for her to be dressed in the lavender robes of Tamaran.

"Not so long," he countered.

"I have come because there is a problem, My Prince," Alisand'r said.

"There is no problem." he dismissed, he would be the next ruler of Tamaran, his sisters had abdicated their rights to his thrown a while ago. And Karras was no true threat.

"Karras has gone to Earth seeking out Koriand'r," Alisand'r stated. Now Ryand'r slowed as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"My sisters, have both renounced claims to my throne, and Karras is from the South, he has no hopes to truly rule Tamaran," Ryand'r stated.

"You are not wrong. According to the Earth Lanterns your sister will marry the Earthling, Nightwing," Alisand'r said.

"Then there is no hopes for Karras to get my sister." Ryand'r shrugged her worries off as superficial.

"My Prince, your sister and the earthling, have had a child," Alisand'r said softly, now he froze.

"What?" he said as he slowly turned on her, Alisand'r's head was bowed as she looked submissive, and he could feel his flames licking hotly at his ears as his own temper built at this news. "That is not possible. Both Komand'r and Koriand'r are barren, the experiments done on them…"

"Left them unable to bear true children of Tamaran, however, it appears that she can and has sired a child with the earthling. She was pregnant when she abdicated the throne, so she has not renounced the child's claim on the throne," Alisand'r said.

Ryand'r snarled at this news as he turned to the palace. He would solve this, he would not give up the throne that he had been raised for just because some usurper thought he should have the throne. No. This was his world, his throne, his planet, and his sisters would not threaten that.

"Sire!" Alisand'r shouted as she flew over him to land in front of him.

"Out of my way," he warned.

"Koriand'r is protected by the Gem," Alisand'r stated.

Ryand'r slowed then, as his temper cooled and the prophecy of old was recalled. All Tamaraneans learned the prophecy of the end, and he looked at Alisand'r who trembled a bit.

"Alisand'r, go, return to the Corps, tell nothing of this to anyone, your first loyalty is to the Royal Family of Tamaran," he reminded her softly.

"Yes sire," Alisand'r nodded as the green energy wrapped around her body and she walked past him before she took to the skies. Ryand'r waited before he turned from the palace and flew for the old temples.

It was always said that they would need to sever the Gem from this universe to save it. In doing this he would be a savior to his people, and ensure his claim to the throne was undisputed. And Kori's spawn would bare no claim on his thrown, now or ever. This was his world, these were his people.

He paused as he walked into the temple, a priestess was there, she turned to smile at him.

"My Prince, X'hal smiles upon you," she greeted with a slight bow.

"And to you as well, I will need to see the vaults," he said as he walked to her.

"Sire?"

"The vaults, the time has come for the prophecy to be fulfilled," he said.

"I…"

"The Destroyer of Worlds is Among Us," he stated.

The priestess stood tall then and nodded. "This way My Prince," she said. They walked into the black corridor, their hair illuminating the way. The further down they went the carvings started.

"The prophecy is as old as our people, handed down to us by X'hal herself," the priestess stated. Carvings of birds stained black with four red eyes started appearing, the carvings were graceful, beautiful even, however, they showed the flames as the Conqueror of World emerged, and a girl beside him, her four eyes glowing red. "Ddrez, Ruler of the Five Under Realms, would sire a daughter, only one, and she would be the Destroyer of Worlds. X'hal forsaw this, and we were given a weapon," the priestess said as they walked to a set of red gem doors.

The priestess's fire burned brighter now, her energy focused as the door's ancient gears sounded themselves open. Slowly the doors rolled aside and he found himself staring at golden armor, with bronzed weapons.

"People of the skies had it, the people of Tamaran forged it, and it goes to our champion to slay the Destroyer of Worlds," the priestess said.

"What is it?"

"It is Nth Metal sire, magic resistant, magic disruption, and a gift from the people of Thanagar," she said. "Sire, if I may, how do you know the Destroyer of Worlds is here?" she asked.

"I don't," he answered as he grabbed the armor. "But I will be killing her if she gets in my way," he growled as he walked out. His sister's brat was his biggest problem, the biggest threat to his rule. He couldn't stand that, and he would not allow anyone to get in his way. This was his throne, his world, his people, he would fight to keep it.

He was a Tamaranean, war is what they did best.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella!**


	22. What a Shit Storm That Was

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **What a Shit Storm That Was...**

Raven slowly pulled her hair into a braid, from crown to tip, and accepted the garments the Amazons had laid out for her. The garments were loose, and she wanted her bra but Jason had ruined that saving her life. Thankfully she didn't have much that would move around, even unbound, and she carefully pulled the tunic over the bandages. Raven looked at the clean unblemished cloak Donna had probably ordered be left for her, and she looked at her tattered cloak, and the ruby broach. Picking it up, Raven felt the material between her fingers before she pulled her tattered cloak around her shoulders; she was Azarathian, and she would wear it.

Her feet were bare as she held herself up. Wincing she pressed her hand on her wound; thinking it had broken loose, when he walked in.

"You almost ready, little bird?" Jason asked.

"I'm ready," she decided as she slowly walked to him; her legs felt weak, and they didn't want to move; they felt too heavy. She stumbled, Jason caught her and she groaned face planting in his chest again as he pulled her up.

"I got you," he promised.

"Careful, that sounds dangerously close to a promise," Raven mused sadly.

"Oh, little bird, I am a man of my word. And you've never let me down," he murmured softly. She looked up at his face then, the lines were etched in a solemn state he rarely showed as his arm slid around her waist and she found herself tucked into his side.

"I picked you, Jason," she said.

"Yeah, well, I bet you weren't signing up for shit storms like this."

"It's fine, I've got the umbrella when I come after you in the storm."

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Always Jason. I picked you."

"Yeah well, I picking you too, Rae, just say the word, give the call, come hell and high water, I'll be here for you too."

"You're going to need an umbrella then, it tends to be a shit storm."

"Yeah, I've noticed." He chuckled as they walked the street. The Amazons were lined, all in black and the torches illuminated the way. They moved slow, Raven couldn't move her body too quickly, her energy drain in her battle was what had slowed her body down in healing and she could feel every ache and bruise she had survived. Great Azar it hurt. Jason though didn't get frustrated with her stumbling, merely pressed her into his side gently and lifted her up so she could correct her heavy feet. It was a slow process as they wound their way through Themyscira to where the mountain was. Raven hated every step she took because she couldn't move.

"Just a little patience, sunshine," Jason said when she snarled at tripping on a stair.

"I should be healed by now!" she snapped in frustration.

"It's a slow process, I saw you grow like eighty feet tall; it was fucking impressive, and your body is fighting a serious wound after being poisoned," Jason reminded her.

"It's frustrating, I can't even walk the stairs," Raven muttered.

"Hold on," he whispered.

Raven lifted her brows at that, then gasped as Jason pressed her securely into his side, his arm catching her bottom a bit as he lifted her. Her feet were a few inches off the ground, but he didn't let her go as he walked, slowly. Raven was thankful he hadn't scooped her up as she hung onto him a bit more. They made it to the top of the mountain and Jason set her down, but didn't let go as they walked to where Artemis was standing. Her massive axe in hand and resting before her, so she looked like an executioner. Even drabbed in black the Amazon looked like a fiery warrior. However, the sad pace of drums and the way the Amazons were reminded Raven of the losses, these were not warriors right now, they were mourners, and she could feel their pain as it ached into her soul.

She wanted to take it away, to take the pain away from them, to make them realize there was no need to be sad or lost or in pain, but she couldn't. Jason squeezed her hip a bit which had her eyes flicking up to him as she looked from the massive fire. Diana and Donna walked up, with Bruce and Clark following. Roy limped after them with Constantine, and Rave was relieved seeing Roy alive.

Donna walked over to them and hands were placed on her shoulder.

"I thank you sister, for your selflessness and your bravery in facing Set, you shall always have a home here on Themyscira," Donna said. "And brother, I thank you for you sacrifice and your protection. Both of you have my gratitude and friendship, until the end of time."

Raven just blinked as Donna smiled sadly at them before walking away.

"Artemis, Shim'Tar of Bana-Mighdall, I can never replace your people, sister, for a tribe is family, and the loss of that family is irreplaceable, but know, should you ever require a home you have one here on Themyscira. You are our sister, and we welcome you here when you need a home," Donna said.

"We thank you, all of you, for coming in our hour of need," Diana said.

Both Diana and Donna picked up the boys that were resting beside a pillar. Donna walked over to Artemis then and held it out. Artemis looked baffled for a moment, before the sorrow seeped into her features with understanding etched on her face as she allowed her axe to dissolve and she took the bow. Raven's breath hitched as the three Amazons all walked to the fire, taking arrows and lighting them before they walked to the open abyss of the black night. Raven felt her breath hitch as her heart trembled, she could see the hundreds of other fires lit around the swallowing abyss and her heart ached at this loss.

* * *

"May Charon ferry our sisters to the depths of the Underworld safely, and may the judges look upon their souls with favor because they were the Amazons of Themyscira who sacrificed their lives to allow us to live, and love, and may they find Elysium," Donna prayed as she let her arrow loose. Diana and Artemis released their arrows as well, and she watched as they sailed true for the pyre that was Hippolyta's. When the first pyre was set ablaze hundreds of other arrows followed, each igniting a sisters' pyre, and setting the field ablaze until soon the black was engulf with the gold light of fire. The skies were clear, so even the gods could watch and Donna felt the bow was too heavy in her hand as she stood there trembling.

They had lived, they had somehow survived, and she didn't know how.

Diana's hand clasped her shoulder and she looked over at her elder sister and she sighed as she nodded. Diana pulled from her robes the tiara of Queen Hippolyta. Another of her sisters stepped forward; she recognized Nubia before she knelt down to one knee, her bow in hand, and sword on her hip.

"Donna Troy, I, Diana of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta, daughter of Zeus, God Slayer, I, as your sister, and the General of this army, ask you, will you uphold our ways, and stand true even in our darkest of hours?" Diana asked.

"I, Donna Troy, vow to protect all our people, and to lead our people fairly and justly, I vow to protect our world, and to uphold our ways," Donna said.

"May you always feel burden of our people," Diana said as the tiara was placed on her head and Donna closed her eyes as she could almost feel the weight of the crown now. She was Queen, and she had no room for failure with her people. Getting to her feet she looked up at Diana who smiled sadly. "May the gods look upon you with favor, little sister."

"I have much to learn, but I will do my best," Donna said looking back to the pyres as they burned. The smell of smoke was getting to be thick and heavy, and as she stared out at the field she realized that the gods wouldn't be able to see them, for the smoke had hidden the stars. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip. Hera help her; she had no idea what she was to do! Which bothered her greatly.

She turned as she looked over at the people behind her now, and she didn't know what to do or say.

"I am sorry for the pain, which this had brought on us. But I thank you for having the courage to stand with me to save my home," she said. She was looking at Jason and Roy who were shoulder and shoulder, Raven neatly tucked between them and she smiled at the team as Bizarro came to stand behind the men. Artemis moved to be near Jason and she couldn't help but thing that almost, that had almost been where she could be. Her people though would take her priority now, and she would never be a member of man's world, or their teams.

"I thank you for all you have done for me while I was in man's world," she said.

"You do know the door's open anytime, princess, right?" Jason drawled out. His tone was grave and serious, and she smiled a bit.

"I think we all know my place will be with my people, but I thank you," Donna said as she walked forward. Her eyes on Roy and Jason. "I thank you both for changing many things about what I thought for man's world." She wanted to hug them both but she was Queen now. "And Jason, I am a Queen, not a Princess."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, until you're half as cool as little bird here, you're just a princess," Jason dismissed, Raven rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry Donna," Raven said softly.

"Do not be, you saved our people," she stated firmly.

"And I failed your people I could've saved more if I had not fallen for Circe's tricks, and we might never have come here if I had stopped Circe, so I am sorry for failing your people," Raven said.

"You did not fail us," Donna repeated. "You saved us, and for that Raven, you will always be my sister, and you have a home here when you should ever need it."

"I don't think we want me here," Raven stated.

Donna looked at Artemis and motioned for her sister to follow her, the Shim'Tar reluctantly left their friends, and Donna started walking down the mountain. Artemis was reluctantly followed her and they walked shoulder and shoulder, Donna noted how much taller the woman was.

"I know you have lost your tribe, I will not pretend to know how that feels, but I want you to know that you have a home here," Donna said.

"You…"

"I will not disrespect you into thinking that my people can replace what you have lost."

"My Queen," the Shim'Tar cut her off. "If you do not mind, I believe I will be going with Jason and Roy to man's world."

"Really?"

"This journey, I have lost too much, but I believe there is still much I can learn, perhaps not from sisterhood, perhaps Jason and Roy can teach me something of their brotherhood," she said softly. "I do not have anything learn from our people. It is time to learn something new."

"Jason and Roy are imbeciles, but it is a truly excellent starting point," Donna said softly. She would miss their antics and being invited to watch Lian grow. She would miss her life in man's world, but she was a Queen and she would guide her people as best she could; and with Diana's help, perhaps they wouldn't perish.

* * *

Jason held on tightly to Raven, refusing to let her go as he guided them to the place where she'd been assigned.

"Zed would've been proud of you kid," Constantine said, Jason noticed Raven nodding off and picked her up carefully, there was a bit of blood staining the front of her tunic.

"How do you know?" he muttered sourly.

"Cause I am," Constantine said as they navigated Themyscira. "I know her death, I know how it tears you up, tears me up too," Constantine omitted. "But I am sorry we didn't tell you sooner, kid."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jason asked.

"She never wanted to. Zed grew up in a cult, her father was the leader, and she hated it, always alone, and used, and her gift was a terrible penny for her to feel. Dragged her down to see the worst; even before she could control it, and it scared her. Then she ran away, started seeing me, you know in that annoying way she'd always see everything.

"Nothing could sneak up on that woman, it's impossible to battle clairvoyants; they know every which way you'll move. It's maddening really. Zed, once she had control, she was terrifying.

"Then we found out about the tumor, she was helping us find Gerry's soul which had been snatched by Faust. You can imagine her fear and her fury at the tumor, we had a doctor there who had been affected by… something magic, and he was pushing to remove the tumor. After we got the doc all sorted out, Zed and I had long talks about it.

"She was stubborn about it though, we even went to specialists to find out what it was. Once we knew, and it was cancer, well, we were already using every magic spell and potion to keep it under control and it was fighting a losing battle to even get her to consent to an operation. Doctor gave her eight months, on the spot when she refused, and seven years later…" Constantine shrugged. "We knew it was coming, always hung over our heads, it was hell, then Zed announced we couldn't stop it and she was at peace with her fate and we had work to do.

"I don't think I loved her just then; not just yet, but I know that moment I fell for her. Zed was many things Jason, an indomitable force who could scare the devil, and a gentle woman who loved you fiercely. She was loyal, she was kind, she was brave, but mostly, she was secretive. There's much about her I still don't know but in regards to us not telling you she was sick, she didn't want to burden you, or have you try to change her mind. Chas did, and the fight…

"Zed was an advocate for personal choice, and we rarely agreed about that matter but it was, in the end, always her decision."

"What will you do now?" Jason asked as they paused outside of the hut he would take Raven into.

"Dunno, the world has gone bloody mad. But I do know I need to help train the Gem, saw a few things in her mind," he shrugged. "There's always work to be done Jason, Zed never wanted us to be idle."

"And the benders?"

"Last bender for a while for me lad," Constantine admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

Jason nodded as he walked into the hut leaving Constantine behind him. Raven was resting against his shoulder, her breath was warm and moist, he maneuvered her to the cot, lowering her carefully. Using the bioluminescent water in a jug he put a light over Raven as he started removing her tunic.

Her body was ungodly pale still, and he paused briefly seeing the runes dancing over her skin. Then there was a paler scar over her heart, five stab wounds if he was to judge, they looked semi-circular in shape, with crescent shaped marks, per wound. It was old, he could see that, but it was still terrifying as he knew that's where her heart was. The long pale scar on her inner arm still bothered him, but he ignored that as he focused on taking care of her wound, carefully pulling the linens off. Raven flinched a bit as he pulled on the skin.

"You're alight little bird," he promised.

"How's it looking?" Bruce asked, and he glanced over his shoulder at B walking over to him.

"Not bad, inflamed, but not bad, poison's out, her demon's back healing her," Jason said softly. "Funeral tired her out, but she's healing up well," he murmured. Bruce sat on her other side, Raven grumbled a bit, trying to roll onto her side, so he kept a hand firmly on her shoulder. "Hold still sunshine, I'm almost done," he whispered the promise.

She stilled, and he reached for the ointments one of the Amazons had left him to use.

"No infection," Bruce observed. "Who taught you these?" he asked looking at the stitches.

"I didn't do them, one of the Amazons did," Jason admitted. His were never this neat, but the stitches were good, the knots were holding the wound tight. He knew Rae had said to burn her wounds shut, but he just couldn't.

"Jason," Bruce said as Jason worked on her wound carefully. "I know you don't want to come home, and I don't want you to feel forced to," he started.

"I already said I would go," he muttered.

"I… you do know you're welcomed home anytime, right?" Bruce asked.

"B, I really don't give a fuck," Jason said. "I am going to Gotham to make sure my best friend gets home safe and to check in with my mom, that's it."

"Selina will be thrilled."

"I know."

"Jason, I'm… I'm trying," Bruce sighed. Jason's head dropped as he reached for the bandages and he sighed tiredly.

"I know," he murmured. "I know you're trying, Bruce."

* * *

Bruce watched Jason lift his head, his entire being focused on Raven's wound as he finished bandageing it, and pulled her tunic over the wound again. Raven grumbled as she turned onto her side and curled under her cloak then; and Bruce watched his son for a long moment. Jason said nothing for a long time, seeming to stare at nothing before he got up, and motioned for him to follow, Bruce did as they walked into the kitchen area of the hut.

"I know you're trying B," Jason said softly playing with a knife now. "So is Dick, and Tim, and fuck, I can't get Damian or Cass to leave me alone," he muttered as he sat at the table. "But, I can't right now," he admitted.

Bruce stared patiently at his son.

"I never replaced you," Bruce started.

"It's not that B," he muttered and lifted his head. "I'm tired, B. I'm so fucking tired. I just, I don't have anything left."

"Jason," he started when his son sighed tiredly and let his head fall back.

"I'm fucking exhausted B, and it's not the kind of exhausted you sleep off. And I don't have anything left," Jason shrugged. "I don't know what I had to begin with when I came back."

Bruce stared at the table for a long moment. The past year had revealed a lot; since he had exhumed Jason's grave when the ground had thawed. What he had seen still gave him nightmares, and knowing his son walked with the Lazarus Pit in his veins still terrified Bruce. Those two little snippets of information had illuminated the horrors which Jason had lived through and even then, Bruce couldn't figure them all out.

"Let's… Let us start over Jason," Bruce said softly, getting up to make tea.

"I don't think we can B," Jason countered.

Bruce didn't disagree, but he wasn't giving up his son. Not after all the hells both deaths had put him through. Starting up the kettle he sat with Jason again, and he looked at his son, carefully. "I wasn't lying last Christmas, you're mine. My son. My boy."

"B."

"I'm not saying…" he stopped and struggled to find what he wanted to say. "I want us to try."

"And do what? Midnight Big Belly Burgers when I'm in town? Ballgames and chilidogs again? You want to scout colleges for me; because B, that all died the first time," Jason stated.

"I can never agree to your methods Jason, and I will never agree with them," Bruce stated. "But you are my son, and I would like to get to know you, to have a relationship with you, again."

"B!" Jason groused.

"There was a time when I had you all figured out," Bruce chuckled. "You were my easy child. I knew everything about you, and I was so proud of you; I could brag about everything you could do. And I… I know the first time I wasn't perfect, I know I could've been better; never made you Robin, never stolen what little of your childhood remained. You…" Bruce stopped. "You were everything Jason, and I would like to know my son again."

Jason just stared tiredly at him, with eyes that seemed more like a thousand years old rather than twenty-two. There was something about the look too, like a tiger in the zoo, just tired and sad, and very dangerous.

"I'm not really worth it, B, I still can't figure out why the fuck Rae picks me," Jason sighed as he dragged a hand through his hair.

"I'm trying Jason," Bruce reiterated. "Please, son."

"Fine, just fine, I know this is going to bite me in the ass so when it does I'm asking Selina to kick you in the balls," Jason groaned. "But I'm not doing shit with Dickhead, I've got standards; even if I'm a fucking clusterfuck."

"How did you get to Themyscira, I thought you were working on something else," Bruce stated.

"I had a very large, very red, very pissed off Amazon try to cleave me in half with her axe, and from there… shit happens," Jason shrugged in bafflement. "First rule of battle plans, or plans in general; everything goes to hell the moment the first bullet goes flying," Jason sighed as he leaned forward on the table.

"That's not entirely true," Bruce insisted.

"B, I've lived a bit more in fire fights than you, so your word is shit." Jason dragged his hands through his hair. And Bruce chuckled at seeing some of his son's mannerisms being so similar and unchanging.

"Jason, get some rest, we'll be flying out tomorrow," Bruce said.

"I will, when it settles," Jason mumbled, his eyes pulsed a dangerous shade of green.

"Does it hurt?" Bruce asked carefully as he reached for Jason, but Jason pulled away, his face becoming guarded; and he remembered this aspect of Jason. The guard, the wall, the way to keep everyone out and out of reach, to keep the lethal edge out.

"Hurt?"

He nodded.

"It's a part of me, B. It is what it is," he shrugged. "Only hurt taking the dip, that burned like a mother fucker, then it was like drowning because my lungs were working at full capacity again, I don't think hurt is the right word to describe it B."

"Jason," Bruce sighed.

"Wish I never came back now?" Jason sneered.

"I wish you had never lived through what you've lived through, I wish I had found you and brought you home, I am very happy you came back though," Bruce stated this firmly; though the wording was halted. He didn't know what he wanted to say exactly, only that it was important that Jason understand this. That he and Jason understood it this time, unlike before with the Joker, Bruce wasn't going to let that define them.

The Joker was his biggest mistake, it had cost him his son, Bruce was going to rectify that. He was going to make it clear to Jason that he was irreplaceable and everything to Bruce; he wasn't letting Jason down again.

* * *

Blood sat in the bathe staring at the starry night sky as he sipped his wine. The attendants around him were quiet, which was for the best, it allowed him to think about what he wanted to do from here.

The technology from Cadmus was working out rather nicely, however there appeared to be an issue with the cloning process, every clone was not alive, though they were all as stunning as his wife would be, not a single one would gain a heart beat.

Which is why he was seeking the ancient texts.

He was banking his fortune on the legends of an island which was nowhere and everywhere being real, and according to legend; Nusquam was entrusted to the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall. Not that he particularly believed in the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall, but all legends were founded with truths; Atlantis, Themyscira, William Tell, there were truths there.

Just as there were truths in his father's beliefs of the great Trigon.

However, his father was wrong, Trigon would not bear them the child to save the world, it would be the Gem herself who could do that, she alone had bested her father, and he would not leave that fact alone. She was powerful, beautiful. He groaned at the mere thought of her beauty as a longing stirred in his blood.

Those flush full lips around his member, her dark eyes being submissive, she would be an excellent wife and a better mother. He would do anything to catch her, but none of her clones had brought the life he wanted from them, all laying lifeless when he took them. He wanted the fight.

Perhaps Nusquam would hold the answers, the key to what was going wrong with the clones. For not a single one breathed life, all laying there like lifeless dolls. He would find a way to capture Raven, or bring her to life, his to control. She would be a beautiful demon enslaved to his will; demons desired to be on this plane of existence and were bound to masters. He would be Ravens, and she would love him. That beautiful creature would adore him as he set her free upon the world.

His beautiful slave would free them all, and unleash hell with her.

* * *

Damian scowled when the door opened to reveal Barbara Gordon.

"I do not require a babysitter!" he sneered.

"I am aware, I'm here for the quadruple trouble set, and to make sure you don't kill Tim," Gordon chuckled. He grimaced as he stepped aside and let her roll in.

"Oh, good, Babs, you're here, B and Jason left Themyscira about an hour ago. They should be here in nine hours," Kyle said walking by, she ruffled his hair.

"Kay, well, you'll be home by then, I've got a job interview!" Gordon smiled.

"That's great kiddo, come on Duke!" Kyle called. "Dami, no fires, and I'll get you another kitten; another puppy if Tim's in one piece when I get back. No wounds or bruises," she offered.

He looked at Kyle with interest then. "You would defy father."

"I'm your step-mother, I do a lot of stuff your father would never approve of," Kyle chuckled with a smile. "Do we have a deal, kiddo?"

"We have an accord," he said taking her offered hand. "If I get ice cream too."

"Do I look like your mother; obviously we're having ice cream when I get back, all of us," Selina said.

"I'm here!" Thomas gasped, tugging on his coat.

"Good luck Duke," Gordon offered.

"I'm not really sure…" Thomas started.

"Go I want my puppy!" Damian snapped as he shoved Thomas and Kyle out the door. Kyle laughed at his antics as he kicked the door shut on them then he looked at Gordon. "What?"

"You could just admit you love Selina," she chuckled.

"I do not." He grouched. Kyle was only tolerable because… he didn't know why. She was rather like Jason this way, but he could live with it because she made this place a bit more homey. He liked having a home, it was better than the League of Assassins, and Dick, Drake, McGinnis, Helena, Mar'i, Kori, Cain, and Kori were all alright. Even Fox and Gordon were growing on him. He still was more excited about Jason and Raven's return tonight than anything. Brown wasn't even that bad, but he wasn't ever going to tell fatgirl that, she was already a terrible imposing force in their home.

"You're a terrible liar."

"Am Not!" he seethed stalking off.

It wasn't so bad living here, but still, he liked it best when Jason was around, Jason was easy. As was Raven. They just… they understood him, and he missed that connection, he couldn't wait for them to get here.

He got back to his room, scratching Titus' ears, Ace slept in the corner. Kyle had gone and gotten Ace from wherever Jason was hiding out a few days ago, and he was happy to see that Jason was taking such pristine care of the pup, who's tail thumped a bit when he walked in before he sprawled out.

Sitting on his bed he pulled out his phone and absently texted Jon; who was quickly becoming one of his best friends, much to his annoyance.

 _-How do we get Jason and Raven together? Jason is returning from Themyscira._

 _-idk, ill ask kara 4 ideas_

 _-I thought she went to college._

 _-not yet_

 _-Useless._

 _-she's a girl, she might know more than us!_

 _-Fine. But I need answers in ten hours, that's when they land._

 _-fine 😉_

Damian scowled at the ceiling then as Alfred the Cat clambered on the bed and curled around his head.

This life wasn't so bad, he would admit that Jason wasn't completely wrong about Kyle. But Jason was a complete imbecile who's word couldn't always be trusted.

Especially where women were concerned.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella =)**


	23. Coming Home

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Coming Home...**

Nearing Gotham, Raven stood in the lavatory as she examined her healed wound, the scar was also fading even now as she buttoned up her shirt slowly. The jeans were a bit too long, they were something Bruce had found that Cass had left, and the shirt was one of Jason's. Raven didn't know how it was that she kept wearing his shirts but she wasn't worrying about this implications for the media right now.

"I'll take Arty and Biz to our place, and Rae will send you and Lian home when you're ready," Roy said as Raven exited the lavatory.

"When did I become your personal Uber?" she asked as she walked to the cabin.

"Since always, and you're Lyft if you're a ride app; way more reliable," Jason said as he caught her hips and dropped her into the seat beside him.

"I'm flattered," she retorted dryly as she accepted his hoodie.

"I do not think that this is wise, taking flattery from men leads to heart break, and betrayal," Artemis stated coolly.

"Jason?"

"Hm?"

"If you ever betray me I will rip your heart out and feed it to my hellhounds," Raven stated dryly.

"Well, I'd expect nothing less from the Queen of Hell," Jason shrugged and Raven smirked.

"Artemis, Jason is not the traitor kind," Raven shrugged.

"So I'm a heartbreaker?"

"Always," Roy and Raven chuckled. "A born looker, with the charms of a troublemaker," Raven shrugged.

"Good to know," he mused.

"I'm just waiting for the day that silver tongue of his bites him in the ass," Roy muttered.

"I'll have a camera when it does, we'll have video evidence of Jason's disaster," Raven mused.

"With friends like you two who needs enemies?" Jason grumbled, Raven smiled.

"So we're friends; are we!?"

"I've never denied being YOUR friend, Roy's debatable as a friend at best," Jason shrugged.

"That's cause we're totally married," Roy decided.

"And you just had to make it weird!" Jason sputtered.

"At least I'm not parading around in a leotard proclaiming to be your brother, with an atrocious mullet and no stealth tactical prowess," Roy countered.

"You know, I'm still amazed he wasn't killed in that suit," Raven chimed in.

"I hate you both, but you're both better than Dickhead at this moment," Jason conceded. "Dick's always up my ass now that I'm back."

"Oh really? And who is this dick which has crawled up your ass?" Artemis asked him.

"I don't swing that way first of all, and second of all I can't help it if the idiot insists upon going by Dick. And second, he's a pain in the ass who will not leave me alone," Jason muttered.

"We should talk him into changing his name one of these days," Roy sighed.

"And lose all my dick jokes!? I think the fuck not!" Jason sputtered.

"Aw, it's so cute when you care," Raven chuckled patting his arm.

"I do not give a single shit about Dickhead, it's just too great of a possibility to pass up," he defended.

"He's in denial!" Raven and Roy sang together, and Roy held his fist up for her.

"You know, I like this team up Rae, we should do it more often," Roy decided languidly.

"Roasting Jason is always fun." She agreed, and watched in amusement as Jason glared menacingly at her, almost looming over her but she whacked his chest lightly to get him to settle.

"I should have flown with the Supers," Artemis muttered.

"No, no you shouldn't, besides, I need a road trip buddy!" Roy declared.

"This is a terrible idea," Artemis stated.

"You have no idea," Raven and Jason announced in unison. Raven chuckled at the confusion and uncertainty Artemis felt.

"We are making our final approach to Gotham, please be seated," Bruce's voice was sharp over the intercom.

Raven pulled her seatbelt out and buckled it as Roy, Jason and Artemis did the same, and she sighed. Almost home, almost home again. She could feel it, she was almost home again. Which was odd because she hadn't thought of Harley and Ivy as home but since everything that happened in the last week she was willing to think of them as home. They were home, they had made a home for her with them, and she was eager to get back. She wanted to be with Victor, Harley and Ivy again, she kind of wanted that normalcy back.

Jason's hand gave her thigh a light squeeze which had her tilting her head up to see him staring out the window. There was a pulse of green dangerously filling his eyes, but he didn't seem agitated. No, Raven would even go so far as to say he was focused. Which had her placing her hand over his as she sat there in communitive silence. She watched the misty city as they neared the airstrip and she squeezed Jason's hand, he twisted his hand around and clasped hers' just as tightly. Her stomach pitched as she watched the ground near and she closed her eyes as she breathed. Home, she was almost home, almost safe to call a home again, she just wanted that.

The wheels touched the ground, and she winced as her healing body protested at the force. Once they were stopped Jason released her hand as she moved to undo her seat belt and stood carefully. Picking up her bag with her tattered uniform she shoved her hands in the hoodie as she followed the crowd to the door. Descending the stairs she paused.

"RAE!" Harley bounded out of a hanger, blonde hair flying, Ivy on her heels with Victor running after them.

"Don't you ever scare me like this again!" Ivy shrieked as Raven was tackle hugged by her moms.

"I!"

"You are lucky I love you sis or I'd open a can of whoop ass on you!" Victor announced dragging her up into his chest.

"Ow," she muttered when her head banged his metal chest.

"Shut up!"

* * *

The Ghost sat in the isolated compartment on the train as she was heading north to meet a client. She'd have taken the motorcycle, but it was too cold to travel that far on it alone. Her computer was open as her eyes flicked over the files, and the chess game was open in the corner of the screen.

 **c4ff1n4t3dR3:** _check._

She smiled a bit at his claim to have cornered her and she moved her bishop. _Check again, baby bird_ , she mused as she looked back at the files she was compiling.

 **TH3 GH0ST:** _Check Mate._

 **c4ff1n4t3dR3:** _same time?_

 **TH3 GH0ST:** _yes._

Her eyes were trained on her screen as her fingers typed, only the sound of her keys clicking under the force of her fingers brought sound in her silent compartment. Everything here was silent as she let the endless darkness swallow her. Suddenly her compartment door opened, her blue eyes flicked up now as she watched two huge men walk into the compartment. Slowly she closed her laptop as she moved it to the side.

The Russians were huge, and she slowly shifted to stand on her feet.

"Solitary sends his regards, we no long require your services," the Russian smiled, his partner had a knife out and she looked between them.

The second man charged her, which had her twisting as she slammed her knee up into his gut, catching his arm as she twisted it away from his body hearing the satisfying pop as she snapped it from it's sockets. Catching the knife she threw the guy past her, his head smashing into the table before she threw the knife at the other guy's chest. He grunted as the gun clattered on the ground and she was on him in three steps as she kneed his balls into his throat drew the knife shoved him back and slammed it down on his airway, no blood came from wound as it leaked into the body cavity. Picking up the gun she walked to pick up her laptop before she stepped on the other man's shoulder as hard as she could. The man screamed between his teeth before pain had him passing out.

She said nothing as she pulled her hood up, slid the computer and the gun in her bag before exiting the compartment. She had only been coming to Moscow to make contact with Solitary, but it appeared that would not be happening. For now, she would retreat to the shadows again, and continue her work.

Her phone pinged when she was seated again, which had the Ghost pulling it from her pocket.

 **c4ff1n4t3dR3:** _I will win one day._

 **TH3 GH0ST:** _perhaps a different day._

She pulled her phone apart then, dropping it into a passing tray of ice and then she looked out the window. Her laptop was safely tucked away on her lap, and she itched to have a cigarette as her fingers twitched in agitation at having nothing to do.

* * *

Shelia stood in Munich as she stared out at the planes and tarmac, the people were bustling around her, and she found it hideous. Reduced to be an errand girl, for a man she barely knew who had promised her her son on a silver platter.

Why was it that she was reduced to this? She wondered if this was her curse of the fates. But Shelia didn't believe in fate, there could be no such thing as chaos ruled the world. Of this she was certain. There was no way the fates could smile favorably on her, there was no way the fates could be involved.

Jason's conception was an accident, one she had hated at the time because she had worked so hard to get into med school, she had worked so hard to graduate, to better herself, she had plans. She would find a rich husband, live the fat life, give him whatever he wanted, and in return she would be perfect and free to continue her enterprise is making an international doctor's organization to help people. Of course, she hadn't expected needing mules, and the black market to accomplish this, but she wouldn't fail. And if a few druggies died, then so what, it wasn't like anyone would miss them. She heard the call for her flight to be boarding which had her walking towards the gate.

Munich to Denver, from there she knew Dusan had a car arranged to take her to where he needed her to go. Shelia could only assume what Willis would even think having to see her. It wasn't like they had been involved with each other.

It was a one night stand, in some ratty dive bar, which Shelia had hated, she had hated herself for needing to get laid, and he had promised to use a condom. It was a hell of a night against an alley wall, and then in some sleezy motel, it wasn't something special, just a hard fuck. Of course she ended up with a brat in her belly, thank God Willis had offered her the money for the kid. She had needed the cash at the time.

But now, there was so much she wished she could do differently in her life, so much that she wished she could take back.

Sighing she handed the ticket person her ticket before boarding her first-class seat. Sitting was tiring, and she almost wished she didn't have to see Willis again. However, she couldn't leave Jason in the hands of that lunatic!

She would save her son.

And if that meant facing Willis then so be it. She took a heavy breath as she closed her eyes and let her body relax as the plane loaded. She'd be back in Egypt sooner rather than later, and Dusan would help her get her son back. She would save her son from the monster that was Bruce Wayne.

She wasn't the monster here.

She was a mother, and she would save her boy.

* * *

Duke's head snapped up when there was a squeal of delight and the toddlers ran down the hall.

"JAY! JAY! JAY!" Terry was chanting as he ran and reluctantly Duke left the study as he followed the delighted toddlers. Mar'i and Lian giggled, and Helena tripped on her kitten toy, which had Duke picking the baby up.

"Jason! You're back!" Selina's voice sounded as he rounded the corner.

"JAY!" Terry screamed as he ran and launched himself off the balcony down toward the foyer.

"SHIT!" a new voice yelped. There was a crash, and what sounded like a heavy thud.

"Ow," a female smoky monotone groaned.

"I got you Jay!" Terry announced gleefully and Duke hazard a peek over the railing to see how that had turned out, only to see Terry hugging a huge man's chest, the man was sprawled awkwardly over a woman with long black hair. The guy; who he was assuming was Jay, had shaggy black hair, a serious face, and was built to be as tall and probably as thick as Bruce. Seriously, the dude was huge. The girl he had landed on… not so much.

"Get off my daughter meat sack!" the redheaded woman, who Duke recognized as Poison Ivy, shrieked as she shoved at Jay.

"My poor baby!" the blonde gasped.

"Why do I always end up being the one on bottom whenever you crash into me?" the monotoned voice groaned.

"Cause, sis, you tiny, now I have Pizza Fish!" the huge black guy bellowed.

"Victor you are my favorite, Jason, get off the floor," Selina said as she walked over to kiss Bruce's cheek. "Hey, B, welcome home."

"Why the fuck do your kids just fling themselves off high places!?" Jay groaned as he sat up.

"You did it too."

"I'm Cat's kid, not yours," Jason snapped stubbornly.

"Ah-ha! So you admit you are family!" Tim announced, appearing beside Duke.

"Fuck off, I'm not family!" Jason snapped.

"He's family," Tim grinned.

"You people are crazy," Duke stated to Tim again.

"Jay!" Helena squealed.

"I see you kitten," the man waved off as he hoisted the girl to her feet.

Descending the stairs with the remaining toddlers Duke looked up at the guy who was patiently listening to Terry, who was babbling while he was scrambling up to Jason's head for a good perch.

"So you're Jay?" Duke asked, the dude was TALL. And huge, the observations were even more apparent now that they were standing before him.

"Yup, and who the hell are you?" Jason asked, his face devoid of expression as one brow rose questioningly. Even the sight of Terry hugging Jason's head did not diminish the intimidation factor this man had clearly mastered.

"Duke, Duke Thomas, I… uh… I'm…" he frowned.

"Jay, be nice to your new brother, he's still figure it out, now I'm hungry, to the kitchen, come on," Selina said.

"Huh," Jason shrugged as he walked off.

"And this is Raven, in public call her Rachel," Stephanie announced leaping around him to hug Raven. "Raven's a demon."

"Are you…" Duke started.

"I am Harleen Quinzel's and Pamela Isley's adopted daughter, with my big brother Victor Stone, and I am not a supervillain, nor am I a member of this mad house of a family," Raven stated as she held out her hand. "I am a demon from hell though."

"Huh… neat," Duke said as he took her hand.

"I like him, he's genuine," Raven decided.

"Oh, Cass has signed us up for dance classes and yoga!" Stephanie said dragging Raven off.

"Rae's super chill," Tim informed him.

"And off limits!" Damian hissed.

"The troglodyte ships them," Tim whispered.

"What!?" Duke sputtered.

"Raven and Jason belong together, do not think to get infatuated with her, you are inferior to her anyways," Damian decided. Duke was pretty sure he'd been insulted five ways to Sunday, but he didn't have a come back other than this:

"Chick's WAY too old for me anyways," Duke decided as he walked with Helena in his arms.

Damian made angry cat sounds.

"Spoiler alert! She's too old for Dami too and he's just jealous!" Stephanie decided. Duke gave her a fist bump for that burn as Damian seethed.

"I know a very hellish dimension I can send all of you if you do not get off this conversation," Raven's tone was sharp, commanding, detached and icy with that smoky monotone.

"Ignore the demon brat, we do," Jason announced.

"When's Dick getting home?" Bruce asked.

"Master Dick texted to inform me he was forty minutes outside of Gotham," Alfred announced as he walked into the shadows. "It is good to see you Master Jason, I do hope you are staying for a while."

"Uh…" Jason looked baffled at that idea for a long moment before he recovered his wits, Duke thought it was kind of funny. "Just a few days Al. When Roy has our new roommates settled I'll take Lian home."

"So Lian's your kid?" Duke said.

"Fuck no, she's Roy's," Jason stated as he caught Lian just then and hoisted her onto his lap.

"Jay!" Lian squealed.

"You're an imbecile Todd," Damian seethed.

"So you keep saying," Jason shrugged as he grabbed a slice. "So Duke, how'd you get abducted into this madhouse?"

"Uh… B helped me out, I helped him out, and he offered me a place to live. My squat was being torn down too," Duke said.

"Jay lived on the streets for a while!" Tim piped up.

"Well, not all of us get adopted by zillionaires," Stephanie stated.

"You are a free loader fat girl," Damian decided.

"I so am, it's fun, you should try it!" Stephanie announced.

"I'm only a billionaire Stephanie, and close your mouth when you chew," Bruce chided.

"You're not my dad!" she shrieked.

"Steph, you're family," Tim announced.

She made a face and Duke laughed at it. "Spoiler alert, I'm not!"

"Spoiler alert, you are so in this family."

"Then if I am in this family so is Raven!"

"I am so not a Bat, don't even think about it, I will join the Sirens officially if you even think about it!" Raven snarled lowly.

* * *

Bruce caught Selina's waist as he pulled her close, his nose pressed against her temple for a minute of peace as the kids squabbled. It'd been close, really close, to the end, and that scared him. It was unnerving to think that it might have all been gone and he and Selina hadn't been in the best of places. Not a bad place, but a place where neither of them were on the best of terms.

"I know it's overwhelming," he murmured in her ear. "But thank you, for everything. And I promise, no more kids."

"Oh please lover boy, you couldn't promise that to me," Selina said snarkily as she tilted her head back. "But maybe ask before we accumulate more," she said. "Besides, God knows how many women you've slept with over the years and how many extras are floating around out there. I'm not holding my breath that you won't adopt more kids."

Bruce said nothing as he kissed her temple and let her go.

"Raven is Jason's wife if she is family!" Damian announced.

"If you don't pipe down, I'll be burying you alive in the backyard short stack!" Jason snapped.

"No killing your brothers." Bruce said.

"Who said I was going to kill him!?" Jason sputtered. "And he's not my brother!"

"You are a stubborn and insulting meat sack," Ivy said.

"Why do you call everyone meat sack and why are you here? Aren't you a supervillain?" Duke sputtered.

"Ivy's family," Selina said as she sidled up between Harley and Ivy. Naturally it was weird as hell having the two rogues in his kitchen.

"You are always welcome when you do not intend to cause great bodily harm to us, Miss Isley," Alfred said primly.

"Well, right now I don't want to maim the meat sacks here, but that could change," Ivy shrugged daintily. Bruce grimaced as he caught Terry from Jason's head when he was grabbing for the pizza.

"Ivy, be nice, this is our little bird's best friends!" Harley said.

"Nah, I'll pay to see Ivy kick ass," Victor announced.

"No ass kicking in the house, the babies are here, and stop swearing!" Bruce stated grabbing a slice of pizza.

"I'm not even a member of this family!" Victor whined.

"Dude, you're not going to win, they're all batty, I've been here a week and they're battier than bats!" Duke said.

"Don't forget it," Cass announced. "Hi dad!" Cass caught his arm as she hoisted herself up and kissed his cheek.

"Cass."

Bruce smiled contently as he leaned on the counter; Terry in his arms messily eating his slice, and Bruce moved to eat his own slice. He was going to have a hell of a work out later, but for now this was worth it.

* * *

John found himself in Gotham thinking things over as he sat at a café. He hadn't flown in with the Bats, opting his house to take him out of Themyscira. He had come to a crossroads, he figured staring at the drawing Zed had left him.

The Chica Bonita had always had tricks up her bloody sleeves and she knew him too well. Even before she knew him, she had known him too well. Now he stared at the image of himself, and Raven, learning magic, and he couldn't help but feel this swell of curiosity and affection coursing through his chest.

So this was a choice.

He could help train the most powerful demon ever sired, teach her, guide her to be better than a mere demon; which was a lot to shove on his plate and Zed knew it. Or he could do nothing and… he had a good idea what Raven could become without help. But training Raven wouldn't be like training Zed, he knew she had foreseen that and he frowned a bit. And he foresaw the hesitance she would have about being trained by him, exorcist and demon, but he was used to making friends with demons.

Besides, he had a feeling if things got to be too much then he could always contact Lucifer himself for help; it wasn't like the Devil was hiding. And the Devil's particular pet demon was also female, it could be handy in helping Raven learn. He knew if she didn't learn, and soon then there'd be hell to pay. Still he flipped through the pages of Zed's sketchbook to the end, where he saw himself standing with a blue haired woman.

What the hell did Zed even see for him after she was gone? Why the bloody fuck was this so hard without her? It wasn't like he had fallen in love with the bat, she was his companion, friend, and fuck he missed her like hell.

"Fine, you always were a bossy woman, so bloody fine. If this goes to hell Zed I'm telling you to sod off when we meet again," he announced to no one as he sat at the Gotham café. Reluctantly he pulled out his phone and sighed as he typed a message for Jason.

 _-Tell your little bird I need to talk to her and her family tomorrow at Red Bird Café at eleven o'clock on the dot._

Sending it he let his head fall back as he let go of a heavy sigh. What the bloody fuck was he doing?

His thumb slid over the pages of the heavy sketchbook which rested on his lap when a waitress with curly brown hair walks up to him.

"Know what you're getting?" she asked sweetly. For a second, he swore she looked just like Zed.

"I was just leaving," he omitted. "But thanks love," he chuckled wryly as he pulled a cigarette out and grabbed his coat to walk into the Gotham crowd.

* * *

Jason was finally detangled from kids and everything as he walked the halls, wincing a bit as the Pit pulsed through his veins. He paused at a huge window looking over the bluff of the Atlantic and sighed as he stood there watching the ocean roil in it's grey uncertainty, he had never related to a sight more.

"Heyya kid," a voice had him glancing over his shoulder at Selina who was lounging gracefully on the wall behind him.

"Hey Cat," he smiled a bit as he turned around and leaned on the wall beside the window.

"Didn't think you were really going to escape that easily, did you?" she chuckled.

"No," he mumbled his head falling forward, he noted he needed to cut his bangs, and hair in general as it was starting to fall in his eyes and curl. Also, the white streak was greying out.

"What's on your mind kid?" Selina asked. Jason peeked through the fringe of his hair and stared at her tiredly, since April had passed and she had caught him at his own grave in that wretched storm she had started taking her mom role seriously; well, more seriously with him. He didn't get it, it wasn't like he was around all that often, but Selina strove to keeping him in her circle of family; and it still terrified him greatly. Just cause she had said she wanted him last Christmas… it didn't make things different, in his heart because he didn't want to lose this.

"B invited me here," he mumbled.

"It is your home."

"It's the first time he's invited me here," he said as he raised his head to look at her. The understanding dawned in her eyes as she walked over to him.

"You are always welcomed home Jason," Selina stated firmly. "You're my Robin."

"I just…" he sighed. "He didn't want me, he wanted the kid that died!" Jason was still comprehending that, on some level he got that his seventeen year old psyche was scarred about the entire situation we had thrown himself and Bruce in, but the fact that B could even think to choose the Joker! That had fucked him over, and now, now he still didn't know what to think about this.

Especially since B seemed to be trying now and Jason knew that so many versions of B hated him, or wished he had stayed dead. Zed would call him an idiot for listening to the multiverse, but fuck… there were a lot of consistencies there to listen to. Especially where he and his life in general were concerned.

"Yes, and no, Jason, this is complicated, but he's trying, really hard here, you don't lose anything by giving him a little bit of yourself. He's your dad, more of a dad than Willis ever was, and I know I can't compete with Catherine, but I love you too, and you have a lot of brothers and sisters who adore you," Selina said. Then she smiled as her hand cupped his jaw, he flinched at his irrational worries; knowing they were coming from left field in general. However, the Lazarus Pit was close to the surface right now and everything was a thousand times more amplified regardless of what he wanted, and as per fucking usual the Pit was bringing the worst of him to the forefront of his mind.

"I'm a fuck up," he muttered.

"We all are," Selina chuckled. "It's what makes us alive and human."

There was a huge commotion elsewhere in the Manor which had him sighing.

"That'd be your brother and his fiancée, come on," Selina chuckled as she grabbed his hand.

"You do know he's not my brother, right?" Jason asked tiredly.

"Jason, I love you, but today is an example of shut up and put up."

He groaned as he grabbed his buzzing magic phone and opened up a text from Constantine. This was going to be a cluster fuck, he supposed but he would talk to Rae before she left as his eyes reread the message. He kind of wondered what that was about since Constantine wasn't overly fond of requesting people from anyone or meeting up with people.

"Hey, kid," Selina said and his head snapped up as he looked at his adoptive mother. She sighed as she marched over to him, her hands catching his arms. "You are B's kid. You're my kid. So you're going to have to get used to having a family that's never letting you go again."

"Selina…" he started to protest.

"No. Get used to it," she ordered. "Now keep up, before Dick hunts us down."

* * *

Honestly, Selina was thinking she would need to ask Harley to check Jason over for bi-polar disorder or PTSD with how rapidly his moods could change, but then she supposed he had always been emotionally fluid. Everyone was quick to remember his rage, but in general he was a passionate soul, so his emotions were a bit everywhere at times. And looking at his green eyes she supposed the Pit didn't help matters in general.

"Did you finish your job?" she asked.

"Hm? No, had an Amazon trying to cleave me in half with her axe," he stated.

"Well, that would change mission importance," she chuckled.

"I'll take out Black Mask, and find out who his boss is," Jason said.

"Any leads about that?"

"Just Solitary, but that makes no sense," he shrugged.

"Well, it will come together. I'm sure," she promised.

"Yeah," he said it dismissively which had her eyes narrowing on him.

"You could always take this opportunity to ask B for help," she offered.

Jason's head snapped over to her, his pulsing green eyes going wide as his face was etched in terror and horror. " ** _NO!_** " he strangled out , she snickered as she saw her lover near them.

"What's so funny?" Bruce asked.

" _ **NOTHING!**_ " Jason yelped as he darted to Raven.

"What did I do wrong?" Bruce asked her uncertainly as he caught her waist.

"I think this is all Jason and what's going on in his head, B, not you. Not everything is about you," she chuckled.

"I just… I want him back," Bruce sighed.

"He's coming home, B, slowly, but he's coming home."

* * *

 **We are so near the end folks...**

 **I think I might cry.**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella =)**


	24. This Means WAR!

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **This Means WAR!**

Karras stood at the helm of his ship, watching the star fields, it was so vast, and silent here, only the hum of the engines alerted him to the fact that they were moving and alive. There were feet padding behind him, which had him turning to see his lieutenant walking towards him, her flaming hair was drawn back.

"You look tired," she purred as she walked towards him, her hands reached for him and he pulled her around so she was tucked into his chest.

"Look at this, my fire," he whispered. "All of this nothingness, it is like we are the only two in the universe," he mused.

"You mustn't speak like that," she murmured.

"Why not?" he asked looking at her face.

"You will marry Princess Koriand'r, you will bring peace to our world, I… you…" she started.

"Koriand'r will be my Queen, but you, Taryia are my heart," he stated firmly. "Besides, Koriand'r is infertial, the and'r line dies with Ryand'r," Karras murmured. "I will need an heir."

"You…?" she started, and he smiled as his hands slid over the protruding bump where he could feel their child's fire glowing within her.

"How long did you think you could hide this from me, Taryia?" he murmured as he kissed the side of her neck, reveling in having her so close, and marveling at the miracle she had attempted to hide. This was amazing, and she had tried to hide it. He didn't know how to feel about that, because he did love Taryia, loved her with all his heart, but he loved their people more.

"I was not going to tell you, my prince," she murmured.

"Mmm, we are going to have a child, on this ship, and you thought you could hide it?" he growled lowly.

"I…" she started.

"Do not finish this thought, Taryia," he warned.

"You couldn't understand Kar, I want our people to have peace, you must marry Koriand'r, and I was going to stay on earth," she murmured. "I do not wish to bring shame upon your family or ruin your chances of winning over our people."

"This child won't ruin that, and Koriand'r as my wife changes nothing between us. We will go to earth and I will have a union with Koriand'r to bring nity and stability to our people. Ryand'r is weak, he cannot rule, and when Myand'r dies to leave Ryand'r as heir, we will be destroyed. It is time we were firm with the Northerners about what is truly at stake and their heir is unworthy. Our child though, will rule over all of Tamaran, and bring peace to our people," he stated. "Koriand'r will bear no children, it is known by all priestess of X'hal that she and Komand'r are barren."

"And what will you do about Ryand'r?" she murmured.

"All dynasties must come to an end, his death will be nothing important in the grand scheme for securing our people's futures. At this moment my father will be dispatching his best guards to dispose of the threat Ryand'r weakly poses," Karras said softly.

* * *

"I forgot what it was like here!" his brother whined tugging at the collar of his shirt. It had, admittedly been a long time since they had had to wear shirts. But that was a minor annoyance which could and would be over looked.

"It took us too far back," he muttered sourly. Looking at the gothic glory of Gotham in the autumn light had reminded him a lot of what had been.

"Because you built it wrong," his brother snapped in irritation.

"The Waverider is literally loaded with technology for this! How could I have built it wrong!?" he demanded in irritation glaring up at his brother.

"Because obviously you are not focused," he snapped.

"I overshot the time we needed to be in, it is not the end of our world to have to wait!" he snapped. "Besides, if we wait for the opportune moment to act then we can do more good than harm in the long run."

"We should find Bart." His brother stated suddenly.

"What? You don't trust that I sent him to when he needed to be?" he asked.

"I trust you," his brother snapped in irritation.

"Then trust me, we should leave Bart alone."

"I just…" his brother growled in frustration as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "We do not belong in this time, we should have landed… you know, that day."

"And then what? We can't fix that day, we can fix the days leading to that day. So we have a few years to wait, but we can change things, for the better this time, and when that day comes… maybe it never does. Our existence in this timeline alone alters things," he warned.

"I know," the other snapped in irritation. "So where do we begin?"

"Today is the first step to change, we should see what was discussed on this day that we did not see the first time," he decided.

"You can't even be sure of what day it is let alone what you're talking about?"

"I know exactly what I'm talking about little brother, come on."

"We have no jobs, no funds, and no masks in this era, what are you proposing that we do. We have no means of keeping true intelligence on the events going on."

"Do you think I'm a compete idiot, I brought Gideon."

"We cannot trust that AI!" he snapped.

"I don't, but it's a way to track what we're doing and the changes that we are making. Besides, it's not like I brought a piece of Brainiac with us. Gideon is the only uncorrupted source of information we have in this time."

"Fine. So what are we doing?" the younger asked.

"We are going to have to work carefully, and slowly, and that starts with recon of today at the café."

"This is a terrible idea."

"Got a better one?"

* * *

Raven groaned lowly as she woke in her own bed, yanking the covers up over her head violently as she tried to desperately keep some of the warmth around her. She wasn't ready quiet yet to face the world, but knew she had to get her ass up because she had to drop off something at Wayne Manor before she went to meet up with her moms, Vic and Constantine at Books N Brew for whatever it was that Constantine wanted to meet about. Jason had informed her about this meeting yesterday, said it had to do with Zed and she had to go.

Finally, with her alarm blaring the reminder she had to get up, Raven rolled over, shivering at the cold a bit as she winced, setting her feet down on the wood floors of the Siren's hide out she yawned and stretched walking out of her room.

"I am not putting that in the waffles!" Victor yelped holding the batter out of reach.

"Honey is good for you," Ivy stated.

"And brown sugar is yummy!"

"No."

"Vic is Waffle Master, I would trust him," Raven said floating over her moms to stand on the counter grabbing the batter from Victor.

"You are a godsend sis, but gimme the batter before you poison us," he said.

"Fine," she sighed.

"We should totally make this a thing, Weekly Breakfasts!" Harley announced.

"That sounds fun!" Raven agreed.

"Well, I don't like meat sacks, but I'd like that," Ivy agreed.

"I like this family thing," Victor decided. "Besides, best moms and sis ever!" he grinned.

"You know, you're my favorite son!" Harley decided.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Raven said.

"Come one Rae!" Vic whined.

"I gotta give B something, I meant to give it to him before shit went sideways!" Raven shouted as she jogged to her room.

The last shopping expedition she had been on was for the Shirt War Jason had initiated with his mocking gift of horror novels she hated for her birthday in June. Since then Raven, Stephanie and Cass had systematically gotten rid of just about every normal shirt Jason had in exchange for wildly inappropriate, hilarious, sometimes even cringe worthy shirts; she had shamelessly done this in retaliation for the horror novels. He'd been warned, and now it was war.

However, this shirt was something too perfect to give up and she felt that B would love having it which was what had her buying it in secret when Cass' and Steph's backs were turned.

Grabbing the brown package she snapped her fingers to find herself dressed in skinny jeans, comfy boots, a brown leather bomber jacket and a gag shirt from Jason that read: _Dear Life, When I Said It Couldn't Get Any Worse, I Didn't Mean That As A Challenge_.

Walking through a portal she walked into the Manor, the flimsy brown package behind her back as her boots soundlessly tracked over the carpet. Raven's empathy latched onto Bruce's emotions as she walked towards him. She wound her way into the study and found Bruce working on his paperwork. Taking a steadying breathe, she marched forward. He was her friends' dad, and she was finding that slowly she was being dragged into the dynamics of this house, which made it important that she attempt to connect with Bruce. Personally, though she found the human unapproachable she would find a way to reach out to him. Bruce had taken the first step, but there was a massive difference between phone calls and actually reaching out in person. So she was a bit cautious about initiating a relationship with the Batman.

Bruce looked up bewildered when she walked in and she paused at his desk. Pulling the package out from behind her back she dropped it unceremoniously before him as she folded her arms and waited for him to notice her.

"What is this?" he asked as he removed his glasses. Raven had never thought that B wore them, but she guessed there was something she had to learn about this Bat because she knew just about everything there was to know about his sons.

"That," she gestured to the package. "Is the in on getting around Jason."

Bruce frowned at the package, then he hesitantly picked it up before looking at her with a frown. "And this is going to get me around Jason?" he questioned.

Raven rolled her eyes now. "Just open it," she ordered. "Now, he's in the family entertainment room, with Lian, Mar'i, Terry, and Helena," she guessed if her empathy was reading the house right. "I have a thing with my moms, Vic and Constantine, and if you're smart, you're going to hang around Jason."

Turning around she walked into the shadows as she walked back into the Siren's home and sat on the barstool holding up her plate to Victor. Smiling she noted her brother scowling at her.

"Rae, family mornings are Bat free!" Victor warned her.

"Well, that'd require me not knowing Bats," Raven reminded him. "But that was important, had to happen, so from now on, no more Bats on family mornings, starting now."

"Good."

"I'm not too sure I like you hanging out with such unsavory characters," Ivy said.

"Well, they're Bats," Harley shrugged.

"But like this Jason boy, I don't like it," Ivy decided.

"There are worse boys than Jason, and he's a friend," Raven chimed in as a steaming waffle was put on her plate. Biting her lip in delight she buttered it up, and poured the hot syrup on them.

"That's true, but baby, we gonna have a long serious talk about boys," Harley promised as she patted her cheek.

"Why?" she sputtered.

"Oh baby," Harley sighed.

"Rae, just endure it," Victor chuckled.

"Oh, you're not off the hook wither kid," Harley warned.

"What did I do!?"

"Natasha. Irons." Harley and Ivy deadpanned.

"AH-HA!" Raven shouted in triumph. "I knew you were hiding something from me!"

"How the fuck did you…?" Victor looked baffled right then.

"We are moms now, we figure things out!" Harley and Ivy deadpanned. She and Victor cringed then, they were so screwed.

* * *

Bruce looked up when Raven walked into his library and sauntered up to him. The young demoness had something behind her back as she walked up to him and unceremoniously dropped a flimsy brown package in his lap. Startled a bit at the gift he looked up at her and she folded her arms then.

"What is this?" he asked, removing his glasses to look up at her.

"That," she gestured. "Is the in on getting around Jason."

Bruce frowned at the college girl's answer before he sighed and carefully he picked up her package. It was light, flimsy, he had seven children and could guess what it was.

"And this is going to get me around Jason?"

"Just open it. Now he's in the family entertainment room, with Lian, Mar'i, Terry and Helena, I have thing with my moms, Vic and Constantine, and if you're smart, you're going to hang around Jason." Raven smiled and then she was enveloped by shadows.

Bruce looked at the brown package, then slowly he slipped his fingers in the paper as he tore it open gently.

The black material spilled out and he lifted it up before snorting a bit and then standing up. It was a quick change from his business casual to sweats and the new shirt before shoving his hands in the pockets and walking out.

His wife paused and then she snorted.

"Well, that's a statement," she chuckled.

He smiled a bit as he loomed over her.

"But a hot statement, I approve," she mused as her fingers touched his chest and she leaned up. "I like it," she kissed him lightly. "But I'm still pulling off heists, if I get lucky you might," she grinned as she sauntered off and he shook his head at her attitude. Shoving his hands in his pockets he continued making his way towards the entertainment room. He paused the last corner and frowned, he didn't know if he should do this, if it would even work. There was the sound of kids laughing, Jason sounding like nonsense as he conversed with toddlers, and he smiled as he steeled his nerves. He could do this. He had done it once before, he could damn well do this again; especially for the younger kids.

Bruce walked into the family entertainment room and looked at Jay's shirt: _Thick Thighs Save Lives_. Mar'i was hugging Jason's head as she sat on his shoulders, her fingers were tangled in Jay's curls. Lian was sitting on Jason's thigh and Helena on the other thigh while Terry was hugging Jason's calf; Bruce wished for a camera right then.

"What the fuck!?" Jason sputtered when Bruce walked into the room.

"No swearing around the kids," Bruce stated as he reached down and grabbed Terry who was giggling and making grabby hands for him. Bruce hoped to God that Terry never out grew this stage.

* * *

Jason blinked twice seeing the shirt B was wearing: Proud Parent _Of A Great Kid That Is Sometimes An Asshole And That's Ok_.

"What the fuck?" Jason sputtered as Terry made grabby hands for B. Lian burst into hysterical giggles then.

"No swearing around the kids," Bruce chided as he picked up Terry. Jason felt that that was redundant with B actually wearing a shirt like that; at least when Jason decided to wearing his swearing stuff none of the kids were around.

"Where the hell did you get that shirt!?" Jason sputtered; blatantly ignoring the request that he stop swearing around the toddlers. Lian's first word was 'fuck' and it was not from him; that was all Roy. He stood by that.

"Dada!" Terry squealed as Bruce sat

"Where did you get yours?"

"Ah hell… she's making this a thing!?" Jason groaned leaning forward. Mar'i squealed in delight with the motion, he winced at her hands tugging his hair. He needed to trim that down. He hated long hair since it got in the way, but right now it was the toddler handles.

"Who said it's a thing?" Bruce asked with his amusement showing and Jason scowled. He was so getting her back. He was going to make her life a living hell! He was…

No, he was going to go buy that damn shirt which would have her going scarlet! Fuck this! This was war! The demon would suffer! He was going to steal all her damn clothes and burn the shirts, and go from there.

"This means war," Jason decided. Raven would rue the day she had dared to bring B into the war, and if she had brought B into this… Well that meant the entire family was fair game. He didn't know how to feel about that as he sat there bouncing his knee in agitation. He'd truly make her rue the day that she had thought to do this to him He thought they were friends! But now they were adversaries!

"You're being melodramatic."

"This from the guy who decided to dress like a giant furry and married a crazy cat lady!" Jason retorted. He was so going to make her life a living hell when he was done! Raven wouldn't have a single appropriate for public shirt left! No, she wouldn't.

"Don't do anything radical, just watch… what are we watching?" Bruce asked. Jason's attention snapped back to B at the normalcy of the question he asked.

"Aristocats," he answered.

"We'll go see something else tonight," Bruce promised which had Jason arching his brow.

"What's this about?"

"Can't a father want to spend time with his son?" Bruce asked cryptically.

Jason frowned. "This is a trap," he muttered. He just didn't know how it was a trap. And the Queen of Hell, herself had set the bait and trap and he didn't know how to evade or thwart her at this move. He would have to figure that out.

* * *

Raven walked through crowds with her big brother and came to Books n Brew, the brisk autumn air had her shivering a bit. There was the taste of rain in the air as the Atlantic's storms were moving up the coast. Her moms were walking in and she just stared at the sign for a long moment, looking in the window she saw Constantine getting her moms attention and she nervously looked around.

"Rae?" Victor looked at her with concern, his hood obscured his face.

"I just… I need a minute," she admitted.

"Hey, I got your back sis."

"I know, but I just, I need a minute," she whispered. "He's an exorcist, I'm a demon, I'm a little nervous going in."

"Well if he tries anything on you I'll blast him." Victor pulled her in for a brief hug before he walked in. Raven just sighed because she didn't know what she was going to do. She could stand out here in the cold for all of eternity and still not be sure what to think of John Constantine. Constantine was a wild card in her experience in the last year alone. He was a friend of Jason's, he cared about Jason, treated Jason like family. He was not a good man, he was a dangerous man, he was clever, not extremely powerful, but not to be underestimated. And he had asked to speak to her, even if it was through Jason he had asked, he had asked, and Raven trusted Jason even if she didn't entirely trust the exorcist. She could do this, he wasn't like Alice or her family, Constantine was coming at her knowing full well what she was and what exactly she was capable of.

Walking in she walked straight to the table taking the seat across from Constantine.

"Can you and Jason, for five minutes without getting into trouble!?" Vic demanded looking up from his pumpkin spice latte. "Constantine said you went toe to toe with a GOD! Are. You. Out. Of. Your. Mind!?"

"Kind of," Raven sighed.

"Course not, my demon is an angel, and sane as a saint!" Harley declared. "Herbal tea for my loves," Harley declared as she put the teas before her. "And the Irish Coffee for the crazy Englishman," Harley stated putting the tea down harshly.

"Thank you, Insanity," Constantine cheered as he took it and pulled a flask out.

"You demanded a meeting, we're all here, what do you want? Meat sack," Ivy asked.

"Ah, yes, all business, your demoness needs a teacher, no one I know will teach a demi-demon, so I'm here to offer my services," Constantine said.

"And what makes you think we're handing our baby to you?" Harley demanded as Raven was dragged into a suffocating hug by her mom.

"Harl, can't breathe!" Raven sputtered against Harley's breasts.

"Rae's a dangerous and powerful young sorceress who's growing into her powers, you'll need a teacher."

"She's got school," Ivy said sharply.

"I'm willing to work here with her," Constantine offered. "Just add a wee bit of extracurricular activity to your life."

"I don't need more activities in my life," Raven said sharply.

"But this is one you need, you darling little bird," he mused. There was something in his eyes which had her frowning a bit as she wrapped her hands around the tea now, savoring it's warmth on her cold bones.

"And what makes you say that?" Raven asked quietly.

"I saw a few things in your mind," Constantine said, her eyes flicked up to his then. "You are so much more than you perceive to be and it is scary, terrifying really, and you can either run from it, lock it away, fight it, which you've done very well, love. But you and I both know that power like yours has a habit of seeping to the surface. And you really are so much more than people think."

"And what do you think I really am?" Raven asked, everything else in the world melted away as she stared balefully at Constantine awaiting the answer.

"I think you are something exquisite which will change the game completely. You are power Raven, Ancient Power, Old Power, New Power, you're something very young and very old, and it is something I think the world fears and will stand in awe of. You, my dear, are so much more than you permit to be perceived."

"And you think you can teach me?" she asked her.

"No, I don't, I think I can guide you," Constantine said. "I'm shit for teaching, never had the temperament for it, but you're no fool little bird, and I don't suffer fools. I think I can guide you to unlocking what you are and what you can do safely without tearing your mind and soul apart. That's what you fear isn't it? Not controlling yourself? Tearing yourself and the universe apart?"

She said nothing.

"You don't have to listen to him Rae," Ivy started.

"We'll help you baby," Harley started.

"Rae," Victor started.

"Yes," she answered then. "Yes, I fear me for what I am capable of, and what would happen if I can't control me."

"I can teach you to face it," Constantine stated.

"And what makes you think you can handle me?"

"Nothing love, nothing but the sight of Zed and Zed was never wrong. I can't save you love, won't even offer it, but I can help you."

He held out his hand and Raven hesitated as she stared at his blue eyes, unwavering and blood shot, she could feel his sincerity radiating off him, and she could see the determination. Raven didn't trust him but she knew he could and would help her, and perhaps she could trust him in time, which was what had her reaching her hand over to his. The rough, calloused hand gripped hers firmly. She heard her family protesting, but she knew that this was her decision. Hers' and hers' alone, and this was the right decision for her.

"I accept your help Constantine, and I will help save your soul from damnation," she whispered tentatively.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, little bird."

"I never do."

* * *

He watched her at the table, her dark hair neatly braided a few strands were free and loose around her face. She was young, vibrant alive, he inhaled as he picked up his coffee to take a sip of it.

"We should talk to them," he muttered as his older brother came to be seated by them.

"Should we or should we not? To tamper with things now would make it worse" his brother said softly, sitting down across from him.

"How do you know?" he hissed.

"I lost just as much as you brother, and we know intervening is a bad idea," the elder hissed. "We are messing with something beyond our comprehension, and for it to work we must be subtle. We cannot intervene or talk to them," he said. "No matter how much we want to."

"And we can stop it, stop it all."

"Or make it a thousand times worse. We'll contact Bart, but until the we will only watch." He could hear his elder brother's compromise right then and he sighed, as he looked over at her, sitting there talking with the Englishman, her brother, her moms.

"They're alive," he whispered. His lip trembled, and he felt his eyes misting at the sight as the family sat there talking. It was so hard sitting here, seeing them like this after so long. Being in this era was not a good plan, but he knew his brother's compromise was reasonable as he had missed Bart as well.

"We will not do anything about this, stick to the plan," the elder whispered.

"I hate this plan," he muttered.

"I hate it to, but it is all we have," his younger brother reminded him. "And if we mess with the plan we could ruin everything. We have the advantage of Gideon, and no one but Bart will know us. We can save them, but we can't change anything."

"I can hate our plan."

"I can too. We'll find Bart after we find a place to stay."

"Do you regret it, our lack of interference?"

"Would you regret it more or less if we erase our nieces, our nephews, our kids, our families. We're just here to stop that day, we're not here to change their lives. Changing anything means that it could change that day for the worse. We need to stop it," the elder whispered.

"We find Bart, and we will all plan from there," he said. "I kind of missed Bart," he omitted. The young speedster had been his wife's joy since they hadn't had children yet. He had kind of been fond of the bratty teenager.

"I know where Bart is," the elder said.

"Is he safe?"

"Yeah, and he's happy."

* * *

"Welcome to Home Sweet Home!" Roy announced as they pulled up to the red brick industrial warehouse he and Jason were still revamping and living at. The icy winds blew off the river, but he still loved it. Getting out of the car he winced as Artemis followed, hobbling around he pulled his gear out of the car and walked to the door as he opened the giant door.

"It's hideous," Artemis stated.

"It's a fixer upper, and the inside is a hell of a lot better than inside. Come on," he gestured.

"You are annoying," Artemis groused as she grabbed her own gear. Roy flicked on the lights, which flicked loudly to life, the natural light filtering in already showed how large the space was. There was a chill to the air, but the heat was still faithfully humming and warming the warehouse nice enough not to be freezing. Just wearing a heavy hoodie and sweats would be comfortable in here.

"Welcome home, I'll show you to your room, um… only thing you need to know, stay away from Jay's half of the warehouse, he hates it when people hear his nightmares," Roy said.

"What?"

"He screams when he sleeps, nightmares, can't say I blame him from what I've heard of them he's lived through hell, but stay away when he's sleeping." Roy said as he limped up the stairs, his body fucking ached from this last fight.

"We all do the chores here, Jay cooks, kitchen is entirely his domain so if you want to mess around in there you'll have to ask him. We have a toddler living here so leave your weapons out of her reach, please," Roy pleaded. He was probably still going to hear crap about building a bomb with Lian sitting on his back. No way Jason would ever let that go.

"You have a child living here?" Artemis said.

"Yeah, my kid, her name is Lian, she's one now," he smiled proudly. Thank God for Jason because there's no way they'd have gotten through the first year if it wasn't for Jason.

"I am… impressed, men do not like child rearing," Artemis stated.

"Well, she's my kid, I love her, hurt her, and I will kill you or sic Jason on you. And despite what Jason says she's his kid too, so make no mistakes if anything happens to her, Jason will come for blood." Roy warned. He saw Artemis pause that that.

"Why does Jason's eyes glow green when he is in a fight?" Artemis asked.

"He took a dip in a Lazarus Pit, it's… it's changed him, but he's got a good handle on it." Roy omitted. "Don't let on that you know, he doesn't advertise it."

"I understand," she said with a simple shrug.

"Welp, here's your room, mine's down the hall four doors, you have a kitchenet and an ensuite so do what you want with the area, if you want something done with the room Jay and I will help you fix it up, so don't hesitate to ask." He smiled.

"Thank you, this is… most kind," she whispered.

"No problem," he said as he limped to his room. Opening the door he sighed as he hobbled to his bed and collapsed face first into the bed. Home! Finally!

* * *

 **One more chapter folks! Holy shit...**

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy I've Got the Umbrella =)**


	25. Officially Outlawed Outlaws

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Officially Outlawed Outlaws...**

Mara walked through the throng of people, all of whom were clad in white robes. The ocean breeze ruffled her sloppily cut hair and her clothes were as black as theirs were white.

"Ah, Mara al Ghul," a short man with dangerous smile greeted her as she stopped at the steps of an obvious temple in the center of the cult. Her eyes flicked around her as she saw the people nervously going for their weapons, it wasn't like they could stop her, even if they wanted to. The item in her hand grew hot as she looked at the man.

He unfurled his hand and she lifted her own up, two parts of the scarab fell from her hand and she dropped her hand to her side.

"Thank you for this gift, tell your father he has our backing when the time comes," the man said.

"It will not work until the Blood Moon," she stated sharply as the man lifted his hand, snapping his fingers.

"Oh, I know all about this, and payment, the synthesized Lazarus Pit," he smiled as a blood red liquid in several glass vials was given to her. She nodded as she accepted the payment and turned on her heel to leave now.

"Be safe my sister," he called behind her.

She didn't even bother to glance over at him as she walked back for the transportation her father had arranged for her. She had succeeded, which would make her grandfather proud.

She was superior to her cousin, that was obvious to her as she succeeded, and as she watched the island as the boat sped from the docks with her father's assassins flanking her she wondered why she was never enough for her grandfather. Glancing at that synthesized Pit she wondered why it was bloody red, for the natural Pit was green. It was odd, disturbing even.

* * *

In the past few days Roy had grown accustomed to the clone and the Amazon being here in the warehouse. Which was odd because the Amazon didn't look at him like he was a bug she was going to crush, and Bizarro was wicked smart for everything. But today, today was the most important day of the Amazon and Biz being here because it was the first day that all of them; Lian included would be interacting. Which was vital to Roy because only Lian and Jason mattered here. However, Raven had agreed to hang out for breakfast which meant that there'd be shenanigans between Jason and Raven; something of which was still an odd novelty since Raven and Jason were both so annoyingly serious when they were apart. So, Roy would take great pleasure and entertainment watching his best friend, and his fellow Titan's interactions, because where they were not this carefree with others, they were very lighthearted with each other.

Jason who was king at annoying and tormenting people with his words had met his match in Raven who dished it out as good as Jason did.

Which brought Roy to this fine morning as he walked into the kitchen after a sparring match with Artemis; who was still settling into their warehouse with Bizarro. Lian was perched on Jason's shoulders and Raven had herself unceremoniously draped around Jason's shoulder area, as Jason was keeping waffles out of her reach.

"Will you knock it off! I know you're not starving!" Jason shouted.

"I am too! I had three tests, I want the waffles!" the demon shouted.

"Stop flying! That's cheating!"

"I wouldn't cheat if you weren't a giant!" Raven snapped.

"I'm not a giant!"

"I've seen the pictures of you as Robin, you were tiny!"

"I was not!"

"Unhand the waffles human!"

"They're my waffles demon!"

"Are you daring to declare war over waffles!?" Raven sputtered, she held herself up on Jason's shoulders as Jason's head was tilted back glaring at her, the waffles out of her reach. Lian was laughing in delight as Roy slipped between the two and grabbed his daughter.

"Look Lian! The world's most dangerous assassin and the most feared demon who saved our world from Set!" Roy sniggered which had them both snapping their attention to him as they glared. Raven's four eyes were out, and Jason's Pit was pulsing in his eyes.

"We did not save the world!" they snapped.

"Oh really?" Roy chuckled.

"Team effort," Jason shrugged.

"Yes, team effort," Raven agreed her chin resting on Jason's head as she draped herself around him. Roy shook his head at their nonsense; knowing it was utter bullshit.

"I like that, so if we're a team, what are we?"

"The Queen's Court!" Raven proposed.

"I refuse to go around by that team name, next proposal!" Jason snapped.

"Waffles!" Lian shouted.

"Yes! I like the way this kid thinks, and I'll take these!" Raven decided pulling herself over Jason's shoulder and snatching the plate as she hopped onto the ground. Jason caught Raven's head and spun her to him.

"I don't think so shorty," Jason stated grabbing his waffle's back and holding them out of her reach.

"I'm the Queen! I want waffles!" Raven stated.

"Well Queen, you'll have to wait," Jason shoved her into the rolling chair and Raven rolled her eyes as she was rolled to the table.

"I'm not working on a team named Waffles, I have some dignity!" Roy stated.

"Since when!?" Jason sputtered.

"Always!" Roy defended.

"You slipped in the shower last week and banged up your knee and cut your head," Jason stated.

"I did no such thing, you can't prove it!"

"I patched you up, I can attest to it," Raven said.

"Traitor!" Roy hissed.

"Well, his standards of dignity are obviously low, I mean he's Kevin in my Court," Raven dismissed. He rolled his eyes at her declaration.

"We are outlaws of the League, let us be Outlaws," Artemis said.

"Oh, that's dramatic, catchy, I like," Roy decided.

"I can live being an outlaw," Jay decided.

"You're already an Outlaw Jason, wanted in pretty much **_EVERY_** country," Raven said.

"Red Hood or Red X are wanted, Jason Todd is in the clear," Jason stated smugly.

"Biz Outlaw!" the clone decided nodding in agreement.

"So it's unanimous, we're officially the Outlaws!" Roy decided.

"When the hell did we become a team!?" Jason asked then, Artemis pulled a beer from the fridge.

"Somewhere between hell and back," Raven answered.

"All Hail the Queen," Roy and Jason conceded.

"For men you are not bad," Artemis decided. Roy was pretty sure there was a snide insult hidden in there, he just didn't know where, but he was going to overlook it as the Amazon wasn't half bad herself. Besides, all his friendships were built on half insults lately.

"I'm not a man," Raven said.

"You are a Queen of Demons." Artemis amended.

"No, I'm Queen of Hell, but thank you," Raven said.

"I like this team," Roy decided.

"Biz has friends," Bizarro hummed gleefully.

"Biz Up!" Lian giggled reaching for the clone.

"Who is to watch the toddler when we are on missions though?" Artemis asked.

"Donna."

"You would dare entrust her to the Queen of Amazons!?" Artemis sputtered.

"We can't give her to the Queen of Hell, we need Rae to save our asses!" Jason reasoned.

"I feel so very needed and loved," Raven retorted sarcastically.

"We adore you, little bird."

"Then I can have the waffles?"

"Over my cold, dead, body shorty!" Jason said leaning over Raven who frowned.

"You know Rae, it's great having you around, you should hang around more," Roy proposed.

"I'm pretty sure Vic and my moms would skin you alive for such a thought."

"Speaking of family you should call Alice, she's calling B at Wayne Tower now," Jason said tiredly.

"Fuck, I forgot about that!" she groaned.

"How!?" Roy sputtered.

"I was saving your two's asses."

"I will remind you that we have very fine asses!" Roy quipped then.

"Dick's is still better," Raven dismissed.

Roy balked, then Jason and he were snickering as the Queen of Hell stop Jason's waffles.

Artemis was now holding Lian like Lian as fragile and sitting very still as she was served waffles, and Roy decided he'd have to call Donna but this wasn't all that bad. Donna though was forever the Amazon of his heart and he was calling her tonight to catch her up from her queenly duties.

* * *

She had nervously thumbed the _Veronica_ issue from the airplane ceaselessly even as she was walked through the guards of the prison. She would say she wasn't nervous. But that would be a lie, one which she knew she wasn't hiding very well. Now she sat slowly as she waited for a long moment in the silence of only a clock ticking.

Her eyes flicked up when one guard entered, armed, and built like a wall; massive and thick, roiling muscles, sharp eyes and brutish face she would've thought belonged to a thug than a guard. Another guard; of a similar build followed, then there were the clanging of chains which had her watching as Willis Todd walked into the room.

Willis had always been a massive man, easily three hundred pounds, built like a linebacker, he was almost as wide as the door, and just as thick all the way through. In his prime he had been a bit slimmer, and now, even in prison, she could see that he was just thicker but no less muscular. His face was sharp, harsh, angular, there were a few nasty scars on his mug, but nothing about him screamed weak or victim. His eyes were dark, and the brow heavily shadowed them, and his hair was black as midnight with he red undertones her son had inherited. Jason's size was clearly from his father, though Jason was not near as thick as his father.

Sheila picked up the phone as Willis was seated across from her behind the glass, two more guards entered. Willis reached for the phone as she lifted it to her ear, and a wryly smile found it's way to his lips, curling them back in a smile she'd describe as cruel.

"You are the last person I expected to see here," he sneered.

"I am here on behalf of my employer," she cut off.

"And what does he want?"

"He wants Solitary."

Willis' dark eyes flashed, it was like a ghosting as almost three faces appeared around him. "I see, and what do you want, Sheila?"

"My Son."

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, her phone in hand and the number Alice had left with her the first intrusion was resting in her hand, which had her sighing as she dialed the number.

The phone rang twice before Alice answered.

"Hello, Williams residence, Alice speaking," her voice was graveled and strong and Raven sighed.

"It's Rachel," she said. Her lie rolled off her tongue naturally.

"Rachel! Rachel! How are you?" Alice demanded, not gleefully but forcefully like she wanted to will answers from her.

"I'm sorry, Alice but I can't do this family thing with you, right now," Raven sighed.

"What?"

"I… I can't," Raven murmured. "I have a good family here, and I know you don't want to hear this, but my mom told me I didn't have any family, none, left and I… it's for the best, Alice. I can't deal with this right now," Raven said.

"That's a selfish answer!" Alice snapped.

"Yeah, maybe, but it's no less selfish than you shoving your way into my life, stalking and harassing me, and not respecting me," Raven retorted. "I am not Angela, I'm not my mom!"

"Rachel… I… I'm sorry about my tactics. It was never my intention to… to hurt you," Alice said uncertainly.

"Well you did."

"Can… I don't want to lose you," Alice sighed. "I lost my big sister, and I just, I couldn't live with myself if I lost you too. Can we start over?"

Raven blinked at the option because she wanted to shut Alice out completely before a satanic cult came after her and her kids but instead all she heard herself say was:

"Slowly."

* * *

 **Hello, it took a while to get here.**

 **Anyways, I've Got the Umbrella is the third of a series I've plotted out: Hopes for a Bastard Series, there are more stories coming.**

 **Up Next: Written In the Stars, while not an actual part of the Hopes for a Bastard Series is a necessary build up for the next story in the series: To Infinity & Beyond!, I'll post both sample chapters here.**

 **Also coming as part of the Hopes for a Bastard Series:**

 **Welcome to Chaos**

 **New York Mets vs. Gotham Knights**

 **Yee Naaldlooshi**

* * *

 **Thanks for sticking with me this long, I hope you've enjoyed Give Me Back My Mind!**

 **Thanks to all my silent readers!**

 **And a Special Thanks to Roanaok7, Jazz, ElectricGreen13, Thunderfiredragon, vi, vi, MrSadTeddyBear, MyseryGirl2401, BlackHearted-FallenAngel, lime green lily, Ariazu Covenant, Runt, Mirmiru, Person0013, xenocanaan, Title Unwanted, NA, Kyrastrange, Guest, Queenfayonce, Darzfader, Guest, giseky01, heyimtephy, Whitemiko12, Guest, Guest, Makadudu, Person001, Guest, Badger 10, fichiramirez, Guest, .94, Guest, Guest, Randomness, Jackalope89, mmm6818, leah8203, preetidinanath2000, Scarease, Kriiss, Guest, Insanity'splaymate, for your support, patience, and reviews, they meant a lot to me!**

 **Much Love and Thanks to Marlene, Chrom, and the Ravenclaw for all your love and support too!**

 **That's all folks!**

 **I Hope You Have Enjoyed I've Got the Umbrella! =)**


	26. Written In the Stars: Wedding of the Cen

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **Wedding of the Century...**

 **October 4** **th** **, 8 Months Before the Wedding, Two Weeks After the Egyptian God of Chaos, Set Escaped…**

Kori was giddy, the engagement ring was gorgeous, and she… Dick!

But there was now there was problem… A problem Kori didn't have a solution for, was finding a wedding planner. One who was in tune with the hero world, secret identities, and could handle the media storm that Dick Grayson's wedding would attract. Which was terrifying to think of because that would be a shit storm for the hero world to be exposed.

Which had her sitting up in the Watch Tower, biting her lip apprehensively as her soon to be father-in-law, and Dick sat with her.

Reluctantly she looked up when the ones they were here to meet walked in, J'onn sat with them and her eyes darted over to the on comers. It was a tall man, huge, he was as tall as her, his suit was glowing, and lightning. Black Lightning.

Black Lightning's known dislike of the Bat family was what had this idea being tentative and not all that great.

Beside Black Lightning was a small, tiny woman in her own suit, her glowing powers had her skin pulsing red, illuminating her veins, and her suit glowed. Kori recognized the girl as Lightning,

"We are here because of a problem," J'onn said softly as Black Lightning and Lightning sat down across the table from each other. Dick's hand touched her knee beneath the table, which had her looking over at her fiancé. "You have the solution, and they have the problem."

"No," Black Lightning snapped. "I won't work with him!"

"It is not about working with him," J'onn said.

"I need help," Kori spoke up then and she smiled at Black Lightning and Lightning.

"With what?" Black Lightning gave her a glare which had her tentatively standing.

"I have a problem, one I was told that only one person in the League had a solution for and… and I would really appreciate the help," Kori said, her long flaming hair was swaying behind her. She toyed with the ring and turned to the table. J'onn nodded and she bit her lip as she slid on the ring, and watched her deep amber skin turn chocolate, and her flames were disguised as her wild black curls now, her eyes no longer glowing and green, she turned from the glass and looked at Black Lightning and Lightning's faces. "I… I'm getting married, I need help."

Dick had taken off his mask and Bruce had his cowl off and that seemed to stun the two sitting heroes. J'onn was sitting there assessing the situation.

Kori knew this was for a mind wipe, just in case, on both sides. Different League members had different identity classifications, and only those selected in on the identity were aware. Kori knew that the Bats were exclusive about their identities being shared, the Titans were so different from the League, but Titans had sort of become more about learning than fighting crime, and the Titans were huge as they were, some were like her and Raven with no other identities to belong to the civilian world. Not that it was true anymore, her being Kori Anders and Raven being Rachel Roth.

And though Bruce probably knew the identities of everyone in the hero world he wasn't likely to spoil it for everyone. J'onn and M'gann also probably knew everyone's identities in the JL, Titans and other heroes.

Lightning's suit flickered, her illuminated pulsing red form faltered for a moment as she turned to Black Lightning who was glaring at them.

"DAD!" Lightning screeched.

"I don't think it's a good idea!" Black Lightning said.

"You do not get to mess this up for me, this is a huge opportunity!" Lightning stated as she stood and her form flickered off. There before Kori was a tiny black woman, about Raven's size but definitely more built, her long black hair was in braids, it swayed to her hips, and her dark eyes flickered red briefly before being dark brown again.

"Jennifer Pierce!" she smiled and held out her hand. "I have been a HUGE fan of yours for forever! Been watching your career since you started and I love Starfire! You are amazing and an inspiration!"

"It is nice to meet you," Kori smiled as she took the smaller woman's hand. "How can you help me though?"

"I'm a wedding planner!"

"Really!" Kori breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, and I heard about your engagement to Richard Grayson, I wanted to plan your wedding so badly, but I just work in Freeland right now," Jennifer said.

"Jennifer!" Black Lightning said.

"Do you not see what an opportunity this is dad!?" Jennifer spun on Black Lightning and Kori watched as the father sighed tiredly. Dick had the amused exasperated look as he stood.

"Jennifer Pierce, Richard Grayson, call me Dick, everyone does," Dick said as he offered her a hand and Jennifer was shaking it as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you, and you really do have the movie star smile," Jennifer said. Dick chuckled then and Kori floated over her lover, he took her hand and she kissed his cheek as she floated around Dick then.

"And you're Bruce Wayne, of course, but it's nice to meet you. You can't be as bad as my dad says," Jennifer said as she spun around and offered a hand to Bruce. Bruce grunted as he took it, but Jennifer didn't seem at all put off by this behavior. "And congrats on your wedding, Selina was stunning in that gown, and you have a gorgeous family!"

"Selina will love her," Dick chuckled in her ear. Kori giggled as she draped herself over Dick.

"Okay, I need details, do you want me to fly up to Gotham for a weekend and we talk about this, or shall we hash it out in the Watch Tower, whatever you're comfortable with, and what are your ideas, what are you looking for in this wedding, what needs to happen? When are you thinking you want it? Bridesmaids, groomsmen, and guest lists. Is this going to be intergaltic? There was that Tamaranean flag ship scare a few weeks ago," Jennifer said.

"Kay, well, if you're taking us on as clients we can fly down to Freeland and arrange this…"

* * *

 **May, 2 Weeks Before the Wedding…**

Dick smiled as he rolled over to his fiancée who was sleeping in the bed of their cabin, Mar'i was sleeping in a lump with her butt in the air between him and the love of his life and Dick supposed that it was only fitting. After all, these were his girls, and they were his entire world. It was strange to think that two and a half years ago that all of this was a tentative reality, he and Kori were still sorting their relationship out and his family wasn't on the best of terms. Now he had a daughter, and a fiancée, who by the end of these two weeks would be his wife.

Pulling himself over his fiancée, he kissed her bare shoulder then smiled at his kid before he left them in bed alone. Grabbing his sweats he pulled them over his hips and yawned as he walked out of his room scratching his head.

The May morning was still slightly brisk, a mist hung heavily on the Vermont forestry and he smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets. It was so clean and clear here as opposed to the smog that encased Gotham always. A lean figure of another person in the misty morning had Dick jogging down the steps of his cabin as he walked for the man.

"Hey," he greeted Jason.

"Hm?" he brother rubbed his eyes blearily and Dick grinned.

"I hadn't seen you since other Damian and Raven left with their kid to their universe," Dick said.

"You are getting hitched, not me," Jason yawned hugely scratching his head, his hair was sticking out in odd directions right now.

"Jay," Dick sighed.

"It's too early in the morning for your dramatic sappy shit, so shove it up your ass, and where the fuck is the coffee?" Jason grumbled.

"We are literally standing at a lake, don't you see how pretty it is?" Dick asked.

"Last lake I was at I nearly drowned in," he retorted.

"You just are delightful, come on, coffee is in B's cabin with the rest of the horde."

"Roy fucking snores," Jason grumbled.

"You know this is a good time for us, we never see each other, and I think we should change that."

"I will hurt you if you get between me and coffee," Jason warned tiredly.

"I mean it, I haven't had time to exactly be a big brother to you, and I got two weeks here in the pristine setting of Vermont, so why don't we hang out?" Dick said.

"You're getting hitched, focus on that," Jason grumbled.

"I haven't really seen you this year Jay," Dick sighed as he walked with his brother. B's cabin; despite what Jennifer Pierce had wanted, was the largest at Dick and Kori's insistence; mostly so B could keep all of them together. Except Jason and himself the entire family was booked in one cabin, obviously he was with Kori and Mar'i, but Jason had agreed to bunk with Roy, Garth and Wally, also Artemis of Bana-Mighdall was there.

"That is for the best," Jason said rubbing his hands over his face.

"Seriously." Dick glared at his brother.

"Dickhead focus on getting hitched, this isn't about you and me dude it's about you and Kori, get that through your thick head!" Jason snapped.

"You're ungrateful, and we're hanging out. I'm the groom so you have to do what I want."

"I thought that was the Bride."

"I will allow Damian to set you and Raven up," Dick threatened.

"What do you want to do after I have coffee?" Jason sighed. Dick grinned as he bounced up the stairs to B's main entrance of the cabin.

"What would you normally do in a place like this?"

"I don't know, read a book, drink some booze, clean my armory, maybe target practice and survival training," Jason shrugged.

"For fun Jay!" Dick snapped.

"Who said that wasn't fun, dickhead!?" Jason sputtered.

"Today the girls are doing shit with the kids, and Jen's got the negotiations with our florist, and we have two weeks here prepping for the wedding!" Dick said.

"Read."

"Brother activity!" Dick snapped.

"Shit, fine if you want brotherly bonding let's go find a fucking bear, maybe it'll fucking maul me out of my misery!" Jason snapped.

"That's better, we'll go hiking! Take Duke, Dami, and Tim along."

"I just got off of baby sitting duty!" Jason snapped.

"JAY!" Terry squealed.

"Heyya Duckling," Dick caught his youngest brother then.

"It's too early in the morning, where the coffee!?" Tim slurred stumbling ghost like past them.

"We're going hiking today!" Dick announced.

"Great," Tim waved him off.

"I think someone forgot to plug him in last night," Duke muttered.

"Pathetic Drake," Damian sneered.

"Come on guys!" Dick pleaded.

"How is he awake!?" Duke groaned.

"Fuck if I know," Jason grumbled.

"Language Master Jason!" Alfred said as he walked in.

"Alfie! Thank god! Make the Early Bird stop talking!" Jason pleaded.

"Big brother loud," Cass grumbled shoving her way past him, which had Dick sighing. His family just didn't appreciate the opportunity they had before them to FINALLY be a normal family for a few weeks with no looming doom from Gotham! This was huge!

Granted he was totally getting married but that was happening in two weeks; the first week here was all for Kori and Jen to finish perfecting their vision and the second week was all about the wedding, he knew this. Until next week though he didn't have a lot to do and he was going to finally have his family time! They were going to love it!

Finally they'd be normal for a few weeks!

No JL! No Titans! No Villains! No Bats! No anything! Nothing could go wrong! The universe was finally working with him and he was going to utilize this time to do the normal stuff they missed out on.

"Family hike today!" Dick announced.

"Suck a dick," Jason growled when Dick moved to hug him. Okay, so he'd have to take baby steps still with Jay.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks!**

 **Enjoy Written in the Stars =)**


	27. To Infinity & Beyond: New Warriors

**I Do Not Own DC Comics, Movies/TV, or Animation**

 **To Infinity & Beyond!**

 **New Warriors...**

Not to be rude, but he had no idea what he was doing as he sat in New Warriors sketching, yet another image of his unwitting husband. Sometimes he wondered if his life would be simpler or easier if he had managed to remain on Earth and never selected to be a Green Lantern. Though now he was the only White Lantern, but the Green Lanterns had graciously allowed him to stay in their ranks with Guy as his partner; for which Kyle was eternally grateful. He didn't know if anyone beside Mogo knew he was married. Everyone knew he was gay, but he had kept his marriages under wraps because even his fucking husband didn't know how many fucking times they'd been married!

Sighing he closed his sketchbook when Simon called his name, which had him looking over at Hal, John, Simon, Jess, and Alan.

"What's up?" he smiled.

"Jess and I are going back to Earth, R&R time, you want to come?" Simon said.

"I haven't been to earth since…" he frowned.

"Since we had to buy another fucking fridge, and you should pick us up another one Kyle," Guy said with a reluctance, they both eyed their temperamental fridge then.

"Yeah, we should pick up another fridge," Kyle agreed with his business partner. Since opening New Warriors on Oa, he and Guy had jerry-rigged a lot of stuff to mesh with their alien clientele's tastes. But the minority of humans in the Corps; himself, John, Hal, Alan, Guy, Simon and Jess, all had made New Warriors a second home. Though Guy bitched about them and proposed they should charge Hal rent for staying over so much, Kyle had waved this off.

"You should say hi to my sister and nieces for me," John said.

"I am not going to Freeland!" Simon stated.

"Lynn and the girls would love to see you," John insisted.

"Being a Lebanese Muslim in a black community already with the highest gang activity outside of Gotham or Newark, no," Simon stated.

"I… I think I'm just going to go say hi to my sister, John, but I'll say hi to Lynn for you," Jess said.

"I'll get the fridge, go hang with the Titans," Kyle decided. It'd been an age since he had hung out with Dick, Roy, Wally, and Garth; though that was just after he'd gotten his ring and just before he had come to Oa to train. They'd been fast friends but it'd now been… damn, he couldn't remember how long, since he'd hung around humans who weren't in the Corps.

"Oh, don't forget the Council wants us to keep an eye on the Tamaranean conflict," John said.

"Right, Earth has that Tamaranean princess, what's her face, famous model now!" Hal said.

"Dude, you're literally our liaison with Earth, how do you not know this?" Kyle asked.

"Because she's with pointy ear's birds and I don't fuck with Bats," Hal stated firmly.

"You can just admit you have a crush on the man an get it over with," Kyle teased his elder.

"Watch it kid!" Hal barked the warning. "Besides, Carol and I are actually working things out now that she doesn't have the Love Ring manipulating her head. Even seeing a couple's therapist."

"That's progress," Alan said. The old timer was retired from the Corps duties, but hadn't ever felt the desire to return to Earth after a terrible train wreck had killed most of his hometown. Also, Alan's daughter Jade was a resident on Oa now, so he had stayed here.

"What else should I grab from Lowes while I'm on Earth?" Kyle asked Guy.

"Make it two fridges, and see if you can't get us a new DVD play or something, because ours is kaput," Guy said.

"Yeah, I'll pick it up," Kyle agreed, he started also mentally writing up a list of shit he and Guy would need for the living quarters upstairs. He wanted a washer and a drier, which meant he'd have to buy a bit in clothing, but that was manageable; he still had his inheritance from when his mom passed. It wasn't going to be a lot but he figured it'd be enough to get some nice things from Earth. There was also the matter of an industrial dishwasher, which he was going to have to insist on because the bar needed sterile dishes with all their clientele. Other than that, he was sure he could wing it from here to find other things that would make New Warriors a bit more earthy. He could also pick up Guy some Star Trek stuff, decorate the bar or something.

"Jade might want to go," Alan said. Kyle frowned, knowing that the old man knew about Jade's crush on him, but Kyle wouldn't encourage it.

"This is a home trip, maybe next time," Simon said. Kyle shot Simon a grateful look, but Simon didn't look at him. It was still a point of conflict for him and Simon about his being gay, but Kyle couldn't help it.

"Oh, pick up some good beer, not that microbrew shit Hal brought last time," Guy said.

"Hey, it sold!" Hal protested.

"It was shit and you know it, and I ain't selling it here again! What the fuck is wrong with you fighter pilots?" Guy demanded in disgust. Kyle shook his head in amusement at Guy's attitude about it.

"Nothing's wrong with us, you ex-cops are just wusses!" Hal snapped.

"Kyle, buy some Jeramiah Weed too," Guy demanded.

"That shit's nasty Guy!" John grimaced.

"Yeah, it tastes like fuck, right up Hal's alley!" Guy said smugly.

"Tastes like gasoline!" Hal smiled dangerously.

"When do you want to leave Simon before Viper and Guy get into it?" Kyle asked.

"In an hour," Simon said.

"You two please don't burn my bar down," Kyle said as he started going up to the living quarters to grab his contact lenses and some clothes.

"It's My Bar!" Guy bellowed throwing a towel at him, Kyle snorted.

* * *

"Look, I'm not saying that it wasn't great, I'm just saying it could've been more like the book," Jason argued with Terry sitting on his shoulders. Stephanie walked with him holding Lian, Cass had Helena, and Raven was holding tightly onto Mar'i.

"Oh really, and what oh wise one, makes you think Mary Poppins was based of a book!?" Stephanie demanded.

"The fact I read the books," Jason retorted.

"That's pathetic reasoning!" Stephanie announced.

"You hated Percy Jackson because it was nothing like the books!" Jason sputtered.

"Disney butchered Percy Jackson!" Cass and Stephanie deadpanned.

"Well Disney fucked up Mary Poppins!" Jason snapped. "Rae, back me up!"

"I'm staying out of this!" Raven announced.

"Some friend you are," he muttered.

"I am staying out of it because Disney has successfully and repeatedly butchered every single story they have take to the screen from the original source material to make it appealing to children. Do you honestly think that Disney, who has been given credit for creating fairy tales, deserves to be looked upon graciously. They are story thieves and manipulators, the only bonus of their thievery is that they twist the stories around so much that it is nothing like the source material. It is not possible to sit there and say Mary Poppins could've been better when it had deviated from the book, because Disney holds no respect for their source material to begin with. The only time this comes up though is when they butcher something so painfully, like Percy Jackson, that an entire generation notices. So yes, Mary Poppins could've been better, but if you do not compare it to the book, it was very well done on that standing alone," Raven stated.

Jason and his sisters stared at her as if she had grown a third head.

"Okay, fair, point," Jason conceded.

"That was true," Stephanie sighed.

"Thank you, oh, look! Bat Burger is open!" Raven grinned.

"I would kill for some Jokers Fries!" Jason conceded.

"No killing!" Cass snapped.

"I'm being good! I'm in Gotham, playing by the rules!" Jason retorted.

"Good baby brother," Cass grinned.

"You can't prove that I'm younger than you," Jason retorted.

"Sister knows," Cass countered.

"I'm never going to win this argument am I?" Jason sighed.

"Actually you are, because I know for a fact, from Dr. Leslie Cass and I are about the same age!" Stephanie stated.

"No." Cass shook her head.

"Yes."

"Wait! That means I'm older than both of you!" Raven announced. Jason snickered at the trio of girls looking at each other in bafflement as he caught the door for them.

"Girls are weird," Terry stated on his head.

"No shit duckling."

"I'm Duck Dodgers!" Terry retorted sharply.

"I thought you were Batman," Jason mused.

"No," Terry huffed.

"I Batman!" Lian shouted over Stephanie's shoulder.

"Does your dad know you're Batman?" Jason asked his toddler.

"No," Lian said.

"Oh I'm going to love having that talk with Roy," Jason sniggered at the thought.

"I hope Dick and Kori are having fun on their honeymoon," Stephanie said as they got in line for the food.

"I don't know how much fun Madeira is in October," Jason said.

"Well, it's a shame their honeymoon got postponed so much to begin with," Stephanie said.

"I'm just amazed nothing blew up," Jason omitted.

"Dick broke cameras," Cass chimed up.

"Paparazzi are parasites," Raven sneered.

"You're just mad that us kissing was caught on film," Jason mused.

"Not just that, they literally stormed the campus when I was just hanging out with Cass and Stephanie studying to get pictures, and I had that reporter stalking me, wanting to know if I was dating you," Raven shook her head. "Also, Alice wanted to know if we were dating."

"Well, the answer is the same as always, and it shouldn't have been that big of a deal to begin with," Jason shrugged.

"Mary started her new school, the Grimwood's Finishing School," Raven said.

"That's good, I didn't know magic kids even had schools to go to," Jason said.

"That is kind of cool," Stephanie conceded.

"Know?" Cass demanded.

"I learned everything I know in a different dimension so no, I had no idea that there were schools for magic kids here either, and it is cool." Raven said.

"Welcome to Batburger, what can I get you?" an employee dressed in a cowl droned. Jason rattled off their order as Raven and Cass left to find seats.

Somehow, over the course of the summer, Jason had found himself dragged into his sisters' lives; and yeah, Stephanie had dubbed herself his soul sister, which was both annoying and hilarious. Cass had made it a package deal, which was annoying and he just endured it, there was no escaping the Bats unless he was out of Gotham, or out of New Jersey for that matter. He surrendered to the fact that Bats were just a fact of life in his life now, even if he didn't want to endure them all the time.

Besides, it wasn't like he was being forced to hang out with B, that would be semi nightmarish in his mind.

Picking up their order he walked back to the table where Cass and Raven were talking about their yoga class that was happening tomorrow and he wondered how it was that would go. Raven just seemed to embrace his sister's antics.

* * *

His warship lay outside of the rings of the planet, and he stared at the moon before him. The dagger was heavy in his hand, but so was the weight of what he was about to do, if the transmissions were correct then the next heir to the throne was on that planet.

He would have to eliminate the threats to his coming reign, because it was his throne.

His eyes flicked up as he walked to the single pilot craft that would separate from his warship.

"Sire, what is the plan?" his attendant asked.

"I will go to earth alone, and handle the issue," he stated.

"And the defenders of this planet?"

"Will never know I was here," he decided.

* * *

 **Next up in the Hopes for a Bastard Series!**

 **Coming In May!**

 **That's all folks!**

 **Enjoy To Infinity & Beyond! =)**


End file.
